ZI-O Grand Order
by Forgeravin
Summary: Tokiwa Sougo a normal 18 year old student with a dream of becoming King is met with a dark future. In where he becomes the most hated Overlord, and that he destroys the world. Things only continue to change as as he's brought into the Chaldea Security Organisation, and is tasked in saving the world. All while collecting the powers of other Riders from other universes. RIDER TIME!
1. NOTICE

Hello everyone! It's me! Forgeravin! Back with a new version of Zi-O/Grand Order. I took a break from this series and have been looking back at the TV series. And as I have just watch Zi-O episode 49 Live I wanted to post the first chapter of this rewrite. Now I wish to clear up a few things. So we'll go over then one by one.

* * *

First Point: Story

Okay, as many of you have happily pointed out. I messed up and the story felt… Rigged. So I went back and looked over the game and the Series itself. Also for anyone who is curious. I am playing the North American version of Fate/Grand Order, and I'm sticking with the date of that game. Besides that, everything is going to be the same. So for everyone who wants me to stick to the Japan Version, please remember it's just a date change and that's it. Everything else is the same.

Second Point: Background

This point is on how the story itself will be structured. First up, the series will partially follow the main series. As in, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and of course IWAE Woz will be part of the series. I realise how bad the series lacked without them. Next is FGO Characters, course Kouhi Mash, Romani, Da Vinci, and even Olga will be part of the series. And since I'm not going to hide this detail, I'll just say it here, Olga will become a Kamen Rider. So look forward to that!

As for the structure of the story, it will follow the Singularities of the game with the Rider stories sprinkled in. Which means that Riders and monsters from the Rider universes will appear in the Singularity to face Zi-O and the others. As for the intro, the series will follow episode 1, and a bit of 2. Then from there with the future chapters, some plot points and story details will still be in their. But this will be told differently, so new stories, old stories, and a blend of both will be in the series.

Third point: Riders.

Rider Anniversary! So, of course for this series there has to be Riders. All the Riders in this series will be from either a currently running series or a story planned for the future. Thus Infinite Build and other series that I have written, will appear. As I have done for my other series, they will all be crossed over with an Anime or Game. I will go over for them now.

Kamen Rider Kuuga X Kaze no Stigma

Kamen Rider Agito X Absolute Duo

Kamen Rider Ryuki X Strike the Blood

Kamen Rider Faiz X Hundred

Kamen Rider Blade X Castle Town Dandelion

Kamen Rider Hibiki X Dog Days

Kamen Rider Kabuto X Dimension W

Kamen Rider Den-O X Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion

Kamen Rider Kiva X Soul Eater( _As suggested to me by Bighead98. Thanks buddy!_ )

Kamen Rider Decade X No Specific series

Kamen Rider W X Blood Battle Blockade

Kamen Rider OOOs X Hyperdimension Neptunia( _Yes my long time friends! It's showing up!_ )

Kamen Rider Fourze X Vividred Operation

Kamen Rider Wizard X Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor

Kamen Rider Gaim X Academy Battle City Asterisk( _The anime is not good. My attempt to fix it in my own fashion._ )

Kamen Rider Drive/Next X Aria the Scarlet Ammo

Kamen Rider Ghost X Phantom World

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid X Accel World( _It is not dead friends!_ )

Kamen Rider Build X Infinite Stratos( _The series I feel is my most popular story ever._ )

Kamen Rider Zi-O X Fate/Grand Order

Also, I wish to bring up the matter of Future Riders. I have plans for their stories as well. Some will feel original, and some not so. As well as that I have made some original Future Riders and their series here they are.

Kamen Rider Shinobi X Senran Kagura( _Yup. I'm sure a lot of you saw this coming._ )

Kamen Rider Quiz X Hero-san and Former General-san( _It's a Manga, and a Yuri filled one at that. But it's a fun Manga check it out!_ )

Kamen Rider Kikai X Beatless( _No, not Detroit Become Human. Beatless works better for me._ )

Kamen Rider Ginga X No planned series… Maybe an original story? Dunno.

Now for original Riders.

Kamen Rider Kinetic X Senki Zesshou Symphogear( _Works better than Amazons I feel_ )

Kamen Rider T10 X Girls Und Panzer( _Bitches love cannons!_ )

Kamen Rider Fiction X Grimms Notes

Kamen Rider Admiral X Kantai Collection

Kamen Rider Blue Destiny X Idolmaster( _Note: Idolmaster was originally going to be Kentic but I felt that Symphogear fits better and I just wanted to have some fun with this basically Mobile Suit Gundam X Idolmaster but Rider style._ )

That's pretty much all of it. So, now please enjoy the first chapter of Zi-O/Grand Order. The chapters will be an episode long so their will be a bit of a game between chapters. Just so you know. Enjoy!


	2. Rayshift 1: The Beginning

I'm sorry, I made a few proof reading mistakes. I've corrected them. I'm sorry.

* * *

Rayshift 1: The Beginning.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

In a barren wasteland, stands a man clad in armor, the black sands waving around him in the wind. It was almost as if the wind was taunting the man with its cheerfulness. The gold glimmered in the low light of the dusk, looking only a fraction of its usual splendor. The silver plates along his mid-section reflected the purple light making the large man seemed unearthly. He looked a strange sight to the few animals, and if any them could describe the sight they would have thought the man's armor looked a strange cross between a samurai and a clock of all things. The two gold clock hands forming an approximation of eyebrows on the red visor of the armor made the visiting lord look perpetually angry. He stares up, before he fell to his knees, staring at the statue of a man in a transformation pose, behind him an angelic looking woman carrying a shield and pointing her blade towards the sky. Standing around the center statue in a semi circle were statues of past Kamen Riders. If he weren't so consumed with the statue of the woman he would have thought it was the altar for a pantheon of gods.

" _Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOOs, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, and Build. My predecessors._ " The man mutters quietly, pulling himself to his feet closer to the statue of the woman. He was briefly distracted by the reflection of light on his gauntlet as he wiped the dust and sand away from a plate on the base of the statues. Written upon the plate is, "Commemorating the first transformation of the King-" The name of the king was lost, what looked like a bullet hole in its stead. " _I came to visit you again, Mashu._ " He mutters quietly to himself, looking up at the statue. * **Bang!** * The sound of a gunshot cracks across the sky, echoing around him. The man doesn't even flinch as the bullet hits just above his head. The man turns to see a large army, their weapons trained on him. " _Humf. What foolishness._ " He mutters, as a sniper fires a shot. Before it even hits, the bullet slows down and stops completely floating in mid air.

"Shit!" The sniper exclaims as he stands up and runs off into the distance. Lifting up his finger, the armored man pushes away the bullet as it resumes and flies towards him sending it askew. " _Bullets… When will they learn?_ " The man mutters as he looks back at the army charging him. He steps forwards towards the entrance.

" _How many of you must I kill before you learn?_ " Says the man letting out a sigh, as he walks down the steps of the statue and out onto the sand. Lifting up his right hand and putting it out to everyone, the man snaps his fingers, as magic lines came to light up across his body. On the ground thirteen magic circles appear. A flash of light, and thirteen figures surround the man. To the army, he looked regal like a warrior king surrounded by his guard. The setting sun elongated their shadows making their already dangerous aura seem sinister. A dark king indeed, thought one of the soldiers.

"Shit! He summoned the Servants!" A rebel soldier screams out to his comrades. The Servants turn and bow before the man, as he commands them.

" _Atroira Alter, Anne Bonny and Mary Read, Medusa, Kiyohime, Medb, Medea, Semiramis, Penthesilea, Jeanne Alter, BB, Sesshoin, Tiamat, Hokusai. Leave the Rebels before us, to me. The reinforcements, I trust you to handle._ "

" _Shit!_ " Thought the rebel commander. " _How did he know?_ " The feeling of imminent death overtakes the commander. The woman stands up straight as they exclaim in unison.

"Yes! Master!" They each set off in a different direction, completely ignoring the rebels before their master. They disappear over the dunes, not one of the soldiers trying to stop them. The rebels look back to the man. The man looks out amongst the men staring at him. It seems that Zi-O's patience with the rebellion had finally run out. The air is thick with anticipation. The men are sweating and their hearts are pounding in their anxiety towards what the king would do. The dry wind blows past the men, the silence is cut by the sound of sweat beats dropping to the ground. Extending out both of his arms one towards the army behind the dunes to his left, the other towards the men in front of him; he exclaims.

" _Try as you may, none of you will see the dawn, for I am Oma Zi-O, King of Time! None shall leave these plains alive! None shall live to remember today!_ " Zi-O exclaims.

"Charge!" One of the rebels shout as they charge over the dunes shooting at Oma Zi-O. Zi-O simply lowers his hands and flicks his right wrist and the bullets freeze in place. The rebel army continues to charge in increasing desperation. With another flick of his armored wrist, Oma Zi-O deflects the bullets and sends them back at the army as if the bullets were riochetting off of the air around him. The bullets hit the first wave of soldiers sending them to the ground in lifeless heaps. From over the dunes missiles are sent flying towards the king who was quickly losing his patience with the rebel soldiers. ' _Huh, at least they managed to fire some off._ ' Zi-O thinks to himself, turning to look at them before snapping his fingers, turning the missiles to dust. The dust falls to the ground before Zi-O, like peasants paying homage. It takes him a moment to realize that some of the missle dust has landed on his shoulder. Zi-O turns his attention to the dust upon his shoulder. The rebel army gets even closer. Not paying them any mind, Oma Zi-O simply wipes off the dust on his armor before he swings his arm out and around. An invisible wave shoots out, and the army in the direct vicinity is frozen, like living versions of the statues surrounding their king. Zi-O walks into the crowd of rebels coming to a stop in the center of their improvised formation looking something like a drunken V; chuckling before telling them,

" _How does it feel to realize your folly? To know that you had the power of time on your side. That it was once your advantage. But now... Time, time is now a curse to you. A curse that will lead you to your unavoidable deaths. Just like the Masters and their servants who stood against me for the Grail. For your defiance. You. Will. Die!_ " It was a cold kind of fear the army feels at his mocking. The type that made you stop and wonder why you chose to do any of it in the first place. The rebels watch as he swings his arms around and could do nothing, frozen like statues as they were turned to dust. The screams of their surviving comrades fill the battlefield as they realize how horrifying their foe truly is. Watching the desolation before them is the statues of the Kamen Riders. Their belief in morality, in good and justice being trampled upon by the rebel's presence. Massive mechanoid robots drop into the battlefield and stomp towards Zi-O. One lifts up its foot to smash Zi-O. Oma Zi-O simply grabs the mech's extended leg, lifting it off the ground and tossing it into the other mech, destroying them both as they explode into a ball of flames. Another Mech flies towards the now madly cackling king hoping to at least do something - anything at all - to him, but Zi-O simply swings his arm batting away the mech like a fly causing it to crash into the ground. With a flick with his wrist, the time around him stops. Everything from the explosions to the gunfire to the soldiers where they stood and were now frozen in place. Even the look of unadulterated horror on the soldiers' faces were frozen in time. Those not caught in succumbed to their overwhelming fear.

" _You fools could never defeat me. And do you know why?-_ " Oma Zi-O asks as he looks around. There are no words to describe the horror on the faces of the rebel soldiers at the insanity personified in the king. " _Because I am destined to win. For the flow of time states my victory._ " With another wave of his arm, Oma Zi-O sends a wave of time disintegrating his enemies.

"Tsukuyomi!" The sole rebel who was able to push past his fear exclaims as he pushes a woman in a white dress into a ditch letting her dodge the wave, just before the Rebel and the rest of his comrades above ground joined the growing piles of dust becoming no more than grains of sand in the black desert.

A woman climbs her way to the top of a dune, that was most probably some of her lost comrades. ' _Well, fuck.'_ She thought. ' _There goes that half-assed plan. I told them this was a bad idea. But no! No one listens to the commander who actually has to deal with this crap!'_ She thinks to herself in anger, knowing that they might have had a better chance if they had followed her plan.

" _You, girl! Use the gift I've just given you to return to your generals and tell them to surrender."_ Zi-O tells the woman. ' _I'm no girl, asshole. I'm the commander who led the troops you just turned into litter.'_ Thought the woman Zi-O had just addressed. Zi-O tosses a small bag of the soldiers dust to the woman, in which she catches.

" _There is no point to this. Tell them to case this battle, and end this senseless battle._ " Zi-O says before turning away from her. ' _Well no shit, psycho king.'_ And the woman ran off, both to comply with Zi-O's orders and to get out of dodge from his next attack. He snaps his fingers again as the woman left, and the sand turns into dying dirt then into fertile, green grass covering the once dead land. " _Alas… Silence._ " Zi-O says as he turns back towards the statues, the wind blowing the grass. "Sougo!" A voice calls out, as Zi-O turns to a white haired woman standing before him. Her armor is tattered, scraped together. Battle scars across her body. Zi-O cross his arms greeting the woman.

" _Well, Well… The Director Olga Marie Animusphere. It's been some time._ ( _mockingly_ ) _This uncalled for attack was on your orders I assume. Is that how you should treat your former underling?_ "

"Silence! I don't want to hear it from the one who was supposed to save the world! Not take it over and subjugate it!" With anger in her voice, she readies a watch and straps on a belt.

" _Heh… Ha ha ha… I suppose that time I let you live, has backfired on me…_ " Zi-O gestures with his arm, a wave of energy knocking up rocks, shredded metal, mech parts, and the dust littered across the ground. The world suddenly freezes, but Olga is not amused.

"What are you trying to accomplish with this?" Olga asks, Oma Zi-O laughs as he looks at his hand.

" _The safety of the world by being it's King… You should've died long ago. But Sadly, the mercy I showed you that day, defied such a fate. Perhaps I should have let you die._ " Zi-O sighs as he shrugs, time around them resumes as and everything falls to the ground.

"You'll pay… You'll pay Sougo! Die!" Olga shouts back at Zi-O.

" _Humf! Very well then. Perish!_ " Oma Zi-O exclaims as he snaps his fingers again, the grass dying and turning back to the desolate wasteland it was before.

"Sougo~!" Olga exclaims as she lifts up a watch.

" _Humf._ " Zi-O huffs as he summons a shield into his hand, the same one the angel holds. Reaching into the middle chief, Zi-O pulls out a double edged sword with a fancy handle and a clock gem in its center, and the blade designed like the hand of a clock. Olga now in an orange armor and a gun at the ready charges at Zi-O. " _Die~!_ " Olga shouts jumping at him. Zi-O charges at Olga, the two swing at each other. The blast engulfs the entire area.

* * *

 _We are Sougo… September 14th 2018_

I stare at a holographic screen, the video is rewined to a clear view on the Man in armor. "This is you, fifty years in the future." She tells me, I have a hard time accepting what's before me. "The most reviled Overlord of all time." She says…

"That Overlord… Is… Me?" I say staring at the video. _All those people… Gone in a second… Not even a chance to say anything._ "I-I think I need some fresh air." I say as I step out, it being hotter than I remember. _Odd…_ That's when something slimy lands on my shoulder. I look to where it came from to see…. "A DINOSAUR?!" I shout before I start running, the T-Rex chasing after me.

* * *

The Heisei Kamen Riders and the Holy Grail War have perdured for decades. And now, they pass on their legacy onto the next generation! Rejoice!, for the Birth of a new King!

( _Oh, yeah. Ohh…_ )

( _Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Olga, and Mash look upon all the Previous Riders doing their Rider kicks. Scene changes to the Time portal, the Time Mazine flying through them, as the Katakana word for Rider attaches to Zi-O's helmet_ )

Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?

( _Are you ready?_ )

( _Sougo reaches out to the clocks on the wall, before swinging his arm down. The Background spinning in synch with his arm._ )

Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!

( _Crazy baby!_ )

( _Geiz wipes something off his face before throwing aside his torn coat, the background spinning behind him. Changes to Tsukuyomi walking straight before camera changes to her side, the world spinning again._ )

Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite

( _Changes to Mashu and Olga who stand behind the Chaldea symbol. Olga glitches and fades in and out as she looks at her hand. Mash looks at the camera, a clock behind her counting down._ )

Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!

( _The scene is crushed by Oma Zi-O, as he looks up his crimson eyes glowing. Scene changes to, the Gang standing over the Ride Watches before looking up at the Camera._ )

Ima wo susume yō

( _Changes to Woz, in a darkened room, with a clock in the background, from the sky flaming scraps of papers fall around him. Woz looks at the screen, flames light his face as he holds the book in his hand._ )

Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake

( _Changes to Heure quickly speeding onto pulling down one of his eyes and sticking out his tongue before moving aside, behind Ora and Swartz keep their back, hiding their faces. Scene changes to a set of large thrones, each designed differently. Scene changes again to Woz who shows the book, flames coming off a close up shows Oma Zi-O obliterating rebels to dust. Then to the Ride Watche's faces turning then activating._ )

Mitsumeta sono saki ni

( _The Rider statues, crack and stone cascades off revealing the suits underneath. Quick change to Geiz turning his Ride Watch. Then to more Riders, then to Olga who turns a Ride Watch, more Statues._ )

Tobikonde mitara

( _Then Sougo who turns the face of the watch, as the statue of Sougo crumbles._ )

Believe Yourself!

( _Oma Zi-O stands behind the rubble. Camera comes close up to Oma Zi-O. The Rubble hiding his helmet only letting the Red eyes glow though it._ )

Now, Over "Quartzer"

( _Sougo exclaims Henshin before spinning his belt, the world spinning behind him._ )

Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni

( _Armor completes as the Words attach to the helmet. Zi-O, Geiz, Echo drive down a road, explosions and lasers blasting as they pass. Scene changes to a downpour of rain, as Jackers walk away from a destroyed clock. Back to the Riders as the three drive though the frozen Rider kicks._ )

You, Over "Quartzer"

( _Time resumes, as the Riders Kick, causing explosions. Zi-O Jumps through the fire._ )

Mirai wo koe yō

( _A shadowy woman, her blade in the ground in front of her, both hands resting on it turns her head back. As the camera flies back passing through 7 bubbles of different times. Before a shadowy figure brings his hands around the 8 bubbles a devious smile forming on his face. Scene changes to Sougo staring straight at the camera. He puts out his right arm as the world stops spinning. Same for Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Olga, and Mash._ )

Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai

( _Scene changes to a staircase, Zi-O, Geiz, and Echo rush in, their helmets words creating a path for them. All around them explosions go off and lasers are blasted at them._ )

Kanjiro sō Nexus Future

( _Tsukuyomi walks down the stairs, the Jackers shifting and glitching before disappearing leaving Tsukuyomi by herself. Scene changes to Zi-O who swings his blade attacking. Mash behind Zi-O protects him._ )

Now, Over "Quartzer"

( _Changes to Geiz, readying his bow before letting an arrow off. At the same time behind him, Echo shoots a few shots before kicking at the screen._ )

Mabayui sekai

( _Scene flashes title cards from the past before leaving Zi-O and Geiz back to back before they attack each other. The two clash their battle sparks and lights up the screen._ )

Misete

( _The rest of the Title cards flash before leaving._ )

* * *

ZI-O Grand Order

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _September of 2018 as I, 18 year old Tokiwa Sougo, leave Hikarinomori High School, things were already starting to get weird, back then…_ Heading up the streets with my bike, a Judo student and fellow classmate of mine, passes before stopping to look at me. "Hey, Tokiwa. Heard about your career placement counseling. You seriously said you wanted to be a king?" He asks me I nod confirming his question. "Even little kids wouldn't say that anymore, dude!" He says to me in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, being a king someday was the only thing I could think of..." I say as my classmate takes my bike and puts it on the stairs to keep it from falling. "What are you-?" I ask before my Classmate suddenly grabs my shoulders.

"I gotta wake you up, dude." He says before he puts a foot against my chest and drags me to the ground and begins to throw me over him.

"Wu? whaa~!" I shout as I fall and land on my back. _Ow…_ I go to get back up.

"See?" My classmate says giving me his hand.

"Your technique was excellent, thought." I say looking at him. "You get to be in my royal police force!" I decree pointing to him, my classmate gives a disappointed sigh before slapping away my hand. _What? I was just saying I'd give him the job…_

"Let's go." He says as my classmate is joined by his fellow Judo mates as he goes back to whatever he was doing. I get back up on my feet and over to my bike. Sitting on the bike is what looks like a small stopwatch, with it's inner gears visible, no face, and no owner.

"What is this...?" I ask, I look around for the owner to see no one in site… _Hmm… Guess I'll just leave it here then._ I set the watch down on the stairs before I leave.

 _We are observer_

From around the corner of a house, an invisible robot creeps around to look at Sougo.

* * *

 _9 to 5 workshop… We are Sougo_

Parking my bike, I get off and head inside. I walk inside to see my Uncle with a customer. "I think it just needs some parts. Come pick it up in two days." My uncle, Junichiro Tokiwa informs handing back the wating paper.

"Okay, great. Thank you!" The customer says bowing before she leaves.

"Have a nice day!" Junichiro sends off. I head into the kitchen to grab a drink. Opening the fridge I grab a cooling jug of tea and I grab a cup from the cupboard.

"Uncle, I'm home." I greet, pouring myself a cup.

"Oh, welcome back, Sougo." Junichiro welcomes as he works.

"Was that a customer?" I ask.

"Yeah, she asked me if I could fix her old radio..." He says, as I walk into the store front to see an old radio. _Wood case, FM and AM dials, volume, and in pretty good condition._ "Even though this is a clock shop." He tells me looking at it.

"I think people confuse that because of the "Workshop." not to mention your way of fixing stuff." I tell my uncle as I look at the Radio. "But it does look pretty good all things considered." I say giving my own opinion. _I've worked here part time a lot in the past. So things like this isn't new to me._ "Something wrong with the internals?" I ask my uncle, he smiles and nods before opening the back.

"Here." He says handing me a flashlight. I turn on the light and look inside. "You see those Wires and parts? I believe those are the broken parts." Uncle says pointing to them.

"I see them. Nothing is ever easy for you. Want to me to help?" I ask, Uncle smiles and nods.

"I'd like that." He says to me. I smile and nod back as I head over into the work space to grab the tools to open the Radio up. At the same time, my Uncle goes to grab something. "Sougo..." He asks me. "What are you doing for your entrance exams?" He asks me. I look at him.

"Eh? I'm not taking them, I told you, I'm going to be a king." I tell him, getting the tools and walking over to grab the Radio to start repairs.

"Of course, you're gonna be a king." Uncle says before he tosses something into the trash. "You're on a different waveform the rest of us!" He says before he goes to walk up stairs.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"No, just need to get something from upstairs." He tells me before going upstairs… Curious, I walk over to the trash bin and hoist out what Uncle tossed in. _Special Admissions Tests Preparations Course?... Ah, right… I guess… Even Uncle…_ I put the paper back into the trash before heading back to the radio.

"... Well… I guess I can't blame him..." I mumble to myself. _Ever since Mom and Dad died, he has been looking out for me…_ I open the Radio up to see the parts. I silently tighten my grip around the screwdriver before I go to work.

* * *

 _Elsewhere… We are observer_

* * *

A team type away on their computers. "The Shiva Lens has detected an abnormality!" A woman on the computer exclaims. The rest of the team quickly follow exclaiming.

"Coordinates confirmed!"

"Abnormal value rising!"

"Laplace is getting a read on the situation."

"Hurry!"

A woman with long white hair, amber eyes, and dressed in noble clothing looks down through the glass at blue Earth Globe, the light of it slowly changing. "The light..." The woman mutters.

"Chaldeas was created from a reproduction of Earth's Soul." A man in a green suit, green top hat, and low long hair says standing up from his chair. "If the light of that Civilization is extinguished..." The says looking at Chaldeas. The woman turns around to the entire room.

"Gather humans who are Master potentials right now! We'll move from Rayshift experiments to actual use!" The woman orders before she turns back to Chaldeas. "Unless we regain the light of Chaldeas, humanity has no future..." The woman then turns and goes to leave the room.

"Director? Where are you going?" The man in the green hat asks.

"I'm going to see if the countermeasures we prepared are ready or not. I get the feeling we're going to need them." The director states before leaving. Speed walking over to the elevator, she enters the doors close. "Workshop." She says, as the elevator begins to move down. After a minute, the doors open to a renaissance like workshop. "Da Vinci! How are we on those countermeasures?!" She commands. From behind a bookshelf steps out a woman dressed in renaissance clothing, a mechanical bird sitting on her right shoulder, the left arm is armored in a decorated gauntlet that carries a large staff. The woman has a large chest, long brown hair, blue eyes and with glasses on.

"Director, we've Successfully created the Driver and the special Time Machine as well. Using Rayshift Technology, we created the Watches and have created our first Ride Watch. But we have yet to test the watch and belt." Da Vinci says as she follows the Director.

"Why haven't we tested it yet?" Director asks as they stop at Watch sitting in a test chamber. The Watch has an orange face, connected to a gun metal black body, with an Orange Crown, on the clock itself, is a symbol that is a stylised version of the Katakana of the work "Kamen." The date listed below the Symbol 2018.

"No, we can't expand Alpha team to use it. We may have to bring in a volunteer. But until someone decides to step forwards, our hands are tied. By your orders mind you that we are tied." Da Vinci says looking at the watch.

"I see..." Director says gritting her teeth… _I hope someone steps up…_ She thinks to herself.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

The next day, I headed out for a ride on my bike. Stopping at a hill, I get off my bike to walk up to the road above. As I head up the stairs, I'm stopped by a man in a hood. "Congratulations." He says to me.

"Huh?" I ask in confusion. The man turns around before walking up, in his hand he carries a strange book.

"According to this book, today will be a very special day for you." He says to me, I find myself following him. "But you should beware of the Red Robot." He warns me. I nod, before I hear a ring of my bike. I look down one second to see the bell and I look back up to see that the man is gone?! _Wh-Where did he go?_

"Eh? H-Hey? Where did you go?" I ask running up to the road above. I look up and down the road to see no one. _What the?... What kind of Magic trick was-_ My thought is cut off when I start hearing the sound of moving motors next to me.

" **Time Mazine!** " I hear as I look to my right to see a red, yellow, and black robot. _A Red Robot?! What the?!_ The robot lifts up it's leg before stepping, the fence gets caught on the leg and is bent in as the Robot steps down.

"The robot? Whoa~!" I exclaim as I lean back just barely able to dodge the swing of the Robot's arm.

" _I finally found you..._ " I hear a voice from the robot, distorted. " _Oma Zi-O!_ " The Robot says, I quickly grabbed my bike and hop on, speeding away. _What the heck is this?!_ I turn a conner, with the Robot hot on my tail. The Robot jumps into the air, spinning before transforming into some kind of flying vehicle. I turn corners trying to lose the Robot but I can't shake him, I go to take cover in a local shopping center with a roof and entrance too small for the Robot.

"Yes! You see that?!" I exclaim, but I simply hear a scoff before the Robot flies into the air.

" _Thought you got away?_ " The Robot asks before turning back into a Robot and punching through the glass above me. I barely manage to dodge the fist before I start to ride again. While I dodge the stomps or punches of the Robot. _What is going on?!_ The Robot swings it's arm, knocking me down sending me into piles of boxes, clothes, and a hanger. _Gotta move!_ I move aside the hanger before I rush to the other side of the shopping center. But then the Robot lands in front of me blocking my path. It reaches out to grab me.

" **Time Mazine!** " I hear before a second black and grey Robot slams into the Red Robot.

" _Get in!_ " I hear a girl's voice exclaim, as the chest of the Robot opens. _What is… No time to argue!_ I run up the ramp into a control room. Their sitting in the pilot's seat is a girl around my age with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing an all white dress, with a cape, black leggings, and white shoes. The ramp closes up, as I look at my savior.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Introductions can wait. Now hold on!" She tells me, as a holographic control panel appears as she swipes down on the panel. "Activating Space-Time Transport Drive!" Looking out of the camera of the vehicle a portal appears as we fly into it. I grab on as we speed into some kind of forest. "Before you ask anything, just take a look at this." She tells me.

 _To the present…_

"That Overlord… Is me?" I ask.

"2019 is the year you both save… And destroy the world." She explains to me. I stare at my Future self, seeing all of the destruction he brings.

"I think I need some fresh air..." I tell her as she opens the door to let me out. "Thanks." I step out, that's when something slimy lands on my shoulder. I look to where it came from to see…. "A DINOSAUR?!" I shout before I start running, the T-Rex chasing after me. "Why are there dinosaurs?!" I shout before I trip on something. The T-Rex approaches before the Robot wraps its arms around it's throat and holds the T-Rex back.

" _You didn't notice? We were in a hurry, so I jumped all the way to the Cretaceous Period._ " She tells me. _Then we're about 60 billions years in the past? No way…_ The Robot jumps back into the air changing into its vehicle form. It flies around before picking me up. We fly though another portal into… _1671? The Edo Era?!_

"No way..." I mutter in complete disbelief. _From what the screen told me, it's 1671…_ "So it really is a Time Machine… Just who are you?" I ask the girl.

"I'm Tsukuyomi, I come from the year 2068. The reigning lord of time, Oma Zi-O, has persecuted our people and created a world devoid of all hope. He did this by wiping out half of Humanity with his power." She explains to me as we go to a tea house so I can take it all in. "We chose to stand against him. But..."

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Tsukuyomi and a man stares at the carnage. The man begins towards a red Time Mazine. " _Geiz! What are you doing?!_ " Tsukuyomi asks Geiz. " _There's no other way._ " Myokoin Geiz tells Tsukuyomi. " _We must travel through time… and change history, maybe not for ours… But another universe._ " Geiz explains as he walks towards the robot caressing his right back of his hand.

* * *

"I followed Geiz though time in order to keep you from attaining the power of Oma Zi-O." She finishes explaining.

"Wait a second… Did you just say, another universe? And if that's the case. Just checking, but are you sure you have the right guy?" I ask, as Tsukuyomi pulls out a tablet as she pulls up the info of me.

"Tokiwa Sougo. Born April 28th 2000, 18 years old. Currently resides at the clock shop with his paternal uncle, Tokiwa Junichiro." She explains. _Future tech is awesome and creepy._ "Third year student at Hikarigamori High School. Performs well in the subject of history, but abysmal in physics." She explains as I drink tea to take it all in. "Pretty thorough, isn't it?" She asks.

"I feel more attacked than researched, to be honest..." I tell her.

"Now, about that watch you have..." She asks me.

"Watch?" I ask, as I look down at my hand to find the same watch that I had seen yesterday. The Watch lights up. "How…?" I wonder as Tsukuyomi walks over, placing her hand over mine as she brings the watch closer to her, before I let go as she looks at the watch.

"This will grant you incredible power." She says to me. "With it, you will become Oma Zi-O, the king who destroyed the world." She tells me.

"I believe you." I tell her, she looks at me surprised at my answer. "I mean, I've always wanted to be a king." I say standing up and taking the watch. "If I can get the power to do that, then it works just fine for me. Well… The Evil Overlord part is horrible." I say, before Tsukuyomi takes the watch to look at it.

"The watch isn't responding..." Tsukuyomi says, looking at it.

"Fight! There's a fight! What's going on?!" We look over to see a man being thrown into a stand. _It looks like it's a fight between artisans… I think?_ I jump to look over the crowd and I manage piece this together.

"Some kind of fight about pride probably from how things sound." I say before Tsukuyomi grabs me to make me look at her.

"Sorry, but I need to try something out." She tells me before she makes me turn back to the fight. "Alright you punks, give it a rest!" She says before she pushes me into the fight.

" _Pitto!_ Who the hell are you?!" One of the fighters asks.

"Uhh..." I mutter. _Conclusion, help make a solution._ "I'm just not a fan of fighting… how about a compromise?" I ask, all look at each other before getting off one another. _Hey! That worked!_ "You don't need to fi- Wait what are you?" I ask before the guys pick me up and walk me over to the bridge. _That didn't work!_ "Wait, hang on! Let's all calm down, alrigh- WHaa~!" Tossing me over the edge I fall into the water below. Getting back up I look up at the bridge to see the fighters having a laugh but seeming to have let the fight go. I go to climb back up, getting back on the bridge. I hoist my soaked self onto the bridge.

"Are you alright? That was a pretty bad fall." Tsukuyomi asks me. I nod before I look at the artists again, seeing them smile and laugh as they walk away as buddies from the looks of it.

"They stopped fighting! Well, that's good. Even if I was tossed into the River." I say a smile forming on my face.

"They tossed him in the River, but he's still concerned with them fighting!" One of the onlooker ladies laughs slapping me on the shoulder, everyone else letting out a laugh.

"Good job kid, even if you did get thrown into the water, huh?" One of the onlooker guy tells me patting me over the shoulder. With slight embarrassment I rubbed the back of my head. The laughter is cut off when screams are heard.

"It's a monster!" I hear screamed. I look back to see a man in full suit armor pushing aside one of the atristans. _Huh?_ Everyone else terrified screams and runs at the armored "Monster" they see. _Is that the Geiz guy Tsukuyomi told me about?_

"What is it this time?!" I exclaim looking at Tsukuyomi.

"That's what Geiz looks like after he transforms!" Tsukuyomi tells me. _He can transform too?!_

* * *

The Geiz armor has a color scheme of red, light grey, black, and bits of yellow. The helmet looks like a Digital clock, with the strap going from the back of the chest plate to the front of under belt. The helmet has sharp edge ribbon as the visior with the hiragana for Rider on it, above is a clock symbol with the smooshed symbol of Kamen. The chest has the watch strap down the middle, both sides are symmetrical. The hands have watch holders on each arm, watches lining both arms. The gloves are black with yellow armor over the fingers. At the waist is a belt with a red faced watch on it, on the belt is a screen at the center with the date 2068 on it. Their are black knee armor, and armored legs.

* * *

"What? He can transform?!" I exclaim looking at Geiz.

"He wants to eliminate you before you can obtain the power Zi-O! We need to go!" Tsukuyomi exclaims as she drags me, before I quickly follow her confused.

" _You won't escape._ " Geiz says, before we board the Time Mazine and fly into the time tunnel.

" **Time Mazine!** " We hear behind us as Geiz's Time Mazine chases and rams into us. Tsukuyomi maneuvers to avoid Geiz, but Geiz gets the upper hand when his machine slams us against the wall of the Time Tunnel, we fly though and we crash land somewhere… _Ow~ this is just nuts!_ I stand up feeling suddenly a lot colder…

"H-Huh? It's September, it shouldn't be this… Cold?" I find myself staring at a massive wall blocking the view of the sky, red light beaming from the wall and into the sky. _What the?! That wasn't there._ I hear footsteps approach I turn to where it's from to see… "A MONSTER?!" Some kind of large figured monster charges at me, I quickly run away. The Monster chasing after me, I quickly run aimlessly till I find myself trapped in a dead end. "Now what?!" I ask, before the Monster notices someone and turns before bracing for an attack. "Huh?" I ask.

" _Kid! Get down!_ " I hear before I see a graph of some kind trap the monster in it. In the sky formulas float around. " _Cross-Z! Akats! Let's go!_ " I hear the voice again before I see three figures jump onto the graph.

" **Voltech! Finish!** " " **Dragonic Finish!** " " **Maidentech Finish!** " I hear before three armored figures kick and slams into the Monster before it explodes into green flames.

"Whaa~?!" I shout as I'm sent flying away. _Oh… Nothing but the impact hurts… Nothing besides that… Good._ I start to get up.

" _Hey! You alright?_ " I hear one of the guys in the suit ask.

" _You alive?!_ " One of the other guy shouts, the three run over to me and help me up checking if I'm okay. The let out a sigh of relief seeing I'm safe.

" _Thank goodness._ " The Red suit girl ask before her helmet open up and the helmet folds away. She has long red hair and red eyes. _That's weird… BUT SO COOL!_

"Whoa, that was awesome. So are you guys from the future, too?" I ask, the three look at each other, their helmets folding away so I can see their clear confusion. "Eh? So you're not from the future?" I ask again. The Dragon suit has short blue hair with splash of gold, and his eyes are blue and gold. The Red and Blue suit guy also has short hair, but it's black hair. An odd thing is that his Right eye is Red, while his Left eye is Blue… _Weird._

"Never got that responds before… Guess we should introduce ourselves." Red and Blue guy says before pointing to the other two. "Their Kamen Rider Meathead and Kamen Rider Stonehead." He tells me. _Eh?_

"Whoa, hey! It's Cross-Z! I'm Kamen Rider Cross-Z!" Cross-Z exclaims at the Red and Blue Rider.

"Sensei, it's not funny.( _looks at Sougo_ ) My name is Kamen Rider Akatsubaki." Akats introduces. "This guy is our Sensei. Kamen Rider Build." Akats introduces me, Build reaches down to his belt and removes the bottles from the belt. The Suit disappears into the air, and the color from eyes stays.

"I'm the Genius Physicist and Inventor Kiryu Sento. These two are my students/assistants." Sento-san introduces.

"Like hell we are!" Cross-Z says before removing the Dragon from the belt. "My name is Banjou Ichika." Ichika-san introduces, I look as I see the color from the hair and eyes disappear. _Weird…_

"I get the feeling. I'm still getting used to the change of color myself." Akats says, suppressing me. _She read my thoughts?_ "I can't read your thoughts, but I can see from how you react. Anyways, Shininono Houki. Nice to meet you." Houki-san greets, removing her rabbit from the belt. Her armor and hair/eye color fading.

"N-Nice to meet you all… Um… What's a Kamen Rider, actually. What year is it? Or Era?" I ask the three look at each other again.

"Era? It's November 30th, 2017." Ichika-san tells me. _Eh? November? 2017?_

"I see you have a lot of questions. But first, let's get out of the cold shall we?" Sento-san asks, I nod and agree happily.

* * *

 _Infinite Stratos Cafe…_

I warm myself up with a cup of Hot Cocoa and a blanket. Ichika-san drinks from a carton of milk, while Houki-san petting the dragon and rabbit as if they were pets. I look over at the date to see it's 2017. "It really is 2017!" I exclaim looking at the date, I hear a door open as I look over the counter to see Sento-san stepping out from the fridge. "Whoa, what's up with that fridge?" I ask.

"Let's put that aside for now." Sento-san says walking over handing me the watch I gave him. "Well, I've examined it… This device of his doesn't seem to use any current generation technology." Sento-san says handing the watch back to me. "I've also noticed another thing." He says. "It and you Tokiwa-kun. Emanate the same energy pattern as someone from another universe." Sento says, suppressing Ichika-san, Houki-san, and me.

"Another universe? Again?" Ichika exclaims.

"And from the future? So what? He's some kind of time traveling, universe hopper?" Houki-san asks.

"Another universe?... Well that explains the wall." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"Whatever the case. You're story holds true, but from another universe at that… It's crazy." Sento-san says as I let out a small chuckle.

"Not so fast, I'm only from one year in the future, that hardly counts. Even if it is from another universe." I say looking at the watch.

 _We are observer_

" _Sigh~_ I don't get why you're being so humble about that." Ichika says. "Even going back one year is amazing… I thought the Enigma was crazy, but add time travel into the mix, it just gets too hard for my brain to comprehend." Ichika says rubbing the back of his head. This gets a chuckle out of Houki.

"Not as if you could. You barely comprehend Enigma even after several explanations." Houki points out. "But, how come you are so humble about it?" Houki asks Sougo.

"Well, I mean. There's someone from way farther into the future!" Sougo exclaims, the door to the cafe opens as a figure points a phone/gun device at Ichika. Ichika turns to the door to see the girl, in reaction he puts up his hands before he's shot. The shot creates a circle with a line through it, sending electricity through Ichika knocking him out. Houki gets up to run over before she's hit and collapse on the couch. The Dragon and Hopper jump towards the figure only to be shot and disabled. "And apparently I become a king in fifty years..." Sougo continues, clueless to the happenings around him. "I turn into some guy -o,... Oma Zi-O or something..." Sougo continues, Sento looks at the figure only to be shot himself. Sougo looks at the collapsed Sento and turns to see Tsukuyomi pointing a blaster at him, Sougo is shot himself collapsing to the ground.

"Sorry about that." Tsukuyomi apologies. "It's not good to interact with the past more than necessary. Even if it is with people from another universe." Tsukuyomi explains, going to grab Sougo.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

In the cold a basketball player practices. She throws a shot and hits the net as it falls though. " _Whew~_ Figures no one came. No one besides me would bother practicing in this cold… The school really has to let the indoors open to us." The player says rubbing her shoulders, getting the ball she makes some distance. Bouncing the ball to herself a few times, she throws again hitting the rim and the ball falling towards the street. "Whoops." She mutters to herself before running into the street to get the ball. Screeching tires suddenly fill the girls ears as she sees a car speeding towards her. "WHAAA~?!" She falls to the ground and looks away, when someone walks over and slaps the car pausing it in motion just before hitting the girl.

"I've decided. I'm choosing you." A boy with black hair, forehead, dark brown eyes, blue suit, and white shoes.

"What… What just happened?!" The player says looking at the frozen car.

"Originally, history states that you were hit by that car just now." The boy says walking over to the ball sitting on the ground next to the car picking it up. "But, if you contract with me..." He says to her.

"You'll save me?" The player asks.

"Precisely." The boy says before taking out a blank watch similar to the one Sougo has. "What's your decision?" The boy asks.

"Alright..." She mutters taking the watch. "I'll contract with you." The watch lights up, as a clock hand spins around to high noon gaining a new look. It's body turning purple, with no face, but a cover. Upon it is a red and blue organic looking monster.

"You're a smart girl." The boy says before swiping his hand, sending the car screeching aside and into another car. "Starting today, now you're Kamen Rider Build!" The boy says getting the girl to her feet. He takes the watch before he steps in front of the girl before pressing the crown of the watch.

" **Build!** " A deep ominous voice says. The Boy then takes the watch and slams it into the girl. His hand sliding in, as the girl lets out a scream of pain. A series of pipes protrude out from the girls chest and form a frame runner, the pipes swirling into a disfigured, but humanoid shape. The runners close in before the pipes crack as an unknown liquid spews out. The glass and runners break down leaving a figure that looks like Build. But it twisted, monstrous, organic, and disfigured…

 _2017..._

Build grabs the throat of a Tennis player and slams him against a pole. "Hey, cut it out!" A judo student shouts walking over. But pauses when he sees Build. "What is that thing?" Dropping his bag, the judo student throws a punch at Build. Only for Build to grab the punch, before throwing him and the Tennis Player to the ground. Taking out a pair of bottle, Build opens them and points it at the two, as he does his eye cover and mouth open before closing. The two are sucked into the bottles.

" _Tennis… Karate… Not a best match..._ " Build mumbles hobbling away. Leaving the racket and uniform on the ground.

* * *

 _We are Sougo… 2018..._

I open my eyes to see the roof of the living room… I get up and look around… _Was that… A dream?_ I get off the couch.

 _Later…_

Sitting at the table with my Uncle I explain this all to him. "So then fifty years from now, I'm this all-powerful king." I tell him.

"Well, that certainly sounds like an intense dream." My Uncle notes. "But you wanted to be a king, right Sougo?" Uncle asks me, I nod. "So, that's a good thing, then." He tells me.

"Yeah… But apparently I'm the most wicked overlord of all time. So I was kind of torn..." I express looking down at my drink. "I want to become a king sure… but I don't want to be one that's hated. If I wanted to be any kind of Demon Lord, I'd rather have a reputation like Oda Nobunaga." I say, Uncle nodding in agreement.

"That's fair. But nobody's perfect. Well, besides that there's no need to rush to an answer." He tells me getting up, and gesturing me to follow him. "Y'know, when I was younger I had a chance to chase after my dream, too. Same with your father." He tells me as he enters his workshop. "But, doing so meant taking a big risk. I remember being torn, too." He tells me.

"What did you do?" I ask him.

He sighs before putting down his work. "I let it pass me by. I figured I'd get another chance. Turns out, life doesn't give you many chances." He tells me. _Guess the saying is true. You miss 100% of the chances you don't take._ Uncle grabs a nearby clock using it as an example. "We can stop the hands of a clock, we can turn them back..." He says turning back the hands of the clock. "But that's just not how life works." Uncle tells me...

* * *

 _Later…_

Riding around on my bicycle, I ponder both the dream I had and of the lesson that Uncle taught me. _Missing the chance…_ I park my bike at the train station bike rack. Locking my bike into the stand, I head in to ride the train into Tokyo. Getting off the train I walk out of the station putting in my airpods and I begin listening to music. Walking around Tokyo randomly, I come across a Red Cross Blood drive. _A blood drive huh? Wasn't this place going to be shut down considering the declining population crisis issue we had ten years ago?_ I scratch the back of my head. I think to myself, I walk away from the Blood Drive… Then I see a man walking past me, he… I turn in the direction of the man seeing his familiar hat disappear into the crowd… I walk back to the Blood Drive.

"Excuse me, Hi. I'd like to donate some of my blood-" I tell the receptionist.

 _Later…_

I walk back to the Train station, a bandage on my wrist. _Well, I guess this is something good to report to Uncle…_ I take the escalator up, arriving at the top and taking a step off the escalator, I see lots of people filling the station. I quickly move to move though all the people. I begin to feel a bit wobbly, suddenly someone grabs me form behi-

 _?..._

* * *

"Confirmed the sequential basis of the human genome. Neutral alignment confirmed. You are welcomed to the research of humanity's future. A secret organization that protects Humanity, called Chaldea."

* * *

 _We are Mashu_

I stare at the tablet, with an image of the clear blue sky, I look up and to the cold familiar window next to me as I look out to the blizzard happening outside. _Will I ever get to see that sky?_ I ponder looking out. "Fou~!" I hear, look the other way to see Fou with his white fur, long ears, light purple eyes, and blue cape with a pink flower like ribbon. "Fou Fou Fou." Fou trots in a circle. "Fou!" Fou exclaims before running down the hall. _Fou wants to show me something?_ I put down the tablet as I follow after Fou. I arrive to see a man passed out on the ground wearing the Chaldea Master uniform. "Fou Fou!" Fou exclaims as he jumps on the man and licks his cheek, he slowly wakes up. I walk over and kneel down to get a better look at him. Opening his eyes he looks up at me. He sits up, and pauses for a moment before jumping back in surprise.

"Wha~!... Wh-Who are you?" He asks me. I look at him, he has brown hair dark brown eyes bordering on black.

"Ah, let's see… Not someone whose name is worth mentioning… or something..." I say to him. He tilts his head confused. "I mean, I have a name. But I don't often have the chance to say it, which means I don't get to make an impressive self-introduction." I tell Senpai.

"Eh?... Actually, where am I? How? And when did I get here?... Uh… I was donating blood then going home and… Where am I" Senpai asks again.

"That's an easy one. This is an observatory, built to make the future of the Human as long and strong as possible. This is the Chaldeas Security Organisation." I explain to Senpai. He looks at me for a moment before picking himself up. He looks directly out the window.

"Um… just exactly where in the world are we?" Senpai asks me.

"We are exactly 6000 meters above sea level in the Mountains. In this area is rare to see clear skies. It's almost constantly a blizzard outside." I explain. Looking back at Senpai, he's silently taking it all in…

"HAAAAAA~!?" He screams at the top of his lungs. Shocking me.

* * *

 _A few minutes later… We are Sougo_

"I'm so sorry about your ears." I apologies putting my hands together and bowing, as the pink haired girl hands me a bottle of water. "Oh… Thank you." I thank before I take it and open it and take a quick chug, sitting down on a bench. The girl sits next to me as I lower the bottle.

"It's fine. More importantly are you calm now?" She asks me. I nod, I look at the girl dressed in pink hair, purple eyes, square glasses, a black shirt with a white collar, a red tie, a white and grey jacket. At her waist is a black skirt, thigh high stockings, and brown shoes with black collars.

"Yes, thanks. Sorry again. When I got here, I remember undergoing some kind of simulation..." I tell her, she looks at me.

"The Spiritron Dive, right? If you're not used to it, it might put a lot of stress on the brain." She explains to me. I clench my head which is still rocking from that Dive whatever. _That explains why my head hurts so much._ "Fou-san is the one who found you here on the floor, unable to regain your consciousness. Those are the details." _Fou?_

"Who's Fou?" I ask. I look over to see a squirrel like creature run over and jump onto the Girls face, climb up her head then to her shoulder. "A-Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Y-Yes..." She says rubbing her nose. "This squirrel-like beast is Fou." She say rubbing the cheek of Fou. "It has the special right to roam around Chaldea freely." Fou-san then rounds around to the other side of the girls shoulder, then jumping onto my head, then my shoulder then to the ground. Fou-san then runs off. "As you can see, he goes where he pleases." The girls says.

"An unusual creature, isn't it?" I say looking at Fou-san run down the hall.

"He rarely approaches anyone except for me, so he seems to take a liking to you, senpai." She calls me… _What?_ "Congratulations. You've just become Fou's second attendant in Chaldea." She tells me…

"Th-Thank you?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"By the way, are you one of the people with Master potential who they gathered for Rayshifting?" She asks me.

"Uh… Yeah, I think so? I think they said something like… I was qualified to make a contract with a Servant, or something. By the way, what's Rayshifting?" I ask.

"Eh? Have you come here without knowing what you're going to do?" She asks me.

"Well, I didn't have much in the way of an explanation before waking up in the simulation..." I say sighing.

"That's a new one to me. Then please listen up. This place is Chaldea, it's a research Facility, that gathers Scholars. For the purpose of making Humanity's History as prosperous as possible. Our top researchers, scientists, and mage's, designed the Environmental and global Model Chaldea. It's a miniature Earth Painstakingly recreated from a reproduction of the Planets Soul. It's been promised that as long as the light of civilisation burns on Chaldea, Mankind is guaranteed another 100 years. But that precious light has suddenly begun to disappear, if the light disappears that means that the light to civilisation has been lost. Though our calculations we believe the human race becomes extinct in december of next year." She explains… _No way… This is why I'm here then? To save humanity?_ "A close examination of the information has revealed a new abnormality. That's Spatial Singularity F. We discovered from 2004 to 2016 CE there was a suburban city in Japan, that was an "unobservable area" and did not exist in history. Chaldea assumed this is the cause of Humanity's extinction, and proposed the Rayshift experiment to the United Nations, which received approval. Rayshift turns humans into Spiritrons and sends them back into the past to intervene in certain events. In other words, it's like time travel. By this means, we can transfer to the past and investigate the cause of the future's disappearance, then destroy it. And that is the idea behind the Chaldea is currently trying to conduct." She continues.

"Wait… So it's time travel?" I ask her, she looks at me and nods. "Was that… Not a Dream?" I wonder, before I see something glow inside my pocket. I reach inside and take out the same Watch I had before. "Ah! This is!" I exclaim looking at the watch.

"A Ride Watch? How do you have that?" The girl asks me, I look at her and I shrug.

"A Ride Watch? That's what it's called? But if I have this… Then it really must have not been a dream then!" I exclaim. "Ah, sorry. I guess you have no idea… I know this will all sound crazy but hear me out." I say before I go on to explain the previous happenings of my time before I arrived…

"So… You've not only been to the past, but also another dimension… And the prediction of Oma Zi-O..." The girl says taking in everything. "I understand what you meant when you said it sounded crazy." She tells me.

"I'm still taking it all in myself... I doubt you believe me." I say sighing.

"I believe you." She tells me, I look at her surprised. "I mean, you seem like a nice guy. You don't look like the type that would lie." She expresses.

"Oh… I didn't think you would… Thanks." I thank, I smile at her she quickly looks away. _Hmm?_ I lean forward a little to get a look at her face. She's blushing a little. _Why is she blushing over a thanks?... Ah!_ "Sorry, I should have said this before, I'm Tokiwa Sougo. I apologies for not making a more impressive self-introduction, but nice to meet you." I introduce, the girl reaches out and we shake each others hands. She looks at her hand after I let go. "How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Here… Two years." She tells me.

"Eh? Then you're the "Senpai," right?" I tell her.

"No, everyone is a "Senpai" to me." She says. _Okay…_

"What's your name?" I ask again. "Don't tell me you're "Not someone worth mentioning" okay?" I tell her.

"My name is..." She begins.

"Mash. Mash Kyrielight." I look over to where the second voice comes from. "So this is where you've been." A tall western man in green clothes with a white undershirt and a purple tie… With spikes. Long light brown hair. "I had told you not to go without warning. Uh, I see that you're accompanied." He says walking over to me reaching out his hand. I get up out of the bench to shake his hand. "I'm Lev Lainur, it's a pleasure to meet you. You are the new rookie that was chosen this morning?" _What?_

"H-hold on, I-" I begin but I'm cut off.

"Let's see." Lev-san says before activating his Smart Watch, as it projects a screen. The screen brings up information about me. "Master Candidate #20 Tokiwa Sougo, Among the 48 candidates, you are one to become a "Master." Congrats." Lev-san congratulates me. _I'm still a bit confused here._

"I'm still a bit confused here…" I ask raising my hand. "Could I get an explanation?" I ask.

"Well, let me explain it better." Lev says. "When you donated blood, we learned that you are a potential candidate to be a Master." _Oh, when I donated at the Red Cross center?_ "Then, we added a small dose to the cookies that were given to you and kindly asked a man with a mask invite you to come here." _What? Di- Was I just kidnapped to save humanity?_ "Up to this point." Lev is trying to skate around the answer.

"That would be kidnapping, do not try to soften it!" Mashu exclaims.

"She's right! I'm sorry!" Lev says clapping his hands together before apologising. "We also apologies for getting you into the simulator before the effect ended and leave you in a Zombie state because of Chloroform. But, you were not used to Spiritual dives and you fell in the corridor… I'm so sorry Tokiwa-san." Lev apologies again. _No wonder I passed out in the Corridor, that at least closes the gap in my memory._

"I-It's fine. I'm here now… And what's being done here is more important in how I got here. But, what am I supposed to do now?" I ask confused.

"Ah, that. Well the Director is going to give a full report on the situation to the Masters. If you listen to her, maybe she'll explain why you were brought to Chaldea." Lev says.

"Professor? Do you not think that someone should accompany him?" Mashu asks Lev.

"Do you mean in case he goes back to sleep? I think he'll be fine in that case. What about you Tokiwa-san?" Lev asks me.

"I can accompany you if you wish Senpai." Mashu recommends.

"Sure… One more thing. Professor Lev? You have any idea why she keeps calling me Senpai?" I ask pointing to Mashu.

* * *

 _Meeting room..._

"Well, we're a bit behind schedule but no matter. So everyone is here. I welcome everyone to the Chaldea Security Organization. I am the director of Chaldea, Olga Marie Animusphere." The Director introduces herself. Everyone turns their attention to her. "Though I may let you off the hook today. Understand I will not forgive those who are late. Being late is not something we can allow in the long run." _The whole save Earth thing is giving her words a lot of weight…_ "Remember that my words are absolute." Director states. _Ugh~ I'm feeling a little drowsy… No! I need to stay awake!_ "And with that said let's continue, all of you were chosen for having the potential of be-" Directors words become more and more distant.

"Sen-ai? Are you-" I hear Mashu try and say. _This is wrong, I can't fall asleep… I… can't… fall-_

* * *

 _Later…_

I rub my cheek walking down the hall. Fou-san joins up climbing on my shoulder. _God that hurts._ "Ow… A bit much? All I did was fall asleep." I mutter. _I was just sleepy, she didn't need to kick me out… Or slap me..._

"On the plus side. Now you are much more awake." Mashu says trying to brighten the mood. _I guess…_ I rub my cheek. _Still doesn't change that she slapped me… And really hard too._

"So, I have a question… Magic is a real thing?" I ask Mash, she nods as we enter the elevator. The doors close behind us and we go up to a higher floor.

"Yes, but it's more commonly known as Magecraft. In the world of Magecraft, ability is a given, but lineage means a lot as well." Mash explains. _Ah, so kinda like noble families._ "The Director is the head of the Animuspheres, a distinguished family of mages. She indeed has a strong predilection for bloodlines." _So it is like a Noble family._

"Wow… Makes sense why I would be thrown out like that… I guess that means that a "Master" Means something else in the world of magecraft?" I ask Mash who nods.

"Yes, that is correct Senpai. Masters in the world of magecraft have the ability to summon heroes and villains from the past and future from the Throne of Heros." Mash says. _Summon Heroes and villains?_

"Wait, does that mean I could one day summon someone like Oda Nobunaga?" I ask, welling up with excitement at the prospect.

"Ah, yes. And other heroes as well… Senpai are you perhaps a Nobunaga fan?" Mash asks me.

"Yeah! I've always looked up kings of the past! Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Oda Nobunaga!" I say with excitement. "I never thought I could come to a place where I can meet him… Wait, I could meet other Kings and queens as well!" I well up with even more excitement.

"Are their other kings you would like to meet Senpai?" Mash asks me.

"Of course! I'd love to meet Semiramis, Maria Antoinette, Julius Caesar, Leonidis, Iskander, Ozmandius, King Arther, and we can't forget the first hero in history Gilgamesh!" _I have the chance to meet all of them! I can't believe my luck!_ I hear Mash giggle as I look to her, she smiles at me.

"I'm sure you'll be able to meet all of them when you go to contract your own Servants." Mash explains. _Servants?_ "Ah, right. When summoning these heroes, they are known as "Servants." This is why it's a Servant, Master relation." _That seems rude to the Heroes who've been summoned. Don't they all deserve respect, it's not often that you meet heros who you can talk too._ "But back on topic, Many potential Masters were needed after moving the Rayshift's experiments stage to practical use. But only a handful of mages had that potential." When Mash explains that, the pieces begin to fall in place.

"Ah! I think I get it! So that's why they brought me, and others here. They need more Masters, and they can get them amongst the public." I put together, Mash confirms my theory.

"Will you leave Chaldea?" Mash asks me.

"Hard to say for sure. The idea of meeting legendary Heroes and Villains makes me want to stick around to see who I can meet." I say. "But for now, I'll do what I can here. Not to mention leaving when things are crazy like this, wouldn't help anyone." As we walk down the long hallway, my eyes call on the windows looking outside. A constant blizzard going outside.

"Ah high as we are above ground, we can't see one bit of the blue sky." Mash says. _The blue sky huh?_ I look out of the blizzard, blocking any view of outside. "I guess if you spend two years up here, I guess you wouldn't get a chance to see it, huh?" I look at Mash whos staring off into the sky. "Mash? Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. We are almost at your room. Come." Mash says as she walks back down the hall.

"Hold on Mash. Do you want to see the sky?" I ask her, she looks at me. Before she looks out the window, staring at it for a few moments before looking back at me and nodding. "Well, then… Let me show you!" I exclaim, Mash looking at me in confusion. "If we get the chance, I can show it to you. A clear sky not blocked by a blizzard." I state to her.

"Ah… Thank you… Senpai." Mash thanks. "But… May I ask… Why?" She asks me.

"Eh? Well… I guess, I want to do it because it's a kingly thing to do… I suppose." I say. "You just looked so sad when you looked outside." I tell her. "So I want to give you something to smile about." I smile at her, she pauses… A smile forms on her face.

"I'd like that… Thank you, Senpai." Mash tells me smiling. "Come on, Senpai. Let's go to your room." She tells me, before heading down the hallway. I follow after Mash as we turn a corner to a long hall of apartment like rooms. Approaching the room numbered 1029, Mash stops at the door.

"This is your room Senpai." Mash tells me.

"Thank you for everything." I thank her.

"Not at all." She responds.

"You'll participate in the mission, right, Mash?" I ask her. She nods confirming.

"Yes, that's right. Which is why I must leave now." Mash turns and begins to run down the hall.

"Ah, Mash." I exclaim, Mash stops and turns to look at me. "Um… Be careful!" I tell her, she smiles before waving and running back down the hall. _She's kind of an interesting friend… I think._ I turn to my room and open the door and enter, to find a purplexing sight.

"Huh?..." I ask looking at my bed, and sitting on it and eating cake and looking up form a laptop, is a man in his mid to early 20s. Orange hair, lime green eyes, wearing a labcoat that has a turquoise blue stripe down the center, with grey outlines, before going to pure white. White gloves. "E-Excuse me..." I ask.

"Yes… Come in..." The man says, with the fork still in his mouth. "Eeeehhh~?!" He says surprising me and causing me to fumble backwards. "Who are you?!" He asks me point his fork at me.

"U-Um…" I try and speak, but the man in the coat speaks first, still pointing at me with his fork.

"This is my "Hooky Hangout!"( _looks at fork and lowers it blushing_ ) Who said you could come in here?" He asks me. I walk back in and over to the man.

"I was told that this was my room." I explain. The man looks at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Your room? Here?" The man exclaims, before putting the pieces together and sighing in disappointment. "I see.( _facepalm_ ) So that last Kid finally showed up..." The man says his hand buried in his face. _Who is this man?_

"Um, sorry… But who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm Romani Archman, head of the medical division here at Chaldea. Everyone just calls me Dr. Roman." Dr. Roman introduces himself.

"Yeah nice… Head!( _bows_ ) S-Sorry to bother you while you're taking a break..." I apologies.

"No, not at all. Really, I'm just a run-of-the-mill doctor." Dr Roman says. "By the way, isn't the Rayshift starting soon?" Roman asks me. "I heard all the staffers were involved with that." I let out a sarcastic chuckle as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Actually..." I begin to recall and explain the happenings of the past hour to Dr Roman. After my explanation, Dr Roman gestures me to take a seat as he walks over to a coffee machine set up in the wall of my room. Grabbing two cups, Roman orders two cups of coffee.

"In other words, you've infuriated the director and were cut from the first mission." Roman summarises as he walks over to me with a cut of coffee. I nod to confirm. "Then we're two of a kind." Roman says. _Huh?_ "The director chased me out, saying: "When Romani is here, the mood softens too much!" All I could do was sulk in this room." Roman explains. I get a chuckle out of the similarities.

"Guess we both have it rough huh?" I ask.

"No doubt." Roman says. The two of us begin to laugh. "But now since neither of us has anything to do, we should deepen our friendship." Roman suggests.

"Yeah, that's sounds good." I say as the two of us cheers our cups of Coffee. _I would like to know more about this place._ "Um… Actually, could I know more about Chaldea itself?" I ask Dr Roman.

"Ah, right. Figues. Okay, allow me to explain then." He goes on to explain some of the structure of Chaldea. "Well, first off. Chaldea itself is a secret organisation run by the ONU." _The ONU? Wonder what that stands for…_ "I understand you're feeling. But moving along. -and that's Chaldea's structure." He finishes before going on to summarise. "It was built 6,000 meters above sea level in the mountains, with a basement workshop-" A beep comes from Dr Roman's smartwatch. He looks at his watch, and presses the watch. A holographic display of Professor Leff projects. "Hi, Leff." Romani greets.

" _Romani. Rayshift is going to begin shortly. Would you come here as well, just in case?_ " Leff asks Romani over the call.

"Did something happen?" Romani asks.

" _Team A is ready, but Team B and down are having small abnormalities issues with some of the people who aren't used to this._ " Leff explains. _Going into the past… 14 years ago… Fuyuki._

"Then I'll anesthetize them." Dr. Roman suggests.

" _Hurry. You're in the medical office, right? You should be able to get here in two minutes._ " Leff tells Roman.

"Okay." Roman responds.

" _Don't be late._ " With that Leff hangs up.

"I don't think this is the Medical office, is it?" I ask Roman.

"W-Well, I won't get in trouble for being a little late." Dr Roman says. "Besides, it sounds like Team A isn't having any issues." Dr Roman assures me. "Oh, the man I was talking to-" I cut Roman off.

"Professor Leff, right?" I ask. "I met him earlier. Since he's a professor, he's like an engineer here or something like that." I hypothesise, Roman gets a chuckle out of my answer. _Was something I said funny to him?_ I wonder.

"An engineer? That a bit too humbling for him." Roman says. _What? Wait, "too humbling?" Is he like a Genius or something?_ I wonder. "He's the mage who created the telescope to observe Chaldeas, the Near-Future Observation Lens, Shiva." Roman explains. _So he is a Genius! That explains the laugh._ "And, the former director is the one who constructed the Rayshift's summoning system, and made a few improvements of Shiva itself. Allowing the viewing of other dimensions as well as a method to travel to them." Roman goes on. _Wait? Other dimensions?_

"You mean like a Multiverse?" I ask, Roman nods.

"Yup. Though it, we have observed other hero's from other universes. Including ones that don't even exist in ours." Roman says. _Figures, other universes, other heros._ "Though it, we discovered a series of normal Human Heroes known as Kamen Riders. Normal people who could battle supernatural creatures using belts." Roman says, showing pictures of different riders with belts. "Thus, Chaldea decided to create our own Rider system." Roman explains. _They build their own tech?_

"Wait, that means that Chaldea's Rider system inspired by Riders from another Universe?" I ask Roman, he nods in agreement. "Was one of the Riders you used as inspiration named, Kamen Rider Build?" I ask him, he looks at me shocked.

"H-How do you know that?!" He asks me.

"Ah… Well… Hear me out when I say this but..." I say before explaining the same thing I told Mash. After my explanation he sits down awed at the story I explained to him. "Sounds crazy right? But if they came from the future then this mission has to succeed right!" I say optimistically.

"Well it has too if what you say is right… Altho… the Demon Lord part is also scary." Roman-san says as he begins to ponder. "Not to mention it's also likely that they came from a parallel universe. A universe similar to our own, but with differences. So you become a Demon Lord is only something that happened in that universe." Roman-san explains to me. _Hey… Yeah! That makes sense!_ "Heh, it's funny. So many talented people have come together to make it all possible." Roman gets to his feet ready to leave. "It seems pointless to have an average doctor like me on hand, but when they call for me, I go." Roman says.

"I don't think that's true." I speak up. Roman looks back at me. "As my Uncle would say. We can stop and turn back the hand of a clock. But that isn't how life works. Chaldea and many other places, everyone has a role." I explain looking down at my cup. "If even one gear is loose or broken, the whole system could stop working. And it's up to those who can fix or in you're case. Heal those gears to get them back to functing order." I tell Roman as I look up. "You're important like that. You can't have a kingdom without a king." I say to Roman.

"Hmm… I guess you're right. "You can't have a kingdom without a king" huh?" Roman mutters. "Sounds like you're really into clocks and kings huh?" Roman notes. I stand up and smile.

"Of course, I am going to become a king after all!" I proclaim. Roman ponders for a moment before smiling.

"What an odd dream to have in this day and age… But I'm sure you can do-" Roman beings, when suddenly a sound rocks the ground. _What the?_ "What is this?" Roman asks.

"A power outage?" I suggest.

"Chaldea shouldn't have any power outages." Roman says.

" _Emergency alert._ " The comm says. " _Fires have broken out in the central power plant and the central control room._ " The announcer says. _What?_ " _The central division bulkhead will close in 240 seconds._ " _The… Control room…_ I drop my drink in shock. " _All personnel, please evacuate from the gate two immediately._ " _The control room… Mash, the director, and the other Masters!_ " _To repeat, fires have broken out in the central power plant and central control room._ " I rush to the door and it opens as I approach, I turn right and begin running.

"Hey!" Roman tires to stop me. But I ignore him and keep running, Roman then chases after me. We ran through the halls and rooms towards the control room. Approaching the main room, the door opens, the sight shocks the both of us. Fires and rubble littered the room, with more rubble still falling.

"Oh my god..." I mutter.

"Only Chaldeas is unharmed?" Roman says looking up at Chaldeas. "It's possible this was an act of sabotage." Roman hypothesise.

" _Suspension of power output unit confirmed. Insufficient power generation._ " The announcer says.

"This is bad!" Roman exclaims.

" _Unable to switch to reserve power. Personnel, please manually switch to reserve. To repeat..._ " The announcer says.

"I'll go to the basement power plant!" Roman says before running back towards the door.

"Isn't that dangerous?!" I shout.

"I can't let the light of Chaldea go out." Roman explains. "Weren't you the one who told me every gear is important? Well, I'm doing my part." Roman says. "You need to go back the way you came now!" Roman says before running down the hall as the door closes. _Well… If you're going to say that… I'll see what I can do._

" _Bulkhead closing in 180 seconds..._ " The announcer says. _Besides. I'm not letting anyone die on me…_ " _All remaining personnel in the central division, please evacuate from Gate two immediately._ " I begin to run through the rubble, and towards where pods sit under Chaldeas. _Those must be where the Master, director, and Mash are!_ Dropping down into the water, I run around.

"It is an honor to encounter you again, my Overlord." I hear before I turn to the same man I meet before Geiz attacked me.

"You! Who are you? What did you just call me? Overlord?" I ask, the man turns to me before kneeling down. "Are you a friend of Tsukuyomi and Geiz?" I ask him, the man stands back up.

"My name is Woz. Unlike Tsukuyomi and Geiz, I am on your side." Woz greets before he takes out a book. The book's title is: The Twilight Chronicle. "According to this book, you will rise to become the ruler of time, by walking a path of conquest." Woz explain

"That's not important right now! Do you know where Mash is?" I ask Woz, he looks at his book before pointing in a direction.

"She is that way my Overlord." Woz says, I look at him before bowing. I rush in the direction that Woz pointed me towards.

"Mash! Where are you?!" I shout running through the water and rubble.

" _Rayshift system transferring to final stage. Coordinates: January 30th, 2004 CE. Fuyuki, Japan._ "

"Mash!" I shout, looking around.

"Fou~ Fou~!" I hear, _Fou! And the way Fou is speaking… It must be!_ I run towards where Fou is.

" _Laplace conversion protection in place._ " I continue to run through the fire and rubble towards Fou. " _Additional factor frame towards the Singularity secured._ " I reach the top of some rubble to see where Mash is. " _Unsummon program set. Masters, please enter the final adjustments._ " _No… No!_ I see Mash. The lower half of her body has been crushed under a massive piece of rubble. Fou is next to Mash cooing.

"Mash!" I shout running over.

"S-Sen...pai…?" She manages to say.

"Mash, hang in there! I'm coming to help you!" I shout coming closer.

"No, that's..." I look at Mash's injuries. Blood is coming out from her lower end… _Was I… Too… No… NO! That's not stopping me from trying!_ I run over to the block, I kneel down to grab the rock. When I do it's crazy hot. _Ow!_

"Never mind me..." Mash says. I pull my sleeves over to cover my hands as I go to grab the rubble again. "Please… You need to… Run..." Mash says.

"No...Way…" I say trying to pull up the rubble.

"Please, just run… There's no-" Mash says.

"Like hell I'm leaving my friend to die!" I shout when I hear a horn go off. _Huh?_

" _Warning to observation staff. Chaldeas condition has changed._ " The announcer says. We both look up to Chaldeas to see that Chaldeas has turned red. " _Shiva's near-future observation data will be overwritten. The survival of the human race on Earth for the next 100 years cannot be confirmed._ " The announcer says. _No...Way…_ " _The future of humanity cannot be guaranteed._ "

"Chaldeas is..." Mash mutters.

" _Central bulkhead will now be sealed._ " The distant sound of bulkheads closing is heard off in the distance. " _Commencing interior cleansing in 90 seconds._ " _I… Was too late._

"Senpai… I'm sorry." Mash apologies. "Because of me..." Mash mutters.

"No, it's me… I wasn't fast enough." I say. "... No we can't think that way. I'm sure we'll find a way out of this." I assure Mash. _No point thinking badly in this situation._ I let go of the rubble, and sit down next to Mash. "Are you okay, Mash?" I ask.

"Yes… Thank you..." Mash assures me. I look at her cracked glasses. _I… should have done something…_

" _Seeking qualified Masters…. Seeking..._ " I look out over the rubble and fire.

"Senpai?" Mash asks. "You can't see… the sky… at all… from here." Mash says. _She really did want to see the blue sky…_ I clenched my fist in anger at not being able to do anything. _At… At least I could comfort Mash..._

"You're right! Because there's always a blizzard here..." I tell Mash. "Someday, I want to show you the… No. I will show you the sky one day, Mash." I assure her. "I promise you, you will see it someday. As someone who will become a king I promise." I promise to her. _I just wish I could follow though… Damn it._

"Senpai..." I look down at Mash who's reaching out to me. "I'm sorry… M-May I hold your hand?" She asks me. I smile as I take her hand.

"Of course." I take both of my hands and I take Mash's. _She's getting so cold._ I put on a fake smile for her. Mash smiles back at me. More rubble begins to fall around us as the fire spreads. _I just hope… The director and the others manage to survive._

" _Resetting contact with suitable designee number 20._ " The room begins to crumble as Mash closes her eyes. " _Starting Unsomming program. Beginning Spiritron conversion. Rayshift beginning in 3… 2… 1... All operations cleared. Beginning First Order verification._ "

* * *

 _?..._

"Kyuu~ Fou~!" I feel something rub against me. _That tickles…_ I open my eyes to see smoke filled skies… I turn my head to the left to see Fou who licks my cheek. I sit up, I'm in the middle of a cross section of a road.

"Where am I?" I ask, looking around I see a city reduced to rubble. Like something straight out of a disaster, or apocalypse movie. I stand up seeing even more of the damage. Cars flipped, crushed, or crashed into rubble or buildings. The streets destroyed, and windows, shattered glass all over. I look towards the flames, a feeling of fear shivers up my spine. That's when I notice something crimson red in the distance flying into the air. _Huh? What's- That's!_ The crimson red object approaches fast, before disappearing above me. A flash of light before it rains down crimson red arrows. _Fou!_ I grab Fou and try and block with my body, when I hear something heavy and metal being put up behind me. The arrows his causing an explosion that kicks up dust. I hold Fou close to me, but when I notice nothing hitting me I turn around. "M-Mash! You're… Alive!" Carrying a massive shield, Mash blocks incoming fire. She's now dressed in knight like armor that covers her chest and lower waist, boots at her feet, long stockings, arm covers that approach Mash's shoulders, no longer with her glasses.

"I'll explain later. But for now, please stay down." Mash orders me. I look up to see more crimson arrows flying towards us. I brace again, as the onslaught of arrows continue before suddenly stopping. _Is it over?_

 _We are Observer…_

On top of a tall tower stands the Archer responsible for the arrows. Lowering his bow, he looks at the work he's done. "Well, Well..." He mutters impressed at the shield Mash carries. The Archer summons a blade into his right hand and puts it into his bow. Pulling back the string, the blade changes shape into a crackling spiraling arrow, pulsing with energy. Off in the distance a man puts out his hand and draws a Rune into the air. This catches the Archers attention. A pink ball of energy is shot at the Archer who's forced to dodge, the shot hits the towers blowing the top part off. The man who shot the beam hides his face with a hood before he fades away and disappears.

 _We are Sougo_

"Looks like he retreated." Mash says. I let go of Fou as he runs over to Mash, Fou jumps onto Mash's shoulder. "Ah, it's good to see you too Fou." Mash says, with Fou rubbing his head against Mash's cheek.

"Mash, that outfit..." I ask looking at her. Mash turns to look at me.

"This is..." Mash begins to say, when off in the distance we heard a loud scream. _Someone else is here?_ "Master, your commands." I look at Mash. "You and I will get through this situation together, Senpai!" Mash says with a determined face. _R-Right! No point in worrying about things now!_ I stand up.

"Okay. Come on Mash, let's go and save whoever that is." I order as I run towards the scream. Mash follows behind me.

 _We are Observer_

A woman runs down the destroyed street with skeletons hot on her trail. The skeletons jump over rubble and cars as they begin to approach the woman. Olga runs with all her might, but trips on a rock and falls over, skeletons fast approaching her.

"What the hell?!" Olga shouts as she points her left hand, pointing with her finger as a magic circle appears at the tip of her finger. Shooting off a ball of energy it hits one of the Skeletons reducing it to ashes. The skeletons pause for a moment before they laugh with their bones cracking. "Wha… Then try two!" Olga takes out a phone twisting number pad into a handle and pressing enter.

" **Single mode!** " Olga opens fire with both hands armed, shooting down the skeletons.

"Why do these kinds of things always happen to me?!" Olga shouts, when she hears something from above. She looks up to see a skeleton jump from a light pole down towards her. Instinctively, Olga points and shoots at the Skeleton. The skeleton dodges and goes to swing. "Help me, Leff!" Olga shouts, when something blocks the blade.

 _We are Sougo_

Climbing over the rubble I run over to see that Mash got in the way of a skeleton? _What?_ Behind her, I see the Director.

"Ah! Director! Mash, push these Skeletons back!" I order running over.

"Right, Senpai!" Mash shouts as she swiftly takes out the Skeleton in front of her and moving to take down the other Skeletons. She absolutely tears though the Skeletons, using her shield as a weapon bashing and smashing her enemies. She even uses the shield as a stand to lift herself up to kick skeletons.

"Director?! Are you alright?" I ask checking on Director, she looks at me with a surprised face.

"You! What are- Ah!" Director looks back at the fight as Mash finishes up. Mash jumps into the air and smashes the last skeleton with her shield. Mash runs over to join us.

"Director, are you hurt?" Mash asks.

"But what is going on?" Director asks Mash.

"This is Singularity F. Fuyuki, 2004." Mash explains to the Director. "It may be hard to believe, but I..." Mash begins to explain, but Director cuts in as she stands up.

"You're a Demi-Servant, right? I could tell just by looking at you." Director exclaims. "What I want to know is, why didn't it succeed until now!" Director demands.

"I'm sure you know that Chaldea prepared a Servant beforehand in order to resolve the investigation of Singularity F." Mash explains. _So they were preparing, but she was dying…_ I remember looking at Mash. "Right before I died, he offered me the contract." _The Servant?_ "In exchange for giving me the ability of a Heroic Spirit and Noble Phantasm, he wanted me to eliminate the cause of the Singularity." Mash says. _Wow, who ever that Servant is quite selfless._ "So I merged with the Servant to become a Demi-Servant." Mash finishes explaining.

"Then this substitute commoner has become your Master?" Director asks me. _Huh?_

"A Master? You mean I- Ah." Looking on the back of my hand is a red seal like mark. An ornate mark split into three pieces. _What the? What are these?_

"That Command Spell proves it." Director states. _Command Spells? So… H-How do I use them?_ My thought is interrupted when I hear my watch ring. _Wait, watch?_ I pull back my sleeve to see the same SmartWatch that Dr Roman had on him on my arm. _Oh, guess they must have put this on me._ I answer as a staticy image of Dr Roman comes though.

" _I final-y go through! Hell- hear- Me?_ " Dr Roman asks.

"What, Dr. Roman? I didn't catch that? What did you say?" I ask, Director takes her phone and straightens it out before putting in a phone number and pressing Enter.

" **Calling.** " The phone says, as from Dr Roman's end something Rings.

" _Wh-_ " Dr. Roman says from the other side before the phone was answered. " _Ah looks like, Wha?! Director! Wait then, that means that you were also caught up in the Rayshift with Mash and Tokiwa too?!_ " Roman exclaims surprised, the video and audio much more clear. I end my call and walk over to Director. " _Amazing… Without being in a Coffin, the three of you had to withstand the Conscious-_ " Director cuts in.

"Why have you taken control, Romani?" Director asks. "Why is the Head of the Medical Section in that Chair? Where's Leff?" Director asks again. _Oh yeah, the professor… What did happen to him? He was in the command center right?_ Roman's face gets serious as he responds.

" _Professor Leff was right in the middle of that explosion. I can't see any hope of his survival._ " Roman says. _No…_

"No..." Olga mutters. _Director._

" _The reason I've been entrusted with operational command is because there isn't anyone left who outranks me._ " Roman explains. _Oh my god…_

"Then what about the Master potentials?" Director asks. "What happened to the 47 people who were in Coffins?!" _Right! I saw them in the tubes, they looked all right. So they must still be alive right?_ We look at Roman for the answer.

" _All of them are in Critical condition._ " Roman tells us. _No…_ " _At this rate..._ " Roman begins but is cut off again by the Director.

"Don't be foolish!" Director shouts surprising all of us. "Transfer them to cryopreservation immediately!" Director quickly orders. "Our top priority is to ensure their survival! And Get me a status report on the status of Chaldea at once!" Director states.

" _I'll do it at once!_ " Roman says before leaving to carry out the Director's orders. Mash, Fou, and I look at the director.

"Director..." Mash asks.

"As long as they don't die, this can all be justified later." Director mutters to herself as she ponders her next action. "I can't possibly carry the burden of 47 lives on my back." Director mutters, I walk over and tap the Director on her shoulder, she looks at me annoyed. "What?" She exclaims at me.

"Ah, S-Sorry but… Are you going to be okay Director?" I ask her.

"I..." Director thinks for a moment… "I'll let you know… When we know the situation in more detail." Director says to me turning back to the call. _Okay…_ After a few minutes of waiting later, Romani comes back.

" _I have an update of Chaldea's current situation._ " Roman says, all three of us are all ears. " _Currently, Chaldea has lost 80% of all functions. Once communications with the outside are restored, I'll request supplies and start reconstruction Chaldea. That's the status._ " Roman reports to us as he and other remaining staff work to restore all functions.

"Fine, Romani Archman. I'm not happy about it, but until I get back, you're in charge of Chaldea." Director orders.

" _Roger. But still… A Demi-Servant, the fusion of a Heroic Spirit and a human… I can't believe it succeed at a time like this._ " Roman says. I look at Fou sitting on my shoulder, I rub his cheek with one of my fingers. Before Fou goes to pat me on the cheek with his hand.

"Well then, starting now, both Tokiwa Sougo and Mash Kyrielight will begin investigation on Singularity F." Director tells Romani over the phone.

" _Right, I wish you luck. If an emergency situation comes up, please contact me._ " Romani tells us.

" _Hmph!_ We can send an SOS, but nobody will come to save us." Director says before hanging up the call, cutting off something that Romani was in the middle of saying. Mash and I walk over to the director.

"Director, are you sure about this?" Mash asks the Director. "We could wait here for help instead." Mash recommends.

"After this incident, I can imagine how much protest we'll get from the Association." Director begins, clenching her fist in concern. "We can't go home empty-handed." Director says before looking to face us. "Sorry, but you'll have to help me, Mash and Tokiwa." Director states to us.

"Roger." Mash firmly says.

"A, R-Roger!" I say standing at attention.

" _Groan~_ I never thought the day would come when I'd have to rely on a commoner." Director says. _Ouch._ Suddenly Director gets a call again. Director answers to Romani again. "You're being annoying! What do you-" Romani cuts the Director off.

" _Please get away from there right now!_ " Romani exclaims in a panic. Mash suddenly purks up and readys her shield for combat.

"I'm detecting signs of an enemy!" Mash says. "This is… A Servant!" Mash exclaims.

"We need to move!" I exclaim, Mash nods and all three of us begin to run. _What's a servant doing here?_ I ponder to myself.

"This area in time is the same time as when the Holy Grail War took place." Director states reading my mind.

"It's been confirmed that in 2004, a special ritual called a "Holy Grail War" took place in this city." Mash begins to explain. Hearing that I can't help but feel that this place is becoming more and more familiar, and fear keeps creeping up my back. "A Holy Grail is a magic vessel that contains the foundation of all forms of magic. The Mages in the City of Fuyuki completed a Holy Grail, and summoned seven Heroic Spirit Knights to activate it. The seven Masters battled it out, and in the end the survivor obtained the Holy Grail. But the conclusion isn't recorded, as a mysterious disaster took place, did the ritual succeed? Did it fail? Whatever did happen, the Servants actions ended without anyone knowing about them." While running I find myself at a loss for words.

"I was here." I mutter. Mash and Director looks at me with confusion and shock.

"Fou~ Fou~!" Fou-kun exclaims we all look ahead and stop when chains, suddenly appear blocking our path forward.

"What… Why are these chain-" I begin to reach out to grab when Director grabs my hand.

"No, don't touch it!" Director tells me, when the chains begin to move, Director jumps back pulling us both away. Narly doding the chain that was about to grab me.

"Director! Master!" Mash exclaims.

" _Too bad..._ " We hear and we look to where the sound came from. " _The fresh prey got away._ " In a flash of purple light, a figure appears at the top of the hill. It's a woman, with pale white skin, red markings across her body, pink hair, dressed in tattered clothes, and a hood that covers the rest of the woman's head. I can barely make out amber eyes but that's about it, she also carries a weird sickle or scythe like weapon. "An unknown Servant and an unknown Master. Ah~ How young and fresh..." Her words are cold and distant, Mash readies her shield.

"A Servant! But I don't see her Master..." Mash says.

"This world has already gone Mad. A Servant without a Master doesn't surprise me." Director says, the Servant walks towards what looks like a Statue? The Servant chuckles while caressing the head of the Statue… _Wait… the positioning makes… No._

"Those are..." I mutter in fear, hoping it's not what I think it might be.

"...Former humans." Director confirms. _Oh my god…_ "Looks like that Servant turned them to stone." I look beyond the Servant to see more people frozen in stone with chains wrapped around them. _I could've nearly become one of them._ I look at all the terrified faces of the poor souls.

"My god… Why would you do this?" I ask looking at the Servant, she looks at me.

"You complain? When you wander into my hunting ground, I'm free to treat you however I please, am I not?" The Servant says before grabbing the head of the Statue and tears it off, blood shoots out of the neck cavity. The very sight causes me to freeze in shock. "Do not worry. I've lost one statue, but now I'm going to have three new ones." She states licking some of the blood of her face, _as it dissipates or is it absorbed?_

"Our only option is to fight." Mash states. _Fight?_

"Can you take her?" Director asks.

"Yes." Mash responds, I step back. Before Director taps me on the shoulder before handing me her phone.

"Take the Faiz Phone X. Better to have some kind of protection than nothing." Director tells me. I nod as I take the phone.

"Hope this can do something." I mutter to myself as I change the phone to gun mode and press enter. " **Single mode.** " The Servant chuckles at our gestures.

"Oh, how bold. How Fresh… Is this your first time fighting as a Servant? Then, as you're Senpai, I'll teach you." The Servant says spinning her lance into her hands. Pointing my gun, I express.

"Shit, she's ready to kill this lady." I say almost taking a step back. Director responds.

"Stay on your feet." The Servant takes a step towards Mash, Mash having her shield at the ready.

"Be careful of what you say and do. For once the word "Fight" passes you're lips, it has already begun." The Servant disappeared suddenly, then she appears again before Mash's shield, the Servant swings with her spear, the impact kicking up dust and a blast of wind. The Servant winds up for a second attack, this time she thrusts at a point at the shield. Yet Mash's shield holds up, she proceeds to strike again and again. "You're desperate. Excellent. But be careful, my lance is the Lance of Immortal Killing. Any wound this lance delivers cannot be healed by any means. Even if by some miracle you could completely heal your entire body.( _winds up for a strong attack_ ) Do you understand? If you make the slightest error, you'll be a failure of a Servant for the rest of your life!" Lancer exclaims in glee, as she swings, but Mash moves forward, the pipe hitting Mash's shoulder. _So it's the blade that does the damage!_ Mash charges Lancer ramming into her and to the ground. Lancer jumps into the air and onto the chains that were before us. "Being too fresh can grate on the nerves." _This is looking bad… I doubt this phone can do much against her… And Lancer got much more experienced than Mash… What do I do?_ Lancer lets out her hair that change from snakes to chains that box the four of us inside. "I will entangle you all with my hair." Lancer mutters.

"I'm no match for her… Please run, Senpai! Director!" The chains speed towards me before suddenly changing direction and going around where Director is.

"What the?!" Director shouts surprised. " _Director!_ " I shout shocked. Mash charges past me towards Director.

"Director! Watch out!" Mash manages to get the way of the chains, Mash's enormous shield blocking the chains from wrapping around them. But now, the two are blocked off from the fight.

"A shame." Lancer says standing back up picking up her lance. "Then it's back to you… Let's see how long you last without you're shield!" Lancer shouts shooting towards me, I'm barely able to react as Lancer is now standing right before me. As Lancer begins to thrust her lance at me, time seems to slow down. _I have to move!_ I run out of the way, seeing that everyone is still slow as a snail… _What is going on?!_ Lancer then seems to return to normal speed, taking a moment to see where I am… "Wha… Well, that's a surprise. I'd thought you had run for a moment." Lancer mutters.

"W-Well, I'm not running!" I state aiming my phone. "A King doesn't run from his problems!" I shout. Lancer looks at me before she lets out a laugh.

"A King? Are you a Fool? Only an Idiot would dream up such things!" Lancer shouts at me. She starts to me. I start shooting at her, only for her to deflect the shots, some I miss completely. _Damn it!_

"So what if I am a fool!" I shout at her, before Lancer swings at me. As the blade swings at me, the blade seems to slow down. _Again? Whatever! It's helping me!_ I move out of the way firing off a few shots. I back up, things moving at normal speed again. "I won't let you, or the destruction of humanity stop me! I… I get the feeling I can't lose!" I shout, that's when I hear a chuckle.

" _Ya got some guts kid. Wanting to become a King, huh? That's pretty commendable dream you got. I like it. That's why I can't leave you like this._ " A voice speaks out from all directions.

"Who are you?" Lancer asks. I take a moment, before I quickly aim and shoot Lancer before making distance. " _Arhg!_ Bastard!" Lancer shouts.

" _Who? Look at me and you'll know… Old Friend._ " I look over to see a man donned in a blue hood with white fur around the edges, to his shoulder are short blue cloaks with a white pattern on them, a black undersuit with a yellow rim at the neck, a gauntlet on the left arm, a long white and blue drape with a fancy design across them. Leg armor at the legs, and barefoot. With him he carries a large wooden staff with long top end protruding forwards with a symbol engraved into the wood. At the top of the wood protrusion, sitting at the tip is a small ring with what looks like 3 feathers strung to the ring.

"You… You're… Caster!" Lancer recognises.

"Heh. Nice to see you again." Caster greets flipping off his hood. "Why do you side with these wanderers?" Lancer shouts at Caster.

"Eh~?( _swipes hand as runes appear_ ) Because it's better than being on your side, of course!" Caster shouts before casting a Rune burn bright red and yellow as they launch towards Medusa, a large explosion engulfed the area, breaking the chains and freeing Mash and Director. The three of us regroup, and Caster walks down to us as well.

"I'm a Caster Servant. For a certain reason, I consider her an enemy." Caster explains to us. "The Enemy of my enemy is not necessarily my ally, but for now, you can trust me. Get in position, young lady. Skill aside, your courage is second to none. You too, Kid. You wanna become a king? Then I'll leave it to you for the commands, if you call yourself a man, steel yourself! It'd be a temporary contract, but out of regard for that brave young lady, and you're wish to become a king. I'll become your Servant. For now." Caster deals.

"Ah… Yeah… Thanks, Caster. Lend us your strength." I ask Caster, he gives me a solid nod.

"Heh. That's fine with me. It means I can kill you earlier than planned.( _stands up_ ) I'll take you while you're still flesh and blood.( _spins lance into attack pose_ ) Heh." Lancer state smirking at us. The broken chains from before reform as the move towards Caster from the left and right. Caster jumps into the air to dodge, with the chains flying after him. Caster maneuvers himself though the chains.

"Agh!" I look to see Caster being knocked to the ground with Lancer chasing after him. Caster does his best to dodge his attacks, with Lancer trying her best to hit him. Mash, the Director, and I all go to observe him. _He's clearly been through a scenario like this before._ Caster maneuvers his target though her own battle ground, knocking into the statues in the process. The two jump high into the air, Director runs over.

"Ah! Aim for Lancer!" Director orders as she and I take aim.

"It's all you can do is to just run away! It seems you don't even have time to cast a spell right?" Lancer taunts.

"Shoot!" Director states opening fire. We shoot at Lancer, she twirls her blade to deflect our shots. Director's shot almost hit their marks, with Medusa having to knock away one of her shots. But all of my shots miss. _Damn! I don't have any practice with a gun!_ Caster lands and narrowly dodges a smash attack by Lancer, causing Caster to be backed up by a building.

"This is what you get for opening your big mouth. This is what happens when you express your intentions." Lancer taunts again before winding up for another attack.

"Heh." Caster chuckles.

" _Now's your chance! Mash! Now!_ " I shout as Mash jumps in deflecting the attack. The knock back of the attack knocks Lancer back.

"I don't need a chant a spell to use Runes.( _gesture with hand_ ) Go back to school, you dimwit!" Caster gestures stepping forward. Under Lancer very feet, a Rune turns red as she's engulfed in flames.

"Sougo! Press Enter on the Phone." Director orders, I look at the key and press enter.

" **Exceed Charge!** " Energy charges at the barrel. _I can't miss this._ I say taking aim.

"Now!" Director shouts as fire off one last shot. I manage to hit Lancer, along with Directors shot.

"N-No… AHHH~!" Lancer screams before she falls to the ground, before fading into the air as purple dust… I let out a loud sigh as I fall to my knees. _Holy shit… Real Battle is scarier than I realised…_

"And, that's one down." Caster states.

"Thank you. You saved us when we were in danger." Mash thanks Caster. Caster walks over and wraps his arm around Mash's shoulder.

"Yeah, good work. We were saved because of your support.( _winks_ ) Don't worry about it." Caster begins to rub Mash's shoulder. _What the?! This creep!_ I walk over and cut between them.

"Okay! Hold up Caster-san.( _pushes away the two_ ) We have enough to worry about without you being a fukboy. Look! Even Fou agrees!" Jumping onto Mash's shoulder, Fou growls at Caster. But Caster just laughs, as he looks to us.

"You have a fine body. No wonder you're being so protective of her." Caster teases. I hear Director sigh as she walks over to us.

"A sexual-harassing old pervert, and a man child with a kids dream." Director jabs. She walks over to me and puts out her hand. I look at my hand to see I still am holding her Faiz Phone X.

"Oh… Thanks." I thank before handing the phone back to her.

"You're welcome." Director says before the phone rings. "Dr. Romani." Director states answering the phone. "You've been monitoring us right?" Director asks Romani who appears.

" _I've observed the situation. For now, let's ask him about the situation. It seems like he's a sane Heroic Spirit._ " Romani reports Caster is in awe of Dr. Roman's projection.

"Whoa?( _points_ ) Is that some means of communication through Magecraft?" Caster asks.

" _It's a pleasure to meet you. Heroic Spirit, I don't know where you hail from, but it's an honor-_ " Romani begins to greet but, Caster cuts in.

"There's no need to be so florid. Just state your business quickly. You're good at that, right, weakling?" Caster cuts at Romani's job.

" _W-Weaking..._ " _Ouch. Good thing Dr. Roman is a doctor. He should know how to treat that burn._ We decide to move to a better location to talk, under a large bridge where no one should hear our conversation. There, Caster explains to us the situation.

" _In short, you're Servants from the Holy Grail War that took place in this town, and the only survivor, yes?_ " Dr. Roman confirms with Caster.

"I didn't lose, if that's what you mean. Somewhere along the line,( _grips staff_ ) our Holy Grail War was switched with something else." Caster states crossing his arms.

"Switched?" Director asks. We all pay attention to Caster, as this is something we didn't expect to hear.

"I don't know the details myself. Overnight, the town was blanketed with fire, humans had disappeared, and only Servants remained. Saber was the first to start up the Holy Grail War again. That one has gone on a rampage with relish, like a fish finally getting water. Saber has defeated Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, and Assassin. And then the defeated Servants became corrupted by a Dark Shadow, as you saw with Lancer. I dispose of the black Rider and Assassin before they encountered you. As for the Berserker, well, I think he won't attack as long as we leave him alone." Caster explains to us.

" _So if we defeat the remaining Servants…_ " Dr. Roman ponders.

"The Holy Grail War will be over." Caster finishes his sentence.

"There's a high likelihood of settling the Singularity F abnormality, too.( _looks at Caster_ ) Do you know where it is?" Director asks to Caster, he nods before turning to the mountains.

"Yes. At the heart of the land. They're protecting it. The corrupted Holy Grail. Saber and Archer is their. I'll take care of the Archer bastard. I need to settle things between us once and for all." Caster says tightening his grip on his staff. _Wait? Has he and this Archer met and battled before? I guess considering the phrasing._

"You really don't mind helping us?" Director asks Caster, Caster looks at her.

"Even though you hardly know anything about our situation?" Caster gives a chuckle before turning back to the mountain range.

"No, I don't mind. Don't worry about it. I don't get deeply involved with things outside of my own time period. At the end of the day, I cooperate as a weapon. That's the Servant Golden Rule." Caster says, I walk over to him putting out my hand to shake.

"Even so, you're helping us. Even if it's for a short time.( _puts out hand._ ) I hope we get along, Caster." Caster nods and smiles before shaking my hand.

"Sure. Let's get along, King-san." Caster says giving a small chuckle. "Right then, we're off!" Caster says and with introductions and pleasantries out of the way. Me, Mash, Director Olga, and Caster head off towards the mountain range to end the war at its source.

" _Your purpose is investigating this abnormality. My purpose is to draw the Holy Grail War to a close. So in a jovial manner our interests line up and we've joined forces._ " Caster explains to us we cross through a destroyed city. Caster scouts ahead our path. After a bit of walking we close in on our target location, crossing a destroyed and sunken road. Director goes to climb up to the other side of the road, when Caster appears before her at the top of the road, putting his hand out to help Director.

"It's a logically sound decision." Director says taking Caster's hand before being easily lifted up with one hand. Director goes up and over and back onto the road.

"Still it's unusual." Casters notes as he leans in on Director.

"You don't have potential to be a Master?" Caster observes.

"Really? I would have figured." I say climbing up.

"What of it?" Director exclaims pushing Caster away.

"I mean, you're a first-class Mage. You just don't have the potential to be a Master? Is it a curse?" Caster suggests. Crossing her arms, Director exclaims.

"What difference does it make? I'm here, I'm helping. End of story." _You know she's completely right. End of story, is how I'd like to jump in but I get the feeling that it wouldn't make much sense._ Caster sighs as he turns away from Director.

"You've got a first-class stubborn streak, too." Caster notes.

"What did you just say!?" Director exclaims. _Oh boy…_ I look over to see Mash with a concerned look on her face. _Is she getting tired?_

"Mash? What's wrong? Sorry, did I overwork you?" I apologized to her.

"No! No, I'm fine. I'm operating perfectly. But…" I look at Mash confused. _Hmm?_

"Oh, I know what it is." Director states, Caster nods in agreement. I look around.

"What? Am I the only one left out?" I ask confused, Mash clenches her fists stating.

"Senpai, I can't use my Noble Phantasm yet." _Noble Phantasm, where have I heard- oh yeah! The simulation!_

"Noble Phantasm, you're finisher move?" I ask. Director walks over to me.

"Yes, their also connected to they're weapons that Servants use." I look back at Mash.

"But Mash's weapon is a-" I being to argue. But Mash cuts in stating.

"No, this shield hasn't shown me it's true form yet." Mash states looking at the shield. _That doesn't help in me understanding what a Noble Phantasm is._ Director lets out an angered sigh.

"You said you didn't know what kind of Servant you merged with, so I figured this was the issue." Director states in disappointment crossing her arms..

"I'm sorry." Mash apologises.

"It's not all your responsibility. An outstanding Master should be able to analyze the Servant with whom he has contract." Director states at me.

"I didn't really have time. But I guess I could-( _hand pulls at cheeks_ ) Owowowowowow!" I exclaim in pain.

"You're way too low in level!" Director states. I try and pull away stating.

"I-I'm sorry, but I was trying too-( _more tugging_ ) Owowowowowowo!" As I cry out in pain, Caster walks over to join us.

"Sorry for interrupting the fun…( _everyone looks over_ ) but a Noble Phantasm is about instinct.( _point at Sougo_ ) If something happens that calls upon instinct… It will awaken Naturally." Caster then points his staff at me. I take a step back.

"Now hold on!" I shout in reaction. Mash and Director get in the way of me, blocking. Director takes point putting her arms out to block with her whole body. _Director..._ Caster just smirks as he disappears.

"I keep forgetting that he could turn on us at any second." I state lowering my watch.

"I'm tired. Let's rust a bit up ahead, Sougo keep that belt on you at all times on this mission. We won't know if we need it or not." Director orders.

"Yes mam." I look down at the symbol on my hand. _A Masters ability to use a Servant…_ "You coming?" Director asks, as I chase after her and Mash.

"Yeah! Hold up!" I chase after her and towards an abandoned school at the top of the hill.

* * *

 _Abandoned School…_

Taking shelter in the abandoned school, the entire place is silent. It hurts knowing this place used to be filled with life and is now… desolate. I walk out into the hallway to see Fou and Mash looking out the window and to the sky. I walk over, Fou noticing me and letting Mash know of my presence. "Senpai." She says turning to me.

"Aren't you cold in that? It doesn't look to help with temperature." I ask her walking over to her, she shakes her head.

"I'm fine. It seems this form isn't affected by temperature." Mash says placing a hand on her chest. _Is that so?_

"I see… That's nice.( _looks down_ )... I'm sorry." "Huh?" Mash asks confused. I turn to the window telling her.

"I keep putting you through hard times, Mash. If your Master was some First-Class Mage instead of some commoner, your burden would probably be lighter.( _takes out watch_ ) If only I could figure out how to use this." I say trying my best to stay calm, but I'm having a really hard time. "I was told if I use this, I will gain incredible power… But..." I mutter, Mash looks at me confused. "I was told that if I use this, I would become Oma Zi-O… I'm still not sure if I want to take that chance." I mutter, then I hear Mash smile.

"You really are Human, Senpai. I'm happy. Happy I could form a contract with you as a Servant...( _looks out_ ) Hey, was there a blue sky here, too?" She asks looking up to the sky. I look up at the sky.

"Yeah, there had to be…" I tell her. _A blue sky would be nice right about now._

 _We are Olga_

I look at the two as they look out the window. _Despite my words earlier, I'm impressed that he hasn't broken down in the past few hours._ With pebbles in my hand, I turn and walk up the stairs. _He's managed to keep himself together despite having so many things thrown at him._ I exit out onto the roof, placing the pebbles onto the ground and I begin to make a magical circle. I begin to pattern Runes onto the stones as the bright yellow hue of my magic circle glows around me. "Stars, cosmos, gods, animus, hollow, void, anima, Animusphere." I chant. It's then that Caster appears and walks over to me.

"You're working hard." Caster greets.

"Better than nothing, right?" I respond, continuing my work.

"I see." Caster walks over and picks up one of the pebbles.

"Hey, don't touch them without permission!" I exclaim to Caster, I let out a small sigh.

"There's something important that I haven't confirmed yet." I ask.

"What is it?" Caster asks me.

"Do you know the True Name of the Saber Servant? You speak as if you've fought with her several times." I ask him, clenching the pebble in his hand, he confirms.

"Yes, I know. Anyone who's been struck by her Noble Phantasm would realize her identity. Pulling the sword from a stone selects a king. It's the most famous holy sword of all, even in your time period. It's name is Excalibur." Caster says. _What?!_

"Excalibur!? Then… King Arthur." I deduce, Caster nods.

"The sword indeed belongs to King Arthur, the celebrated King of Knights." Caster states, _no way, and he wants those two to battle the King of Knights? Is he insane?!_ Angered I exclaim to Caster.

"And you're just tell those two, to fight King Arthur?! Mash hasn't even unleashed her Noble Phantasm before and Sougo doesn't know the full extent of his own powers!" I exclaim to Caster, but Caster is unfazed.

"The young lady has that shield, and the kid has more to him than meets the eye." _Even if that's true…_

"But their only beginners." I tell Caster.

"I'm wary of that shield, there was a bowman who targeted that young lady. If the Archer makes a move, then the Saber is definitely involved. And if my hunch is right…" His words connect as I piece things together… That's when an explosion rocks the building. _What the?!_

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

Mash and I run out to see what happened. Only to a creature that looks like… I can't get a good look. "What's wrong?! What is that thing?!" I look more closely. _Build? How… No, it looks like some kind of Organic lookalike!_ "That looks like Build… But it's not? What's going on?!" I ask.

"Senpai! Step back, please leave it to me!" Mash says, before Fou jumps of her shoulder and onto mine as she runs into battle.

 _We are Observer_

Sitting atop a roof's railing, the Time Jacker looks on as his Build battles the Demi-Servant. "So… A Build Alter Versus a Demi-Servant..." A smile forms on the Jackers face. "It doesn't matter if she wins anyways, so… What will you do now Zi-O?" Jacker mutters.

 _We are Sougo_

"Kiyaa~!" Mash shouts as she's knocked back, using her shield to block. _Mash!_ I step forwards to try and held. "No, Senpai! Stay back!" Mash warns me.

"I can't do that!" I shout charging the creature, only to have him backhand me. I hit the ground as the Ride Watch drops to the ground, it's then that Caster arrives with the Director. I pick up the watch and look at it.

"Kid! Don't do anything hasty!" Caster shouts as he runs past me and helps Mash fight. I stare at the watch before I get up to my feet. " _This will grant you incredible power."_ Tsukuyomi's words echo through my head.

"... In that case, I… I'll become a king." I say, before I hear Caster being pushed back. I look over to see the Build Creature keeping Caster back with a Basketball. "Stop it!" I shout running over, only for the Build Creature to grab me by the throat.

"You idiot!" Director shots.

"Senpai!" Mash shouts.

"Kid!" Caster shouts. Build's grip tightens… Then someone fires a shot hitting the creature releasing his grip. I look over to see who it is, to see Tsukuyomi.

"Tsukuyomi!" I shout, the Creature then begins attacking Tsukuyomi, Mash and Caster goes to help. I grab the watch and I look at it again.

"Get rid of that watch!" Tsukuyomi shouts at me while she fights. "That's enough nonsense about becoming a king!" Tsukuyomi shouts at me again… _No… I'm not letting this chance leave me this time!_

"It's not nonsense, I want to be a king!" I proclaim. "I want to make the world a better place. I want to save Humanity. I want to make people happy!" I say thinking back to the statues. _They didn't deserve to die like that. A benevolent king would never allow that!_ "When I think like that, the only choice is to become a king!" I proclaim.

"Yes." I hear as Woz appears besides me, with his hood upon him. "You simply must become king." He proclaims, Tsukuyomi looks over and she's dumbfounded by Woz's appearance.

"Woz…? What are you doing here?!" Tsukuyomi asks.

"Zi-O's power is unrivaled throughout time." Woz says before flipping his hood off. "Use that power and the world, including the past and future, will be yours to shape." Woz explains to me. _But then… If I do…_ I remember the rebel soldiers that never had a chance to say goodbye, before being wiped out by my future self…

"But if I do, won't I become the most evil overlord of all time?" I ask.

"You'll become a what?!" Director asks.

"Which is why you shouldn't! Don't bring about that evil!" Tsukuyomi shouts shooting the creature. I look at the watch again…

"I've made up my mind." I say. "I will become that overlord… But I won't be feared and despised." I say before I turn my attention back towards the fight. "I'll become the greatest and most beloved overlord of all time!" I proclaim, everyone looking at me confused. As I say, the watch lights up, as the hands of a clock appears before they spin around to high noon, a flash of light later. The Watch now has a white face, with a symbol of Kamen and 2018 listed on it.

"Eh?" I mutter looking at it.

"This is for you, my overlord." Woz says stepping over, with a belt sitting atop a fine pillow. Woz kneels down before lifting the pillow towards me. The belt has a screen, with the surroundings being white. Directly to the left and right is a gunmetal grey separator leading to two slots. This all sits on a strap piece. I take the belt off the pillow. "You should already know how to use it." Woz tells me. As if it were natural, I know which way to put it before I strap it on.

" **Ziku Driver!** " The belt exclaims as belt strap flies around my waist before connecting to the other side of the belt. Holding the watch in my right hand, I give it a quick glance, before I put the watch out to the side. I turn the face to complete the Rider face, then I press down on the crown. " **Zi-O!** " I bring the watch back to the belt and slide it into the right slot. Standby music plays as I press on the crown on the belt, the face tilting down right. I bring both of my out and around then to my side, as behind me a series of clocks connect to one massive clock with it's hands turning, while the other clocks spin in synch. Twisting my hands back.

" _Henshin!_ " I shout, everyone looking at me. I bring my left arm down, onto the belt as I spin the face 360. A bell rings as the spin completes, the world seems to spin with me.

" **Rider Time! Kamen Rider~ Zi-O!** " The belt exclaims. The clocks behind me return to their original position, the big clock's hands creates a V fin, and the Katakana for Rider appear in pink in the large clock. The Katakana goes flying off the clock, as watch strap rings being to swirl and move around me. Each time they pass over me the suit forms, before they blast away and the Katakana attaches to the face of the helmet.

* * *

The Zi-O armor has a color scheme of black, light blue, bits of white, and bits of pink. The helmet looks like an Analogue clock, with the strap going from the back of the chest plate to the front of under belt. The helmet has an analogue design, with the hands of the clock creating a V fin, the forehead and mouth piece are simply white clock piece. The visior with the hiragana for Rider on it, above is a clock symbol with the smooshed symbol of Kamen. The chest has the watch strap down the middle, both sides are symmetrical at the ends of each shoulder piece is a crown. The hands have watch holders on each arm, watches lining both arms. The gloves are black with pink armor over the fingers and the back of the hand. At the waist is a belt with the Zi-O Ride Watch on it, on the belt is a screen at the center with the date 2019 on it. Their are light blue knee armor, and armored legs.

* * *

"Rejoice!" Woz exclaims opening his book. I'm too busy taking in the fact that I transformed. "He is the heir to the powers of all Riders. The lord of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future… His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O, and you have borne witness to the dawn of his advent." Woz introduces, closing the book.

"Oh, no..." Tsukuyomi mutters.

" _I think..._ " I mutter looking at myself. " _I can do this!_ " I say before I charge towards the Build monster, the two of us trade fists. My fist hits first a blast of energy knocking the monster back. I look at my fist. _Whoa! That was awesome!_ " _It's working!_ " The creature gets up and swings at me, I dodge his first attack before I begin deflecting the next few attacks. I punch only for the creature to dodge around me, I quickly turned around and punched again hitting him. I charge again, roundhouse kicking hitting the creature and knocking him to the ground. The creature recovers and charges me again, I straight kick the creature in the groin before uppercutting. " _Haaa…!_ " I shout as I wound up a punch and I strike. " _Raah!_ " My fist slams into the creatures face sending it to the ground. _Whoa, this suit is amaz-_ That's when my thoughts are cut off.

"Senpai! Look out!" I hear Mash as I look straight ahead to see a basketball slam into my face, the impact caused me to fall to the ground. _Ow… could really use a weapon…_ Just as I think that. My belt shines as the Katakana for Sword appears.

" **Zikan Blade! Ken!** " A sword materializes, the word sword in Katakana on the blade. The blade is designed with the same clock motif as me. The blade is double edged, with a slot for a watch on the guard, the blade seems to be on a hinge. _Wonder what that does? Better leave that for later._ I look back at the creature as it throws it's ball at me again. I deflect with my blade before I pull the trigger of the blade. Swinging I slice the next ball in half, I charge up to the creature and swing and hit the creature knocking it to the ground.

" _Whoa, this blade is amazing!_ " I exclaim, the creature gets to its feet again. Creating a basketball and bouncing it off the ground a few times before launching into the air. _The slot on the blade!_ I remove my watch from the belt and into the blade.

" **Finish Time!** " The blade exclaims as I launch myself into the air, pulling the trigger of the blade. " **Zi-O Giri Giri Slash!** " I swing cutting both the ball and the creature into two. The Creature explodes behind me in a brilliant flame I land back on the ground and look at myself.

" _Awesome..._ " I mutter.

"Senpai! That was amazing!" Mash exclaims running over.

"Not bad kid. Took a little bit, but for your first real one on one. You did good." Caster compliments walking over and patting me on the back.

" _Huh… I guess we can call the Ride Watch test successful?_ " Romani asks over the phone with Director walking over.

"I guess… I still can't believe you just transformed." Director says in disbelief. _Why do I feel like something is missing? Or I forgot something?_

"Looks like you couldn't change history." I hear as we all look over to see a boy around the same age as me, dressed in an all black suit with lines of red outlining, a body strap with a cover around the throat. On his left arm is the same watch holder with two watches on it. "Why did you choose to become an Overlord?!" He shouts at me.

"It's the path I chose." I state. "No… I think I was destined to choose this path, from the moment I was born!" I proclaim, the man stares at me in disbelief, as if he was remembering something. He steels himself and looks back at me.

"I see, in that case, I need to put an end to that destiny right now!" The man says as he reaches to his watch holder and takes off one of the watches. At the same time, he straps on his driver. He looks at the watch before facing it out to me. _A red watch! With 2068?! Then is he?_ He turns the watch's face to make a Rider face before pressing down on the crown.

" **Geiz!** " The watch exclaims as standby music plays, Geiz brings the watch out to the side before he slots it in. slamming his fist against the crown, the belt tilts digital clocks appear behind him and spin. Geiz puts out both his arms before him, one over the other before he swings his arms around before grabbing both sides of his belt.

" _Henshin._ " Geiz states before swinging the face of the belt 360.

" **Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Geiz!** " The clocks spin to their original position, the katakana for Rider in sharp lettering appears, as watch strap rings appear around him creating the same Rider that has attacked me, as the Katakana attaches to his visior. Geiz then takes out an orange faced watch and turns it to the Rider face activating it.

" **Ghost!** " The watch exclaims, before Geiz slots it into the other slot of the belt. He slams his fist against the crown, the belt face tilting. He puts both of his hands on the belt before spinning it. " **Armor Time! Kaigan! Ghost~!** " Behind Geiz an eye appears as armor materializes inside it, above the tag ring "Armor Time" appears above before it quickly fades, new Katakana flies off the helmet as the armor floats around Geix. The armor attaches onto Geiz. The katakana words for Ghost attach onto the helmet.

* * *

The Ghost Armor is mostly black with bits of orange and white. The helmet changes the mouth and forehead to orange while adding a horn. The chest covers the chest armor, adding an eye icon on it. The shoulder pads have been replaced by large eye devices. There's no new armor on the arms and waist. The legs have new armor with mostly black and designed lines of orange on them.

* * *

"He can transform too?!" Director shouts. "Even use Armor of other Riders?!" She notes looking at the armor.

" _Here I come,… Oma Zi-O!_ " Geiz shouts at me.

" _W-Wait! Hold on!_ " I shout, Geiz ignores me, before brings his hands into a meditation position as 4 parkers fly out of the eyes and charge with Geiz.

* * *

Rayshift 1 Complete.

Next time, on Zi-O/Grand Order!

"You have to die, for the future's sake." Geiz proclaims attacking Zi-O

"Is this really the Oma Zi-O we know?" Tsukuyomi asks.

"Senpai isn't a Demon Lord! Leave him alone!" Mash shouts.

"Do you really believe you can beat me?" Saber asks.

"This is Kamen RIder Zi-O's Build Armor." Woz proclaims.

"The formula to victory has been decided!" Sento exclaims.

"I think we can't lose!" Sougo exclaims.

Rayshift 2: Best Match 2017!


	3. Rayshift 2: Best Match 2017!

Update Note: This chapter has been revamped, with the requested Kamen Rider Build Intro! While I was at it, I decided to fix many of the mistakes I made in the chapter. Please enjoy the new updated version of Chapter 2! As well as that, I hope everyone is being safe from the Cronoavirus. I'm not going to post any more, but do know I am working on other chapters. So stay safe and enjoy!

* * *

"According to this book, in September of 2018… The ordinary high schooler, Tokiwa Sougo, has a future where he becomes the Overlord and ruler of time, Oma Zi-O. In order to prevent this, Geiz and Tsukiyomi arrive from the future. Sougo's troubles do not end there, as he is kidnapped and recruited into the Chaldea Security organization. Which is trying to prevent the destruction of Humanity from an unknown catastrophe. Sougo travels back to 2004 Fuyuki Japan to change the future. Knowing his future, he chooses to obtain the power of Zi-O. Before meeting with a Rider of the future. Geiz. Then, Zi-O Steals the power of Kamen Rider Build, taking his first step into becoming the Overlord. Oh! Perhaps I've read too far ahead."

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

"He can transform too?!" Director shouts. "Even use Armor of other Riders?!" She notes looking at the armor.

" _Here I come,… Oma Zi-O!_ " Geiz shouts at me.

" _W-Wait! Hold on!_ " I shout, Geiz ignores me, before bringing his hands into a meditation position as 4 parkers fly out of the eyes and charge with Geiz. I tried to dodge the parkers, only for them to hit and knock me to the ground. I get back up, only for a fist to hit me in the face, and another one in my chest, I try to block with my arms. Only for Geiz to grab and pull my arms down to get a clear hit on me. He hits me 3 more times. " _I don't think I can do this!_ " I shout.

* * *

The Heisei Kamen Riders and the Holy Grail War have perded for decades. And now, they pass on their power and legacy onto the next generation! Rejoice!, for the Birth of a new King!

Kono mama~

( _Sento Shakes the Full Bottles. We look at Sento before it changes to Sougo, holding two Ride Watches_ )

Aruki tsuzukete iru

( _Sento writes on a Smart board. Then to Build on his bike, the screen cracks and breaks revealing Zi-O on his bike. Build Drive down the road._ )

Konnya mo maasugu

( _Build drives past gun fire. Build does a wheele. Passing a Runner, Build switches with Zi-O on his bike doing a wheele. Inside the Runner, Ichika looks to the camera, a second runner appears with Geiz looking at the camera._ )

Hitori no ashiato tadotte...  
( _Changes to a runner screen with Houki smiling at the camera, another runner with Tsukuyomi looking concerned. A final pair of runners with Madoka sniffing a potato in one, and Mash readying her shield. Sento smiles at the camera._ )

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

( _Sento cleans off the board, the screen cuts in half, as Sougo looks up, reaching out, when the screen changes to Oma Zi-O looking out across a wasteland. Olga looks concerned with a yellow mass behind her creeping up._ )

Dokoka de matteru

( _Build drive down the road with only half of his body visible on the far left. On the side of the road, Ichika, Houki, and Madoka look at Build Passing by. Changes to Zi-O on the far right, passing by Mash, Olga, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi._ )

Egao tayasazuni  
( _A man in green surrounded by 3 other figures looks shrouded in shadows. Change to IS Cafe, where all of the characters randomly change position. Sento and Ichika arm wrestling, Mash training with Houki, Geiz and Madoka yelling at each other, Sento explaining something to Sougo and Ichika who are both lost, Finally to everyone close up to the camera smiling at the camera._ )

There you will...  
( _Woz smiles looking at the camera. The Camera changes to focus on the book in his hand._ )

Be The One, Be The One! All right!

( _The fabricator door opens, everyone jumps, Sento and Sougo charge towards the camera to see. Build and Zi-O transform._ )

Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

( _The two Riders pose, as formulas and numbers float around them._ )

Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

( _Build does his Rider Kick, the camera explodes. Zi-O in new armor jams a drill into the ground kicking up massive amounts of rubble that covers the screen._ )

Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

( _Alter Build turns around holding bottles in his hands. Changes to Geiz and Cross-Z battling Robots._ )

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

( _On a spinning table, Full Bottles and Ride Watches spin in circles, which are picked up by different hands. Scene changes to Build Riders shaking bottles, then to Zi-O Riders, with Mash and Tsukuyomi all carrying Ride Watches and turning the Watches face._ )

Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutawaru

( _Massive formulas break though the wall, changes to Build driving away from a mech._ )

Be The One, Be The Lights

( _Zi-O drops in cutting the Mech in half. Build parks and looks at Zi-O._ )

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!

( _Zi-O looks at Build with flames and rubble around him. Build stands up with sparks flying at him. Geiz and Ichika scream at the two punching at the screen. Build and Zi-O side by side pose for the camera. When they finish, a silhouette of their normal selves posing the same as well._ )

* * *

ZI-O Grand Order

* * *

Rayshift 2: Best Match 2017!

* * *

Geiz begins kicking at me, as I try my best to dodge and block. " _Ragh!_ " Geiz kicks, hitting me and I fall to the ground. " _You haven't done anything wrong yet, in this dimension. But this is for the Future's sake._ " Geiz said before pressing on the crowns of the watches.

" **Finish Time! Ghost!** " Geiz hits the crown on the belt and spins it.

" _You have to die._ " Geiz said before jumping into the air.

" **Omega! Time Burst!** " The Parkers surround and spin around Geiz's foot. Geiz kicks and flies towards me.

"Senpai!" Mash shouts as she gets in the way with her shield. Only for something bigger to block the way. _Tsukuyomi's Time Mazine!_ The Mazine knocks away Geiz, as he falls to the ground the armor removing itself from him. Geiz looks up at Tsukuyomi confused.

" _Tsukuyomi!?_ " Geiz asks in confusion. The Mazine looks at me and Mash.

" _Zi-O! You have to run!_ " Tsukuyomi orders us.

" _Okay, but… How?_ " I ask as I look around when my eyes fall on my watch holder. All the others are blank, except for one. The Katakana on it reads "Bike." _What?_ " _Bike?_ " I ask as I take the watch out, I activate it. " _I get the feeling that I can do this!_ " I exclaim tossing the watch into the air, seeing it transform into a bike and growing to our size. _Whoa, that's amazing!_ " _I'll lose him! Then I'll be back!_ " I shout before revving the engine and driving away. Behind us I hear Tsukuyomi keeping Geiz busy.

 _We are Geiz_

I see Oma Zi-O drive away. _I don't think so!_ I grab my own Bike Ride Watch, tossing it between Tsukuyomi's robot's legs. It activates, and I rush towards it dodging Tsukuyomi's attack. I kick up the foot and drive off. " _Wait! Get back here!_ " I shout, drive after Oma Zi-O.

" _Master? I find myself conflicted here._ " I hear Assassin tell me. _That's because he's just a younger version of him._ I responded back. _Maybe he won't do anything now, but what's to said he won't do something bad in the future?_ I explain. " _Yes, but remember. This is another universe after all. He may be different._ " Assassin argues.

" _Better safe than sorry._ " I said speeding towards Zi-O as we drive through the destroyed city.

" _Very well, Master. Stay safe._ " Assassin tells me. " _As you ordered, I'll stay in the shadows for a good time._ " Assassin updates me. _Good._ I speed up and catch up, I drive alongside him. I reach out to grab him, but he pulls a 180 turn around. _What?!_ I quickly turn around to follow him. _Damn! I should have expected this of Oma Zi-O!_ I do a wide turn around.

 _We are Sougo_

I make a quick turn around a conner, I look and jump off the bike as it changes back into its watch form. Landing on the ground, I quickly grab the watch and hug the wall of the road. Overhead I hear a bike speed past me. _Okay… Back to the others…_ I said before heading off.

 _We are Geiz_

I turn the corner to a straight road to see no one. _Where'd he go?_ I drive into an open area, still seeing no one. I park and kick up the leg as Tsukuyomi flies in on her Time Mazine. Returning the bike to it's Ride Watch form, I look around again to see where Oma Zi-O could be hiding. I grab the Bike Watch, I press the crown on the left side of my helmet. The helmet opens at the seams before a watch strap ring goes up from the neck up. The helmet disappears, and I look at Tsukuyomi. "What are you trying to pull?! Why did you stop me? I would have knocked him out of his armor, then Assassin could finish him." I ask her.

"I don't really know myself." Tsukuyomi said looking at the ground conflicted.

"Well, don't stop me next time. I have to kill him." I tell her.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

The Jacker balances himself on the railing of the roof. "Zi-O got his powers after all… Well, no matter." The Jacker said as he jumps to the next rail, his foot slips. "Whoops!" The Jacker falls only to still be standing on the side of the railing smiling. "Everything's going as expected, so far." The Jacker said before looking towards the ground. Lumbering through the streets is Alter Build.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

I arrive back at the school, seeing Mash, Caster, Director, and Romani discussing. "I'm back." I said, getting off the bike and returning it to it's watch form.

"Senpai!" Mash exclaims running over. "Are you okay? Fou and I were worried!" Mash exclaims, as just then Fou jumps off her shoulder onto mine.

"Fou! Fou! Fou!" Fou exclaims running around my shoulder.

"I'm fine! But still… What a mess..." I mutter.

"We have another matter. Tokiwa get in here now." Director orders. Confused, I walk in to find Woz sitting in a chair, his hood on once again. He gets up from his seat, taking off his hood. Woz walks over to me.

"It is an honor to encounter you again, my Overlord." Woz said keeling to me.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Caster asks me.

"I'd like to know myself. Buddy, just who are you? I mean… Woz, why are you helping me?" I ask, Woz rises and opens his book.

"According to this book, you will rise to become the ruler of time, by walking a path of conquest. However… There are Time Jackers who would impede your ascension, in an attempt to groom others to become king." Woz explains. "Equally, that's the same with Geiz and Tsukuyomi." Woz reminds me of what happened not too long ago.

"So everybody's trying to change history?" I guess.

"Indeed. I am the only one who seeks to protect the history of this dimension as it has been." Woz said, looking out the window, before he turned back to me. "I will spare no effort so that you may safely travel your path to becoming Overlord." Woz said, looking at me again bowing again.

* * *

 _We are Geiz_

" _Master, I'm checking the area where we last saw Oma Zi-O. Then I'll check back at the school. I will let you know if I see anything._ " Assassin said to me. _Thanks, we'll head in the direction of the school then._ I update Assassin. " _Okay._ " Assassin said before going off in search of Oma Zi-O.

"Assassin will let us know if she sees anything." I inform Tsukuyomi, as we walk through the streets, I hear rubble crumble. The rubble kicks up dust, a shadow begins to walk through the dust. The figure walks out. _It's an Alter… and by the name on the chest._ "This is Alter Build." I mutter.

"That monster!? Didn't Zi-O defeat it? How is it here?" Tsukuyomi asks.

" _Sigh…_ So the Time Jackers already made their move, huh?" I said. "Creating an Alter Rider. Must mean that the base of the Alter is in the dimension that the Rider originated in." I said, as I turned and walked away. "That's not important, come on." I said leaving.

"But..." Tsukuyomi asks. I stop and look back at the Alter. "What about the Original Rider? Are we gonna just leave his world to be destroyed?" Tsukuyomi asks. I look back at the Alter as I ponder about the Riders and the lives revolving around the Rider's history.

"... _Sigh~_ Fine, it's not going to be a big detour." I mutter. _Assassin, Tsukuyomi and I are going on a small detour. We'll be back as soon as we leave._ I update Assassin on our objective.

" _Okay, stay safe wherever you go._ " Assassin wishes me. _Thanks._ I look at Tsukuyomi and I give her a nod. Tsukuyomi nods back and the two of us head off to the Time Mazine.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

"Oh, before I forget my Overlord. About Alter Build, who you defeated before..." Woz said walking back over to the seat he was previously sitting on. _Alter?_

"Alter... Build? You mean that creature I fought?" I ask.

"Pardon me. I suppose I should call her Kamen Rider Build?" Woz states. _I thought it looked like Build… But._

"That's not possible. That thing looked like Build, but it wasn't him." I tell Woz, he nods in agreement before opening his book.

"Precisely my Overlord. This is due to the Time Jackers altering history. As a result of this, right now, that creature is Build." Woz explains. _What does that mean?_

"Didn't the kid beat that monster?" Caster asks. Woz looks back at Caster and nods.

"Indeed. But it's not rooted here in this dimension." Woz said, everyone looks at him confused. "The Build Alter you fought was just a phantom that can battle you. If you wish to defeat the real Alter then you will have to go to the dimension in which the Alter originates from." Woz explains.

"Then what happened to Sento?" I ask, Woz opens his book and flips through a few pages before looking at me..

"Likely, if nothing is done. He and his universe will be destroyed by the destruction of Build's History." Woz said. _What?!_ "Not to mention he will become much stronger than you my Overlord. I'd recommend you go and remove this obstacle before it becomes a nuisance. But do as you will my Overlord." Woz suggests to me. "Another thing. As we speak, Geiz has gone to Build's universe and has already engaged Alter in combat." Woz said.

"What?" I ask, I walk over to Woz. "How do we get to this other universe?" I ask Woz. He looks at me and smiles before he points outside.

"Look and see you're way." Woz said as I walked over to the window to see a Time Mazine sitting in the middle of the Yard. _Ah! With that we can go to Sento's Universe!_ I begin running towards the door, when the Director gets in my way.

"Hold on. Don't just act on your own. We're on a mission." Director states, before pointing at me. "You can't just leave mid mission. I don't know what kind of relationship you have to this "Sento" but we're in danger ourselves!" Director states. "You can't jeopardize the mission for one person's well being!" Director said to me. _I can't just..._

"Not to worry, Director Olga. The machine my Overlord will use is a Time Machine." Woz steps in walking over to her. "He will return as soon as he leaves. That is how time works." Woz explains to her, she grits her teeth before looking at me.

"You're just accepting what this guy is saying?!" Director shouts at me, I look at her processing my answer and I nod to her. "You're just accepting the fact that you will become an Overlord?!... He said you would destroy the world..." Director points out.

"That's not important… I… A king doesn't leave his people to die… I get the feeling that it's what I want to do." I said to her. Director looks at me confused. "Besides, I said I wouldn't become the most hated and reviled Overlord. But that I would become the greatest and most beloved Overlord." I said to her. "I'll be back as soon as I leave. So don't worry, I won't abandon our mission here." I tell her, she thinks of my answer, turning around and stomping to the door.

"Do what you want! But don't blame me, when you stupid dream goes south!" Director shouts before leaving the room. _What did I do wrong?_

"My Overlord, there's no time like the present." Woz tells me as he guides me. I look at Mashu, she looks at me, the two of us trade a worried look.

"What about you, Caster?" I ask, Caster. Caster looks towards where the Director left, then back to us. He chuckles and shrugs.

"As much as I would like to see another dimension with my own eyes. Someone has to keep an eye on the miss. So I'll stay here." Caster tells us before he walks through the door. "Have fun." He said waving to us then leaving.

"He's right. Come on." I tell Mash, she nods as she follows me. Entering into the yard Woz opens the door and let's us into the cockpit. I enter and sit down as leavers move into position. "You ready Mash?" I ask her as she holds on and nods. "Okay… Space Time Drive, Activate!" I said as I activated the Drive and set the destination. _Woz must have put in the coordinates._ The Mazine activates and the time tunnel appears and we fly off. _Sento… We're coming!_

* * *

 _August 12 2018… Build's World... We are Sento_

I walk through the halls of the Academy, I'm greeted with students passing by me. I look at the list on my HUD. _Let's see… A meeting later today, I'll need to give my report to Prime Minister Gentoku. As well as the updated Crocodile Crack Full Bottle..._ "Sensei!" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Ichika walk up to me with Houki.

"Ichika, Houki what's the matter?" I ask, Ichika hands me a file. I take it and download the contents. _Ah, his report._ I read over the report. _Good. Good… A few things missing…_ "Well, it's not A material." I tell Ichika, and his face becomes disappointed. "But it does pass with a solid B." I tell him with a smile, Ichika smiles as he and Houki celebrate.

"Yes! No repeat this year!" Ichika exclaims. _If you hadn't skipped all those classes you wouldn't be in this situation you meathead!_ I sigh as I give him a pat on the shoulder. I warmly smile.

"Nice job Ichika!" Houki congratulates again.

" _Sento…_ " I hear as I look up at the sky. " _We're coming!_ " The familiar voice clicks in my head. _Sougo-kun… Heh, so it's that time huh?_ I reach into my pocket and I take out a Watch with a blue body and red face. The top has my symbol. A two half gears, with an end extending down left, while the other half extends up left, between is a like that connects both gears together into one symbol. while the bottom of the face has the date 2017 on it.

"Ichika, Houki. Do you two still have you're watches on you?" I ask while gesturing the two to follow me. Ichika and Houki reach into their pockets and take out a watch. Ichika's has a blue body with a light orange face. Cross-Z's symbol on the top of the face, the symbol is a mechanical depiction of a dragon, and 2017 on the bottom of the face. Houki's has a dark crimson body with a Rubine Red face, the top of the face has Akats's symbol, a gear design of a Rabbit with two blades crossing it's head.

"What do you need it for, Sensei?" Houki asks me.

"You'll see. We have visitors arriving." I tell the others, they look at each other in confusion. Stepping out onto the roof of the Academy I turn and point to the sky. "We have a visitor in the sky." I tell them.

"What are you talking about Sensei?" Ichika asks, he and Houki look up into the sky. "There's no one-" Ichika begins before Houki cuts him off.

"There's something in the sky." Houki said, looking at the sky. Above we see a flying ship object flying out from a portal. "When you think this day can't get any weirder." Houki mutters looking at the object.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Arriving in Sento-san's world we fly over the city… Without the wall? "Wait? Where's the wall?" I ask looking around, Mash leans over confused. _What happened? Where did it go?_

"What do you mean by a wall?" Mash asks me.

"There was a massive wall, blocking the skyline last time I was here. But now, it's not here?" I ask again looking around. ' _Sougo-kun…_ ' _What the?!_ I look around. "Mash? Did you hear that?" I ask her.

"No, what are you tal-" Mash begins when the voice returns. ' _It is you right Sougo-kun?...Ah, now I see my confusion. You have a friend with you?_ ' The voice asks a surprised Mash as she looks at me. "You're right! I can hear something now!" Mash exclaims. ' _Sougo-kun, look down at the land mass off the coast of Tokyo._ ' The voice directs us, the voice becoming more clear as I listen more.

"Coast of Tokyo… Ah! I see a Man-made island… Are you there? Ah… Sento-san?" I ask, I hear a chuckle before the voice responds. ' _Very good. I'll set up a place for you to land. We have much to discuss._ ' Sento-san's voice is clear as day. "Okay, we're coming." I respond as we fly down to the island below.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Geiz_

Stepping out into the clear sky of Build's world on top of a building's roof near the coast of Tokyo. I check my phone to look up potential locations of Alter Build. "Have any idea where the Alter is?" Tsukuyomi asks me to walk over.

"Well, let's check recent internet posts. That wil-" I begin when I hear a crash down at the ground. Tsukuyomi and I look over the edge of the building we parked atop. Down below we see a pair of what looks like baseball players being attacked by the Alter. _That was easy._

"The Alter… This has to be the universe! But… Now the question is-" Tsukuyomi begins.

"What time did this begin? Now? Or years in the past?" I finish asking, but I have little time to ponder as I go to take out my belt. That's when someone kicks the Alter down to the ground. _Who?_ Tsukuyomi and I look at the new figure who has kicked Alter.

"So… You're the fake Build that's been walking around, huh?" A woman with black hair that is split into parts, brown eyes, petite body, she's dressed in a white, back, and red school uniform. A long sleeve overshirt, with long pants, and black shoes. "I'd prefer it if you don't spit on my Sensei's work." She threatens as she takes out a Sclash Driver and straps it on.

" **Sclash Driver!** " The belt exclaims, the girl takes out a jelly packet. _No doubt about it._

"She's a Kamen Rider." I said, I turned towards the door to the stairs and ran towards it. "Tsukuyomi! Come on! We need to get down there!" I exclaim, Tsukuyomi follows after me as we run to the stairwell.

 _We are Observer_

"Now, tell me who you work, I'm sure you have one or my name isn't Madoka Orimura!" Madoka exclaims as she looks at the Alter, who roars out before charging at Madoka. Madoka tosses the Jelly up into the air, before dodging to the side. "You have less brain than my brother! That's gotta be something." Madoka said, catching the jelly she opens the cap of the Jelly before inserting it into the belt.

" **Robot Jelly!** " The belt exclaims as steam work almost robotic music begins playing as Madoka brings her left arm up, one finger and her thumb pointing out. Bringing the arm from up in front of her to her side where she points to Alter.

" _Henshin._ " She mutters, bringing her right arm down and turns the wrench levear. The press squeezes the jelly, as the jelly enters the container, steam exuding out of the belt. Forming around her the beaker frame generates black almost black oil like substance. Madoka gestures us to come get her before putting her arm down and the beaker twists around her. The beaker breaks away revealing the armor.

" **Crush! Flow! Overflow!** " The suit's helmet bursts out a grease substance that glows and shines almost like it is gold. The grease substance covers the helmet, chest, and shoulder pieces before it hardens and blasts off the excess ooz. " **Robot In Grease! BURRRAA~!** " A new Rider stands before Alter.

" _Kamen Rider Grease… Has arrived. The fire in my heart… My passion._ ( _hits knuckle against chest_ ) _I'll let my passion burn and Crush you!_ " Grease exclaims, she charges Alter and does battle with the Alter. Grease gets the first hit, hitting Alter in the face, she then roundhouses Alter down. Grease flicks her hand, as a substance liquid comes out of the arm and form into a weapon.

" **Twin Breaker!** " Greases personal weapon of a cannon drill hybrid materialises in her right hand. She charges Alter again, Alter throws a punch at Grease. Grease ducks under the punch before she swings with her weapon cutting across Alter's groin. Grease makes distance between her and the Alter. But as Grease turns around to face Alter, she finds herself face to face with the Alter, Alter upper cuts Grease before grabbing her in mid air. Alter throws Grease to a nearby building wall. Grease falls to the ground, before she pushes herself up.

" _Argh… This guy… Has some power after all huh?_ " Grease mumbles, that's when Geiz and Tsukuyomi run up from behind. " _Hmm? Hey, you two need to get out of here!_ " Grease exclaims, Geiz ignores and walks over next to Grease.

"I need to confirm something first..." Geiz said, reaching for his Watch holder, taking off the Geiz Ride Watch he turns the face to make the Rider Face before pressing the crown.

" **Geiz!** " The Watch exclaims, Geiz then incerts the Watch into the belt. Slamming his fist against the crown of the belt, tilting the face of the belt. Geiz then thrusts both of his arms out before spinning them out and around then placing his hands on the belt and exclamation.

" _Henshin!_ " Geiz spins the belt face 360 degrees.

" **Rider Time! Kamen Rider Geiz!** " The Watch strap rings spin around dawning Geiz in his armor, Geiz then summons his weapon. " **Zikan Zax!** " The weapon announces.

* * *

The Zikan Zax is a red and black single handed axe weapon. But at the bottom of the weapon is a hinge that changes the weapon from an Axe to a Bow. On the hinge itself is a hiragana for Ono, but when flipped out into bow form, it changes to Yumi.

* * *

" _I want to know if this is the Real… Or just a phantom._ " Geiz asks, he charges at the Alter, Grease looks at Geiz as her helmet takes a picture.

" _Is this what you were talking about Teach?_ " Grease mutters she gets to her feet and charges back into battle.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

Landing on the landing pad that was opened to an underground lab, Mash and I exit from the Time Mazine. Greeting us are Sento-san, Ichika-san, and Houki-san. But for some reason… Sento-san has pure white hair along with his red and blue eyes? _Weird. Ichika-san and Houki-san don't seem to mind though, guess I should ignore it._ "Nice to see you again Sougo-kun. And you must be Mash correct? It's nice to see you again." Sento-san greets.

"Wha… How?" Mash asks confused. "How do you know me? I've never met you before?" Mash asks Sento. Sento chuckles before a small bow.

"Sorry. You're right this is our first real meeting." Sento-san said before he greets himself. "I am Kiryu Sento, these are my two students, Banjou Ichika and Shinonono Houki." Sento-san greets. "Or as I like to refer to them. Meathead and Stonehead respectively." Sento-san teases.

"I knew it!" Ichika-san and Houki-san exclaim in unison before the two slap Sento-san over the head. Sento-san simple chuckles at the two while rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you ever stop it with the nicknames?!" Houki-san exclaims to Sento-san. WIth a stupid grin on his face, Sento-san responds with a solid.

"Nope. Never." Sento-san said, it's when the elevator door opens as a woman with long black hair, dressed in an outfit consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. "Ah, Chifuyu. Is something the matter?" Sento-san greets Chifuyu-san.

"Wondering where you were… You three were… Has it really been a year since the last time?" Chifuyu asks, confusing me and Mash. "Oh, right… Loop. Pardon me, ignore what I said. Spoilers. I'm Kiryu Chifuyu. Sougo and Mash correct?" Chifuyu-san greets us.

"Ah! N-Nice to meet you!" Mash said bowing to Chifuyu-san, her face red.

"Y-Yes. Nice to meet you." I greet her. _Whoa she's beautiful… Wait, did she just say Kiryu?_ I go to ask, when my question is cut off when a notification sounds grabbing the attention of everyone. Sento-san pulls up a HUD where the notification is from a call, Sento-san answers the call.

"Madoka, what's wrong?" Sento-san asks Madoka-san over the phone.

" _Well, I've engaged with that Fake Build you talked about._ " Madoka-san explains over the comm. _The Alter!_ " _But I've also got this watch looking Rider fighting with me along with his buddy. A girl in a white dress._ " Madoka-san describes. _Geiz! Tsukuyomi!_ " _We're holding the Fake back, but just barely. I'd like some back up if possible!_ " Madoka exclaims, _Geiz and Tsukuyomi are in trouble._ Sento-san sees my worried face.

"The description of those two figures peek you're interested?" Sento-san asks me, I look at him and nod.

"Yeah. I need to go help them!" I proclaim, as I turn to the Time Mazine and run to get on. Ichika-san jumps in my way, blocking my path.

"Whoa. Hold your horses." Ichika-san exclaims, stopping me. "Do you even know where you're going?" He asks me, I go to answer but my voice falls flat knowing he's right. "Sensei? You know Madoka's location right?" Ichika-san asks Sento-san. Sento-san nods, pulling up a screen showing Madoka-san's location from an earpiece.

"It's here." Sento-san identifies. _A business district not too far from here._ I prepare to leave when Mash stops me.

"Hold on. Geiz-san tried to kill you. Do you really need to help him?" Mash asks me. Reminding me of the battle I had with Geiz not too long ago. _Geiz is much better than me in a fight. He is trying to kill me..._ _She has a point… But…_

"Maybe. But, that wouldn't be a very kingly thing to do." I explain to Mash. _For as much as he probably does hate me… I can't bring myself to just leave them._ "A king should protect its people. Even if they do try to kill him. At least… That's what I think." I explain to Mash, _I'm not Oma Zi-O. I'm going to be the greatest and most beloved Overlord._ She thinks about what I said.

"You really are a kind man, Senpai." Mash said smiling at me. I can't help but feel my face warm up and I feel an itch on the back of my neck.

"Y-You think?" I said, Sento-san chuckles at the sight. "Anyways let's get going." I said turning back to the Mazine.

"Hold up." Sento-san stops me. _A third time?! What is it this time?!_ "I have a faster way of getting to where Madoka and Geiz-kun are." Sento-san explains. _Like there's a faster way._ Sento-san snaps his fingers as his eyes flash for a split second, before a portal appears next to him. _Oh… Okay, nevermind. Disregard what I said. More importantly..._

"Whoa! Cool! What is that?" I ask looking at the portal.

"A little ability of mine I've received in the past." Sento-san explains to me. _But what is that exactly?_

"It looks like a Wormhole, Senpai." Mash evaluates. _A Wormhole?_ I look at Mash with a confused look on my face. "Ah, let me explain. Um..." Mash looks around and grabs a piece of paper and a marker, she draws two points A and B then showing me the paper. "Okay, so how do you get from one place to another the fastest?" Mash asks me.

"A straight line, right?" I answer, she nods as she draws a line between the two points.

"Right, but Wormhole circumvents this, by taking the two points." Mash explains, taking the two points and putting them together. "It takes the two points and connects them through space." Mash finishes explaining.

"Oh, I see. It's like a door connecting one room to another!" I visualise, Mash nods.

"That's right, Senpai." Mash congratulates.

"Huh. Usually I'd be the one to explain that, not this time. That's a Kouhi you have, Sougo-kun." Sento-san said, smiling at the two of us. Mash blushes a little looking down at the ground. _That's cute…_ "Now, with that out of the way. Come on you two. Ichika, Houki you have your bottles with you right?" Sento-san asks the two, Ichika and Houki nod as they take out their bottles. "Okay everyone let's go." Sento-san said, we rushed through the portal.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Back with Geiz and Grease, the pair are knocked to the ground by Alter. "Geiz!" Tsukuyomi exclaims, running over to the two. "What's going on? He's stronger than before?!" Tsukuyomi asks, confused. Alter winds up then throws a baseball at the three.

" _Brace!_ " Grease shouts as the trio brace for the impact.

" **Zikan Blade!** " Zi-O rolls in cutting the baseball in half, then slicing the second ball. " **Ken!** " The last baseball flies in, and Sougo hits the ball back at Alters head. The ball slams into Alter knocking him to the ground. Zi-O turns back to the three.

" _You guys okay?_ " Zi-O asks, at the same time, Alter jumps at Zi-O to attack. That's when Mash runs in with her shield and blocks the attack. Then jumping, kicking Alter, Build stands ready to fight. Coming up from behind Alter, Cross-Z and Akats ready their weapons. " _Leave this to us! You rest up!_ " Zi-O said, he ran with Mash to battle Alter.

"Is this guy really going to become an Oma Zi-O?" Tsukuyomi wonders thinking back to Oma Zi-O's many atrocities. "The one we've fought?" Tsukuyomi asks, Geiz sitting up to look at Zi-O wondering the same question himself.

" _Zi-O! Come on! We're finishing this!_ " Build exclaims cranking the lever on his belt. As he goes Cross-Z inserts a bottle into his blade, so do Akats.

" **Special Tune!** " " **Single!** " Cross-Z swings his blade at the Alter, as a chain flies out and wraps around Alter. Akats runs to the other side before stabbing the tip of her blade into the ground, roots grow out of the ground and wrap around Alter.

" _You're clear! Go for it, you two!_ " Akats exclaims, Zi-O presses down on the crown of his Ride Watch, before tilting the face of the belt. Build grabs his leaver and cranks it with the bottles moving up and down in motion.

" **Are you Ready?!** " " **Finish Time!** " Then Kanji for the word Kick appears around Alter Build, followed by formulas floating all around.

" _Mash! Give us a boost!_ " Zi-O exclaims as Mash stands in front of the two and lowers herself while putting her shield above her.

"Ready, Senpai!" Mash exclaims. Build and Zi-O look at each other and nod. They charge and jump onto Mash's shield. "Rrrraah!" Mash grunts as she sends the two flying into the air. Zi-O spins the face of the belt and the two Riders drop kicks at Alter.

" **Voltech Finish!** " " **Time Break!** " The floating kanji that surrounds Alter begin combining into one before the words fly past Alter and attack the sole of Zi-O's shoe. At the same time, a Graph locks Alter in. The words on the helmet light up so to do the sol as it spells out: Rider Kick. The two Riders drop kicks into Atlar. Zi-O hitting first before Build slides in on the graph slamming into Alter. Zi-O and Build both land back on the ground, as Alter explodes behind them.

" _Sheesh, took you guys long enough!_ " Grease exclaims standing up, her helmet melts and folds away. "Why was the wait so long?" Madoka asks, walking over to the five.

"Sorry, just a bit of explaining." Cross-Z explains walking over with his helmet folding away.

"Still, I thought we beat that thing." Akats wonders her helmet folding away.

"Curious indeed." Build ponders his helmet folding away.

 _We are Sougo_

" _What the hell are you doing here?_ " Geiz asks, walking towards me.

" _Ah… well._ " I begin to answer when Geiz stops and stares at me. _Wh-What is it? Did I get something on me?_ Geiz reaches down to his watch and presses on the crown. _Huh?!_

" **Finish Time!** " Geiz slams the crown on his belt, before spinning the belt 360 and jumping into the air.

" _Wait! Let me explain!_ " I shout, before I see a phantom of Alter appear next to me. I turn around to see the Alter charging at me. I dodge out of the way as Alter charges at Geiz. As Geiz kicks, the Kanji on his helmet and sole of his foot appear in a line straight towards Alter.

" **Time Burst!** " Geiz slams into Alter knocking him back. Alter flies back to where the phantom is before he explodes.

I stare at where the Alter was… _He saved me._ " _Thanks._ " I thank Geiz, he walks over to me.

" _Don't take this the wrong way._ " Geiz said before he twists the crown on the side of his helmet. A watch strap ring appears around the neck of Geiz. It goes up from the neck and over the helmet. The helmet disappears before he turns to face me. "This is only because you saved me." Geiz tells me. I reach to the side of my helmet turning the crown as the same watch strap ring appears and removes my helmet.

"Even so… Thanks." I said getting to my feet, everyone walks over to us.

"Good catch. I didn't notice that it came back." Sento-san thanks. "But it looks like we're losing time faster and faster." Sento-san said looking at his hand. Mash, Tsukuyomi, Geiz, and I look to see that the armor of Sento-san, Ichika-san, Houki-san, and Madoka-san begin to glitch out.

"Whats happening?" I am confused as to why this is happening.

"The Jackers, history is beginning to change. We need to destroy the Alter before it completely destroys his universe's history!" Tsukuyomi exclaims.

"Well… What do we do then?" Mash asks.

"Well, with this fight. It's clear that the Alter is going to keep appearing. So we need to go into the past." Geiz explains, Mash and I look at Geiz confused. "It means, we go into the past when the Alter was first made." Geiz explains.

"How does that help?" I ask Geiz.

"Alters work by slowly rewriting history. They split themselves in a core and a phantom." Geiz explains before another Alter walks out from behind a tree nearby. "That is a Phantom. Just an echo, from past to the future. Destroying it won't change anything." Geiz said, Sento-san steps out and snaps his fingers, a portal appearing around the Alter as it falls through.

"That should give us time." Sento-san said. "Continue, Geix-kun." Sento-san gestures to Geiz, he nods before continuing.

"For Riders, the longer they've been active, the more time it takes for the Alter to destroy a certain Rider's universe." Geiz said pointing to Build. "From the looks of things, this Version of Kamen Rider Build has only been around for a year as in my universe. Which means we need to go back around near the time that the Alter was created in order to fix the timeline." Geiz said.

"Wait, what about the time in between then and now?" I ask Geiz, he looks at me.

"Dunno. With how time works. They may disappear after a while only for them to reappear. I got no clue." Geiz answers. _Time makes no sense…_ I get a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to Sento-san as he hands us three watches.

"Here, these might help." Sento-san said. Geiz and I take the watches, I look at the watch with the date listed as 2017.

"2017. It shouldn't be too hard to find the Alter then." Geiz said. _I get the feeling that we're going to need his help._ I think to myself as I stare at Geiz. He looks at me. "What?" He asks. _I need to get his help._

"Geiz, I know you wanna kill me and all that but. Can we work together on this?" I ask Geiz. He glares at me. He lets out a sigh.

"I'm only letting you do this because you saved me back there." Geiz said. "But let me be clear. If you show any signs of becoming a demon lord." Geiz said before grabbing me by my collar and bringing me close. "I will not hesitate to kill you." Geiz threatens. _Good to know that._ Geiz then let's go before walking to leave. "Come on Tsukuyomi. We're going." Geiz said leaving. Tsukuyomi bows before leaving.

"Interesting friends, you have their Sougo-kun." Sento-san said, walking over. I sarcastic chuckle at the statement.

"He did say he was going to kill me if I did anything bad..." I respond.

"Why is that? If you don't mind me asking?" Sento-san asks.

"Well… the thing is, apparently 50 years in the future. I become a Demon Lord that destroys half of Humanity… All because I want to become a king." I explain, putting the idea back into perspective, I realise what the Director ment earlier before I left. "My dream..." I mutter to myself.

"Afraid?" Sento-san asks me. I look at Sento, thinking more on the statement the Director said to me.

"Yeah." I answer. Sento-san chuckles before he pats me on the shoulder. _Huh?_

"Good. It's natural to be afraid of what could happen." Sento-san said to me. I look at him confused. "Pursuing your dream is fine. But temper your expectations. Know your strengths and weaknesses." Sento-san tells me. I face Sento-san as he continues. "Your dream is to become a king? That's fine, just remember to watch your step, and have others by your side. So that when you slip up. They can be there to catch you." Sento-san said to me.

"Here he is. Trying to teach someone not to make the same mistakes as him." Ichika-san said walking over.

"Becoming a king is your dream? It's an odd one. But there's nothing wrong with that." Houki-san said to me, smiling. "It just makes it all the more great when you achieve your dream." Houki-san encourages me.

"Becoming king is at least somewhat more achievable than Sento's dream of Love and Peace." Madoka-san compares pointing at Sento before she shrugs. "But hell. Don't be afraid to take the first step am I right?" Madoka-san said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"I owe my continued career as a Rider to my students. If I didn't have them besides me, I would've given up a long time ago." Sento-san said chuckling. "You've got a reliable Kouhai, and perhaps not now. But maybe in the future, Geiz-kun and Tsukuyomi-chan can also be there for you. You're going to have to make a lot of choices ahead of you. But having others to give you perspective will really help you in achieving your dreams." Sento-san encourages. _Yeah..._

"...Yeah… Thanks, Sento-san!" I exclaim with a smile on my face. "Come on Mash. Let's save this universe then save our own!" I said to Mash, she smiles and nods.

"Right Senpai!" Mash nods. Sento-san smiles before he snaps his fingers and a portal appears.

"Go on. It will take you back to you're time Machine." Sento-san tells us. Mash and I run though back into Sento-san's lab and we get into the Time Mazine.

" **Time Mazine!** " I take the driver's seat as Mash holds on.

"Space-Time Transport System..." I said. "Activate!" Before setting the date, we fly into the past.

* * *

 _August 25th 2017… We are Sento_

" _All students! This is an emergency announcement!_ " The announcement calls out, I run down the halls. Panicking students run past me. _What is happening? Please don't tell me it's an attack! On the day of a festival no less!_ I run down the hall past the students as I pick out familiar faces amongst the crowd. The girl notices me and runs joining me.

"Sento! What's happening?" Chifuyu asks running up to join me as we pass by the panicking students. Following close behind us is Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura.

"No idea! Where's Ichika and Houki?!" I ask the four.

"Training! No one was at Arena 3 so they were using it for training!" Rin explains.

"They should be aware of the comotion happening. Or at least notice it." Laura said, running next to me.

"They should be on their way though!" Charlotte assumes. _I hope that's the case._ Leaving the main building, students run past us as we see what looks like a fake Organic me sticking out two bottles to two Athletes.

" _Swimmer! Archer!_ " The creature mumbles at the two Athletes are sucked into the bottles. " _Best Match!_ " The creature chuckles. _This sick creature!_

"What is that thing?!" Cecilia asks in confusion.

"It looks like Build?" Laura asks, confused.

"A bootleg one at that!" Rin exclaims.

"What's going on? Where did this thing come from?" Chifuyu wonders.

"Ah! Sensei! Ichika and Houki are her!" Charlotte exclaims pointing to the pair running over still dressed in their training clothes.

"Sensei!" Ichika shouts as he and Houki run over and see the creature. "What the hell is that thing?!" Ichika exclaims looking at the monster.

"It's not a Smash… But it just sucked two Athletes into those bottles." I explain to the two. The creature looks at Ichika. _What is it doing?_

" _Me, Build._ " The creature said gesturing with its hand. " _You… Cross-Z, Akatsubaki!_ " The creature exclaims as I step away. The creature runs up to Ichika and Houki. " _Best Match!_ " The creature exclaims hugging the two. _Well that's… Weird._ Ichika and Houki struggle before breaking away and they double kicking the creature back and rushing over to us.

"Christ! That's is just creepy!" Ichika shouts, rubbing his shoulders.

"Tell me about it! Just feeling that weird… Thing on me is creepy!" Houki shouts. The two pause and look at the creature then to me. I roll my eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. No. I do not have those kinds of feelings towards you. You're my students and friends. That's it! Nothing more!" I clarify to the two before I strap on my belt. "Now how about we take this thing down. Girls get clear!" I order. Chifuyu, Cecilia, Rin, Larua, and Charlotte all nod before leaving. "So then… Shall we begin the experiment?" The three of us take out our Full Bottles and shake them as formulas float around us. Opening the caps we insert the bottles into our drivers.

" **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " " **Cross-Z Dragon!** " " **Akatsubaki!** " We crank our leavers as the armor runners build around us. " **Are you Ready?!** " Our belts exclaim as all three of us enter a stance before we all shout.

" _Henshin!_ " The armor closes in on us.

" **The Fullmetal Moonsault! Rabbit! Tank! Yay~!** " " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Shining Samurai Maiden! Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " Our armor is completed, Cross-Z and Akats charge into battle. I go to join them, when I see my body begin to glitch out. _What is happening?_ _No… now's not the time._ I run in to join them all three of us begin fighting, when suddenly Cross-Z begins to glitch out.

" _Wh_ at th _e?..._ My _Power_ is fad _ing?!_ " Cross-Z shouts glitching in and out of his suit.

" _Wha_ t's goi _ng_ O _n?!_ " Akats exclaims, also beginning to glitching out.

"I'm _no_ t s _u_ r _e. But we_ nee _d_ t _o sto_ p hi _m!_ " I said charging in, only to be kicked back by a tank tread kick. Then the creature jumps over Cross-Z and Akats before charging up the spring on his leg then jumping towards the two and round housing them to the ground. " _Cross_ -Z! Ak _tsu!_ " I shout running over.

" _What_ t _h_ e h _el_ l?! It' _s l_ ik _e he rea_ lly is _B_ u _i_ l _d?!_ " Cross-Z notes before the creature tosses the bottles he had with him earlier into the air opening his mouth.

" **Time Mazine!** " Suddenly a flying machine flies in from a portal and slams into the creature and lands near up. A ramp lowers from the body of the Machine as the kid from yesterday runs out.

"Sento-san!" He exclaims running over to me with some new friends and another familiar face. A pink haired girl wearing revealing knight armor and wielding a massive shield, the other a boy around the same age as Sougo, finally the girl who stunned me, Ichika and Houki get up to their feet.

"You're _that G_ uy fo _rm th_ e ot _her_ d _a_ y!" I exclaim running over.

 _We are Sougo_

"He _y, it_ 's _Futur_ e Bo _y-_ " Ichika-san said, running over before a hand reaches out and time pauses.

"Zi-O. Would you stay out of the way?" The kid said stepping forwards to look at me. _What the?_ "We're just trying to give rise to a new king." He explains to me. _A new king? Didn't Woz mention someone… ah!_

"So you're a Time Jacker?" I ask.

"You know you're stuff!" He exclaims happily. "My name is Wool." Wool said before looking over to the Alter we slammed into. "And that girl over there… In the original timeline, she had an accident, which ended her athletic career." Wool explains. _What?_ "Her time was meant to stop at that moment." Wool explains. _Which probably means that she died from her injuries._ "I'm the one who started moving the clock for her again!" Wool proclaims.

"Jacker..." Geiz mumbles, with Tsukuyomi and Mash speechless. _How's this saving her? She's only causing ruin to other people!_ I stare at Wool.

"No, you didn't." I said to Wool. Wool looks at me confused at my answer. "We can stop the hands of a clock, we can even turn them back… But that's not how life works. You're just making her into a mindless tool for you to use! She's just hobbling around while she slowly destroys this universe!" I exclaim, looking back at Alter I see the bottles strewn around the belt. _I bet those are all people… Athletes with their own careers._ "You haven't saved anyone. Moreover, you've stolen her and many other Athletes' futures! When that's up to you to decide! It's not people that make a choice, it's individuals that make a Choice for themselves! You're the only one who can choose what future you'll take. Time that hasn't been put into motion by yourself isn't really moving. You'd be nothing more than a Puppet at that point." I proclaim.

"What an interesting Argument." Wool said, he starts to walk towards me. "Even in your youth, and from another universe no less, you're impressive, Zi-O." Wool said, suddenly he stands before me, staring me in the eyes. "Why don't you show me what kind of future you'll choose? Is it Demon? Or King?" Wool said before he seems to disappear glitching and fading away. _Demon or… King._ I look at Geiz. Time begins moving again. _Here we go._

"Geiz. Come on." I tell him, he looks at me. He looks to be considering something, before he nods to me and takes out his driver. I take out my own driver and slap it on my waist.

" **Ziku Driver!** " Geiz and I take out our Ride Watches and turn to make the Rider face, before pressing on the crown. " **Zi-O!** " " **Geiz!** " Inserting them into our drivers and tilting the head of the belt. We enter our transformation poses, as the clocks appear behind us.

" _Henshin!_ " We both shout and we spin the face of our belts.

" **Rider Time!** " " **Kamen Rider~ Zi-O!** " " **Kamen Rider! Geiz!** " The rings spiral and swing around us as our armor materialises. They blast away before the Hiragana attaches to our helmet.

" _O_ ka _y,_ y _ou_ two _! Co_ m _e_ o _n_ ov _e_ r _!_ " Build exclaims as we run over and line up. Alter stands back up and quickly grabs the bottles that were dropped when we slam into it. Alter tosses the bottles into the air before opening its mouth and swallowing the bottles.

" _Swimming, Archery. Best Match!_ " It proclaims before Alter cranks the lever on its body as the bottle color on it's belt changes from red and blue to white to navy blue. Alter then jumps before diving into the ground and swimming though it as if it were water. _What is this?! Jojo?!_ Alter jumps out of the ground and towards us. That's when Mash comes in and blocks the attack with her shield, knocking Alter back. Alter quickly backflips and pulls back a bow that materialises and firing off a few arrows. They hit Mash's shield and do no damage.

"This shield isn't just for show!" Mash proclaims. _That's my Kohai!_ Just then a shot is fired hitting the Alter and knocking it down. We look over to see Tsukuyomi with her blaster at the ready. She looks at us before she nods.

" _Thanks Mash, Tsukuyomi! Come on! Let's go!_ " I shout, running past, everyone following behind. All of us begin to battle. We trade blows, but when Sento-san and the others are glitching out, Geiz and I push away Alter. I turn back to the three. " _Sento! Ichika! Houki!_ " I shout, as the three keep their distance.

"Sorry… _Look_ s li _ke_ _our_ power is vanishing." Sento tells me before the armor appears one last time before fading away into the air. Chifuyu-san rushes over checking on the three.

"It's up to you now." Houki tells me. "We're counting on you." She encourages me.

"Give that thing some hell!" Ichika tells. _Build and the other Riders… Are gone._

"Look out!" Chifuyu shouts. "Here it comes!" Chifuyu shouts.

"Senpai, look out!" Mash calls out to me, I turn around to the Alter cranking the liver. Suddenly the ground under me liquifies as I fall into the ground that's now like Water. _What the?!_ Geiz looks at me before removing the Orange watch from his holder, twisting to make a Rider face Geiz activates the watch.

" **Ghost!** " Geiz incerts the Ghost Ride Watch into the driver, tilting the face then spinning it. " **Armor Time! Kaigan! Ghost!** " Geiz charges at the Alter as the armor attaches on. Geiz floats in the air dodging the arrows shot by Alter. Geiz goes in to attack, only to have Alter dive under, Geiz then floats over to me and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the water. I fall back onto solid ground, I look back to see Geiz and Alter battling.

" _Stop gawking! You have a watch! Use it!_ " Geiz shouts at me. I look at the Build Watch on my right hand watch holder. _Ah, right!_ I stand up and remove the watch.

"By using that watch, you will inherit Build's power." Woz said appearing out of nowhere, freaking me out. _How did he get here? We're in the past, of another universe at that!_

" _Where did you come from?! H-How?_ " I ponder as Woz opens his book.

"According to this book, victory will include a fair deal of responsibility. Are you prepared for that, sire?" Woz asks me, I look at the ground before looking at Sento. He looks over to me, I look back at the Ride Watch in my hand. _If it means saving Sento's world…_ I twist the watch to make the Rider Face.

" _You bet I am!_ " I said, pointing the watch towards Woz. I activate the watch.

" **Build!** " Woz smiles as I put the watch into my belt. Pressing down on the crown to tilt the face of the belt, I bring left hand in as I spin the belt. " **Rider Time!** " Kanji flies out of the belt as a holographic Full Bottle appears with the words Armor Time floating around it. " **Kamen Rider Zi-O!** " Within the bottle the armor materialises, the bottle fades away leaving the armor. It gestures Build's signature gesture. " **Armor Time!** " I walk over and tap it on the shoulder before the armor blasts out and floats around me, then attaches onto me. " **Best Match! Build!** " The Kanji attach to my visior.

* * *

The Build armor has a color pallet of red, blue, silver, and black. The helmet is similar to Build's own helmet with anteni of a Tank's cannon and a Rabbit's ear sticking out, but covered partially by the clock hands of the helmet. The forehead and mouth piece are red and blue. The chest is mostly the same with a layer over the breast area with red and blue. The shoulders each have a full bottle upon them, the right being red, the left being blue. The rest of the suit is simply armor overlayed on the Zi-O suit, with a bit of blue and red on the thighs. The visior of the helmet reads Build in Kanji. Along with the suit is a handheld drill carried in the right hand.

* * *

"IWAE!" Woz proclaims as Sento walks over to me. "He is the heir to the power of all Riders." As Woz introduces himself I look at myself. "The ruler of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over the past, future, and beyond!" Sento walks over and whispers into my ear. _Ah, Got it!_ "His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Build Armor! And in this moment, he has first received the power of another Rider!" Woz finishes my introduction. _Is he gonna do this every time I wonder?_

"Senpai." Mash mutters looking at me.

"I've got the _Formula to Victory!_ " Sento and I said in synch, as Sento gestures and I just… Flick my hand out. _I don't quite get it?..._ Sento knocks away my arm and gestures me to enter the fight. I charge in and swing with my drill, the drill opens up as Plasma exits and surrounds the drill in blades down the edge of the drill. As it speeds up the drill gains a plasma cone, and my attack on Alter burns the organic skin. _Sorry! But… How do I know how this works? I feel like I understand a lot more than before._ I shake the feeling off as I go back into the fight. I thrust my drill towards Alter, but before I can hit Alter dives into the ground. _Again?... But, I feel like I know where he's going to appear next…_ " _Geiz! Behind you!_ " I shout to Geiz, he turns around and punches Alter. " _You're right!_ " I shout, Geiz lands another hit. " _Tsukuyomi, you're left!_ " Tsukuyomi rolls out of the way of Alter's dive attack, only to slam into Mash's shield. Mash then proceeds to slam her shield into the face of Alter cracking the eyes of Alter.

"Christ! That shield sure packs a punch!" Ichika points out looking at the damage.

"Even a shield is a good weapon you know." Chifuyu said to Ichika. "You just need to know how to use it correctly." Chifuyu explains.

" _Geiz! Below you!_ " Geiz dodges to the side before kicking Alter away.

" _How do you know where he's coming from?_ " Geiz asks me.

" _The Alter has a pattern! It often goes for blind spots. But it focuses on one person at a time, rather than considering multiple people at once. It's body may be organic, but it's mind is mechanical!_ " I exclam, as I ready myself for an attack. " _And judging by its behavior..._ " Just as I said that, Alter jumps out at me. I roundhouse hitting Alter to the ground. " _It will target me next._ " I said with confidence. _Wow… I really do have the formula to victory! It's all in my head!_ I engage Alter, while Geiz takes off the Ghost Ride Watch and returns to his base form.

" **Zikan Zax! Yumi!** " Geiz pulls back the bow's hammer and fires off a shot, hitting Alter preventing him from diving again.

" _I get the feeling that I can do this!_ " I said as I begin calculating, complex formulas that I usually can't get through my head become clear. _I know this… I can do this!_ I press the crowns of both watches on my belt.

" **Finish Time! Build!** " I tilt the face of the belt and spin it. At the same time, Geiz incerts the Cross-Z Ride Watch into the Zikan Zax. " **Finish! Time!** " Geiz pulls back the hammer as a dragon materialises around the bow. I jump into the air as a graph appears trapping Alter in between it's grip. I jump onto the graph and slide down it like a rail. " **Voltech! Time Break!** " I slam into Alter with an uppercut knocking him into the air. Geiz let's lose the hammer. " **Gira Gira Shoot!** " The Dragon flies out hitting Alter, I spin around grabbing Alter again before I kick slamming into Alter as she explodes. I land on the ground and look back to see the Girl inside fall out, and a dark watch falls to the ground, it sparks then shatters. Her body glows before disappearing into the air.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

The girl wakes up, as a basketball knocks into her. She looks around to see the car parked. "What just happened?" She mutters as the driver comes out to apologize.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

Geiz and I return to our normal civilian form. We look over to Sento and the others, to see their suits rematerialise onto them. "Your powers are back!" I exclaim.

" _Oh, hell yeah!_ " Cross-Z exclaims, his helmet folds away as he waves. "Feels good to have this back! Thanks!" He shouts to me.

"No problem!" I shout back, my shoulder is grabbed as Geiz turns me to face him.

"Hey, how did they have the Ride Watches?" Geiz asks me. "I know they just gave it to us, but how did they..." The pieces fall together as we look at each other. We both take out blank Ride Watches and run over to the Riders as they return to civilian forms.

"Here, can you take these for me, Sento?" I ask as we hand them the Ride Watches.

"Ah, the device you had on you… How interesting." Sento mutters taking the Ride Watch. "Oh… I can't wait to see what kind of tech this is!" Sento exclaims as a patch of his hair raises in excitement. _That's… Weird._ I think as I smile.

"There he goes again..." Ichika mutters, grabbing one of the watches.

" _Sigh~_ And there goes our night plans." Chifuyu groans.

"Heh, don't mind him. He gets like that." Houki tells us as she takes one of the Watches. Sento walks off. "Ah! Sensei! Wait up!" Houki exclaims as She, Chifuyu, Ichika follow after Sento who heads back into the academy, leaving the 4 of us alone. _Aww… I wanted to congratulate Sento._

"Well… I guess then we're done here." I guess looking back to the others. "Hey… Geiz?" I ask walking over. He glares at me as I walk up. "I understand you don't trust me but..." I put out my hand to him, he looked at me confused. "Is it okay to ask for your help?" I ask him.

"Ha?" Geiz asks, confused. "Help you? As in fighting alongside a Demon Lord?" He asks me. "Why should I?" Geiz asks me.

"Well, you'd be closer to attack me, more opportunities to attack me, I'll have your help, and..." I pause.

"And?" Geiz asks.

"And you can determine for yourself, If I really will become a demon lord. If I will become Oma Zi-O." I tell Geiz, which surprises him enough for him to pause while staring at me. "It will also be a way to keep me in check of becoming a Demon Lord." I explain to him. "So… How's that? I know it's kind of weak as a proposal but… I want your help. Will you help me?" I ask Geiz, he ponders with Tsukuyomi.

"Do you think he will accept?" Mash asks me. I shrug.

"No idea, but it's better to ask than not at all." I tell Mash. We look back at Geiz who turns to us.

"Okay then. We'll take you up on your offer." Geiz tells me, I smile before putting out my hand. He looks at it, before slapping it away. "Like hell I'd shake hands with you." He tells me. _One step at a time I guess._ I let out a small chuckle.

"Come on, let's get back Senpai." Mash tells me. I look at her and nod before we head towards the Time Mazines.

* * *

 _Singularity F…_

We landed back on the ground back the time we left. Mash and I exit our craft to see Caster in the doorway, his back turned. He turns around to see us. "Huh. That Woz guy was right when he said you'd be back as soon as you left." Caster greets us, we walk over to him before Geiz's Time Mazine flies down and lands next to my Time Mazine. "Hey… That color scheme… Isn't that." Caster notes.

"Yeah. During our trip, we got backup." I explain to Caster how this agreement came about.

"Huh, interesting." Caster mutters.

 _Later…_

"First you go to another dimension, on a side mission, then you somehow manage to get the person who was trying to kill you to join our side..." Director asks me, I nod in conformation. "I… _Sigh~_ I don't even know where to start." Director said facepalming.

"Just hear me out. If this goes south, I'm the only one at risk." I explain to her. "I get the feeling we're going to need all the help we can get." I tell her. Director looks up from her hand and crosses her arms.

"Fine… But you're taking any responsibility for what could happen." Director explains, she then turns her attention to Geiz and Tsukuyomi standing in the doorway. "I guess then we'll be working together." Director tells them.

"We look forward to working with you again Director Olga." Tsukuyomi greets giving a warm smile. _Oh? Is the Director alive in their dimension?_ I wonder. Director gives a confused look but nods nevertheless.

"I look forward to working with you again Director Olga." Geiz said, saluting her. _Oh, so they do have a history in their universe…_ _I should ask them about it._ I smile at the idea, only to see Geiz's angry glare at me. _Though I get the feeling that I'm not going to get much from Geiz..._ I think to myself.

" _Well, even so it's good to have some back up with us._ " Romani points out over the call. " _But back onto the main topic, it's best that everyone should head towards the mountain._ " Romani directs us.

"Sounds good to me." Caster said.

"Then let's get going then." I said taking off the Bike Ride Watch.

* * *

 _Location change: Mountain._

At the base of the mountain, we exit our bikes. I collect the Bike Ride Watch reverts back to its ride watch form. I put away the bike, as Geiz does the same there's. I look up at the entrance to the cave, I stare at the entrance. "Something wrong?" Director asks me.

"Well… I just feel uneasy just staring down into the tunnel." I said. _It just feels like something is incredibly off about this place._ Everyone walks over to look into the Tunnel.

"Yep. We're in the right place then. The Holy Grail is inside." Caster said.

"It looks like a natural cave, but has it always been in the town of Fuyuki?" Mash asks, as we all stare into the cave.

"It's half-natural, half-artificial. A Mage spent many years expanding his underground workshop." Director explains, Fou tenses up and grows behind us. We turn around to see a figure standing upon a cliff. _Who is that?_

"Well, speak of the devil. The disciple is here." Caster said before pointing his staff to the figure. Everyone focuses on the figure, a bow becomes visible in the figures hand.

"The Archer Servant?" Geiz states as I look at the Servant. "Huh, acting as this places Defender huh?" Geiz remarks looking up at Archer. _So that's Archer…_ Archer is a built man with white hair, light brown skin with visible red veins across his skin, wearing a black suit with white outlines.

"Are you protecting the Wielder of the Holy Sword as always?" Caster mocks the Archer in front of us. I slide my foot back. _God, I feel so on edge just staring at these two._

"I have no memory of becoming a disciple. But I can at least do the work of chasing off mundane visitors." Archer speaks to us, Archer puts out his hand as the pure black bow becomes visible form under the cover of the shadow of the trees.

"In other words, you're a gatekeeper." Caster continues to talk, as Geiz and I take out our Belts and strap it on. The strap swings around our waist and attaches to the other side of the belt.

" **Ziku Driver!** " The belt exclaims, the two ignore the sound of my belt as Caster continues.

"I don't know what you're protecting Saber form, but let's end this here." Caster said readying himself for battle. With a scoff, Archer readies his bow, then a sword into his hand. _Wait?! A sword!?_ Archer nots the blade into the bow like an arrow and pulls back the string. The form of the blade changing into a spiral blade.

"Sorry, but I don't have that kind of… Free time!" Archer said before shooting the blade straight at me.

"Shit!" I shout as I trip back. Suddenly I feel things around slow down before I fall down back onto my ass. "Ow!" I raise my arms in a feign attempt to block… _Huh? The blade didn- huh?!_ In front of me the blade arrow is almost a hair away from my face but is now frozen in mid air. I move out of the way and look at the blade… _Did I… Just stop the blade's time?_ "Are you seeing this? Director? Mash? Geiz? Tsukuyomi? Caster?... Guys?" I turn around to see them frozen as well. _No way… I've stopped time itself… I wonder..._ I walk over to the arrow blade and I take the blade to look at it. "Whoa… that's. Insane." I turn the blade in the other direction and I let go of the blade still frozen in space. "That's cool! Wonder what else I can-?" Time suddenly resumes. The arrow launches forwards. "WHA?!" I fall back onto my ass again, and Archer dodges the arrow as it flies past him.

"What?" Archer mutters, he looks to where the arrow flew past, before turning his attention back to me.

"Senpai?! Are you okay?" Mash asks running over and helping me up.

"Y-Yeah." I said, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Caster, and Director look over in surprise.

"What was that? How did you deflect the blade like that?! I've never- ah!" Director pauses looking down at me. _Huh?_ I look down at my hands to see them... glitching is the only way I can describe them, my hands have shards, echoes, and a strange energy beaming out of them. I grasp it as the glitches slowly fade.

"I… I think I just stopped time." I said looking down at my hands.

"He's beginning to unlock his powers..." Geiz mutters, ready to attack me.

"Hold off. Just cause he's beginning to activate them, doesn't mean we're in any danger. We have more important things to focus on." Tsukuyomi exclaims.

"Time powers? _Whistles~_ Well that's nice." Caster said, but during our talk, Archer readies another blade and fires it at us. " _Eihwaz!_ " Caster mutters as the second blade burns up before it hits us. "Don't say such sad things, Archer. Unless you don't have confidence to take me on?" Caster shouts as he swipes with his hands marks into the air as they fire at Archer. Acher jumps out of the way of the shots, Geiz and I ready my Ride Watch but Caster stops us. "Go right now! Saber's in there!" Caster shouts at us. We turn back to the cave, without missing a beat Director orders us to go.

"Let's go!" Mash and I nod as we run into the cave, with Caster guarding the entrance and keeping Archer busy. We reach into the inner sanctum of the cave a massive opening with glowing ominus emanating from atop of a massive cliff by the end of the cavern.

"What is this?" I asked, amazed at the size of this cavern.

"An exclusive Magecraft reactor core? This is the Holy Grail? Constructing this must have taken years..." Geiz states looking out at the massive cliff before us.

" _Oh-ho._ That is an interesting Servant there." A voice speaks out from above, we look up to see a woman clad in armor glowing an ominous purple aura.

"Is that Saber?" I ask in awe, I don't even know what to think about this.

"Looks like it. She fits the description." Geiz notes looking at her.

"What magical energy!" Director exclaims, Mash readies her shield.

"A shield, is it? You should ready it, stranger girl. With this sword, I will test your protection… Is it true!?" Saber exclaims readying her blade for battle. Geiz and I take out our Ride Watch to fight, but as I do the pressure and aura from Saber makes me hesitate. Director takes out the Faiz Phone X and readies herself for battle as well.

* * *

 _We are observer_

Outside, Caster lands before a damaged temple, he turns to the sky as Archer falls down towards him, readying his bow and blade arrow. "You're wide open!" Archer shouts knotting his bow and firing off an arrow at Caster.

" _Tch!_ " Caster twirls his staff before smoking it on the ground, as the ground around him breaks away as massive Roots from a shield around Caster. The arrow impacts the roots, causing a massive explosion that is viewable from a distance. Caster is pushed back by the impact of the attack, Archer lands atop the roof of the temple. His landing did not even cause damage to the roof. Archer readies another arrow, firing it. The speed of the arrow causes the roof before Archer to be decimated. As the arrow flies it spirals into a massive torrent of blue energy. Chulainn simply smirks as he lowers to the ground stating.

"Here we go, grand-scale!" A magic circle appears upon the ground where Caster stands as the energy of the arrow disperses leaving the arrow as it dissipates into the air. More circles appear upon the ground circling Archer, Archer jumps to leave, but a rune upon the sky blocks Archers exit and he falls to the ground.

"You put Runes in the air! Clever bastard." Archer said to Caster.

"Yeah, my mentor had a spell that summons the Gate of the Underworld. I ripped her off, basically. I won't do you any good to shoot each other at long-distance.( _twirls staff_ ) From here, let's go all out and do our usual fight!" Caster exclaims entering a battle pose.

" _Humf._ From a Caster class?( _summons blades_ ) Maybe you've become smarter than usual." Archer mocks Caster, but with a simple chuckle Caster charges Archer.

"One's cleverness and tates are two different things!" Caster shouts swinging his staff at Archer.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

Sabers blade hits Mash's shield, causing a shock wave and knock back, Saber swings again causing a massive impact kicking up rubble. I put up my arms to block the incoming debris, Director steps forward and with a flick of her wrist she slides a stone into her hands before throwing it to the ground, creating a gold wall with symbols across it. Everyone huddles behind the wall as I stare at the battle before me. "What are you waiting for? Transform!" Director's orders to me, but I pause… _Crap… the pressure is getting to me._ "Tokiwa!" Director shouts at me, but my body is screaming at me to run…

"What's wrong? Won't you come forward?" Saber mocks Mash as she swings again, kicking up more rubble.

"Mash!" I scream out, yet my body continues to stay petrified… _Damn it! I need to help her!... But I want to run…_ Saber swings a heavy attack knocking Mash up into the air, and she crashes down to the ground. "Mash!..." I instinctively take a step back. Director steps forwards.

"If you intend to help her, then why are you running? Are you going to abandon her?" Director's word percies through me like a lance. I practically internally shouted at myself not to run. "That isn't what I saw when this "Sento" was mentioned. You were already to go… So are you really just a coward?" Director asks.

"Wha- No! But…" I mutter, still clenching the watch in my hand.

"Sougo! Now's not the time! Mash won't last much longer without help!" Tsukuyomi shouts.

"Prepare your resolve." Director tells me. I look back over at the fight, Saber slowly walks towards Mash, as she struggles to get up. "I understand how you feel. Painfully so… Your body is screaming at you to run, that step back earlier tells me so. You're just a civilian and you feel like you have no part of this. A fish out of water." Director said, looking at Saber I feel terrified by her very presence. _I need to run, I should run… I should-_ "You're that girl's Master. That girl is your Servant." Director points out, as I Mash summon enough strength to pick up her shield as she readies to block again. _Mash…_ Saber swung her blade into the ground, sending a torrent of earth at Mash, knocking her to the ground. _I… I can't look at this…_

"If you won't then I will." Geiz said stepping forwards, and readying his watch.

"No. Hold on Geiz. Tokiwa Sougo! Don't you dare turn away! Look straight ahead! Hold your head high! Right now, what should you really be doing as a Master? Is this what a King? A Kamen Rider does?!" _Kamen Rider…_ " _Most of what I consider to be a Kamen Rider is a defender of Love and Peace."_ Sento's words of what a Kamen Rider is echoes through my head. _They give themselves up to help others. Same as a king would do… Becoming a king is impossible, especially if the world is destroyed… but…_ I look at my Ride Watch… _I have the power to change that, the power…_ I look back up to see Saber readying for an attack… I step forward.

"MASH~! GET UP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, Mash and Saber turn to me.

"About time. Get in there!" Director orders. "You too Geiz! Both of you get in there and help her!" Director orders us both. I look at Geiz as he looks at me. We nod and step out behind the cover.

"I'll fight! I'll fight to save humanity… I can't stand by as the world crumbles around me. Not while I have the power to fight..." I look down at my Ride Watch again. "I'll fight… as a Kamen Rider!" I shout putting the watch forward, Geiz and I turn the watch to the Rider face and press down on the crown.

" **Zi-O!** " " **Geiz!** " We insert the watches into our belts. Tilting the face of the belt we enter our Henshin poses. Just as Saber knocks back Mash, the clock behind us forms.

"Oh?" Saber turns to me, Mash takes the time to get to her feet again.

" _Henshin!_ " We shout as we spin our drivers. A sound of bell like ding followed by.

" **Rider Time!** " " **Kamen Rider~ Zi-O~!** " " **Kamen Rider! Geiz!** " The armor forms on us and the words attach to our Visior… We take out our weapons and we stare down Saber who looks at us in our armor.

" _I may not ever become a king… But I can embody that idea of a King, and still fight, for Love and Peace! I get the feeling that I can't lose!_ " I shout, putting a hand up to my.

" _Saber… Your Era ends here._ " Geiz said readying his axe for combat.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

While the battle rages inside the mountain, Caster and Archer continue to battle. With Caster attacking with his staff ablaze in flames, as he trades blows with Archer's twin blades. Caster manages to knock away one of Archer's blades. Caster launches into the air and down at Archer while he's still recovering. Archer manages to block the attack, and the two enter a blade lock. "Game Over. I think you've gotten rusty." Caster boldly states, it's then that Caster gets a glimpse at the cave entrance which has a dark ominous glow yet it flickers as if it were glitching.

"You've got that right. You've come far, and you're worried about someone else." Archer remarks as his second blade comes flying back in towards Caster.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

Saber scans us from top to bottom. "Valent. I shall answer those eyes. And to the heart that means to protect it's Servant and vice versa!" Saber said. I look upon the blade as energy builds up around the blade. A massive dark blade of light looms over Saber.

" _Zi-O! Dodge!_ " Geiz orders, instead I stand my ground as I shout.

" _MASH!_ " I shout as Mash rushes over and takes a defensive pose before me.

" **Excalibur Morgan!** " Saber shouts as she swung her blade. The blade beam flies towards us and hits Mash's shield.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Back with Caster, Archer has a blade close against Caster's throat. "Looks like this is the end." Archer boldly states.

"Heh, will that shield resist the sword? Or will that sword pierce the shield?" Caster asks Archer, without hesitating Archer responds.

"A long time ago, I heard something similar to that." Archer closes the distance between his blade and Caster's throat.

"Yeah? And what was the answer?" Chulainn asks.

"The answer was "A paradox." Only a contradiction is produced." Archer responds.

"Heh, I don't know about that. I always think the same thing about that story. If both things are equal, then isn't it all down to the skill of those wielding them? Or let me put it another way. If you're losing because of the weapon's performance, then it's human's that compensate with wisdom, yes?" Caster responds, reaching into his pocket and then flicking a stone right before Archer's eyes, a small explosion distracts Archer long enough to let Caster break out. Archer immediately thrusts his blade into the back of Caster. Archer smirks in sureness of his victory, then vines begin growing out of Caster as what was Caster soon turns to bark of a tree impercination. Then the real Caster phases out of the dummy. "Don't underestimate the Sage of the Forest!" Caster exclaims, before Archer and Caster jump back as the dummy explodes. "Sorry. This is all new to me." Caster apologies as he lands on the roof of the temple, a red flash of light from Caster staff as he puts forth the staff. Below Archer a flame circle appears below him. The circle expands as a bark hand reaches out and grabs Archer crushing him, the hand then smashes Archer into the ground. The hand dissipates and Archer is left lying on the ground, and begins disappearing. Caster lets out a sigh, as he tosses a pebble into the air and catches it looking at the pebble he mutters aloud. "True, this is better than nothing." Caster turns back towards the cave.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

Mash's holding herself up, trying to block the blast with Geiz and I close behind her. The blade's sheer power is pushing us back, but I truck on trying to get to Mash. As I get closer, Mash falls to her knees. She looks like she's about to give in. I push in and I reach her. I place my own hand upon her hand. " _Mash, we've got this._ " I tell her standing firm and looking straight ahead.

"Senpai..." Mash mutters, I look down at her.

" _What kind of master would I be if I were to abandon you? I believe in you, so I need to show that belief. Both as a Master, and a Kamen Rider._ " My hand begins to glow and so does Mash. She stands back up a new energy emanating from her.

"Please watch me, Master." she states as he shield begins to glow. _Is this… Her Noble Phantasm?_ A magic circle appears before the shield as a Wall begins materialising. Deflecting the beam and sending it back at Saber, I look at Mash to see she's exhausted and she falls over. I catch her, placing her shield and her body on the ground. "I-I'm fine, I can still..." Mash tires to mutter.

" _You gave it your all and released your Noble Phantasm, I need to pull my own weight as well now don't I?_ " I said turn back to Saber reading my blade.

"You intend to fight me without you're Servant to Assist? You're less Valent and more of a fool." Saber mocks me as she dashes towards me. Just before Saber swings at me, Geiz jumps in grabbing me and Mash and in time to dodge an attack from Saber. _He saved me and Mash..._

" _Stop daydreaming. Get on your feet!_ " Geiz shouts me. I get back on my feet and we charge at Saber, she swings at us blasting a wave of energy at us. We dodge out of the way of the attack. _Whoa, that had a lot of power…_ We charge at Saber, I swing at Saber but she dodges around me and slashes my back knocking me back. Geiz swings his axe at Saber. Saber thrusts her blade between the gap of the axe before pulling away the axe and kicking him back. I get back on my feet, my eyes look down at the holder and the Build Watch.

" _Geiz! We have watches, let's use them!_ " I said taking off the Build Ride Watch. Geiz takes the Cross-Z Ride Watch off. We turn the faces and activate the watches.

" **Build!** " " **Cross-Z!** " Saber swings at us and I dodge out of the way. I run over to Geiz as we insert our belts. Tilting the face of the belt and we spin the belt. " **Armor Time!** " The armor materialises and attaches onto us. " **Best Match! Build!** " " **Wake Up Burning! Cross-Z!** "

* * *

The Cross-Z color palette includes blue, gold, and silver. The helmet has the Dragon visior partially sticking out from the visior. The chest is blue with flame gold. The shoulders are the Cross-Z dragon with the bottle sticking out. The rest of the armor around the arms and legs are the same as Build's.

* * *

" **Beat Closer!** " Geiz summons the Blade into his hand. We activate the plasma on our blades.

" _This should even the odds._ " I said before gesturing. " _I get the feeling we have the Formula to Victory!_ " We charge at Saber who's unfazed by our new armor. Saber swings her blade at us, I thrust my drill to parry. Our weapons bounce off each other, I dodge out of the way as Geiz drops down and swings his blade at Saber. She quickly blocks with her blade, the impact sends sparks flying as Geiz's blade sparks against Saber's blade. I charge in from behind, deactivating the plasma of the drill and I stick the drill into the ground collecting stone, dirt, and rocks. I swing the drill straight into Sabers face. She puts her hand to block the dust. Geiz breaks off and makes some distance. I charge into the dust with my drill at the ready again. I thrust at Saber who blocks again with her blade.

"Is this all you can do? Tricks and hit and runs?" Saber asks me, before she knocks up my drill. Summoning my blade into my hand, I dual wield against Saber. We clash our blades against each other, barely holding Saber back I manage to put Saber into a blade lock.

" _Tricks? Yeah, but I'd prefer the word buying time._ " I mutter, holding Sabers blade in place.

" **Finish Time! Cross-Z!** " Geiz slams his fist against the belt's crown tilting the face of the belt. Saber looks back to see Geiz. She goes to break away, but I kicked her in the shin causing her to kneel. Raising my fist I smack Saber across the face.

" _Geiz! Now!_ " I shout breaking back, running to Mash as she puts up her shield. Geiz spins the face of the belt before he puts out his arms to the side and bends down.

" **Dragonic! Time Burst!** " Geiz charges and jumps towards Saber, as a Dragon appears behind Geiz breathing fire and blasting Geiz forwards. His kick sends Saber flying, and sliding across the ground. _My turn!_ I quickly run over pressing the crowns of my watches. " **Finish Time! Build!** " I spin the face of my belt. I slam my foot on the ground as the ground around me sinks. A Graph materialises catching Saber in its grip. The ground rises up reaching the apex of the graph and the platform stops as I jump up into the air. " **Voltech! Time Break!** " I kick and slide down the Graph slamming into Saber blasting her away. She slams into the wall before collapsing to her knees.

"Did you get her?" Director asks, I regroup with Mash and Geiz.

"Looks like it. But you can't be too sure." Tsukuyomi said with her Faiz Phone X at the ready.

"Well..." Saber mutters. "You've done well to stand against me." Saber congratulates looking at us. She swings her blade sending energy at us. We brace only to get blasted back by the sheer power. _We threw everything we had!? Servants are in a totally different league of their own…_ Her armor is damaged, but she's not down.

" _Oh… Come on._ " I said as she walked towards me, her magic rebuilding her armor and she stepped before me. I look to see Geiz and Mash a good distance away from me.

"A fair attempt. But it ends here." Saber said, raising her blade to the sky, reading to bring it down on me.

" _My Magecraft is a Cage of Flames. A flaming yet verdant giant. Retribution. A shrine that purifies the evil of human affairs._ " I hear chants, as Caster jumps up before me, grabbing me and the two of us jump back to Mash and Geiz who's just now getting to their feet. "I'm proud you've held out this long. You're no normal master, and that's a good thing." Caster said as he steps forwards. "The one who destroys. Wicker man!" Caster shouts, finishing his chant and putting forth his staff. From the ground below Saber, flames burst out as a giant straw man rises up and as Saber tries to counter, she is grabbed by the straw man and tossed into its cage stomach. It then drops down into the flames. The flames blasting up into the sky, but still leaving Saber standing. _Just how durable is this Servant?!_ I ask.

"Victory for the power that protects, and the power that dreams? I see… Such like that innocent one… And the hopeful one." Saber said, as she began to glow. _We… We got her…_ " _Humf…_ Ultimately, no matter how fate changes, I face the same end when I'm alone." Saber said as she continued to fade away.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you know something?" Caster asks Saber, I step forward looking at Saber. _She looks content, satisfied almost. As if something was going to befall us, even if she was not here to see it._ I get a dark feeling of dread, as I'm reminded of the 47 other Masters who should have been here, this feeling of something bad is going to happen. "Eventually, you will come to know, Ireland's Child of Light. Grand Order..." Saber states, which Director gasps at the words being muttered. _Child of Light? Is Caster?_ I look over to Caster, then to Director, her shocked expression as she looks up to the Grail. Saber continues. "And the battle over the Holy Grail and time, has just begun." _A battle over the Grail and Time?_

"Hey, wait! What do you mean by-" Caster beings to ask reaching out to Saber. Suddenly Caster hand begins to glow. The same glow that the Servants do just before they disappear.

" _Caster!_ " I shouted out to him, he sighed in defeat as he looked back to Me, Geiz, and Mash, the two of them now standing beside me.

"King, Future Kid, Young Lady, I'm leaving the rest to you!" Caster tells us.

" _Wait?! What's going on? I don't understand?!_ " I exclaim, still trying to comprehend what's going on. Caster props his staff over his shoulders as he lets his hands hang over them.

"If there is a next time, summon me as a Lancer!" Caster said to us. I opened my mouth to say something… But the words can't leave my mouth. All I'm able to say is…

" _Till we meet again somewhere. Hero of Light, Cu Chulainn._ " I tell him, he smiles and fades away satisfied with what he did during this war. With that, the two final Servants disappear and I'm left alone with Mash, Director, and Fou. From where Saber used to stand, a bright yellow gem appears before us.

"Confirmed. Saber and Caster are both gone. Did we… Win?" Mash asks. Geiz and I remove our helmets as we look to where they once were.

" _Yeah… We won. Somehow._ " I said, yet my mind still wanders. Questions on what the Grand Order is lingering, but my thought is interrupted when the sound of the Faiz Phone X's ringtone calls out. We look over to the Director who takes out her Faiz Phone X and answers. We walk over to enter the call.

" _Well done, Mash, Sougo, Director. It looks like I can't get any visuals from there so I can't see you're happy faces. Director, now we don't have to worry about Singularity F..._ " I look up to the Director to see her face is distant.

"Grand Order… How did the Servant know that name?" Director mutters to herself aloud, Mash and I walk over to join her.

"Director? Is everything alright?" I asked, returning to my civilian form.. She snaps out of her trance and looks to face us.

"Oh… Sorry. Well done, Mash and Sougo. Thanks to you as well Geiz, Tsukuyomi.( _Fou jumps onto Sougo's shoulder_ ) Mash. Even if you're inexperienced, or even if you're a temporary Servant… You still made a wish and shield opened to you." Director praises Mash, Mash nods in happiness. "If you do acquire the True Name, you didn't have the slightest interest in becoming that Heroic Spirit. I'm sure that's why the Noble Phantasm responded to you." Director continues to explain. "That's some fairy tale." Director said, sighing, the two of us looked at her in confusion. "I'm just teasing you. Never mind me. But it is inconvenient using the Noble Phantasm without a True Name. Here, let me think up a good spell for you." Director explains as she begins to ponder. "Let's see… How about Lord Chaldeas? The name Chaldea has meaning for you too, doesn't it?" Director comes up, knocking me out of my thoughts and I quickly put away the hair from view.

"Yes! Thank you, Director." Mash said she brings her shield close to her and feels the solid and sturdy metal of her shield. "Lord Chaldeas…" Mash mutters. Mash looks to me, and I give her a smile and a thumbs up.

"My, I never thought you would all get this far." A familiar voice praises us while still clapping.

"This was all foretold, yet you refused to bring one of our Another's into this?" A second new voice asks, it's younger than that of a young boy. _That sounds like Wool!_ I look up to see it is Wool sitting atop looking down at us.

"And you call yourself a Time Jacker, we're trying to prevent the King's ascension not further it." A woman's voice said, it's older and much more mature yet condescending.

"Nothing we can change now, but from here we will handle this." A man's voice speaks up, older, mature, and determined.

"Silence all of you. This is an unforeseen element of the project that goes beyond what my tolerance allows. I knew that Zio would come, I made sure that he was in no capacity to fight beforehand. Obviously that makes no difference now, but I can still fix this." The familiar voice said.

"You're Professor Leff?" Mash mutters, still listening to us Roman asks.

" _Professor Leff you said?_ " Romani asks. Director seems relieved.

"Leff… Leff you're okay!" Director said, I grab her and turn her to me.

"Director. I have a bad feeling about him." I state stepping before her.

"What are you saying? It's Leff, he survived-" I cut her off.

"Yes, but him being here… Gives me a bad feeling that you're going to die." I tell her, confusing her.

"What are you saiding?" Director asks.

"Just something about this whole situation feels off. If Leff was alive… Where was he all this time?" I ask, the question sinks into the Director's mind before she becomes confused herself. "Geiz? Are they who I think they are?" I ask, Geiz stares at where Leff is.

"Time Jackers." Geiz responds. "Our enemy." Geiz states, confusing the Director even more. We begin to hear clapping, as we look over to see Leff clapping.

"Heh, heh… Ha… HA HA HA HA HA HA! I guess your meeting with Wool made you aware of us… Even forming an alliance with the irregular... And knowing that… Just makes me all the more furious with all these unexpected events." Leff states, we all look back at him. "Romani, I told you to come to the control room right away." Leff said, Director takes a step forward but I continue to block her. "And you Olga. I planted the bomb right under your feet. I can't believe you're still alive." Leff said, shocking us.

"Senpai?" I hear Mash ask me as I look back at Director shocked.

"Well, not exactly alive. In fact, you're dead. Your physical body, anyway." Leff said looking down at us with an evil smile. "When you were alive, you didn't have the aptitude for Rayshifting. You couldn't make the transfur when you had a body." Leff continues to explain, as moment by moment I could feel the events in my vision coming closer to reality. "But you had such an earnest desire for it, that right as you died, you obtained the aptitude." Leff said, I looked at the director, her face said it all. A shocked look of reality hitting her like a train. _Director is…_ "That's why, the moment you return to Chaldea, your consciousness will cease to exist." Leff said.

"I-I'll cease to exist." Director mutters fear in her voice.

"But that's too miserable to contemplate. You dedicated your life to Chaldea..." Leff said as he reached out, as the light gem from before flies out into Leff's hand. "So the least I can do is show you what's going on." The gem disappears into Leff's palm before he snaps his fingers and behind him. Chaldea appears through a portal burning red.

"Wh-What is that? It's not real, is it? That's just a virtual image, right, Leff?" Director asks, more unstable and afraid than before.

"It's the real thing. I linked space-time together for you. You see, with the Holy Grail, even this is possible. So take a good look, scion of the Animusphere Family. This is the fate of your family's lunacy." Leff said before he puts out his arm, and Director glows for a moment before she's suddenly lifted up into the air.

"Director!" I shout before I grab her hand and try to pull her down.

"Senpai!" Mash grabs my hand and slams her shield into the ground to stake us to the ground.

"Zi-O!" Geiz grabs my hand.

"Geiz! Sougo! Mash!" Tsukuyomi shouts, grabbing Geiz and me. We all pull back

"Wh-What gives you the right to do this?! What's the point of this?!" I shout, as I'm lifted up with the Director, who's clenching my hand with both arms.

"As this is the end, I'll make your wish come true, and answer your questions. Sougo. Olga, you may touch your treasure." Leff said, my grip on the Director's hand becomes more and more loose. Director is completely in fear, almost to the point of crying.

"What are you talking about?! S-Stop it! But that's Chaldea!" Director pleads, as I try to hold onto her for dear life.

"Yes, it's no different than a black hole. Or perhaps the sun. Either way, if a human touches it, they will split apart on a molecular level. You will experience living infinite death." Leff explains the thought scares me of what will happen to the Director.

"Bastard! Why would you do this?! You have no reason!" I shout, only now barely holding onto the Director.

"I don't need to tell a fake king of my goals." Leff simply responds. My hand slips and the Director floats towards Chaldea's. I fall to the ground. I look back up at the director shouting.

"Director!" I try and go after, but Mash still holding my hand stops me.

"No… No, somebody! Somebody help me! Why? Why does this always happen to me?!" Director cries out, her cries terrify me. Geiz reacts fast, quickly pulling out his bow.

" **Zikan Zax! Yumi!** " Geiz then takes off the Ghost Ride watch, turning the Rider Face and inserting it into the watch. " **Finish Time!** " Geiz pulls back the hammer and lets off a shot. " **Ghost! Gira Gira Shoot!** " The Arrow flies though Director and she's broken free. She falls to the ground. I quickly run over and catch her.

"Director!" I exclaim holding her. _No response, the fear must have caused her to pass out._

" _Ugh_ … Why do you bother? … Whatever… She's a corpse anyway." Leff said "Still... The 20th Master the extra, what is with that numbering system? Anyways, I turned a blind eye to you because you held no promise despite what they told me of you. Why do humans always want to avoid the course that is chosen for them?" Leff asks, as Wool and two new figures join him. They're the same people from before. After a moment of thinking all I think is.

"Why?" I ask.

"Hmm?" Leff responds.

"Why… Why would you do that to her? What sort of a sick sack of crap are you?!" I shout getting back up to my feet. Director in my arms.

"Quite a mouth you have. Then allow me to introduce myself again. I am Leff Lynor Flauros. I am incharge of 2018, tasked to dispose of your human race." Leff explains. I clench the hair fragment I have of the director. "You are listening, Dr. Roman?" Leff asks, and Roman responds.

" _Professor Leff._ " Roman mutters.

"As a fellow student who studied sorcery together, I will give you some final advice. The future has not disappeared. It's been incinerated. Chaldea is probably being protected by the magnetic fields of Chaldea's, but I'm sure the outside is meeting the same fate as Fuyuki." Leff explains.

" _That's why, the reason we aren't able to make contact with the outside, isn't because communications are down, but because there's no one outside to receive them._ " Roman explains. _So… Everyone is… Already gone?_... _No! Uncle!_ The idea of Uncle's shop and his life being destroyed in a flash, sinks in my heart.

"You will not perish from becoming an evolutionary dead, nor will you not be destroyed after engaging in a war with different races. Rather, from your meaninglessness, and your incompetence, and because you have lost the favor of our king… you will burn away like useless waste paper, leaving no trace behind!" Leff exclaims. The world around us begins to shake.

"Whats happening?!" I shout, standing up.

"The Singularity is collapsing! Zi-O! Call you're Time Mazine!" Geiz said pressing his Ride Watch, I follow.

" **Time Mazine!** " The Time Mazine flies in. The platform lowers as we quickly run into the Mazine. I hand Director to Mash as I grab the Controls. _Here we go!_ We quickly boost and fly away.

* * *

Rayshift 2 Complete.

Next time, on Zi-O/Grand Order!

"The First Singularity is in France, just after the 100 year war."

France set ablaze by the Saint turned Witch. "All of France will burn!"

Oma Zi-O, sets his pawns in motion? " _Allow me to grant you the gift of destruction._ " Old enemies of Riders appear to face Sougo.

New Alter Riders? "As of today, you are Kamen Rider Ex-Aid." "You are now Kamen Rider Ghost." Another Time Jacker makes her appearance.

An unbeatable game. "If the Alter continues to be in our way… this will become a hard obstacle to overcome!"

The Genius Doctor Gamer appears. "You are..." "The Genius Gamer! Second M!"

"Sorry… But this is my Surgery. **Dai Henshin!** "

Rayshift 3: Flames, Games, Saints, and Witches Galore!


	4. Rayshift 3: Flame, Witches galore!

"( _open book_ ) According to this book, in September of 2018, the ordinary high schooler Tokiwa Sougo embarks on a path which leads him to become the overlord of time, Oma Zi-O. After acquiring the power of Build, Sougo returned to his mission now with the support of Geiz. Together the party traverses to the center of the Singularity and eliminate the cause. The party quickly leave's the collapsing Singularity. Sougo then goes to France with Wyvers and finds the Genius Gamer M and-( _closes book_ ) Oh, pardon me… I suppose that is still in the future, for you."

Author Note: Thank you Kuroha Kurusu. You are right, I'll make the summary shorter next time.

* * *

The Heisei Kamen Riders and the Holy Grail War have perdured for decades. And now, they pass on their power and legacy onto the next generation! Rejoice!, for the Birth of a new King!

( _Oh, yeah. Ohh…_ )

( _Sougo, Geiz, Tsukyomi, Olga, and Mash look upon all the Previous Riders doing their Rider kicks. Scene changes to the Time portal, the Time Mazine flying through them, as the Katakana word for Rider attaches to Zi-O's helmet_ )

Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?

( _Are you ready?_ )

( _Sougo reaches out to the clocks on the wall, before swinging his arm down. The Background spinning in synch with his arm._ )

Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!

( _Crazy baby!_ )

( _Geiz wipes something off his face before throwing aside his torn coat, the background spinning behind him. Changes to Tsukiyomi walking straight before camera changes to her side, the world spinning again._ )

Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite

( _Changes to Mashu and Olga who stand behind the Chaldea symbol. Olga glitches and fades in and out as she looks at her hand. Mash looks at the camera, a clock behind her counting down._ )

Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!

( _The scene is crushed by Oma Zi-O, as he looks up his crimson eyes glowing. Scene changes to, the Gang standing over the Ride Watches before looking up at the Camera._ )

Ima wo susume yō

( _Changes to Woz, in a darkened room, with a clock in the background, from the sky flaming scraps of papers fall around him. Woz looks at the screen, flames light his face as he holds the book in his hand._ )

Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake

( _Changes to Heure quickly speeding onto pulling down one of his eyes and sticking out his tongue before moving aside, behind Ora and Swartz keep their back, hiding their faces. Scene changes to a set of large thrones, each designed differently. Scene changes again to Woz who shows the book, flames coming off a close up shows Oma Zi-O obliterating rebels to dust. Then to the Ride Watche's faces turning then activating._ )

Mitsumeta sono saki ni

( _The Rider statues, crack and stone cascades off revealing the suits underneath. Quick change to Geiz turning his Ride Watch. Then to more Riders, then to Olga who turns a Ride Watch, more Statues._ )

Tobikonde mitara

( _Then Sougo who turns the face of the watch, as the statue of Sougo crumbles._ )

Believe Yourself!

( _Oma Zi-O stands behind the rubble. Camera comes close up to Oma Zi-O. The Rubble hiding his helmet only letting the Red eyes glow though it._ )

Now, Over "Quartzer"

( _Sougo exclaims Henshin before spinning his belt, the world spinning behind him._ )

Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni

( _Armor completes as the Words attach to the helmet. Zi-O, Geiz, Echo drive down a road, explosions and lasers blasting as they pass. Scene changes to a downpour of rain, as Jackers walk away from a destroyed clock. Back to the Riders as the three drive though the frozen Rider kicks._ )

You, Over "Quartzer"

( _Time resumes, as the Riders Kick, causing explosions. Zi-O Jumps through the fire._ )

Mirai wo koe yō

( _A shadowy woman, her blade in the ground in front of her, both hands resting on it turns her head back. As the camera flies back passing through 7 bubbles of different times. Before a shadowy figure brings his hands around the 8 bubbles a devious smile forming on his face. Scene changes to Sougo staring straight at the camera. He puts out his right arm as the world stops spinning. Same for Geiz, Tsukiyomi, Olga, and Mash._ )

Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai

( _Scene changes to a staircase, Zi-O, Geiz, and Echo rush in, their helmets words creating a path for them. All around them explosions go off and lasers are blasted at them._ )

Kanjiro sō Nexus Future

( _Tsukiyomi walks down the stairs, the Jackers shifting and glitching before disappearing leaving Tsukiyomi by herself. Scene changes to Zi-O who swings his blade attacking. Mash behind Zi-O protects him._ )

Now, Over "Quartzer"

( _Changes to Geiz, readying his bow before letting an arrow off. At the same time behind him, Echo shoots a few shots before kicking at the screen._ )

Mabayui sekai

( _Scene flashes title cards from the past before leaving Zi-O and Geiz back to back before they attack each other. The two clash their battle sparks and lights up the screen._ )

Misete

( _The rest of the Title cards flash before leaving._ )

* * *

ZI-O Grand Order

* * *

Rayshift 3: Flames, Games, Witches, and Saints Galore!

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

After returning to Chaldea, we rushed the director to the Medical bay. I stand in the medical room, with Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Mash with Fou on her shoulder, Roman, and laying on the medical bed, the Director. _Geiz managed to save Director… But how?_ I look over to Geiz, and he turns to me. "What?" He asks in a rude tone.

"I'm just confused… How did you save the Director, despite her already being dead?" I ask, Mash and Roman look over to Geiz. "How did you do it?" I ask, Geiz looks around to see everyone's eye on him. He reaches to his Watch holder and taking off the an Orange Ride Watch.

"The Ghost Ride Watch. Kamen Rider Ghost, along with all of the ability of a Ghost, and having the power to summon spirits of Heroic Spirits in his own way, it can also turn others who are dead into ghosts." Geiz said showing us all the watch. _Well, I guess I'd make sense that the Ghost Watch can make people into ghosts._

"So… I'm a Ghost now?" A voice said. We look over at the bed to see Director waking up.

"Director!" Mash, Roman, and I exclaim in synch. The Director who sits up and looks at Geiz.

"Yeah. But, you're on a time limit." Geiz said walking over to the table, as Director sits up. "You have 100 days to live. Unless we either find a way to give you a new body, or wish back you're old one." Geiz explains, looking at the director.

"Too bad we couldn't get the Holy Grail from Singularity F." Tsukuyomi said walking over.

"Is their not some other way?" Mash asks Geiz. Geiz looks at Mash and shakes his head.

"Not that I know of." Geiz said. "Though it's possible if we go the the Universe of Ghost. But that's going to take some time." Geiz explains before he looks at his watch. "This watch… it's the only one I managed to steal from Oma Zi-O… Even then." Geiz mutters clenching the watch.

"So then why did you save me?" Director asks Geiz, we all look to Geiz.

"Well... I saved you because, you saved me once too." Geiz answers, everyone looks at Geiz confused. "My universe's version of you. I felt like saving you is, a way of paying you back for saving me." Geiz clarifies. _Did the Director of Geiz's universe save him from Oma Zi-O or something?_

"We both owe you a lot Director." Tsukuyomi joins standing next to Geiz. "We'll find a way to bring you back. We promise right Geiz?" Tsukuyomi asks Geiz. Geiz nods in agreement. I can't help but chuckle after hearing their response. "Sougo?" Tsukuyomi asks.

"Senpai? What's so funny?" Mash asks me.

"Oh, sorry." I apologise. "It's just that hearing you two said that, you are really are nice people at heart." I said Geiz and Tsukuyomi. "Altho, guess I just never considered Geiz like that, so it's nice to see you like this." I said, I smile at the two. "It's reassuring to know that!" I said back with a smile on my face.

"What is that? What are you? You're supposed to be an overlord, not some kind of hero." Geiz said sighing. "Sheesh, you're optimistic." Geiz said. I let out a small chuckle scratching the back of my head. It's then that the door to the Medical office opens.

"No, no. I figure that's how it should be." A woman's voice said. We turn to the door to see a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, beautiful body, and dressed in renaissance clothing, with a metal gauntlet on the left arm, carrying a large staff, and a robotic bird on the right shoulder. "In a time like this. Optimism is our greatest ally." She said walking into the room. Geiz, Tsukuyomi and I stare at the woman. "What? Are you shocked that you met such a sight of beauty? I understand, but I'm used to it." She assumes. " _Beauty" isn't the word I would use. It's more-_

"No. We're confused as to who you are." Geiz bluntly states. _Yeah, that's the word: Confused._

"Wow, that's blunt. You could be a little subtle at least." Roman mutters. Geiz gives Roman a death glare. "I-I'm sorry!" Roman apologies.

"Then allow me to introduce myself." She said, she bows. "I'm Da Vinci, a Chaldea collaborator. Or perhaps the third summoned Heroic Spirit." Da Vinci greets. "I am the head of Chaldea's Engineering Department." She explains to us.

"Da Vinci has been helping out Chaldea for quite some time." Mash explains.

"Oh, Da Vinci..." Geiz mutters. "Like… Leonardo Da Vinci..." Geiz said looking at Da Vinci.

"Of course, a Heroic Spirit." Tsukuyomi mutters.

"The Genius Renaissance creator..." I mutter…. _Eh…?_

"EEHHH~!?" Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and I all shout at once as we huddle together and walk up close to get a better look at Da Vinci. She looks at us in an expression of surprise.

"Hmm… That's a first." Da Vinci expresses looking at us. "I've never seen a reaction like that before." She said looking at us.

"Leonardo Da Vinci!? The Genius Inventor, Artist, and Architect is a… Woman?!" Tsukuyomi expresses nearly falling back only to be caught by Mash.

"A-Are you okay?!" Mash asks.

"Ho-How is this possible?!" I shout absolutely confused.

"W-Wait! I think I've heard something about this!" Geiz shouts, Tsukuyomi and I look at Geiz. "I've heard that some Figures in history are recorded as Male. But in reality, they were female!" Geiz explains, as we turn our attention back to the Genius before us. "Maybe that's what it is!" Geiz shouts. Tsukuyomi, Geiz, and I look at each other before looking back at Da Vinci who waves her hand.

"No. I'm a Guy." Da Vinci said. We all pause. _EH?!_

"EEEEEEHHHH~?!" Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and I shout we all huddle together and shuffle to the back of the room. Da Vinci begins to laugh looking at us.

"Oh, I've never been so glad for my face change more than today! You're reactions are the best I've seen!" Da Vinci said wiping a tear off her face. "This is what we need. Optimism and a bit of a laugh. From here on, you'll be the center of this story." She tells us, as we ease up and step away from each other. "The choices you will make, will probably save us all. It all started with the choice you made to become a Kamen Rider. Just like the multitudes of brave souls who weren't remembered by history as they saved humanity." She said walking over to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. "You've been given a role to fight, not as a Hero, not as a Demon, but as a human walking a path that was preordained by the stars." She me. "Now then, Romani I pass it on to you." Da Vinci directs us to Roman.

"Hey, where did the Director go?" Mash asks, looking over to see the Director is gone.

"She said she's going to her office. She needs to rest after all that she's been through. Let's leave her alone." Roman tell us. "Till she returns, I've been given command. Come on everyone, follow me." Roman directs us as we leave the Medical bay.

 _Location Change: Chaldea Command Center_

"First of all, congratulations on surviving and completing your mission Sougo, Mash, Geiz, Tsukuyomi. Well done." Roman congratulates. "While the situation was forced on you gradually, and with lots of odd twists, you bravely faced the challenges and overcome it." Roman said then he quickly bows. "That earned my respect and appreciation. Thanks to you, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi, Mash, the Director, and Chaldea were saved." Roman thanks.

"Stop it! I was only able to pull though thanks Caster and Sento." I said. "I would have never gotten the help from Geiz or Tsukuyomi otherwise." I said looking at the two. "So… Thank you as well!" I said thanking Geiz and Tsukuyomi.

"We're glad to have helped out." Tsukuyomi said.

"It's better for us anyways." Geiz retorts.

"Listen. We must defend humanity in the Director's place. She's out of commission for the time being, we have to make her proud." Roman tells us. "I got a report about the crystal from Mash, and what Leff said." Roman said, I clenched my fist in anger at hearing the name. _Leff.. That bastard._ "From Chaldea's state, what Leff said was true. We can't contact the outside world." Roman tells us. _Wait then…_ "The staff who left Chaldea haven't returned. I fear humanity has already been destroyed. Chaldea seems to be the only place outside of the Normal Timeline. Perhaps it's staying on the timeline right before the collapse." Romani explains.

"So then… Does that mean, everyone outside of Chaldea… Is dead?" I ask. The thoughts rushing through my head are all focused on one family member, who is irreplaceable. _Uncle… Don't tell me you are gone too..._

"I'm sorry to said, that looks to be the case. Think of it like a colony floating in space. The outside world is dead, until we do something about this situation." Roman tells me, I look down at the ground. _No… Uncle._ A hollow feeling enters my heart.

"We...We need to do something about this!" I exclaim. "We need to save the world! We have too!" I proclaim, Roman and Mash both nod at me. _I will stop this and get Uncle back! I'm not losing you too!_

"That's exactly right Sougo. Come see this, we tried scanning Earth with the resurrected Shiva." Roman directs us to Chaldea. "It's Earth of the past, not the future. The Fuyuki Singularity was destroyed, thanks to you guys. But we hypothesize that the future was unchanged due to another cause. The result being-" Roman said, as another voice cuts in.

"Another new Singularity. Correct?" Geiz asks. Roman looks over and nods, Roman walks over to the consol below Chaldea and presses a few keys on the screen and shows a map.

"This distorted world map. A newly-discovered dimensional disturbance against which Fuyuki pales in comparison. They said changing the past changes the future, but you can't overthrow the future by slightly altering the past. History has the power to heal itself. You might be able to save a person or two. But the end of that Era- will still end up with it's definitive result unchanged." Roman said, then pulling up a timeline of human history and showing points in time. "But these singularities are different. These are humanity's turning points. "What if this war didn't end?" "What if this naval voyage wasn't successful?" "What if this discovery was wrong?" "What if this nation couldn't become independent?" The ultimate decision point to determine the state of humanity." Roman said. _All these points are important in the forming of our modern history._

"So then, destroying them is like causing the foundation of human history to crumble right?" Tsukuyomi asks. Roman nods conforming it.

"And there's seven of these singularities to stop." I said looking at the timeline.

"The future had already been decided when these seven singularities formed." Roman explains. "As Leff said, humanity doesn't make it to 2019. But we're different. Chaldea has yet to reach that future." Roman said turning to us. "Do you understand? Only we can fix this mistake. Now we have a chance to return the singularities to normal." Roman said looking at the Time Mazines sitting in the room. "So here's the deal. You will use the Time Mazines and Rayshift into these seven singularities and get history back on track. The Time Mazines will be safer to transport you to those times. Doing so is the only way to save humanity. However we are still powerless. All the other Master candidates are frozen. Mash is the only Servant we have." Roman explains. _We're only 4._

"Not all the candidates." Geiz speaks up. We look over to him as he shows us the back of his right hand. The back of the hand glows as a command seal appears. The design of it is a partial clock, a gap between 10 and 12 missing. The short hand reaching to around two, while the short hand is at 10. The look of the watch reminds me of blood stains, with drops of blood bleeding out from the edges. The Seal is broken into three parts, the edge of the clock is one piece, the hands the second, and the center the third.

"That's!" I exclaim before I look at my command seals. The seals I have are patterned in a cross shaped shield. The Edge of the shield being part 1, a second cross in the center of the shield being part 2, and finally a blade shape in the center being the 3rd part. "That means… You're a master too?!" I exclaim. "Then… Wait, where's your servant?" I ask him.

" _My? Does that mean I get to come out?_ " I hear a voice around me. I look around to see where the voice was coming from. _This almost sounds like when I met Caster for the first time, does that mean this Servant is hidden somehow?_

"I guess so. Come on out Assassin." Geiz said, a woman appears next to him.

"May we know you're servant's real name?" I ask, Geiz looks at me. And goes silent.

"Geiz-kun, Sougo-kun is trusting you as an ally. It's best not to betray that trust no?" Assassin reminds Geiz, as Geiz ponders more, he sighs and nods. Assassin then puts her hands together. "Okay then. I'm Assassin, Charlotte Corday! Since we'll be working together I'll do the very best I can, so please be sure to help out Geiz-kun. He can be very rash so please watch out for him. I'm sure both you and Tsukuyomi-chan will help keep my Master alive." Charlotte greets.

* * *

Charlotte is a 5'1" woman with short cut brown hair an average build with a large chest. She wears a black matiné hat with a red rose placed on it, a pure white Victorian Style dresses with the skirt going just down past the knees. On the skirt are black flowers placed in a pattern of three. Two smaller flowers to the side of one larger flower. Blue stockings, with combat boots. She carries a small red handled, two hand knife. The blade is off set forward so the bottom of the blade acts as a guard. Finally a small float ghost with a yellow cloth over something with small yellow wings and a halo above it.

* * *

"Oh… Um… Sure." I said bowing to Charlotte.

"Ah… um… H-Hello." Mash greets Charlotte. "I-I'm a new Servant and uh… I look forward to learning form you!" Mash introduces bowing to Charlotte.

"Oh? Well, I don't believe I'm the best person to take reference from, but I look forward to working with you as well. Mashu was it?" Charlotte asks.

"Ah, yes. Mashu Kyrielight. It's nice to meet you." Mash greets again bowing to Charlotte. Charlotte bows back

"This is great. Having two Masters will really help us. But even so I realize you two are being forced into this situation. Even so, I'll still said it." Roman said to us. "As Master Candidates #20, Tokiwa Sougo and #48, Myokoin Geiz." Geiz and I stand at attention. "If you wish to save Humanity… If you wish to have a future beyond 2018… if you wish to prevent the crowning of Oma Zi-O. Then you two alone must go and face these seven singularities in human history. Are you two prepaired to do this? Can you shoulder the burden of Chaldea and humanity's future?" Roman asks us.

"Of course! To save my Uncle, I will become the greatest and most beloved overlord of all time!" I proclaim. Roman looks at me smiling and nodding.

"If it means changing this worlds future to prevent the day of Oma. Then I will." Geiz states. _The day of Oma?_ I ponder, but my thought is cut off when I see the smiles of Roman and Mash.

"Thank you." Roman thanks. "With those words, our fate has been decided. We will now carry out the Prevention of Humanity as laid out by Olga Marie Animusphere, the out of commision Director of Chaldea." Roman orders. _Even if the Director is not with us now. We will save Earth's future!_ "Our objective is the protection and recovery of human history. Our search will target will be each era's Relic and Grail." Roman said before pulling up the map again. "Our opponent is History itself. Many great Heroic Spirits and legends will stand against you." Roman explains.

"Not to mention the interference of the Time Jackers and possibly even Oma Zi-O of my universe himself." Geiz mentions.

"We'll have to take care of them and the other Universes that we may come across." Tsukuyomi adds. "To prevent Altars from hurting other people and ensuring our safety." Tsukuyomi finishes.

"Right. Challenging them is an act of blasphemy against the past. To save humanity, we must defy human history." Roman said. "But this is the only way to survive. No, the only way to take back the future… No matter what sort of end awaits us." Roman then turns to face us. "To reflect our determination, we shall abandon the original mission name, First Order. This is now Chaldea's last ye- no, original mission..."

"The Grand Order!"

"In the name of magical world's highest order. We will take back the future!" Roman exclaims.

* * *

 _France, Orleans A.D. 1431 We are Observer…_

A woman dressed in darkened Saint clothes slams her flag pole into the ground. The ground cracks and crumbles from the impact. "Heed my words..." She begins. "My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny." A magic circle appears on the ground before her. "If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer me." Magic begins to collect around 7 circles. "I hereby swear. That I shall defeat all evil in the world. But let thine eyes be clouded with the fog of turmoil and chaos. Thou art trapped in a cage of madness, and I the summoner who holds thy chains- Seventh Heaven clad in the great words of power! Come forth the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!" She finishes as Magic swirls a dark mage stands behind the woman.

"Ah!" He exclaims as from the circles summons forth 5 figures. The first figure is an androgynous sword weilder, second is a bow woman with what looks like cat ears, third is a man with pale skined and wilding a lance, fourth is a woman dressed in sain clothing and carrying a cross staff, fifth and finally is a woman with a mask covering her face, and dressed in a medieval dress with metal thorns across the dress she weilds with her a coffin with chain wrapped around it.

"Thank you for coming, my fellow Servants." The Saint dressed woman greets. "I am your master. You know why you were summoned, yes? Destruction and slaughter, those are your orders." She commands beginning to walk towards the Servants. "If a city is reveling in spring, destroy it. If a town is celebrating spring, devastate it." She stops pacing and turns to a statue of glass image of god, the light shines down on her but the glass is cracked and distorts the light. "No matter how evil or cruel, God will forgive your every transgression. Should He mete out punishment, that is fine in its own way." She states a smile forming upon her face. "For this is no more than a means of proving God's existence and His love." She said turning her attention to the Caster standing in the back, she walks over to her. "Now, then, Gilles. Please bring him here." She commands.

"As you Wish." Gilles responds.

"I trust you have not harmed him, Gilles?" The Saint asks Gilles.

"No, of course not. Have you considered what you wish done with him?" Caster asks a calm smile forming on his face. The Saint ponders to find an answer. "Oh, my. Do you require suggestions from me?" Gilles asks a creepy smile beginning to form.

"Oh, you have noticed my distress in you're infinite concern for me?" The Saint asks. "Don't be absurd. If you continue this foolishness, I'll kill you, Gilles." She casually threatens. "When you are eating a meal, do you think about how you use your fork? This is the same. What I do with him is a matter so trivial it does not merit any thought." She compares. Gilles bows before a magic circle appears on the ground, an old man dressed in Christan attire appears clenching a cross in his hands.

"Wh-What's going on? Where am I, and who are you people?!" The man demands. "Answer me! Are you deaf? You their- Eep!" The man is frozen in fear upon the sight of the woman.

"Oh, Pierre! Bishop Pierre Chauchon! How I have missed you! A day has not gone by when your face has not crossed the mind of Jeanne d'Arc!" Jeanne exclaims.

"It can't be. It can't be, It can't be, It can't be, It can't be!" Pierre denies, he is flabbergasted. "Y-Y-Y-You're- Jeanne d'Arc?! Impossible! This can't be possible?!" He exclaims. "I thought you died three days ago! I thought I killed you! I thought-" He begins, for Jeanne to cut him off.

""That you should be in Hell?" Perhaps I am, Your Grace." Jeanne answers.

"This is a dream. A nightmare. What else could it be but a nightmare!" Pierre exclaims quivering in fear.

"Oh dear, he's started to flee from reality. This won't do at all. We must snap him out of this." Gilles said, before he proceeds to slap Pierre.

"Aiiee! E-E-Eeeee!" Pierre screeches out, in the literal slap to reality he finds himself in.

"What will you do, Your Grace?" Jeanne asks. "Jeanne d'Arc, whom you accused of heresy, stands before you. Should you not grip your crucifix and offer up a prayer to God?" Jeanne walks slowly towards Pierre. "Should you not mock me? Scorn me? Abuse me? Trample me? And tell everyone the wicked Jeanne d'Arc is here!" Jeanne shouts as she slams her foot into the ground before Pierre. "Should you not roar like the brave lion you are?! Go on, do it! Do it! Do it!" She shouts.

"Spa-" Pierre mutters.

"Spa?" Jeanne asks. Pierre begins to cry wildly as he gets on his knees before Jeanne.

"S-Spare me… Please spare me! I'll do anything! Spare me, I beg of you!" Pierre begs, all this makes Jeanne crack a smile before she begins laughing.

"-Ha ha ha ha ha! Did you hear that, Gilles?" Jeanne laughs before kicking Pierre to the ground. ""Spare me, spare me," he said! This bishop who tied me up, mocked me, and burned me alive! As if that were nothing!" Jeanne turns her attention back to the Bishop. "The bishop who told me with kind eyes, that I was going to be killed. Is now begging for his life!" Jeanne stares at Pierre with cold dead eyes. "Oh- The sadness is making me want to cry. After all, that won't save anything. Your paper-thin faith won't reach the Heavenly Father. Belief that is light as a feather won't blossom anywhere. Someone who has forsaken God, and clings to his life by begging a witch, is unfit to be called a believer." Jeanne smiles. "Do you understand, Your Grace? You just gave testimony that you are now one of the heretics. That's why I'm so sad. I think I might laugh until madness consumes me." Jeanne readies something. "Now, think back, Your Grace. You know what sentence awaists heretics, don't you?" Jeane asks.

"..." Pierre ponders before it dawns on him. He gets on his knees again and begs. "N-No, no, no! Spare me… Please, spare me!" He begs.

"I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I ran out of salvation today. Indulgences are not for sale in this era." Jeanne said before a devilish smile forms. "Now… Shall we start at your feet? If I was burned alive by holy flames… Then your body shall be scorched by the flames of Hell." Jeanne then snaps her fingers. Pierre bursting into flames.

"AAAAAAHHHH~!" Pierre screams out, he stands up to run but trips himself. "AAAhhh~...ahh...ah..." Pierre's flaming body goes limp as his body is reduced to nothing.

"... Not even the ashes remain, I see. I apologise for taking up your time, Gilles." Jeanne apologies turning back to Gilles.

"What do you mean? That was a meaningful punishment." Gilles said to Jeanne. "Now what should we do with the other clergy?" Gilles asks.

"Good question, it's too much to question them all. Just feed the clergy to them." Jeanne said turning back to the Servants who bore witness to the burning of Pierre. "Rejoice, my ignoble Servants! The surviving clergy are yours. I, your Master, Jeanne d'Arc shall forgive you all." Jeanne orders a smile on her face. "Devour their souls. Feast on their flesh. Savor their blood. After all, our manifestation is no different than that devil, Dracul." She said before turning away. "I have but one order. Wipe out this country, this mistake that is France. Overrun it, trample it, reap it. Let us begin with our dear Orleans. We shall return it's fruitful land to a bare wasteland. Age, gender, and religious beliefs are of no importance. Make sure you kill them equally. That is the only order I give you as your Master. To that end, I have given you all the attributes of a Berserker. You may be a saint, or a hero, but now you shall dance with your broken soul." Jeanne finishes. "Berserk Saber. Berserk Archer. Berserk Lancer. Berserk Lancer. Berserk Rider. Berserk Caster. Berserk Assassin. And him, whom I summoned instead of Berserker, and myself. I shall pass down judgement as this world's Ruler. Humanity has no value, for it failed to prove it love for our Lord. They are guilty to a horrifying extent. Humanity is equally guilty, sinner and saint alike. So we shall kill them all. I will not tolerate a single one escaping." Jeanne finishes.

"Oh… Oh! Such resolve! Such truth without the slightest doubt!" Caster exclaims with joy. "Such is the saint of salvation! The saint who believes in our Lord, and saves our people!" Caster wells with excitement and stares upon Jeanne. "You have returned… My light has returned… You have truly been reborn, Jeanne! Then I too, shall rise again as your general! First, we need a symbol… Our army must have a flag!" Caster begins to ponder ideas aloud. "Jeanne, what shall we use as our emblem? A demon, perhaps? Or what about-" Jeanne cuts in.

"In that case, let's make it a dragon. Be it coincidence or providence, this summoning has brought many with close ties to dragons." Jeanne suggests. "In the name of Dragons, the symbol of catastrophe, we will burn this world to the ground." Jeanne proclaims, she then turns to her Servants. "Oh, I have one more order. Laugh. As if you are enjoying yourselves from "the bottom of your heart." Heh heh heh." Jeanne lets out a laugh that echos throught the room. "Wonderful! This is wonderful, Gilles! I've never enjoyed myself this much in my entire life!" Jeanne let's out.

"Yes- Yes, I suppose it is. That is the way it should be." Caster expresses, Caster then turns his attention back to the broken glass panel. "You were put on a pedestal, made a symbol, exploited, and cast aside by the people..." Caster then turns to Jeanne. "That is why you are righteous. There is no one who could pass judgement over your heart of hearts!" Caster excitedly exclaims, footsteps echo into the room.

"Oh? A visitor? Who are you?" Jeanne asks, stepping into the room everyone is off put by the presence of the man. Oma Zi-O looks at the Servants in the room. Oma Zi-O is followed behind by Woz who smiles looking at the room.

" _Yes… You are righteous in burning France, Jeanne._ " Oma Zi-O voices as he walks towards Jeanne, his dark and ominous presence makes all but Gilles and Jeanne step back in fear. Oma Zi-O stands before Jeanne. Oma Zi-O's 6'1" figure looms over Jeanne's 5'2", Jeanne and Oma Zi-O stare down each other.

"And who the hell… Are you?" Jeanne asks. Oma Zi-O simply stands straight, as Woz opens his book.

"Iwae! Reaching beyond space and time, reigning over the past and future: The Ultimate Ruler of Time and all Kamen Riders! His name is Oma Zi-O!" Woz introduced, closing the sides of the book shut.

"Okay… Oma Zi-O. To what do I owe your… arrival?" Jeanne asks. Oma Zi-O let's out a silent chuckle. Oma Zi-O snaps his fingers, portals appear behind as two armored figures step out, behind stands a large force of robotic soldiers.

" _Allow me to grant you the gift of destruction._ " Oma Zi-O explains to Jeanne.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

I open my eyes to the roof of the room. Soon after the commencing of the Grand Order, we all called it a day and we retired to our rooms. Geiz and Tsukuyomi were given rooms to sleep in, and I just went back to my room and passed out. _What…?_ "Fou? Kyu, fou?" I look at my chest to see Fou sitting on my chest, rubbing the back of his ears.

"Morning Fou… a good night's rest really helps the mind." I mutter sitting up, Fou jumping down to my knees.

"Mew, fou! Kyau, kyau!" Fou exclaims before jumping off my bed to the table next to me. I sit up and stretch, just as the door to my room opens. Mash steps in.

"Good morning, Senpai. It's finally time for the breifi- Eek!" Mash is cut off as Fou jumps onto Mash and to her shoulder, rubbing his head against Mash's cheek.

"Kyuuu..." Fou purrs. _At least I think that's purr?_

"I'm sorry, Fou, I couldn't get out of the way. Still, I'm glad to see you so full of energy in the morning." Mash said rubbing Fou's cheek with a finger. "You too, Senpai. Did you sleep well last night?" Mash asks me. I stand up and stretch.

"Like a log." I respond still stretching.

"I'm glad to hear it. They said it takes talent to get a good night's sleep." Mash explains. _Is it? I guess it can be difficult to sleep properly I guess._ "I know you just woke up, but it's briefing time. We should hurry. I leave you to get ready." Mash said before she goes to leave the room. I stand up and I head to the bathroom. A quick brush and shower later, I change into my uniform. I finish step out in my uniform and the doors open, I'm face to face with Charlotte.

"Hmm? Oh, good morning Charlotte-san." I greet Charlotte as she bows to greet me.

"Good morning to you too, Sougo-kun. How are you this morning?" Charlotte asks me.

"Good. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Geiz?" I ask Charlotte as I grab the Ziku Driver and Zi-O Ride Watch off from the desk in the conner of the room. "Or did Geiz ask you to keep an eye on me?" I ask again, looking to Charlotte.

"Ah, yes. He has asked me to keep an eye on you." Charlotte answers. _Figures._ "But, he requested I be ready to kill you at any moment. But I didn't see the purpose of doing that. I simply dropped by the door to see if you did anything." Charlotte explains, that eases me. _Oh good._ "But I have to go. See you in the briefing room." Charlotte said before disappearing into the air. _I think I'll keep quiet about this… I figure Geiz might become even more wary of me if I do tell him._

 _Command room…_

I enter the Command room to see Tsukuyomi, Geiz, Charlotte, Roman, and Da Vinci discussing. At the front, I see familiar figure standing at the director's chair. Someone that disappeared yesterday. "Director! Are you okay?" I ask walking over. She looks at me… then her watch… then to me again. _Huh?_ She lets out a disappointed sigh. _D-Did I do something wrong?_

"Yes, I'm fine." Director informs me, she glances at her watch again. "I need some time to myself to put my thoughts together. But even so, you're late!" She exclaims pointing at me. _I am?_ I look at the clock. _Can thi-_ My thought is cut off by Director. "The fate of the world rests on you and Geiz. Slacking will get you killed Sougo!" Director points out, I stand at attention.

"Y-Yes mam! I'll do better!" I exclaim.

"Fine. I'm expecting that from you." Director said returning her attention back to the front. "Roman, everyone's here. Let us begin the briefing." Director said, everyone forms up. "Let's go over everything again. First, the investigation and correction of the singularities. It is humanity's critical turning points in the Era." Director explains.

"If it were not for that, we could never have come as far as we have. It is the pivotal "event" in human history." Roman explains walking over.

"Right. You must travel to that era, investigate what it is, figure it out, and then correct it." Director said. "Otherwise, 2019 will never come. Humanity will be extinct in 2018. You're second objective is to investigate the "Holy Grail." For now it's only speculation, but the singularities must be related to the Holy Grail." Director said.

"The "Holy Grail" is a relic that can grant wishes. A vessel that contains tremendous amounts of magical energy." Da Vinci explains. "Leff probably got his grubby little hands on the Grail in some form, and misused its power." Da Vinci said with disgust.

"That being said. It's impossible to travel through time and change the past without the Grail. Seriously. You will run into intel regarding the Grail during your investigation of the singularity." Roman explain.

"Even if you correct history, leaving the Grail in the past will undo all our work." Director said. "Thus, if you come across it. You must secure the Holy Grail, or if worse comes to worse. Destroy the Grail." Director orders us. "Any questions?" Director asks us. I look at the others, they look set.

"None." I said.

"Good." Director responds.

"There's one other thing I want you to do in addition to the mission." Roman said walking over to us. "That said, it's nothing major. It's for after you travel into that era. I want you guys to find a leyline and make a summoning circle. It's not for communication, it's to transport supplies back and forth if necessary." Roman explains before looking at Mash. "Just find the Leyline, and Mash can handle the rest. As her Noble Phantasm will act as a catalyst and trigger the summoning circle." Roman said.

"Right. Once you do, if need be. You can summon Servants at will." Director said.

"Of course, what you will summon will probably be Servants closely tied to that time and place." Da Vinci explains. "Doing so will help you bolster your forces. Are we clear?" Da Vinci asks us.

"Roger. Before that, we'll try to establish a base camp first." Tsukuyomi said.

"What we'll need is a place to relax, a structure with a roof, a home to come back to. Right, Master?" Mash ask me, I nod.

"Yup, I'll be counting on you Mash." I tell her, Mash blushes.

"H-Hearing you said that, really means a lot to me." Mash said, she smiles at me. "I know I'm still an inexperienced Servant, but you all can count on me. I'll be giving it my all!" Mash proclaims.

"Don't forget I'm new to the Kamen Rider thing. So we can learn the ropes together!" I tell Mash, I look over at Geiz. "So let's do our best together!" I tell Geiz, he looks back at me and scoffs. _Not quite there yet… I'm probably far off actually…_ Roman chuckles.

"Umhm. To see Mash, who's serious, quiet, and frankly, and kind of mysterious, growing up to be such a fine lady." Roman mutters.

"Now is not the time for such things Roman!" Director exclaims.

"Ah, sorry director." Roman apologies.

"Now… We have identified the first singularity. You 5 will now enter the Singularity understood?" Director asks. We all stand at attention. "Good. You will board your Time Mazines and enter the first Singularity. The one we have discovered is the one with the least fluctuations. You're first objective once you land is to create a base camp and find a leyline." Director orders. "We'll be able to more clearly communicate with you." Director said walking over to me and handing me a Faiz Phone X. "This will be of use to you. Use it." Director said, I nod as I take the phone. "Good, with that all settled. You have you're orders. I expect you all to carry yourselves accordingly. Be ready for anything. That is all. You have you're orders. Good luck." Director wishes us.

"Good luck, now go on and get ready to go." Roman said before we leave.

 _We are Olga_

The team leaves, Roman and Da Vinci take their post. I walk to the Director's chair, taking a seat… _To think I let Leff in this chair…_ I think back to all the time we had spent in the past. _Was it all really just a lie? Or was there really a Leff before all of it… Father…_ A cold feeling wraps around me. "Director?" One of the staff said getting my attention. "The team is ready to go." The Staff inform me. _Now… Now is not the time…_

"Okay then." I said standing up. "Now, beginning the Grand Order. Zi-O, Geiz. Launch!" I order.

" _Launching!_ " Geiz responds.

" _We got this! We'll take care of the Singularity!_ " Sougo responds.

" _Time Space Drive. Activate!_ " Sougo and Geiz said in synch, as a time portal appears in front of their machines and they fly though. _Right now I need to focus on this… Focus… Focus._

* * *

 _France, Orleans A.D. 1431 We are Sougo_

We land and step out of our Time Mazines. "... _sigh._ We managed to reach here safely, Senpai." Mash informs me as I look out across a large span grass hills. "We were teleported by accident last time. This time it's a proper teleport via the Time Mazine with no physical anomalies." Mash notes.

"Fou! Fou! Fou!" Fou exclaims jumping on my shoulder.

"Fou? Did you tag along again?" Mash asks.

"I've been meaning to ask but just what is that thing?" Geiz asks. "And you named it Fou?" Geiz ponders.

"I didn't name it. Mash did. It's simple, but I like it." I express rubbing the little guy's chin. Fou seems to like my comment rubbed his cheek against mine. "And as to Mash's question. Fou here seemed to have snuck onto the Time Mazine before we launched." I hypothesise, Fou then turns and jumps off my shoulder and onto Mash.

"Luckily, Fou was unharmed." Mash smiles. "Since he is attached to one of us, when we return he will automatically return as well." Mash explains to us.

"So no problems then." I said.

"Yes. We share the same fate." Mash said. Tsukuyomi walks over to look at Fou, Fou looks at her before Fou jumps at Tsukuyomi. Surprised, Tsukuyomi puts out her hands and catches for in her hands. Tsukuyomi stares at Fou for a moment, she smiles.

"It doesn't look to be a problem at all Geiz. So don't worry about it. The little guy is cute too!" Tsukuyomi said petting Fou with happy sounds coming from him. It's then that we hear a beep.

"Master. It looks like the Time Mazine has the time axis coordinates." Mash informs me. I walk back into the Mazine to confirm. I see the date and coordinates.

"So this is France, Orleans. If the date listed in the Time Mazine is any indication." I said stepping out of the Time Mazine. "It's June 2nd 1431, the middle of the Hundred Years' War. But around this time should be during the War's respite period." I explain.

"A Respite? In the middle of a war?" Geiz asks.

"Right, Geiz-san. The Hundred Years' War did not fight for the full 100 years as the name implies." Mash explains to Geiz. _Why this time and Era?_ "The war during this era was pretty carefree, relatively speaking. Captured knights were released for monetary payments almost everyday… Senpai?" Mash asks me getting my attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just wondering what event caused this singularity… It can't be the war… Or..." I ponder. _June 2nd… I know something big happened in May… Ah!_ "Jeanne d'Arc." I mutter. Everyone looks at me confused. "May 30th 1431 it's been 3 days since Jeanne d'Arc was burned at the stake." I explain. "She was burned as a heretic despite being innocent. Could something have happened?" I ponder, pacing to think.

"Wait. But it's only been a day since the Grand Order began. We weren't even in Fuyuki that long." Mash asks, she looks at Geiz. "Could it really have been 3 days?" Mash asks.

"Well that's just it. This is a singularity, it's a piece of time that's been cut off from the timeline." Tsukuyomi explains. "It's not too far of a stretch that a singularity like this would have time flow differently than Fuyuki or Chaldea's." Tsukuyomi explains. _Ah… I was wondering about that myself._

"So this Jeanne d'Arc. You saiding something might have happened to her?" Geiz asks me, I look at him and shrug. "Figures. We just got here… I guess we should-" Geiz goes silent as his eyes gaze up at the sky. _Hmm?_ I turn my gaze to the sky. _What's… whoa…_

"Senpai?" Mash asks me.

"Look up at the sky." I said as we all turn our attention to the sky.

"What the..." Tsukuyomi mutters.

"Oh my..." Charlotte mutters.

"What's… huh?" Mash mutters.

" _Yes! We're connected! Not the best quality, but I've got a video feed now too!_ " Roman said appearing in a video call.

" _See? I told you using the Faiz Phone X as a beacon was a good idea._ " Da Vinci comments.

" _Cut the chatter you two. Ground team. Report…_ " Director asks, we're still stuck staring at the sky. " _Report!_ " Director orders, Mash snaps out and taps me on the shoulder, gesturing me to take out the Faiz Phone.

"Command, we'll send you visuals." Mash said as I hand her the Faiz Phone X, and she activate the live camera function. "Command, what is that?" Mash asks, as we look at a weird second horizon in the middle of the sky.

" _This is-_ " Roman pauses.

" _Some kind of Ring? A right of light?_ " Director comments. " _Da Vinci! Is that some kind of magecraft cast over satellite orbit?_ " Director asks Da Vinci.

" _Not sure Director. In any case it's gigantic. At worse, it's size seems to be comparable to North America?_ " Da Vinci analyses. " _Hmmm… No record shows such a phenomena occurring in 1431._ " Da Vinci comments.

" _No doubt that it's a reason for our future disappearing._ " Director hypothesis. " _We'll have to analyze it on our end… Till then concentrate on surveying the area. Start by searching for leylines._ " Director orders.

"Director? This is just a hypothesis, but I believe something might have happened with Jeanne d'Arc's history." I said to the Director turning to look at the video.

" _Explain._ " Director orders.

"Well, Director. The date listed is June 2nd 1431. It's been 3 days since Jeanne d'Arc was burned at the stake on May 30th." I explain to her. "So couple that, with the thing in the sky, and this time being in the middle of the Hundred Year war. I believe an alteration to these events might have caused this singularity." I finish explaining to her. Director takes it in and considers it.

" _Understood. But we'll know more. Right now focus on finding that Leyline._ " Director reminds, I nod and turn to leave. " _I'm surprised though. Didn't take you for a history buff._ " Director comments, I smile.

"It's one of the few subjects I excelled at Director." I tell her, she nods before the call ends. I walk over to join Geiz. "I guess we should get going now." I tell him, Geiz nods before he reaches to grab the Bike watch. "Ah, hold on. Maybe we should walk." I tell Geiz who looks at me confused.

"Why? It's saves energy and we'll find the leyline faster." Geiz explains.

"Yeah, but at the same time. It's 1431, no one knows what a Motorbike is. It's probably best that we don't pull it out, only in emergencies should we use our bikes. Less we become witches or wizards in the eyes of the people here." I argue against Geiz, who looks at me even more confused.

"It's not like people are going to catch up to us, moreover. Do you think people are that crazy?" Geiz asks me.

Tsukuyomi steps in. "Did he not just said that Jeanne d'Arc was burned at the stake for something she never did?" Tsukuyomi points out, Geiz freezes. He drops his hand away from the Bike Ride Watch.

"Fair… Point." Geiz mutters, he then turns to Charlotte. "Assassin, scout ahead and tell us if you see anything." He orders, Charlotte immediately points at something. I look over to see what she's pointing at. "I told you to go ahead, not point ahead." He mutters.

"No, look it's looks like a French Scout brigade." Charlotte points out, we all see a small scout party walking down the road. _Huh… Lucky find._

"Oh." Geiz mutters.

"What should we do? Should we make contact?" Mash asks.

"They could just attack us." Tsukuyomi points out.

"They look like humanoids. I'm sure we can come to a peaceful resolution." Mash said walking towards the party. _Is everyone forgetting it's 1431?_ "Hello, excuse me. We are travelers-" The Scouts turn at look at Mash with us joining her. He goes silent. _Uh… Odd reaction._

"Excuse me-" Charlotte begins to ask when.

"Eek! Enemy attack! Enemy attack!" The Scout said pulling his sword. Mash immediately blocks with her shield. _Okay that's a weird reaction!?_ Geiz and I immediately put on our Belts and we take out our watches.

" _Yoo-hoo, I'm free now so lemme see how you're… Wait, why are you surrounded by an armed group?!_ " Roman asks confused.

" _Ground team?! What the hell happened?!_ " Director demands a response.

"...I apologise. My mistake. I should've greeted them in French." Mash apologies.

"I don't think that was the problem!" Geiz said as he dodges a sword, disarming the scout and knocking him to the ground. "But at this point, it's just a fight now!" Geiz exclaims before he throws a punch at another Scout.

" _You're starting a fight? With French elites, even!_ " Roman asks, I duck under a punch before Tsukuyomi shoots the scout with the Faiz Phone X knocking the Scout out. _Right! The weapon can stun!_ I take out my Faiz Phone X and begin shooting. " _W-Well, let's calm down first! That world is isolated. No matt-_ " Director then cuts Roman off.

" _Now is not the time! Disarm or knock them out!_ " Director orders.

"I'm hearing silly voices from somewhere… All hands, ready you're weapons! They're too suspicious!" The Scout team leader orders.

"Assassin, see if there are anymore coming. If not, then come back around behind and knock them out." Geiz orders, Charlotte nods and jumps into action. "Mash, front and center! Me, Tsukuyomi, and Zi-O will cover you with our Faiz Phone X's." Geiz orders while taking out his Faiz Phone X.

"Right!" Mash said blocking a blade, before Geiz stun shots the Scout. The battle is short and quick, Mash blocks, we stun, then later Charlotte appears knocking the scouts in the back of the group. In a short time, we've beaten back the scout party. _You know… For our first fight in this singularity, this was alright… But still._ " _Sigh…_ Physical fatigue aside, the mental fatigue is overwhelming." Mash mutters, I walk over to her.

"Good job using that shield of yours to take them down." I commend Mash, she smiles and nods.

"I didn't even know that was possible with a shield. I learned something today." Mash said before we hear quick scurrying and we look to see the scout party running.

"It seems like that armor of theirs softened the blow of our stun weapons." Geiz comments.

"They're retreating." Tsukuyomi said.

"They look to be heading towards a fort." Charlotte comments.

" _Ground Team this is command. Quitely chase after them and find out what's going on. And try and not to turn it into a fight._ " Director recommends.

" _Try and talk to them in French then. Bonjour._ " Da Vinci teases. _Are we gonna be okay?_

* * *

 _French Fort..._

We stare at the Fort… _Or at least… The remains of one…_ The walls are broken, patch work bridges, the gate is busted in, zombie like french troops line the towers. "This is… Awful, isn't it?" Mash comments. I stare at the Fort, seeing all the people inside. Their injured, fatigued, hungry, not to mention the bodies.

"Yeah… It really is." I mutter.

"Something wrong?" Tsukuyomi asks me.

"No, nothing it's just… Hey, Tsukuyomi? Geiz?" I ask the two, as they turn to me. "Does my… Future self, push you guys into a state like this?" I ask the two, the two nod at me.

"Yup. Pretty much any kind of defence we set up is always torn down. It never ends with the injured." Geiz answers, hearing that alone makes me angry inside. _If that alternate future me is really like this… Then what caused me to hate people like that so much?_ I ponder.

" _At this point, the Fort isn't even a fort. Complete ruin on the inside, and more or less intact wall on the outside._ " Roman updates us on the details.

"Still, this shouldn't be too weird right? Considering the war and all?" Geiz asks, Mash looks at him and shakes his head.

"No, that's not possible. In 1431, Charles VII of France entered a peace treaty with Phillip III, an ally of England." Mash informs Geiz.

"Granted, it's possible that there could still be some skirmishes-" I being to said before I hear a scream.

"Argh! Here they come again!" The leader of the scout party exclaims. We all stand up and approach the scout party.

"Bonjour. We are travelers." Mash Greets. "We are not here to harm you. Please put down your weapons, monsieur." Mash explains to the soldier. The soldier seems to calm down.

"You're not… The enemy?" The soldier asks us. _Oh good. We can talk._

" _Hm, that was rather easy. Perhaps they're rational now. Or..._ " Roman mutters.

"They don't have any fight in them?" Tsukuyomi wonders.

"What's happening? Why didn't Charles VII sign the peace treaty?" Mash asks the soldier. The soldier looks at Mash surprise clearly on his face.

"King Charles? So you don't know?" The soldier said. "The king is dead." Soldier states. _What? King Charles is dead?!_ "He was burned by a witch's flames." The soldier explains. _Witch? I don't remember a Witch being around in this time period. Or at least of note._ Mash, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Charlotte, and I all share a glance of confusion. "It's "Jeanne d'Arc." She has risen again as the "Dragon Witch." She's the one who killed the King." The soldier said.

"Jeanne d'Arc? She… has been brought back?" I mutter.

"Looks like you were right on you're theory." Geiz mutters.

"Not exactly happy to be right about that." I mutter back to him.

"England retreated quite a while ago. But, where do we have to run to?" The soldier said looking down at the ground. "This is our home, but there's nothing we can do." The soldier mutters. _Nowhere to go… They still have pride in their nation, they just can't bring themselves to leave._ We hear footsteps behind us, we turn around. "Here! They are here!" The soldier shouts as they run into the castle to gather the troops.

" _Magical energy signals are heading here, Familiars created using human bodies… skeleton soldiers._ " Roman explains to us. _Right, just like the skeletons in Fuyuki._

" _Hold on, Ground team. I'm noticing something else._ " Da Vinci cuts in. " _I'm detecting mechanical units on the ground._ " Da Vinci warns us, we look at the skeletons lining the hills, there are also… _Robot?!_ " _We have a match! Their Namba Industries Autonomous Combat Units: Guardians, from Build's universe._ " Da Vinci tells us. _Sento-san's universe?_

"Then it's Rider time." I said looking at Geiz who looks at me and nods in agreement.

" _Right, all of these enemies aren't alive. All of you can be as wild as you want!_ " Roman tells us.

"Okay, Master! Geiz-san. I'll cover you transform!" Mash said as she steps forwards to protect us.

"I'll make sure no one gets you from behind Mash-chan." Charlotte said appearing behind a Guardian and cutting it's head clean off. Tsukuyomi also steps aside Mash and shoots with her Faiz Phone X destroying one of the Skeleton soldiers.

"Don't forget about me either!" Tsukuyomi exclaims, as she shoots and kills another Skeleton soldier, I take out my Ride Watch and turn the face to the Rider Face. Geiz and I activate our Watches.

" **Zi-O!** " " **Geiz!** " We insert the Watches into the drivers, tilting the belt face. " _Henshin!_ " We shout spinning the belt. The gong of the bell rings. " **Rider Time!** " The Kanji flies out as the armor appears on us. " **Kamen Rider~! Zi-O!** " " **Kamen Rider! Geiz!** " The armor completes as the words attach to our visior. The two of us take out our weapons.

" _Zi-O, the robots are yours, the skeletons are mine._ " Geiz said charging in, he takes out his Axe. He jumps up and slams his axe down, cutting down a Skeleton Soldier. _Okay then I guess._ I take out my blade and tilt the blade back.

" **Zikan Girade! Zyu!** " A barrel revealed at the bottom of the blade itself. The blade also shrinks to hand gun size. _That's… Interesting._ A blade swings down at me, I dodge back and shoot down a Guardian in it's head. It drops to the ground limb. _Okay... The head got it._ I begin shooting at the Guardians… with terrible aim. _Damn it!_ I look at the Watch slot on my gun, then my eyes fall on Geiz who cuts down another skeleton… _Cross-Z._

" _Geiz! Let me borrow the Cross-Z Ride Watch!_ " I shout to him, a Guardian gets up close, I slam kick the Guardian back away from me.

" _What? Why should I?_ " Geiz asks me before I point to the Guardians in the back. Geiz looks at them before he looks at me and takes of the Cross-Z Ride Watch. " _Don't lose it!_ " Geiz exclaims as he tosses the watch to me. I catch it and turn the face of the Ride Watch.

" _Don't worry! This is far too important to lose!_ " I exclaim activating the watch.

" **Cross-Z!** " I insert the watch into the gun. " **FInish Time!** " I take aim as a Dragon collects around the barrel. _Let's try this!_ I pull the trigger. " **Cross-Z! Sure Sure Shooting!** " The Dragon flies out blasting past skeletons and into the back. An explosion sends the Guardians in the back flying into the sky. _Whoa this has a lot of power!_

" _Thanks, Geiz! I think I can handle this now! Here!_ " I exclaim throwing back the Cross-Z Ride Watch back to Geiz. Geiz catches the watch and inserts it into his axe.

" **Finish Time!** " Geiz readies his stance, as he does Skeletons surround him. " **Cross-Z! Zakkuri Cutting!** " Geiz spins his axe in a circle a ring of energy flies out destroying the Skeletons around him. _Nice! I really need to ask him for training if I can get the chance._ I turn back to the battle as I switch back to my blade. " **Ken!** " _I'm not confident in my range, but in close I can certainly do!_ I swing cutting a Guardian down the side of its body. Mash drops in smashing a Guardian behind me.

"Senpai! I have your back!" Mash exclaims.

" _Thanks! Let's do this!_ " I exclaim back as we proceed to take down the Guardians around us. Geiz and Tsukuyomi finish mopping up the last of the Skeletons, just as Mash and I destroy the last Guardian. We look around to see if anymore are coming… _None…_ I twist the crown on my helmet and the helmet disappears. "Whew~" I lower my weapon.

"...Phew. Good work." Mash congratulates. Geiz and Tsukuyomi join us, Geiz removes his helmet and looks down at the robots, his face is puzzled which is to be expected.

"Still… Where did these robots come from?" Geiz asks wondering.

"No way those should exist here… You think the Time Jackers gave Jeanne these robots?" I suggest to the team, everyone thinks on the possibility. "Ah, heads up guys. The soldier from before." I said as the soldier we met earlier approaches us.

"You guys, I can't believe you took them on." He expresses in surprise.

"... We're used to it. Anyway I'm sorry, but could you please explain this from the start?" Mash asks the soldier. _Yeah… There are a lot a questions I'd like to ask._

"Is it true that Jeanne d'Arc has been resurrected?" I ask the soldier, he gives a solid nod.

"Yes. I took part in the siege of Orleans and the ceremony, so I remember it well." The soldier explains, he reaches into his shirt and takes out a Cross Necklace. "Her hair and skin color are different, but there's no question that she's the saint from the past." The soldier explains clenching the Cross in his hand. "Hearing that she'd been captured by the English and burned at the stake, we trembled in fury. But- she was resurrected. And though a pact with the devil, no less!" Soldier exclaims. This makes us all exchange a glance to each other.

"What do you mean the Devil? Like the skeleton and robot soldiers earlier?" I ask the soldier.

"Whats a robot?" He asks me. _Right, 1431 forgot that._ "Anyways, not those. At least we can handle those ourselves." The soldier explains, when a roar can be heard behind us. "Dammit, just as I thought! Here they come, engage!" The soldier exclaim before he turns and runs into the fort. "Come on, stand up! Dragons are here! If you don't resist, they'll eat you!" Geiz and I put our helmets back on.

" _Ground team! Scanners show Large creatures moving towards you, fast!_ " Director updates us.

"Visual confirmed! But that… It can't be." Mash exclaims as we stare at dragons. _Holy crap! Actual dragon?! No… Wait, those look more like…_ "Those are Wyverns!" Mash exclaims.

"Their what?" Tsukuyomi asks me.

"Wyverns, a subspecies of dragons… But that's not possible. They shouldn't even be here in 15th Century France!" Mash exclaim. _Well they look ready to eat us!_ I ready my weapon.

"Master, respond with full force! This is different from those old bones from earlier!" Mash exclaims. Just then a figure runs in and stops besides us. I look to see who it is- _What?_

"Soldiers, douse yourself with water! You can momentarily defend against their flames!" The woman exclaims, carrying her flag and stabbing it into the ground. She points to a soldier getting his bearings. "You there! Please pick up a weapon and fight! Together with me! With me-!" She exclaimed.

"This is..." Mash mutters.

" _Now is not the time to worry about that! She's a Servant, but what matters is that you take down those Wyverns!_ " Director orders.

"Roger!" Tsukuyomi exclaims before shooting at the Wyverns, I switch my sword to gun mode. Geiz takes out his Ghost Ride Watch and turns the Watch face.

" **Ghost!** " Geiz incerts the watch into his belt tilts the face and spin the belt. " **Armor Time! Kaigan! Ghost!** " The armor attaches to Geiz as he floats into the air. Geiz then battles the Wyverns in the air. _Ah… Well, then me too!_ I grab and take out the Build Ride Watch, turning the face and activating the watch. " **Build!** " I insert the watch into my belt, tilting the face then spinning the belt. " **Armor Time!** " The armor attaches onto me and I take aim. _Calculating trajectory…_ I aim and fire, the round flies into a Wyvern's eye. The round flies into the brain of the Wyvern as it falls to the ground. _I don't know if the scales of the Wyvern are strong enough to deflect bullets, but I can aim for the weak spots in the gaps!_ I take aim and shoot another Wivern down.

"Senpai! Behind you!" Mash exclaimed as she blocks a Wyvern's drop attack on me. I immediately respond by shooting the Wyvern in the eye, it goes limp and falls to the ground, falling on Mash.

" _Mash! Are you okay!?_ " I exclaim before Mash tosses aside the body.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I've got your back, Senpai!" Mash exclaims, I back up close to Mash.

" _And mine with yours!_ " I exclaim as the two of us begin watching each other's back as Geiz cuts down Wyverns in the air, and Tsukuyomi shoots any that get close to the Fort. Charlotte appears above the Wyverns stabbing and cutting off the wings and dropping the Wyverns to the ground. Thus letting blond woman along with those who follow kill the ones on the ground.

 _We are Observer_

Overlooking the battle, a demon like creature, with all black skin, with red outlines, along with silver horns stares down at the battle. " _So… That's the Overlord when he was Younger?_ " The demon asks staring down at Sougo. "Yes, their is no mistaking it." A man with brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a suit and tie responds.

"What do you think of him… Negataros?" The man asks Negataros, he scoffs as leans against a tree.

" _Nothing too special… But I guessing by his future self, he's gotta be hiding some kind of dark side underneath. What about you? Kugai Kudo?_ " Negataros asks Kudo. Kudo looks down at the battle before looking down at a Lock with the look of a pomegranate listed as: L.S.-MESSIAH.

"What I think of his ability is of little importance. So long as those worthy survive the flames." Kudo said before turning away. "I shall let you handle this." Kudo said as he disappears.

" _Sigh~ What a self-righteous cunt..._ " Negataros said pulling out a train pass in his right hand. " _Well, better handle the job that he handed me._ " Negataros said heading towards the battle just as the last of the Wyverns are being mopped up, in his left hand is a belt.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

"I believe that was the last." Mash said looking around.

" _All right, fine job everyone! I was watching with sweaty palms and sweets in my hand!_ " Roman expresses. _True that was kinda sudden._ I think to myself as I remove my armor and return to civilian mode.

"Doctor. Those were the sweets that I got, right?" Mash asks Roman with an annoyed face.

" _Huh? What? Is that right? I found them in the Command Room next to the tea, so I thought..._ " Roman mutters.

" _Sigh~ I told you Romani. It was best not to touch them if they weren't there before without a note._ " Director sighs.

"... I got them as a token of gratitude, for when we returned from this Order." Mash exclaims annoyed. "Needless to said, they weren't for you, but for Senpai, Geiz-san, and Tsukuyomi-san who no doubt fought bravely on the frontlines." Mash exclaims.

"Those were? Thank you Mash." Tsukuyomi thanks walking over.

" _Mash… you've become such a thoughtful person..._ " Roman said as he continues to eat the sweets. " _I must said, these are some really tasty sweets. I'm sure Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi will be thrilled, too!_ " Roman exclaims. _Yeah… They sure do look nice._

"If those are for us, please stop eating them." Geiz asks walking over removing his helmet.

"...Master. When we return to Chaldea, please reserve enough combat resources for one attack." Mash asks, before she looks back at Roman with a dark smile. "I've registered one more enemy that I'd like to hit with the "Back of my blade."" Mash said, as I feel a small cold shiver down my back.

" _Ground team… Don't worry about that._ " Director said getting up, grabbing the sweets away from Roman before smacking him across the head. " _There. But I do recommend you keep enough for one hit._ " Director said returning to her chair.

"Thank you Command." Mash expresses, I look at Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Charlotte. I let out a small chuckle, Tsukuyomi smiles, Charlotte smiles, Geiz is silent but let's a small grin slip though.

"Impossible, you're- No, no way! Run! The witch is here!" The soldier exclaims before running back into the fort and closing the doors leaving us out in the front…

"Um. Thank you very much." The woman thanked us. I walk over to her.

"Thank you as well. You're support was great to have." I said putting out my hand to greet her. "I'm Tokiwa Sougo. Nice to meet you." I said, she looks at my hand before she smiles a little and takes my hand shaking it.

""Ruler." My Servant class is Ruler. My True Name is Jeanne d'Arc." Jeanne greets before we lower our hands. I gesture my hand to the others.

"A Servant? Well, I'm a Master. Let me introduce you to my allies. These are my allies. My Servant/Kouhai, Mashu Kiryulight." I gesture to Mash, she bows to Jeanne. "He's Geiz, a fellow Master and man from the future Ge-" My introduction is cut off my Geiz pushing aside my hand.

"I can introduce myself! It's Geiz. This is my Servant Assassin." Geiz greets both him and Charlotte.

"Nice to meet you Ruler." Charlotte greets.

"Her real name is Charlotte Corday" I tell Jeanne, Geiz immediately grabs my collar.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing just giving my Servants True Name away like that!?" Geiz shouts at me as I try to calm him.

"Geiz. She helped us, I don't think she's the witch that everyone is talking about." I said before Geiz begins to shake me.

"How? How do you know that? Please tell me I'd like to-" Geiz begins before Tsukuyomi cuts in between us.

"Enough you two! Geiz, it's already too late to worry about that now." Tsukuyomi said, Geiz sighs and crosses his arms. I give thanks to her. "My name is Tsukuyomi. Also from the future. I'm not a Master though. But what's going on? ``I thought you died." Tsukuyomi asks Jeanne.

"We'll talk about that later. It is nothing we should speak of in front of them." Jeanne said looking back to the fort. _Yeah… If we stay here any longer, we might just be attacked by those who we helped save…_ "Come over here. Please." Jeanne gestures.

"...I don't trust her." Geiz mutters.

"... Still we've been invited. What should we do, Senpai?" Mash asks me.

"I think we should go with her. I don't think she wants to hurt us." Tsukuyomi expresses.

"Yeah. I agree with that. We should follow her. I don't see any reason why she would lie." I said.

" _I agree as well. She looks weakend, but she's a Servant, too._ " Roman agrees.

" _Ground team, she's likely more aware of the situation in this Era. It's best for us if you follow her and ask for details._ " Director said.

"Then it's decided. We're right behind you Jeanne." I said following after, I look over at Geiz who's still in his Geiz Ghost armor. "Geiz, it's probably best that you take that off." I tell Geiz, he glares at me before sighing.

"Don't order me around." Geiz said before he goes to remove the armor. _Was that an order? That was more of a suggestion…_ Geiz removes both of his watches and puts away his Base Ride Watch. As he goes to put away the Ghost Ride Watch, a figure drops into the former battlefield. _Huh?_

We see a demon like figure standing in the center. _Who is that?_ He lifts up his left arm showing a belt, he lets the belt go hanging on to one of the straps. Then the figure swings the belt around his waist and connecting the belt. Distorted music begins to play as he lifts up a Train pass to the belt. " _Henshin._ " He said putting the pass to the belt face.

" **Nega Form!** " The man tosses aside the pass, as what looks like digital clock lines burst out before surrounding the figure in a base suit as armor attaches on. The visior opens and flashes as the armor completes. _What the hell?_

* * *

The Rider has a color pallet of black, silver, white, light blue, purple, and a small bit of gold. The helmet is a on a Rail system, with the mouthpiece also having the design of a rail. The visior is a split peach with the peak of the peach extending out and metal lashes on the bottom. The chest plate is purple with bits of silver at the connections. The chest connects to a central rail going down the chest. Across the chest is a series of wild line designs. The arms have little besides the black undersuit. The gauntlets have some internal silver while the rest is white with the same line pattern on the chest. Nothing noteable on the waist, the legs are silver with some purple on the thigh and the same line work down.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Geiz ask. The Rider said nothing, but grabs parts on his belt. "He doesn't look friendly!" Geis shouts going to grab his watch as do too. _I shouldn't have asked him to untransform!_ But just as we grab our watch, the Rider has completed his gun. He aims and shoots Geiz's hand knocking the Ghost Ride Watch into the air. Geiz falls to the ground.

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi and I shout as we run over. Mash and Charlotte block any more incoming fire.

"I'm fine! But the Ride Watch!" Geiz shouts getting back to his feet. The Figure picks up the Ride Watch. "Who the hell are you?!" Geiz shouts, the figure looks at the watch before he chuckles and looks at us.

" _Kamen Rider..._ " He mutters before looking at us. " _Nega Den-O._ " Nega greets tossing the Ghost Ride Watch up and down. " _Guess you could said I'm here on a bit of a mission of greetings._ " Nega said as a portal appears behind. " _Boss… No, Sorry. You're highness, welcome._ " Nega greets as he bows to the figure stepping out of the portal. The atmosphere gets quiet and foreboding as the figure steps out. As the foot of the figure steps to the ground, the grass below his feet begins to die, each step he takes, the ground and the world around him dies. Corpes decay and crumble to ash, Bones gets blown away by the wind, metal overgrows and decays into the earth, grass turns to coarse earth.

" _Hello… My Younger Self._ " Oma Zi-O greets me. I'm at a loss of what to said. _My future self? Here? Why?!_ " _I'm here to set the groundwork of course._ " Oma Zi-O reads my mind, I step back in fear as I stare at myself. " _Negataros._ " Oma Zi-O gestures, as Nega hands the Ghost Ride Watch back to Oma Zi-O. I look at the watch before I look at Geiz, who stands next to me. " _Valent to steal this..._ " Oma Zi-O said he puts out his hand to Geiz, who is lifted off the ground. " _But foolish._ " I mutter.

"Geiz!" I shout, as I try and grab him. But Geiz is lifted high into the air out of our reach. Assassin disappears. "What do you want with us!" I shout to me, Oma Zi-O looks at me and steps out, before he swings his around slamming his fist into Charlotte. Sending her flying. "Charlotte!" I shout.

"A-Aassain!" Geiz squeezes out. I turn to me and I step back for a moment, before charging.

" _Henshin!_ " I shout spinning the face of my belt and transforming. I charge me, taking out my blade. Nega goes to shoot me, but I put up my hand to back off.

" _Hmf._ " Oma Zi-O grunts before he suddenly appears before me. _Shi-_ I disappear as I'm attacked from all sides. I'm then kicked to the ground and a foot is stomped on my chest. " _Still much for you to learn. Stand._ " I said as he gestures his hand at me, I feel some kind of wire wrap around my body as I'm lifted up and put to stand at attention as if I was some kind of puppet. " _I will leave it here for today, you have much to do, much to experience..._ " Oma Zi-O mutters as he snaps his fingers, and Geiz falls down from the sky. I look on as I see Jeanne jump up and catch Geiz, the two land safely on the ground. Oma Zi-O drops his hold on me as I fall to my knees, Oma Zi-O then walks back to the portal he entered from. " _Nega, with me._ " He mutters as the two exit through the portal.

" _What power..._ " I mutter, staring at the ground. I look around to see the destruction that I've left…

"Senpai! Are you okay?" Mash asks running over to me. She reaches down to me, I take her hand as I stand back up. I remove my armor and look back at the dead earth. "That's… The future Senpai..." Mash mutters.

"That… That's our enemy." Geiz said walking over to us.

" _Ground team… Whatever Oma Zi-O's plan is, isn't important now._ " Director orders over the comms. Our eyes fall on Geiz who's visibly disappointed, as if… The loss of the watch was a great loss for him. " _Geiz, whatever past you have with that watch. Don't forget that there's always another chance to get it back._ " Director said to Geiz, he ponders before nodding.

"Yes… Mam." Geiz mutters defeated. _I wonder what's the story behind the Ghost Ride Watch? From the looks of it, it seems like he stole it from Me._ Looking at Geiz, it's clear that he's saddened. "Come on, let's go." Geiz said leaving. _What happened?_

* * *

 _Later…_

We set up camp deep in the forest. "Yes. I think we can settle down here." Jeanne said as she places her flag next to her. "Still, I'm surprised that there is a Holy Grail War happening now of all times." Jeanne said to us, I wave my hand.

"No, it has nothing to do with that." I said to her.

"Yes, only Geiz-san has a Servant. I am just a Demi-Servant after all." Mash explains, much to Jeanne's visible confusion. "I'm not a true Heroic Spirit. Have you heard of us?" Mash asks Jeanne.

"... Right. We should probably clear that up first." Jeanne said standing up to introduce herself again. "I am indeed a Servant, my class is Ruler. I understand that." She greets before sitting down again to think. "But… A majority of information about the Holy Grail War that should be provided is missing. No, not just information. My stats have ranked down as well." Jeanne explains to us. "Not only that I have lost the Anti-Servant Command Spells, I can't reveal their True Name anymore." Jeanne explains.

"So you're as much in the dark as we are." Tsukuyomi said, Jeanne nods in agreement.

"Yes, luckily this is my homeland, where I was born and raised. If nothing else, I still speak the language." Jeanne said her face flush with embarrassment.

"That soldier earlier said that you had turned into a "Dragon Witch." So who are you?" Geiz asks still suspicious of her.

"Having just materialized a few hours ago, I am not sure what's going on." Jeanne said. _What? Only a few hours ago? Then…_ "I know what you are thinking. It seems there is another Jeanne d'Arc in this world." Jeanne said looking at me.

"So then someone… Or something brought this Jeanne back, and then proceeded to have her murder King Charles VII. Now she's on to slaughter everyone in Orleans..." I mutter thinking who would do such a thing.

"So does that mean two of the same Servants have been summoned in the same Era?" Mash asks.

" _Hmm… If we could access the Holy Grail War's records, there should be examples of simultaneous summons._ " Roman said as he begins to search.

" _Nevertheless, one this is for sure. Charles VII is dead, and Orleans has been occupied._ " Director said. " _So, France has fallen. It makes sense why. France was the first nation to clear human liberty and equality. Many countries followed suit. If delayed, by 100 years could stagnate civilization._ " Director rationalises.

"Which would mean civilisation would still be in the middle ages if stopped." Geiz said. Jeanne stands up looking around, her flag at the ready.

"I just heard a voice… is that magecraft?! What in the world are you all-" Jeanne shouts.

" _Please, clam down. We mean no harm. Let us introduce ourselves, I am the Director of Chaldea, Olga Marie Animusphere._ " Director greets.

" _It's nice to meet you Sainte Jeanne d'Arch. I am Romani Archman, everyone calls me Roman. I do various support tasks. Nice to meet you._ " Roman greets.

"I see, Olga and Roman correct? Roman huh? You tend to be a dreamer." Jeanne said.

" _Wh-What is this sense of defeat? She complimented me, but I'm not happy at all..._ " Roman sulks, Olga sighs.

" _Don't mind him._ " Olga said to Jeanne.

"Excuse us, Mademoiselle Jeanne it's our turn now." Mash speaks in. "Our objective is the correction of this twisted history. We belong to an organisation by the name of Chaldea." Mash explains to Jeanne, she goes on to explain the rest of history up till now. We even explained the Rider system to her, to her confusion on several occasions.

"... I see, I understand now. To think the world itself has been incinerated. To think that Demon Lord like figure that appeared earlier was a future Sougo is just crazy to consider." Jeanne said trying to rationalise. _I know, it is so crazy to think._ "My worries were so trivial. But now, I-" Jeanne pauses. _Hmm?_ "I'm an incomplete Servant, and I cannot even trust "Myself." The Jeanne d'Arc that occupies Orleans… Not that, but also those flying dragons" Jeanne said.

"Well, the history books definitely never had Wyverns in 15th century france." I note.

"Let's also not forget that the soldier earlier called her a "Dragon Witch." So then we can assume that this other "You" is controlling the Dragons somehow." Geiz points out, Jeanne agrees with the speculation.

"Likely, but I don't know how, I never thought about such a thing during my life." Jeanne said thinking back to any point in time. But nothing seems to come up. "Summoning dragons is the highest form of Magecraft, let alone to have this many-" Jeanne notes.

" _It's an impossible feat for modern mages. It should be difficult even for even of this Era's Mages._ " Director thinks. Tsukuyomi raises his hand, getting everyone's attention.

"What about the Holy Grail? Could that have enough energy to summon and control his many Dragons?" Tsukuyomi said and we think and it fits. "If whoever is behind this is using Holy Grails to mess the time and space, it make sense that someone with a vendetta could use it." Tsukuyomi points out and more the pieces start to fit, but then a question sticks out.

"Wait. Then how did Jeanne survive the fire? She can't have acquired the Grail then been burned at the stake right?" I point out.

"Maybe someone else revived her like that soldier said?" Geiz asks.

" _That would make sense. But if that were the case wouldn't it be the same as summoning the Jeanne before us?_ " Director said, we all ponder possible answers. Jeanne stands up with her flag up to the sky.

"Whatever the case… The objective is clear. Head to Orleans, and take back the city. To do that, I must exterminate the Jeanne d'Arc who stands in my way." Jeanne proclaims, "The lord didn't show the path, but I cannot turn my back on this." Jeanne said steeling herself.

"Even alone, you will fight… she's just like history said, Master." Mash said.

"Yeah, a clear departure from Da Vinci." I said looking at Jeanne. "Well, since it seems like our objectives are the same. How about we team up?" I suggest to her. "Power in numbers. Besides, it's clear that we're dealing with someone who has a lot of power. Every ally we have will help us in that way." I explain to her, Jeanne smiles and nods in agreement with me.

" _Right. It's best to work together with Jeanne here. It's a rare honor to fight alongside a Saint and Savior!_ " Roman agrees, I look at Geiz he looks at me and sighs.

"Don't look at me." Geiz said. "The faster we deal with this the better." Geiz expresses. _Okay. Tough as always…_ I look at Tsukuyomi.

"I'm okay with that." Tsukuyomi said, I look at Charlotte who nods.

"Good. Then once again, Mademoiselle Jeanne. We have our own objectives, but we want to be of aid to you." Mash said turning to Jeanne. "Will you allow us to fight under your flag as you're companions from now on?" Mash asks Jeanne, Jeanne beams with happiness.

"Oh… The pleasure will be all mine. I cannot possibly thank you enough." Jeanne expresses looking at everyone. "...Thank you, Mash, Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Charlotte. I thought I would be in this fight all alone. Even if I'm up against myself, a witch, I have nothing to be afraid of now with you all with me." Jeanne said, she kneels on the ground and puts her hands together as she begins to pray. "Thank the Lord for this blessing." She mutters as she goes silent with a payre.

"...What are you doing?" Geiz asks confused. I look over to Geiz, to see that he and Tsukuyomi are confused at what Jeanne is doing. "Why are you doing tha-" Geiz said as he starts to Jeanne. I quickly run over and drag the two away from Jeanne. "What are you doing?" Geiz asks me.

"Can't you see she's praying?" I tell her. The two tilt their head to me. "What? You've never seen someone praying before?" I ask the two, and they think.

"I do remember seeing a few resistance members doing something similar." Tsukuyomi notes. "What is a Prayer?" Tsukuyomi asks me. _That's… A bit of difficult way to phrase that question…_

"Well… If I had to explain it. It'd be a word to powers above. A request to have belief in a power higher than our own." I explain, I look over at Jeanne who's still praying. "For Christianity, the religion that Jeanne is a part of, it's a word to a power above. God as it were- Huh… God." I mutter pausing my explanation.

"What's wrong?" Tsukuyomi asks me.

"Dunno… For some reason, I feel like when ever I talk about God- Ooh… I feel an odd sense of anger welling in me." I said, the two look at me in complete confusion. "Yeah, weird right?... Forget it. Anyways, as I was saiding, it is a form of divine intervention. Asking the Lord above to look over and give good luck of the sort to those believe in him… Is a way of putting it." I finish explaining, Geiz looks back over to Jeanne.

"And they fought for this protection?" Geiz asks.

"Oh, yeah. Let's not even bring up the Crusades. That mess is a bloodbath in of itself." I said to them, they look at me again confused. "Trust me. It's better that we put it off for another time." I tell them. _God, they'd question if god is a good thing or not…_ Jeanne gets back up to her feet and we return to the group.

"Thank you. Now, we should seek out the Jeanne who they call a witch and defeat her." Jeanne said getting straight back to business. "But for now, we should scout around first. Our goal is simple, but reaching it won't be as much." Jeanne said.

" _As expected, Jeanne d'Arc is as much as a saint as she is a strategist._ " Director said as she pulls up a map of Orleans. " _As she has just said, an assault now is ill-advised. We know too little of the current landscape of the Time Period._ " Director said the map goes away and she appears again. " _Ground team, till we know more. You're current objective is to find and set up a base of operations and gather intel on the current situation._ " Director orders, Geiz and Tsukuyomi salute her, Mash and I fumble before we salute as well.

"Yes, mam. What about that other rider we met earlier?" Geiz asks. _That's a good question!_

" _For now, let us assume that He- It, is in league with… Just to make the difference clear, let's call this other Jeanne, Jeanne Alter._ " Director said. " _As for Oma Zi-O. He seems to be assisting, so expect more items and weapons that aren't in this time appearing._ " Director advises us. _That makes sense, with Nega Den-O, who knows what else is here that isn't supposed to._ " _Along with that, look for what kind of Servant, Altar is._ " Director orders.

"Shall we find other allies then?" Charlotte suggests, we all turn to her as she directs us to Jeanne. "Perhaps it's likely that there are other servants here like Saint Jeanne who are willing to help us." Charlotte points out.

"Good thinking assassin." Geiz said turning to Jeanne. "Ruler, is there a reading on any other Servant besides ourselves?" Geiz said gesturing to her. "Considering your class, you should be able to." Geiz said. _The Ruler class can do that?_

"I'm sorry Geiz, but as I am now, I am incapable of using my ability as a Ruler to detect other Servants. Like other ordinary Servants, I cannot detect them unless I am within a certain distance." Jeanne explains.

"Wait, if Jeanne here is a Ruler, then maybe Jeanne Altar is also a Ruler?" Mash suggests.

"I was careless. Their is that possibility. The other me… Altar Jeanne if she is truly a Servant then her Class, like mine, is Ruler. If that is the case, she will immediately know our location. We must be prepared for battle at all times. If possible, I would like to minimize our activities in any nearby towns and villages." Jeanne then pauses, before she sits down. "But without any lead on our hands, I doubt that's possible." Jeanne said she smiles and puts her hands together. "Let us head out early tomorrow morning.( _looks at Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi_ ) You three are still human and should probably get some sleep." Jeanne tells us.

"What about you? Are you gonna be fine?" I ask her.

"Don't worry about it. My abilities may have gone down in rank, but I still possess the basic abilities of a Servant. So don't worry about me. Well, good night." Jeanne said gesturing us to sleep. I look at the others, and I see Geiz and Tsukuyomi heading to sleep. _Eh… It's been a long day, might be good to do that._ I lay down and close my eyes, I feel my conscientiousness fade quickly.

 _We are Observer_

The three quickly fall asleep, leaving the three servants to watch over them. "Did they go to sleep?" Jeanne asks, Mash nods looking over Sougo before looking to Jeanne.

"Yes, surprisingly quick for someone who is unfamiliar with sleeping outdoors." Mash noting looking back down at Sougo.

"Well, for those two, this is quite normal." Charlotte notes looking at Geiz and Tsukuyomi. "As for Sougo-kun. I guess it's just been a long day for him." Charlotte said, looking at Mash. The two exchange a small giggle between each other.

"I see..." Jeanne mutters, catching the attention of Mash.

"I could be imagining things, but is there something you aren't telling us?" Mash asks Jeanne. Jeanne puts on a serious face as she goes quiet. "I don't mean to pry..." Mash said apologising, she looks at Jeanne. "I thought it best to confront you in case it should become an obstacle in battle." Mash explains, Jeanne thinks and agrees.

"Quite right. As you wish, I shall tell you." Jeanne said. "It could be because my summoning was incomplete. Or- perhaps it's because my original self died just a few days ago." Jeanne said she twiddles her thumb, trying to find the right words to express herself. "How can I put it? It feels as if I am a "Brand-new Servant."" Jeanne explains.

"A beginner, you mean?" Charlotte clarifies, Jeanne nods.

"Yes. There is no future or past in the Throne of Heroes. But I don't have the power to access the records there. Therefore, it is difficult for me to act as a Servant." Jeanne said she lets out a small disappointed chuckle. "It feels like I'm going into battle for the first time again. And that bubbly-looking mage from before. He called me a saint and savior, but even with that expectation, I have no such power." Jeanne looks down at her hands her face flushed. "...So, the thing is. I fear that I will become a burden to you." Jeanne expresses.

"Jeanne, if that is all then it's all right." Mash assures.

"What?" Jeanne asks confused.

"I mean, this also feels like my first battle. We are the same." Mash assures. "As a Demi-Servant, I cannot fully harness my power as a Heroic Spirit. However, the Heroic Spirit inside me said "It's okay." And Senpai- Master, trusts someone like me…" Mash said she tries to find the words in herself. "...I don't know how to say this, but Senpai didn't choose to fight to prove something." She said before looking down and picking up his Ride Watch. "Senpai is simply trying to do what should be done, for us, for others, and to himself to become a king… Is what I think. So, it's all right. There's no reason for you to worry." Mash finishes explaining, before putting back the Ride Watch.

"...Thank you. I feel a little better." Jeanne said her face saddens as he looks at the three. "Is Sougo really going to become that Overlord?" She asks, with a curious look of the other two. "I know, seeing is believing, but… Such a young innocent soul such as him… It makes you wonder what kind of pain and trauma was inflicted upon him that made him into such a detached and… Cold person?" Jeanne ponders looking at Sougo, then she looks at Geiz and Tsukuyomi. "So much so, that he would destroy the lives of children?" Jeanne ponders aloud.

"Who knows..." Charlotte ponders, looking at Geiz and Tsukuyomi. "But, I do hope it's possible to change the future… So that those kids can sleep soundly, instead of ending up like myself." Charlotte said thinking back to her own past.

"... Well… Shall we put that behind us for tonight? I am pretty familiar with this Era and this country. Let's give it our best tomorrow!" Jeanne said, everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

In a bustling city, cars drive down the road, people walk to where their supposed to be. That's when time stops and walking though the frozen crowd, Wool silently walks through the crowd of people frozen in time. As Wool walks, he pauses as footsteps walk up from behind. The sound of High heels echoed through the frozen time. "Looks like things didn't work out..." A woman with her forehead exposed and her hair braided back. Wearing a like blue and grey with silver rings suit. "With that Kamen Rider Altar Build you slapped together." She berates Wool.

"Well, someone interfered." Wool shoots back.

" _Sigh~_ Even in his younger years, that old Geezer is such a pain." The woman said as she walks over to a table and leans on it.

"He's not quite as strong yet, but you should be on guard anyway." Wool said as he paces around in a circle. "You're looking for your own candidate to be king, aren't you, Hora?" Wool said to Hora.

"Don't worry about me." Hora said as she grabs a toy windmill. "I've already got quite the scheme cooking." Hora said before she blows into the windmill.

 _2066…_

Sirens ring out, as carroll is rushed down the hall. A boy in deep pain and in a dangerous condition is rushed to the ambulance. "Wait… Isn't that Keisuke?" A kid notes as the boy is rushed by.

"Huh? Did something happen?" Another kid asks.

"Keisuke, are you okay? Hang in there!" Keisuke's dad asks.

"It… Hurts… P-Please help me, Dad-" Keisuke said as time slows down. The Father confused as to what's happening until his eyes fall on Hora. He makes a small jolt in surprise.

"Who are you?" The Dad asks, he stresses out confused. "What's going on here?!" He asks stressing out.

"I'm Hora, a Time Jacker." Hora introduces herself as she walks towards the Dad. "And I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. But there's good news, too." Hora said, she looks down a the Keisuke. A Minute later, Hora jams an Altar Ride Watch into the Dad as his body is engulfed in glitches and phasing in and out. Before digitising and revealing a monster.

" **EX-AID!** "

* * *

 _We are Sougo… France_

"Wake up!" I hear someone shout at me as I'm pushed around. I open my eyes to see the ground. I stand up and I'm covered in dust. _What just?_ "Come on!" Geiz exclaims walking past me. I rub the back of my head, still groggy.

"Give a guy a break… * _yawn_ * I just woke up..." I said still waking up.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do that on the road. First, let's cut through this forest and head to Orleans. Of course, it will be difficult to enter directly." Jeanne tells me, as she hands me some water. "But we might be able to get some information from surrounding towns and forts. So it's best to be ready." She tells me, I take the water and nod drinking it. "How, then shall we depart?" Jeanne asks, I grab my things and nod in agreement.

* * *

 _Near La Charite…_

"We're almost at La Charite." Jeanne said as she points to a town ahead. "If we can't get any information here about Orleans, we'll have to get closer." Jeanne said she points towards Orleans. "I'd rather avoid that as much as possible. As long as I am still uncertain about the forces we have, we cannot engage." Jeanne advises.

"That's fair." Geiz said as he walks over. "It's good to keep yourself calm in a situation like this." Geiz said to Jeanne, she responds looking down at the ground.

"... No, to be honest, I am panicking. No matter how you look at it, the other "Me" cannot be in her right mind." Jeanne admits. _You and me both Jeanne._ "What that monster will do by controlling the people - it's not easy to imagine. Overwhelming power and hatred can easily destroy a person, no matter how noble they are." Jeanne said.

"I guess it's as they said. "Absolute Power, corrupts absolutely." If Jeanne Altar really does have the Holy Grail, it would make sense that she may have gone off the rails." I said to everyone, everyone agrees.

" _\- Wait a minute. A Servant was detected just ahead of your current path._ " Roman updates. " _It's location is in La Charite, which is your destination. Huh, it's getting further away. Oh no, I've lost it! It's too far away!_ " Roman exclaims. Fou's ears perk up as he looks at Mash.

"Fou! Fou!" Fou exclaims before he jumps onto Mash and climbs on her head.

"What is it Fou? Suddenly climbing on my head? You want to see the sky over there?" Mash asks, we look towards where Fou is looking towards, and we see the town... Burning? "The town… It's burning?" Mash asks, we look on as we see black smoke rise into the sky.

"Oh, god! It is! It's burning!" Tuskuyomi exclaims.

"Let's hurry!" Jeanne exclaims.

" _Ground team! Use you're bikes, you need to double time it!_ " Director orders, I look at Geiz and he nods in agreement. I nod back as we take out the Ride Strikers, tossing them into the air, they convert to their bike forms.

"You heard here! Mash hop on!" I shout, gesturing her. She nods and hops on. "Jeanne follow from behind in Spirit form!" I tell Jeanne, she looks at the bike then to me and then she nods.

"Assassin, you do the same. Tsukuyomi!" Geiz said, as Tsukuyomi rushes over and hops on. We rev our bikes and speed to Le Charite.

 _La Charite…_

We arrive and we look upon the destruction. _Oh my god…_ "It couldn't be!" Jeanne exclaims.

"Doctor, life from detection-" Mash asks.

" _... It's no use! There's nothing alive left in that town._ " Roman tells us. I stare at the destruction.

"It can't be-." Mash said looking down distraught. I stare at the destroyed buildings, ashes of people, and lives destroyed. _All of them… They didn't deserve this!_

"Remember this Zi-O." Geiz said to me, I look at him. His face unfazed as if he's seen this exact sight hundreds of times. "This is the kind of destruction you make when you become Oma Zi-O." He tells me. I look back at the rubble. _I do something as bad as this?_

"Wait. Just now, a sound!" Jeanne said.

"Wait a minute, that's-!" Mash exclaims. We see hobbling out of the rubble a walking corps.

"No… it can't, be!" Jeanne exclaims. _Those are… Zombies!_

"Looks like they've turned into the living dead. Master, we have to scatter them!" Mash exclaims taking out her shield to combat.

"W-Wait but they're-" I begin to say when I'm grabbed by the collar and I face Geiz.

"They're dead. Who they once were is no more… The best we can do it put the body out of its misery." Geiz said before he let's go and straps on his belt… _I-I'm… So sorry._ I apologise, before I get off my bike and strap on my belt. "So come on, let's go." Geiz said to me, taking out his Ride Watch. I tightly clench the Ride Watch in my hand before putting it out to my side turning to the Rider Face.

" **Zi-O!** " " **Geiz!** " Our Watches exclaim, we put them into our belts and tilt the belt. Entering our henshin pose the clocks materialise behind us, we shout.

" _Henshin!_ " We spin our belts as the world around us spins, the watch rings appear around us. It materialises our armor on us.

" **Kamen Rider~ Zi-O~!** " " **Kamen Rider! Geiz!** " The armor on us completing, we summon our weapons and we are ready for combat. The zombies hobble towards us, men, women, children too. _This is just so horrible…_ My blade feels so much heavier in my hands all of a sudden. Geiz charges forwards cutting down a zombie without hesitation. Tsukuyomi shoots the ones nearest to her, Charlotte decapitates the Zombies… I step back.

"Ruuaaaagh!" A Zombie jumps at me, I swing cutting his arms and head off while I move to the side. The body hits the ground, I look at the corps. _Oh god…_ I turn back and look at the Zombies. _I'm sorry._ I change to gun mode and shoot the heads of the zombies cutting down their numbers. A few minutes pass before we have cleaned up the Zombies.

 _We are Jeanne_

I thrust my flag piercing a zombie's head. I take out the tip of the flag out of the Zombie's head as it's lifeless body drops to the floor. I balance myself on the flag as I catch my breath. "Are you alright?" Mash asks walking over.

"Yes. I'm fine-" I respond. I look at everyone else, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and Charlotte all seem to be fine. Then my eyes fall on Sougo to see him putting his hand against a wall. He looks like he's on the brink of vomiting and trying his best not too. _Lord… or perhaps it's the Devil. Why place such a daunting trial for someone as him… Altho, I guess in that respect, I am similar._ I walk over to Sougo and pat him on the back. "Will you be alright?" I ask him.

" _Y-Yeah. *_ _ **Cough!**_ _* I'll be fine._ " Sougo said as he collects himself and steps to the others. _Sougo…_ " _Come on, Jeanne. There may be more._ " Sougo said to me, I nod as we continue through the town.

"...They're still here. They look like wyverns." Mash said pointing to an open square. "Are they… Ugh, no way!" We look on to see the wyverns devouring the corpses of the fallen men, women, and children.

" _Are they devouring the corpses?_ " Dr. Romani asks.

" _Come on! Let's get them!_ " Geiz said rushing towards them. I follow from behind, as does everyone else. " _Haa!_ " Geiz shouts as he jumps and slams his axe into the head of the wyvern, killing it instantly. Sougo rushes past, swinging with both his hands and cutting across the throat of a wyvern, but not killing it. The Wyvern screams out, and grabs Sougo by the leg lifting him up.

" _Shit!...D-Die!_ " Sougo shouts as he tilts back his blade to fire off a burst of magic into the Wyvern's head killing it. The Wyvern let's go as Sougo drops to the ground. " _Ow! Oh~ ow..._ " He mutters trying to get up. That's when another Wyvern drops in, Mash rushes in and blocks with her shield.

"Charlotte-san!" Mash shouts, as Charlotte appears above the Wyver and drops onto it. Charlotte swiftly thrusts her blade into the Wyvern and takes it out quickly. She jumps away, as the Wyvern drops dead, not a drop of blood on her knife. I charge in, at the leader Wyvern I swing at the Wyvern. The Wyvern dodges and opens its mouth to bite me, that's when something flies past me and hits the Wyvern leader's wing, it falls to the ground and hits the ground. I turn around to see Tsukuyomi nodding at me, I nod back before charging in.

"Last!" I shout thrusting the tip of my flag straight into the head of the Wyvern Leader killing it. I remove the flag and let out a small sigh.

"Senpai? Are you okay?" Mash asks Sougo as he gets up, he nods to her. "Good. That was the last of the Wyverns. No sign of the enemy nearby. The battle is over." Mash notes, I look at the damage. "Jeanne?" Mash asks me.

"... It was most likely "Me" who was behind this." I said.

"We can't be sure of that yet-" Mash said.

"No. Jeanne is right. Wyverns, burned corpses, zombies, nothing alive? It certainly sounds like Altar Jeanne to me." Geiz remarks as he removes his helmet, I nod in agreement.

"Geiz is right. I can tell. I am sure of it… There is just one thing I don't understand. How much do you have to hate others to wreak such havoc?" I ask looking around. "I can't understand it." I said trying to comprehend "My" actions.

"The burning at the stake." Sougo speaks up, his own helmet removed. "If Jeanne Altar killed King Charles and is burning everything, then I'd pin it on you're death at the stake." Sougo points out. "Think about it. You may not have held a grudge, but anyone else who isn't as pure as you would hate those who turned on you're back. I think… Altar is a version of you that hated you're burning at the stake, hating everyone, the French people, the king, the church, and probably… God as well." Sougo rationalise, I take in what he said.

" _Makes sense. Hate can drive people to forsake the world and others in the pursuit of vengeance._ " Olga said.

" _Hold up! Ground team, the Servants that just left have reversed course!_ " Dr Romani warns us, we all turn to him. " _This isn't good. They must've realized you're here!_ " He exclaims worried. _So the other me is also a Ruler then!_

"How many?" Mash asks.

" _You must be kidding. There are five!_ " Dr Romani exclaims, _so my other self has summoned Servants to her own side_. " _They're fast… Are those Riders or something? We don't stand a chance against them! We must Run!_ " Dr Romani warns us.

" _He's right. Ground team, we can't face them with our numbers. We may hold the number advantage, but there are 5 Servants. Zi-O, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi wouldn't last long._ " Olga expresses. " _I'm ordering the team to pull out! Retreat!_ " Olga orders, I can't find myself to run.

"Jeanne! Servants are closing in-" Mash expresses but I counter by lodging my flag into the ground.

"...I won't run. I must at least find out what their true intentions are!" I proclaim.

"But!-" Mash sputters.

" _It's no use, we won't make it! Mash, just run, got it?_ " Dr Romani shouts.

"It's too late." Charlotte said as 5 figures drop in. I see "Me" leading them, a darker version of me… _Ugh!_ I look at myself, she looks at me in surprise.

"-What, on earth?" Altar asks. "Who knew… Who knew such a thing could happen?" Altar ponders, I'm at a loss of words. "Could someone please pour some water on me. This is bad. It's awful. I think I'm really going to lose it." Altar said, she begins to laugh. "It's so funny I might die from laughing! Take a look Gilles! Look at that pathetic girl! What is she a wimp? A mouse? A worm?" Altar mocks before sighing. "Either way, they're all the same! So puny, I can't even muster any sympathy! Ah… truly- a country that could only cling to "Me".. comparing them to mice is an insult to mice." Altar said turning around. "Hey, Gilles, don't you think so- Oh, I see. We didn't bring Gilles along." Altar said.

 _We are Sougo_

"Did she said Gilles?" I mutter.

"You… Who are you?" Jeanne asks Altar.

"I could ask the same of you… Right, as a leader, let me answer that." Altar said as she lodges her own flag into the ground. "I am Jeanne d'Arc. The saint devoted to Face… The other "Me."" She introduces herself.

"What? That's nonsense. You are no saint. Just as I am no saint." Jeanne counters, she shakes her head and focuses. "But, that is already a thing of the past. More importantly- why did you attack this town?" Jeanne asks Altar. Altar looks at Jeanne, confused.

"...Why, you ask? As the same Jeanne d'Arc, I thought you would understand." Altar asks Jeanne confused at her question. "Are you stupid now that your alignment has changed? The reason I attacked this city? What a foolish question. It's obvious, isn't it?" Altar said as her face turns to a malicious smile. "It is for the sole purpose of destroying France. I am, after all, a Servant." She answers. _What?_

"What does that have to do with anything!?" I shout stepping forwards.

" _Sougo! Stand down!_ " Olga orders, only for a laugh to be let out.

"Well, this is the younger Zi-O? He was not lying when he said that his younger self is a stark contrast!" Altar said. _What? She met the future me?_ "To answer your question. Politically, economically, these methods take too long. Is it better to simply physically crush everything?" Altar answers, Jeanne steps forwards.

"Such foolishness!" Jeanne proclaims.

""Such foolishness?"" Altar asks confused. "The foolish ones are us, Jeanne d'Arc." She responds. _What?_ "Why did you want to save this country? Why did you want to bring salvation to these people? All the while knowing that they are the ones who spit on and betrayed us!" Altar shouts at us.

"Guess you were right on this One Zi-O." Geiz said to me. _I don't feel happy about being right on this again._ Jeanne struggles to find the words to counter.

"I will be fooled no longer. I will be betrayed no longer. I no longer hear the voice of the Lord." Altar said. "The fact that I cannot hear His voice, means the Lord no longer blesses this country. So, I will destroy it, in accordance to the Lord's grief. I will cut away all the bad seeds at the roots. As long as the human race exists, so will my hatred. I will remake this Phrase into a land of the dead." Altar proclaims, she looks back down at us. "That's how I will save this country. By the hands of the new Jeanne d'Arc reborn through death." She tells us.

"Who gave you the right..." I mutter, Jeanne looks at me. "Who gave you the right to judge everyone's lives! No one has the rights to judge everyone!" I look at the ground a body of a mother clenching their child in her arms. I kneel down and reach down. "These people… They had plans for tomorrow… For next week." I look at Altar. "They weren't supposed to die like this!" I shout, Altar chuckles.

"I suppose you could never understand. You people, playing the role of saints." Altar said at us. "Impossible for a petty little holy virgin who pretends not to see hatred and joy is incapable of human growth! Impossible for an Overlord who's blinded by the stupid idea of Kings and Kingdoms blinding their eyes to the reality around them!" Altar shouts at us.

"I..." Jeanne mutters, I can't find the words in myself as well.

" _No, what is human growth to Servants? If you're going to call it something, you would rank up as a Heroic Spirit._ " Roman said, Altar's face sours.

"- There appears to be a noisy fly here. Should I kill it, if it gets too annoying?" Altars asks before we hear something be lit.

" _Get the Fire extinguisher!_ " I hear director shout.

" _Wait, wha-, the console's on fire! That Servant can burn her enemies with just a glare?!_ " Roman shouts, as I hear a fire extinguisher being blasted.

"... Are you really "Me?"" Jeanne asks Altar.

"...I have played my part for you so clearly, yet you still have doubts? This rage is an ugly justice. It's not that you cannot understand it, you do not even have the will to try. But, I understand. Seeing you, I have realised all their is to the Heroic Spirit that is myself." Altar looks down at Jeanne. "You are neither Ruler nor Jeanne d'Arc. You are nothing but some leftover residue that I threw away." Altar mocks Jeanne, Jeanne still trying to find the words to respond. "If you were the same existence and Class as I, then I should have felt something. But you are worthless. Nothing but a ghost with a misguided effort to recreate history." Altar said before she turns away. "Berserk Lancer, Berserk Assassin. Finish off that country girl." Altar said, Lancer and Assassin step up. "You're getting tired of small prey, aren't you? Rejoice they are strong. Among all the servants I summoned, your thirst for blood is the strongest. You exist to crush the brave. Devour them to your heart's content." Altar commands.

"Does this bitch ever just shut up?" Geiz asks, clenching his axe in his hand. "She just keeps yapping and yapping. Fighting doesn't have this much talk!" Geiz said putting on his helmet.

"( _sweatdrop_ )At this point, she's less a saint more a Preacher at this point." I point out with a sigh. "A mad… Crazy… Witch Preacher." I mutter. That's when a pair of footsteps walk in.

"Actually Jeanne." A soft yet sinister voice said as a Man steps out dressed in a suit. "If you would not mind, allow us to have the first attack." The man said facing us.

" _Nothing personal to you guys, but._ " Nega Den-O said stepping out. Out of his armor but with the belt and pass with him. " _I'm itching for a fight._ " He said cracking his knuckles. " _Feel free to kill them after we beat them down._ " He tells Lancer and Assassin.

"-Very Well. Now, I will have your blood." A pale man with white hair and dressed like a gentleman with a spear said stepping forward. _So that's Altar's Lancer._

"Not so fast "my King." I would like to partake of her flesh and blood, as well as her insides." said a woman with a regil dresses, carrying a large case that's designed like a praying woman, chains wrapped around the case. She wears a metal dress with sharp thorns, she has pure white hair with a headdress, and a mask hiding her yellow eyes. She carries with her staff. _I assume that's Assassin._

"So greedy. And her soul? Who gets to take her soul?" Lancer asks.

"There is no gain in taking her soul. Do you think honor or reputation can maintain my beauty?" Assassin said. _Beauty? Blood, beauty… Wait. Could she be?-_

"I will take their souls." The man in the suit said, as he steps forward. He takes out a belt with a knife on it, and two slots for… Something. "To Ascend, one must complete trials to gain truth." The man said as he takes out… _locks?_ One looks like a blood orange, while the other looks like… a watermelon? But it's pure red. " _Henshin._ " He said before opening the locks.

" **Blood Orange!** " " **Zakuro!** " The locks announce as he puts them into his belt. _Blood Orange and a Pomegranate?_ " **Lock on!** " The man locks on the Locks before slicing. " **Ha! Blood Zakuro Arms! Kuruizaki! Sacrifice! Blood Orange Arms! Shadow Michi! On Stage!** " A zipper appears above the man, the zipper open a portal as a red liquid spills down covering the man, armor materialises and enters the liquid. The Liquid blasts away leaving a Rider standing before us.

* * *

The Rider has a color pallet of red, dark red, black, and sliver. The helmet faintly looks like a knight helmet with a random pomegranate style visor behind the eye piece. Around the mouth is a series of red bandages around the mouth. The chest armor is odd with the left shoulder pad, looking like an Orange shoulder piece, while the chest and right shoulder have a pomegranate with a bit of the inside exposed pointing out. The Stomach has a silver chain mail look, while at the waist is the belt, with the belt blade, and two exposed locks. Under the waist are tattered and ripped drape. At the legs, a black undersuit accents silver armor, with blue shoes. The Rider carries a one handed sword with an Orange slice design to the blade. He also carries a bow, with a red body, white string, blue edges and tip.

* * *

" _Kamen Rider Saver._ " Saver introduces himself. _Another Kamen Rider?!_

" _Then me too I guess._ " Nega said strapping on his belt and passing his pass over the belt. " _Henshin._ " He said before tossing away the pass.

" **Nega Form!** " The suit materialises before the armor attaches on. The four now stand before us. Nega Den-O prepares his blade, while Saver sheaths his orange blade and rides his bow. Lancer, Assassin, and Nega take the front.

" _Let's end this quick._ " Nega said.

"Ugh..." Jeanne said.

"...Master." Mash asks me. _There's no point in running now._ I think to myself, as I clench my hand. My helmet appears on my head again as I ready my blade. Geiz does the same.

" _We have no choice! Get ready._ " I said.

"Right! Jeanne! Get ready, they're coming!" Mash exclaims to Jeanne.

"U-Understood!" Jeanne said readying her flag. Lancer comes at us, the two Riders and Assassin stay back. Lancer charges us, before swinging his lance across the ground. Form the ground heading straight at me are a series of spikes. I jump back dodging the sharp spike, I look up to see Lancer dropping down on me. I jump back again, bracing for impact. Lancer lands on the ground breaking the earth below him, as it forms into a crater. Lancer twirls his lance before thrusting at me. Mash jumps in and blocks with her shield.

" **Yu-mi!** " I hear as Geiz runs up, and looks at me. He gestures to his bow. _I don't have a bow, that's what he means... right?_ I look at him confused. He sighs, before reaching out to my blade and tilting the blade back. " **Zyu!** " _Oh, shooting. Got it._ Jeanne jumps over Mash and swings down at Lancer. Lancer blocks, before Geiz and I move out of Mash's shield. Taking aim we start shooting at Lancer. Lancer jumps back making some distance, as he twirls his Lance before him blocking our attacks. _We have him on the ropes!_ Lancer glances at me before he stomps on the ground as spikes break ground fast towards me. _Spoke too soon!_

"Senpai! Dodge!" Mash shouts at me, I jump out of the way. Just as Charlotte lands softly on the spikes and charges towards Lancer. Charlotte jumps in the air and down towards Lancer her blade at the ready. Lancer smiles. _What's he up too?_

" **Covered in blood, I hereby offer up my life!** " Lancer begins to glow.

" _Shit! His Noble Phantasm! Assassin! Get out of there!_ " Geiz shouts at Charlotte, she's still falling. _She won't make it!_

" **Kazikli Bey!** " Lancer shouts at his body bursts out blood that flies towards Charlotte, Geiz, and Jeanne. _Oh, no!_

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi shouts.

" _No! Stop!_ " I shout reaching out, when the world seems to suddenly slow down. _H-Huh? Again? I… I can't waste this time!_ I rush towards Jeanne, pushing her out of the way. Then to Geiz, who I pull out of the way. Then I climbed some rubble and jump up to Charlotte, barely managing to grab her leg, pulling her down. As I pull her down time resumes and everyone dodges the Noble Phantasm. " _You okay!_ " I shout checking on Charlotte, Lancer looks at me confused. He shakes off the thoughts in his mind as he readies his lance again. " _You won't get the chance!_ " I shout standing up and aiming my gun shooting at Lancer, he simply scoffs and blocks my bullets. _I need to stop time again, I can do it again!_ The world around me begins to slow down again, when an incredible pain shoots through my head, and time returns to normal. " _AARGH!_ " I scream in pain.

"What now?" Lancer notes looking at me. He sighs before readying his lance again.

" **Finish Time!** " We hear, Lancer is distracted. As Charlotte, Jeanne, and Mash all charge in and attack. Charlotte gets a good stab, Jeanne hits Lancer in the head, Mash bashes into Lancer. I look over to Geiz who spins his belt. " **Time Burst!** " A phantom of Lancer appears behind Lancer, he looks at the phantom before looking back at Geiz who has already jumped into the air and drop kicks Lancer, slamming into him, he's knocked back.

" _Zi-O! Stop standing there and shoot!_ " Geiz shouts at me. I press the button on the blade.

" **Time Charge! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Zero Time!** " I aim at Lancer who's still collecting himself. " **Sure Sure Uchi!** " I shoot off a blast at Lancer. Lancer braces and tanks the attack. Assassin sighs at the sight of all this.

"I can't believe you couldn't finish off a young girl, and two mortal boys… I wonder if you felt sympathy for them." Assassin notes. I look at Lancer. _Spikes, blood, Kazikli bey… Could the Lancer's true name be?_ "Kindness doesn't suit you. It's not very monster-like, Dracul." Assassin said.

" _Dracul… Vlad Tepist the third!_ " I exclaim. _It all makes sense now!_

" _Who?_ " Geiz asks me.

" _Vlad III Darcul, also widely known as Vlad the impaler._ " I explain to Geiz. " _A national hero of Romania. But his legend is skewed to others because of the emergence of Dracula, the Vampire._ " I explain further to Geiz and Tsukuyomi.

"Who knew that you'd reveal my True Name in front of others. I'm extremely displeased." Vlad expresses, before he turns his attention to me. "But it is good to know one who knows of the True me, and not of the Vampire." He said to me. _Is that a compliment?_

"What's wrong? I would rather be remembered by a Bad name than not at all." Assassin said, Saver and Nega Den-O step past. Nega bumps against Assassin. "You dare?" Assassin asks.

" _Shut up you hag. Not as if anyone cares what you think. Carmilla._ " Nega Den-O said.

" _You're kidding!? The two architects of the Vampire Legends? Here?!_ " I exclaim, Geiz looks at me just as confused. " _Elisabeth Bathory. Otherwise known as Carmilla. A Female Noble, who took in beautiful women. She proceeded to torture them and kill the women. Before bathing in her blood to make herself beautiful._ " I explain to Geiz. " _She believed that the blood of women would keep her young and beautiful._ " I explain.

" _It's a bit Ironic, that chronologically speaking. Dracula, the symbol and figure head of vampires, is predated by Carmilla by 26 years._ " Roman points out.

" _Enough…. It's time to test your souls… Are you strong enough to join me?_ " Saver asks us, we ready ourselves again, Assassin walks over. " _Wish to grace us with your presence?_ " Saver asks Carmilla. Nega sighs.

" _Well you'd better pull your own damn weight._ " Nega said.

"Silence, creature. I do not want to hear such comments to someone such as lazy as yourself!" Carmilla said back.

" _Hey, I pull my weight. You've been the lazy one. So pull you're fucking weight, hag._ " Nega said.

" _Tch!_ " Carmilla clicks before walking towards us.

" _Here we go, round two._ " Geiz said. Saver starts by shooting an arrow at us.

* * *

 _Elsewhere… We are Observer…_

Above Wool looks over the battle below. Wool stands atop a damaged bell tower. Wool sits down with his arms on his head looking at the battle unfold.

"Looks like things didn't work out..." A woman's voice speaks up. Wool turns back to Ora. "That Alter Build you slapped together. Zi-O has already made some progress." Ora said.

"Not as if things have been good on our end. Oma Zi-O has already stepped in to this Singularity." Wool said looking down at the two Evil Riders battling. "Bringing other Riders to battle Zi-O… So… How about your own candidate for king?" Wool asks standing up and turning to Ora.

"Don't worry about me." Ora said before walking over to Wool to look at the battle below. "I've already got quite the scheme cooking." Ora said smiling, as hobbled footsteps approach from behind Ora. Wool looks over and his eyes widen in surprise.

" _Raahh~._ " Creature hobbles over. On his chest is written.

Ex-Aid

* * *

Rayshift 3 Complete


	5. Rayshift 4: The Second M 2065

Author Note: I am dropping this chapter for everyone, as an announcement. For the next few weeks. Due to the Coronavirus, I will not post anything for a few weeks. Do not misunderstand, I am not infected. I'm fine, I just wish to be there if my family were to become infected.

Also, this Ex-Aid inspired intro. Would you like me to go back to the Build part and do an intro for Build X Zi-O? Feel free to tell me, as well as your thoughts on the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Heisei Kamen Riders and the Holy Grail War have perdured for decades. And now, they pass on their power and legacy onto the next generation! Rejoice!, for the Birth of a new King! GAME START!

( _I gotta believe...X3_ )

( _Ex-aid is kneeled down on the ground. Camera zooms in and pans around Ex-Aid. Ex-Aid stands up putting his fist to the air shattering as Zi-O walks up from behind, as the pieces from the Title_ )

* * *

ZI-O Grand Order

* * *

I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara

( _The Gashat flies into the palm of a hand, before it glitches to a the Zi-O Ride Watch before returning. Emu who faces away from the camera brings the Gashat close, a mirror Emu facing the camera fades and opens his eyes. The Emu behind changes to Ex-Aid._ )

I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni

( _Two Sougo's stand in a similar position to Emu. The Sougo facing the camera crosses his arms One with the Zi-O Ride Watch, the other with the Command Seals facing the camera. The background turns dark as the background Sougo changes to Oma Zi-O_ )

Why? Why? Why? Why? Kizukeba I came too far

( _Changes to Emu his eyes turning red, with game screens all around him. Pointing ahead, the screens fly in the direction directed. Camera pans to Sougo who has his hands over his eyes. Sougo looks up. Zoom on his eye to see fire and destruction reflected. Changes to the back of the head of Emu who smile, before glitching to Zi-O's helmet_ )

Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa

( _Emu walks as he pans across the screen, the other doctors behind him. The background of people change to Sougo, Mash, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Charlotte, Jeanne, A woman with long white hair, and a man dressed in conducting clothing._ )

The new beginning

( _Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Tyler, Parad, and Poppy all lift up their Gashats._ )

michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da

( _Zi-O and Geiz stand back to back. With Olga on a screen sitting next to the two. Then to Tsukyomi and the servants._ )

I gotta believe!

( _Then to a circle stage, where Emu and Sougo stand in the center, with the other riders in a circle around them. Sougo and Emu do their transformations, while a flash of light changes the other cast into their rider forms._ )

( _Turn it on!_ )

( _Zooms in on Gamer Driver/Ziku Driver opening/Spinning_ )

Soutou

( _Ex-Aid and Zi-O's eye's flash_ )

EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru

( _Mighty Brothers slash at the screen. Then to Taddle Fantasy flinging his cloak._

EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga

( _To Bang Bang Simulation turning then firing at the screen, then to Maximum Might standing ready. Zi-O and Geiz step in from both sides while swinging at the screen with their weapon._ )

michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake

( _Ex-Aid drives down the path. Fades into Emu facing to the left into the city. Fades into Sougo on the swings around to face the camera behind him. His face concerned as a large shadowy machine rises up from behind him._ )

( _Hey!_ ) I'm on a mission right now

( _Changes to Ex-Aid, Zi-O, Brave, Geiz, Snipe, and Lazer stand together with their weapons at the ready._ )

( _Hey!_ ) I'm on a mission right now

( _Changes sides to see a monster version of Ex-Aid staring at Ex-Aid._ )

EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa X2

( _The two Ex-Aid throw a punch to each other. Changes to Ex-Aid and Zi-O standing back to back with screens spiraling around them along with the camera. Changes to Emu putting his hand up as Bugster Virus strains wraps around him to change into Ex-Aid._ )

I. kono te no naka

( _Ex-Aid poses_ )

II. susumu beki life

( _Zi-O poses_ )

III. ikite iku dake

( _Ex-Aid and Zi-O facing the screen put out the hands and clench them._ )

* * *

Rayshift 4: The Second M 2065

* * *

 _Location: Tokyo Japan 2065… We are Observer_

Sirens sound, as a paramedic moves a stretcher with a boy on it. "Huh? It's Keisuke." A passing by kid notes.

"Did something happen?" Another kid asks, with other onlookers. Keisuke's father rushes over to his son's side.

"Keisuke, are you okay?" The Father asks Keisuke.

"It hurts… Please help me," Keiskie said as he pushed into the ambulance. "Dad-" Time slows as Keisuke's father looks around confused. Keisuke looks around before his eyes fall on Ora who's leaning against the ambulance. He jumps back in surprise.

"Wh-Who are you? Wh-What's going on here?!" The Father exclaims in clear frustration and confusion as he ruffles his hair.

"I'm Ora, a Time Jacker." Ora said, walking over to Keisuke. "And I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. But, there's good news, too." Ora said, as she looks down at Keisuke. The two talk back and forth, as Ora walks over to the Father. The Father looks at Ora, before nodding. Ora then walks behind the father, pulling out a watch. Activating it then she puts the watch into the Father as he transforms. "As of today… You. Are Kamen Rider Ex-aid." Ora announces.

" **EX-AID!** "

* * *

 _Location Change: France A.D 1431_

Wool and Ora look over the battle. "I see. So he's your candidate…" Wool said, sitting back down to look at the battle.

"Yes, though. I do not believe now to be a good time… Soon." Ora said looking at the battle.

 _We are Sougo_

We manage to push back Vlad, Carmilla, Saver, and Nega. _If just barely…_ _I'm so tired too…_

"Wait, Carmilla and I can still fight. The saint and Overlord's blood belongs to us." Vlad said, standing back up and collecting himself. _Servants are on a completely different level to regular humans… Even skeletons! I'm barely holding up, even with everyone…_ "As if I would allow a mere executioner who knows nothing of the radiance of blood, the grandeur of blood, take-" Vlad is cut off by Alter.

"Shut up. Know your place, Vlad III." Jeanne Alter said. "No matter how much authority you may have had in life, you're all equals as Servants." Alter proclaims before looking at Jeanne. "You wanted so badly to suck her blood that you unconsciously held back. You haven't learned a thing." Alter said, as more Wyverns fly in from above. "I hate people like that. Stay out of it this time, okay?" Alter said as the Wyverns fly towards us.

"Everyone, run! I'll hold them off!" Jeanne shouts to us as she charges at the Wyverns, we all backup and make some distance. Geiz and Tsukyomi begin shooting at the Wyverns to give Jeanne cover. I switch my gun and aim, I fire a few shots only one manages to graze a Wyvern. _I am shit with this!_

" _I have shit aim!_ " I shouted while continuing to shoot, all my shots continued to graze. " _Fuck!_ " I shout in frustration.

" _Like that matters? Just shoot and you might hit something!_ " Geiz shouts as he continues to shoot. _That really changes nothing!_ I take aim again and shoot, the shot distracts a Wyvern enough for Charlotte to drop in and cut a Wyvern's head.

"Thank you for the distraction." Charlotte thanks. _Huh… Okay. I can work with this._ I give Charlotte a thumbs up. To which Charlotte gives a thumbs up back, as she jumps back to the ground and next to her master.

" _Assassin! Watch our backs!_ " Geiz orders. Charlotte disappeared to defend.

" _Ah, Mash! Give Jeanne cover!_ " I order Mash who quickly moves in to block a diving Wyvern.

"Thank you, Mash." Jeanne thanks, twirling her flag then thrusting the sharp end of the flag into the Wyvern's head. Killing it. But it's clear that while we may be able to win, it's also true that we are all tired. Alter knows this as she steps down.

"That should be enough. Just in case, I will make sure to remove your head from your body." Alter said with more Wyverns behind her. _Oh come on…_ Geiz and I continue to fire.

"All of you, please go!" Jeanne said before something drops down from above. "What?" Jeanne said.

"What?" Alter said.

"A glass- _Rose?_ " Mash and I said at the same time looking at the glass rose.

"It's not elegant." A kind and respectful voice said. "Neither is this city. Neither is that combat style. I don't like your philosophy or principles either." The voice said with footsteps approach and stop at the top of a flight of stone stairs. "You're so beautiful, yet you shroud yourself in blood and hatred. For good or for evil, shouldn't a human try to be more free?" We look over to where the voice comes from.

"...A Servant?" Alter asks. The woman steps forward. Long white hair, a large head dress, elegant red clothing, Beautiful face, light blue eyes, a 5 '6 figure. _Who is she? She's dressed like a queen?!_

"Yes, that's right. I'm so happy. This is what it means to announce oneself as a hero of justice!" She proclaims. _Is it? I mean, no denying it was a grand entrance. But I still feel like that intro could have easily been disrupted._ "I know who you are. I also know how powerful and terrifying you are. To be honest, I have to confess that I've never trembled in fear more before anyone else. Yet still - if you intend to invade this nation, then I shall face you even if I have to tear apart my dress. Why? Because..." She said,

"You are..." The saber in the back mutters to him-her? Him/Her mutters. Charlotte steps out and looks at the Servant.

"You are… Royalty..." Charlotte said, with a look of disbelief on her face. _Wait… If Charlotte recognizes her then she was alive around her time… Royalty… Happy… Grand entrance. French Revolution..._ I take a look at her dress looking remembering my memory of the French Revolution. _Queen… Queen?! Could she be!?_ I look at the woman in awe.

"Oh my. So you know of my True Name. Have we met before, splendid female knight?" She asks. _A knight, who recognises her. A hermaphroditic, androgynistic._ The pieces begin fitting together in my mind.

"Oh my god…" I mutter getting everyone's attention. "You're the Flower of Versailles, you are Queen Marie Antionette!" I exclaim then turning towards Saber. "Which means, you must be Chevalier d'Eon!" I exclaim, both look at me.

"So… The young Overlord knows of me then." d'Eon mutters knowing she-He? Has been discovered. Marie putting her hands together with a smile.

"That's right! Thank you for saying my name for me! And as long as that name exists, I will play my role, no matter how foolish it may be." Marie said, turning her gaze towards Alter. "You! Dragon Witch who's touching my country. It might be pointless, but I will ask you anyway." Marie said as she stands firm against Alter. "Are you evil enough to perform your wicked deeds in my very presence?" Marie asks. _So calm! So collected! Just as a ruler should be!_ I think to myself taking mental notes. "Will you declare yourself a greater fool than I, the queen who failed to stop the revolution?" Marie asks.

"Silence! You lack the right to participate in this battle." Alter exclaims.

"Oh, and why is that?" Marie asks.

"You led a life of luxury in a palace, and died without even knowing what happened." Alter points out. "Are you saying you can understand our hatred?" Alter asks.

"Hmm… I suppose I can't. But that just makes me want to know more, Dragon Witch." Marie said.

"What?" Alter asks.

"What I don't know, I learn. That's my policy." Marie said. _That's… A good policy. I should keep that in mind._ "That's why I can't bear to look at you like this. Oh, Jeanne d'Arc, beloved saint!" Marie said. _Does she mean normal or alter?_ "All I know is that you're taking your rage out on the innocent. And I've not the slightest idea why. Everything's disappearing into a haze, like a girl going for a Sunday walk. I've no words for you. What I do know is this." Marie said before turning her gaze to us. "Along with the Jeanne d'Arc over there, three brave armored knights, and the kind lady over there. I am going to make your heart and body mine!" Marie declares… _Wait… What? Did… She really, just say that?_

" _Ah- Um… Phrasing, you're highness._ " I speak up putting my hand up. " _People can take what you said the wrong way!_ " I tell her. I look over to Mash and Jeanne, seeing the two of them blushing. " _See?_ " I said pointing to them.

"Oh, my. Oh dear, oh dear. Um, I seem to have created a misunderstanding." Marie apologies with her face blushing in embarrassment. "I just meant that as a Queen, I'm going to bring you to your knees." Marie clarifies. _Then, I shall do so myself!_ "Thank you for correcting me… May I know your name Brave Knight?" Marie asks me. _B-Brave Knight?_

" _My- My name is Tokiwa Sougo you're highness. Also known as Kamen Rider Zi-O… I… I want to be- No. Will become a King!_ " I exclaim. " _I intend to become the greatest most beloved king of all time!_ " I proclaim.

" _...It's falling apart… My image of Marie Ationett is falling apart..._ " Dr. Roman mutters in the background.

"A king? My! What a wonderful Goal!" Marie said. My face feels hotter upon hearing that. _The second time someone has liked my goal._ I think a smile is forming on my face. "I am sure you will become a wonderful king!" Marie said smiling. _Ha… A-A complement from Royalty, I can do this!_ A foot stomps on the ground, turning all our attention back to Alter.

"Enough of this farce! Very well then, you are my enemy." Alter said, gesturing to Marie. "Servants, first take care of that annoying princess! Then the others!" Alter orders as the Servants break off. While more Wyverns approach us.

" _Ugh… This situation just gets wilder and wilder._ " Geiz said reaching for his Cross-Z Ride Watch. " _Zi-O! Armor up._ " Geiz orders, I take out the Build Ride watch. We step forward as we turn the face of the watch and activate them.

" **Cross-Z!** " " **Build!** " Putting the watches into the belts, we tilt then spin the driver. " **Armor Time!** " Our armors appear and attach onto us. " **Best Match! Build!** " " **Wake Up Burning! Cross-Z!** " With our armor on, my mind begins calculating a way to fight off the Wyverns quickly.

"What the? What is that armor?" Vlad asks looking at us.

"So… This is a Rider Armor." Savior said looking at the armor. A Wyvern flies at me, it flies close to broken buildings on the verge of collapsing. _There!_ I lift up my drill and put it against the ground. The drill pump back and forth. Changing from a drill into a jackhammer that rocks the ground. The rumbling causes the building to collapse, crushing a Wyvern. Mash runs in, climbing the rubble before jumping off it. Slamming her shield into another Wyvern killing it. I look over to Geiz who somehow managed to grab a Wyvern by the head and is wrestling with it.

" _A-Assassin! Kill it!_ " Geiz orders, Charlotte rushes it and swings. Creating several clean cuts down the throat of the Wyvern, it drops to the ground dead. A screech comes from above as a Wyvern dives down at Jeanne. It puts out it's claws to attack, Jeanne stands still, the Wyvern dives down onto her back while keeping her flag's blade pointed up at the Wyvern. The flag edge pierces the Wyverns stomach and the blade continues down though the tail and out. Jeanne quickly gets to her feet with the Wyvern dropping to the ground behind her. Jeanne rushes over and stabs the Wyvern in the head killing it.

"We survived somehow. So did she!" Jeanne said looking over to Marie.

" _Gasp… Gasp… Gasp..._ " Mash exhales tired. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

" _You good?_ " I ask her. Mash looks at me and forces a smile and nods. " _Don't push yourself._ " I tell her, Tsukuyomi comes over and checks on Mash. " _Thanks._ " I thank. _Wonder how Marie is holding up?_ I wonder looking over at the battle on the stairs.

"Damn, so irritating!" Vlad exclaims, as we look over to him and the other Servants being held back.

"Yes, that's right. This is a battlefield, after all. That's enough talk." Marie said looking at Vlad. "You're the enemy of the world, aren't you? So first we must appease the souls of all those you murdered." Maries said before turning around to face someone else. "Thank you for waiting, Amadeus. Crush them like bugs!" Marie orders. _Wait? Amadeus? Mozart?!_ Stepping forward unto center stage a man with wild and bright conductor clothes steps forward.

"Leave it to me! Noble Phantasm, " _Requiem for Death._ "" Amadeus exclaims as orchestra blasts.

"One more! Oh, but what a glorious, evil sound!" Carmila said.

"Ugh, such pressure!" Vlad said.

" _Hmm..._ " Savior mutters staring at the two.

" _God this sound sucks..._ " Nega said rubbing his ears.

"Damn!" Alter said, covering her ears.

"Now then, good day everyone. Au revoir!" Marie said, before a horse rode in to pick her and Amadeus up. Geiz and I look at each other. _Time for the bikes!_ Quickly grabbing our bike, Ride Watches off our holders.

" _Jeanne! Charlotte! Follow us in Spirit form!_ " I exclaim before tossing the bike as it folds out. Geiz and I hop on, with Tsukyomi with Geiz and Mash with me. We rev the engine and quickly drive off after Marie and Amadeus.

 _We are Observer_

"...Hmph. Rider!" Alter orders as Rider steps out.

"...What is it?" Rider asks.

"Go after them. Surely you can catch them on your "Horse." There's no need to fight." Alter said before turning away. "Just tell me where they are, and I'll crush them." Alter orders.

"...Understood. I assure you I'll catch them." Rider said, jump down to the ground then move to follow the party. Savior and Nega walk over to Alter.

" _You know, we could have chased them ourselves._ " Nega said walking over. " _And faster then that saint._ " Nega adds. Alter turns and walks past.

"I care little for that. When she finds them. And she will, she will tell us and their little party will end." Alter said with a malevolent grin to her face.

" _Such is not so simple._ " An ominous voice said, Nega and Savior recognize the voice immediately and bow, as Oma Zi-O enters the singularity through a portal. " _You do not seem to have the foresight necessary for this plan to succeed._ " Oma Zi-O said looking off at the direction where Rider left. " _She will betray you._ " Oma Zi-O said, looking at Alter. To which she scoffs.

"She's a Berserker Servant now. She is bound to my will, I am her Master. She will not disobey." Alter assures. Oma Zi-O looks back ahead.

" _You're own anger blinds you to the feelings of others. It will be your downfall._ " Oma Zi-O said, as another portal appeared in front of him. Before entering, he looks down at the back of his right hand, where a Command seal glows… " _As it is for me._ " Oma Zi-O said walking into the portal and disappearing.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

After getting a good distance away from the city, we park and recollect ourselves. Geiz and I get off our bikes and kick up the leg. As I take a seat on the ground. _Phew, that was crazy!_ "-Phew. All right, are we safe now?" Marie asks.

"Doctor?" Mash asks, the team at HQ appear through a screen with the Faiz Phone X.

" _Yes. I'm not detecting them anymore._ " Roman said, a sigh of relief from all of us.

" _Ground Team, we are also picking up leyline readings from that nearby forest._ " Olga informs us. _Back to work._ I think, picking myself up.

"Very well. Jeanne? And… Marie?" Mash asks.

"What, did you say?" Marie shoots back.

"F-Forgive me. Um-" Mash sutters, Marie walks over and grabs Mash's hands lifting them up and putting them together. A clear smile on Maries face.

"You weren't being rude! You made me so happy! The way you addressed me was so adorable!" Marie said with excitement. "Please, splendid knight! Would you mind calling me that from now on?" Marie asks Mash.

"Uh, Yes..." Mash said blushing. "Miss Marie, or Mademoiselle Marie, perhaps?" Mash asks. I step over twisting the knob and removing my helmet. _Well their getting allong fine._

"Nope, that won't work at all. Just Marie! Like the sheeps!" Marie said.

"I'm pretty sure that was 'Mary'..." Geiz said, stepping over with his helmet off. Marie twirls to face us.

"Yes! Yes, Yes, yes! Nice to meet you! I'm Marie!" Marie said walking over to Tsukuyomi and taking her hands. "I love understanding ladies. Let me guess. You're very popular with the opposite sex, right?" Marie begins asking. Geiz and I look at each other. Geiz with a 'who the hell is this girl?' Look on his face. And I shoot back with 'just deal with it.' Look At least… that is the look I try to give.

"Um… Marie? May I speak?" I ask. Marie pauses, realising what she's doing, she steps back from Tsukuyomi. She collects herself.

"Oh, my apologies. I got excited for a minute. How rude of me." Marie apologies. "So, how may I be of service?" Marie asks us.

"There's a strong leyline in a nearby forest. We'd like to head there and make camp…" I tell Marie of our intentions. "Is that all right, everyone?" I ask.

"Of course, that's fine. Is that alright with you, Amadeus?" Marie asks Amadeus.

"There's no point in asking for my opinion. Do what you want, Maria." Amadeus said.

"All right. It should be fine, I think." Jeanne agrees.

"Let's go there and rest, and then we can talk about our next move." Mash said. With all of us in agreement, we get back to our bikes. As I sit on my bike, I hear something rustle from the entrance of the forest before us. _Hmm?_

" _RAAAGH!_ " A creature jumps out and knocks me off the bike and pins me against the ground. I look at the creature. When I notice a familiar pattern of the creature. _C-Could it be?_

* * *

The creature has a color palette of pink, silver, gold, green, and black. The head has wild pink hair, with black braids on the back of the head. Twisted and angry looking face mask with dead eyes. Visible mouth and teeth below. The chest is a pink undersuit with black lines passing through, but spots of black like a lizard dot the undersuit. The armor on the chest is uneven and rigid. On the chest reads "EX-AID." On the back is a face with the year 2065 Shoulder pads with spikes, gold bands just before the elbow, after that is green with spots of black, leading to another gold band by the wrist. On both arms are a pair of sharp blades sticking out. The waist has a gold belt with a face visible. Down the legs are gold bands just before the knees, with the rest down to the ankle being the reptile green and black. Silver armor protects the knee down, with gold armor on the feet like slippers.

* * *

"Wh-What the?! A-An Alter Rider?!" I exclaim as Alter lifts up it's arm to punch me. When Alter punches, I manage to grab the hand to hold back but Alter pushes back. I glance at his chest to see the name written on it. "E-Ex-Aid?" I ask. Ex-Aid Alter pushes against me. "H-Help!" I shout.

"Senpai!" Mash exclaims as she readies her shield.

" _Idiot! Zi-O hold still!_ " I hear Geiz shout before an axe cuts down Ex-Aid Alter's back. That causes Ex-Aid to reel back. I put up my leg and kick Ex-Aid Alter back, knocking into Geiz. " _Ugh!_ " Geiz pushes Alter away, Geiz walks over to me and grabs me pulling me up with his axe ready. " _What the hell was that?!_ " Geiz demands.

"Wh-Whoa! Geiz I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!" I exclaim.

" _I just cut down the Alter Rider's back! How do you not know?!_ " Geiz shouts.

"It was in the head of the momen- Get back!" I shout pushing Geiz back dodging the Alter's attack. I materialise my helmet. " _Look, Geiz. I'm sorry but let's deal with him!_ " I exclaim taking out my blade, Geiz and I charge at Alter. Alter looks at us before double jumping in the air over us. " _Wha-?_ " I ask as Geiz and I bump into each other.

" _Watch it!_ " Geiz shouts.

" _S-Sorry- Here he comes!_ " I shout Alter Ex-Aid running at us again. Geiz looks at me, before kicking me out of the way. I land on the ground as Geiz battles Ex-Aid Alter. " _Ow!... Do you have to kick me?_ " I ask Geiz, while he battles Ex-Aid. I get up to my feet. " _His name is Ex-Aid… so he is an Alter Rider, but… What kind of Rider is he?_ " I ask.

"A Gamer Rider my Overlord." Woz-

" _WHA?!_ " I exclaim in surprise seeing Woz next to me. " _W-Woz… Don't scare me like that!_ " I exclaim. Woz turns to me and bows.

"Apologies, my Overlord." Woz apologies. "Still, to answer your earlier question." Woz opens his book to a page and reads. "According to this book. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, a Rider that uses Games to fight. He and other doctors battle Bugsters, a sentient virus that can infect people using the power of games. Using the power of the same games, Ex-Aid and his allies defeat the bugsters, Or… Treat patients." Woz explains.

"Treat? Like a Doctor?" Mash asks walking up.

"Yes my lady. Ex-Aid is a Doctor Gaming Rider." Woz confirms. "Another creation of the Time Jacker, just as in your quest in Fuyuki, this Alter will become a problem if not dealt with, my Overlord." Woz advies.

" _I see… Ah!_ " I notice an opportunity. I charge in with my blade and cut down Ex-Aid Alter's back. Before Geiz swings across Alter's chest knocking it away.

" _What the hell were you doing?_ " Geiz asks me.

" _Well, Woz was explaining to me who Ex-Aid is._ " I said pointing to Woz. I look back over to Ex-Aid Alter who's beginning to get up. " _H-Hey! He's getting up, we need to finish him._ " I tell Geiz who glares at me.

" _Don't think you can order me around._ " Geiz said.

" _I never said it was- Oh forget it!_ " I said reaching for my Ride Watch. Pressing the crown.

" **Finish Time!** " The Watches sound, Geiz and I tilt our belts and spin them. " **Time Break!** " " **Time Burst!** " We both jump up into the air and dropkick Ex-Aid knocking him away before he explodes.

" _We got him… For now._ " Geiz said looking at where Ex-Aid Alter was. " _We're going to have to deal with him sooner or later..._ " Geiz said before looking at me.

" _What?_ " I asked him. Geiz looks back at Cross-Z Ride Watch, then back to me.

" _You need to stay out of this._ " Geiz said walking over to me. " _If you find the Alter Rider, you'll have to use Zi-O's power again. Which means you might end up gaining another Rider's power._ " Geiz tells me off, removing his armor.

" _You make it sound like a bad thing._ " I said removing my armor. "What we did in Build's world was quite the opposite. We helped people. And to stop this Singularity, having more power would be a good thing." I said to Geiz who glared at me.

"Is that how you justify killing half the world and ruling a wasteland? You save the past, so you have a right to kill the world?" Geiz said to me. I opened my mouth to respond, but I can't find the words. "I let you off the hook once, but you're desire for power… It's clear to me that you started down the path to becoming Oma Zi-O." Geiz said to me. "For your sake. Just stay out of the Alter Rider business and focus on being a Master instead." Geiz orders me while walking past me.

"I can't do that." I said, turning to him. "Having a Rider's power… We can prevent more deaths! Here and in the other Singularities!" I said, thinking back to the bodies that were piled up by Jeanne Alter's minions… _The men at the fort..._ "I can't just watch someone suffer like this… Do you have any idea what that's like, Geiz?" Geiz grabs me by the collar and brings me close.

"Of course I fucking do..." Geiz said with clear rage in his eyes. "More than you could possibly imagine!" He pushes me back. "Don't think you're the center of the Fucking World… Overlord." Geiz tells me. That reminds me of all the people I've likely killed to bring Geiz back here to the past to spare another universe… _Right… The Future me..._

"Now, now! That's enough, you two! Fighting like this won't help anyone!" Marie said cutting in between us. "Let's save this for later. For now shall we find this Leyline and get some rest?" Marie inclines us to do. Geiz simply scoffs before walking away. "Ah- wait I… He left… I very much wanted to know his name." Marie said… _I… How much damage have I done to him?_ I think looking at Geiz hop on his bike.

* * *

 _Later…_

We entered the forest, found the leyline, fought off some monsters, and got a lecture about Servant class advantages. Geiz is keeping his distance and… I feel like I can't blame him. While resting and grabbing something to bite, Marie stands up.

"Now that things have settled down, I'd like to introduce myself again." Marie said. "My True Name is Marie Antionette. I'm from the Rider Class." Marie introduces herself. "As for who I am, I'd be happy if you could examine me closely with your eyes and ears." _That could be taken the wrong way if I feel…_ "As for what I was summoned, unfortunately, I have no idea. After all, I have no Master." Marie tells us.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. I'm the same as her. My class is Caster." Mozart introduces himself. "As for why I was summoned, first of all, it just doesn't feel like I'm a hero. Yes I'm great, but even so, I'm still just one of many artists… Well, I did apply magecraft in my music, but that was only because I was drawn to the sounds played by demons." Mozart said. _Wait? He practices magecraft? And demons?!_

"I'm Mash Kyrielight. I'm a Demi-Servant, and I don't know what my True Name is." Mash introduces before looking at me. "This is Tokiwa Sougo, Kamen Rider Zi-O, future king, and my Master." Mash introduces me.

"Whassup?" I greet them.

"Oh my! What an interesting greeting! Wh… Whassup! My homies!" Maire said, but she thinks on her words. "Hmph, it seems different when Tokiwa said it… perhaps I need to think more like a peasant..." Marie wonders.

"No it's nothing like that." I said, "It's more casual. Just something you said to your friends or family who you know, be casual around." I explain to Marie who takes an interest in my explanation.

"Come on… Don't teach her weird greetings." Mash said to me. "We still need to introduce the other two." Mash said looking over to Geiz.

"Myokoin Geiz, this is my Servant Assassin." Geiz introduces himself and Charlotte to everyone.

"Tsukuyomi, a friend of Geiz." Tsukuyomi greets.

"And I am-" Jeanne said before being cut off by Marie.

"Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc, yes?" Marie said to Jeanne. "The saint who saved France. One of the people I wished to meet in my life." Marie said greeting Jeanne.

"... I'm, not a saint." Jeanne said blushing.

"Yes, everyone knows that's how you saw yourself." Maire said. "But the way you lead your life was true, and we all know the results. That's why everyone will always remember and admire the name Jeanne d'Arc, and the miracle of Orleans." Marie said to Jeanne who remains silent.

"Of course, your life ended at the stake and resulted in that witch. It's just like Maria to only look at the good parts." Mozart points out, then looking at Jeanne. "Am I wrong, Jenne d'Arc? Your life was a little out of tune. Jeanne herself is the one who gets hurt when people call her a perfect saint." Mozart said looking over to Marie. "Listen, Maria. You always said what you think others want to hear. Sometimes you need to scold or deny others." Mozart said to Marie.

"I-I don't need to hear that from you, Amadeus! You already tell me that everyday!" Marie said to Mozart standing up to face him. "T-This is what you want, right? You piano-brain! Piece of human Garbage!" Marie said, beginning to insult Mozart. _What is happening?_ "You're a pervert who can only get it up for musical scales! If you like music so much, you should turn into a piano!" Marie said her face flushed red. _What is going on?_

"... I don't know if I should have said this, but when you insult me like that, I feel something indescribable." Mozart said before smiling. _Wow, he really is a pervert._ "But see? You can do it if you try! Give the same treatment to Jeanne. Faster. Stronger. More violent! Tell her all of her flaws as you see them!" Mozart said.

" _Sorry, am I interrupting something?_ " Da Vinci said, appearing on a call. We look over to Da Vinci on a video call. " _I apologise for interrupting an important discussion, but we have something for our Kamen Riders._ " Da Vinci said Marie and Mozart look at Da Vinci.

"My! Who is she? She's beautiful!" Marie exclaims looking at Da Vinci, who smiles with pride.

" _Aren't I? This Beauty is paired with a genius's intelligence!_ " Da Vinci proclaims.

" _Don't get off topic Da Vinci, tell the Ground Team what you found._ " Olga said to Da Vinci getting her attention back on what she was going to tell us.

" _Oh, right. Well, I have found the dimension where our Alter Ex-Aid hails from. It took a little modification of Chaldea but we found it._ " Da Vinci said, crossing her arms. " _You should be able to get to that dimension using the Time Mazines. Better to handle this now sooner than later then huh?_ " Da Vinci suggests.

" _She's right. Having an Alter Jeanne is bad enough, but adding those other Riders, weapons that shouldn't be in that Era, and Servants. Adding Alter Ex-Aid will make our job harder._ " Olga sums up. " _We have a base setup for the time, Geiz, Sougo, your next objective is to go to Alter Ex-Aid's dimension, find and make contact with the Real Ex-Aid and eliminate Alter Ex-Aid._ " Olga orders, I stand up and nod.

"I'll be fine on my own." Geiz said getting up. "Zi-O stays here." Geiz said, grabbing his Ride Watch, taking it off his holder.

"Hold on! We need to do this together!" I said walking over to Geiz. "Alter Ex-Aid will have home field advantage. And if I remember correctly, we didn't beat Alter Build until we worked together." I bring up, Geiz pauses at that detail.

" _Geiz, Sougo is right. As much as it might lead him to Oma Zi-O, it's better to have back up, then none at all._ " Olga said, looking at Geiz. " _At the Very least. To keep a close eye._ " Olga said, Geiz thinks… Before sighing in defeat.

"Just grab your things. We will move soon." Geiz said, the Time Mazines appear and land by our campgrounds.

"My! What a massive Steel elephant!" Marie said in excitement looking at the Mazine. _Right, our bikes look like horses with the Mazine looking like an elephant._ Geiz and I enter our Mazines, Mash and Tsukuyomi joins us. "Ah! Let us accompany you!" Marie said to which I put out my hand stopping her and Amadeus to come aboard.

"The four of us will be able to handle this. We'll be back as soon as we leave. Trust me." I said closing up the hatch to the Time Mazine. "Okay, here we go. Time Space Drive, Activate!" The portal materialises and we fly into the portal.

* * *

 _Ex-Aid's World… We are Observer_

"Sensei! I don't think I can do this!" A little boy exclaims to his black haired doctor.

"Come on, Saji-kun, you can do it!" The Doctor exclaims. "Yui, Asuna, hold him." The Doctor said, as a black haired woman and brown haired woman hold Saji in place. "Beginning Procedure." The Doctor said lifting up a needle.

"No! No, I don't want it!" Saji exclaims.

"Oh for the love of everything good. Saji-kun, it's just a flu shot." The Doctor said, looking at Saji.

"Emu-Sensei is right, it will be over before you know it." The black haired woman said to Saji.

"Yeah, don't forget you will also get a lollipop if you are a good boy." The brown haired woman said. Saji goes silent puffing his cheeks.

"It will be over before you know it." Emu said, rubbing a small white alcohol cloth square on the upper arm. Then grabbing the skin, Emu pinches twice before holding the pinched skin and inserting the needle, quickly putting in the shot and removing the needle. "Their, done." Emu said putting a small band aid over the insertion point. "See? Wasn't that bad." Emu said tossing away the needle into a special trash can.

"It was just a pinch." Saji said as the two ladies backed off.

"Exactly. Now, as promised." Emu said holding out a small bowl of different flavored lollipops. "Pick one." Emu said, Saji grabs one, opening it and putting it in his mouth. "Come on, let's go to your mother." Emu said. The four walk out into the waiting room. "Thank you for the wait." Emu said Saji walked over to his mother.

"Thank you for the work." The Mother thanks.

"No problem." Emu said, rubbing Saji's head. "Now you be a good boy, okay?" Emu said. Saji smiles.

"Thank you Sensei!" Saji said with a smile as the two leave the hospital. Emu stretches and lets out a relieved sigh.

"Another happy patient." Emu said as the three head back into the room. "So Yui? Any other appointments?" Emu asks, Yui pulls up a screen checking a schedule.

"We have an hour and a half till your next appointment, Sensei." Yui said.

"And, anything on "That" matter?" Emu asks, stopping before turning to Yui and the brown haired woman. "Asuna? Anything on him?" Emu asks again.

"Sorry, Emu-kun, we still can't find him." Asuna said, shaking her head. "But we are looking where we can." Asuna said, before a patient is wheeled past the three. "What? Another patient?" Asuna says worried.

"That's the 3rd one in the last 4 days. We're also getting similar reports from other hospitals around the country." Yui said, Emu crosses arms a serious look on his face. "Emu-Sensei, you don't think that the one douing this is?-" Yui asks, with Emu cutting her off.

"We can't be sure of anything till we get evidence on the symptoms and the method of transportation." Emu said as he continued back to his office. "But I feel like I'm getting close." Entering his office Emu sits down at a timeline on his Computer screen. "Now, how do we get to the culprit?" Emu said, when a light begins to glow from a drawer on Emu's Desk. "What?" Emu said opening his desk and pulling out a Ride Watch. A Pink faced with a lime Green body, the date listed is 2066, with the symbol of Ex-Aid on the watch. "Is this?... What does this mean?" Emu wonders.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

Our Time Mazines exit the Time-Space Portal and land atop a skyscraper. The Hatch opens and we step out. "Wow, Futuristic." I mutter looking out across the city. "Mash? What year is it?" I ask, Mash checks the date.

"It's… 2068 Senpai." Mash said. _2068? Really?_ Our gaze turns to the pair that came from the future. Their gaze is pointed at the Skyscrapers.

"... What?" Geiz said, looking at us. "Expecting some grand reaction?" Geiz said, turning to us. "We have a job to do, we can worry about-" Geiz is cut off when another voice speaks up.

"Wow~! Amadeus! Look, that tower is reaching to the sky!" A Female Voice exclaims in awe. Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Mash, and I turn to- _Maria, Amadeus, and Jeanne?! What are they doing-_ My eyes wanders over to the Figure standing with them. _Woz?_ Woz looks at me and bows. "Steel horses, Steel wyverns, Steel...Everything!" Marie exclaims in pure unaltered awe.

"This… Really is… Breathtaking..." Amadesu mutters, clearly at a loss of words of what to say. We look over to Jeanne who's so taken aback, that she is just speechless. I walk over to Woz.

"Woz! Explain yourself, why are they here?" I demand, as Woz kneels to me.

"My Overlord, my apologies, but this was not my doing. As they just entered pirit form and entered the Mazine with you. I have simply just arrived." Woz explains.

"But… Can they even be here? If I remember correctly, Servant bodies don't last long by themselves. Right?" I ask Woz, to which he nods.

"Correct, my Overlord. I'm simply moving around that by giving them Mana from a source handily given to me by your future self." Woz explains. _Wow, what kind of energy source could it be? Wait, if it's Oma Zi-O then, would it be?- No! I don't even want to think about the horrific possibilities that could entail._ I look at the three, Marie runs over to me grabbing my arm while pointing to the Tokyo Skytree off in the distance.

"Sougo! What is that? It's massive! It's cutting through the sky!" Marie exclaims.

"That's the Tokyo Skytree, which means we are in japan. That is the tallest tower in the world, people visit and walk near the top of the tower." I explain, Marie points near the top.

"You mean people can go all the way to the top? Ama- What is that?!" Marie exclaims pointing to a plane flying over.

"That is a plane. It's like a steel bird that can fly and transport items, people, and goods across the sea. Basically it's a third way to travel. Not just land and sea. But the sky as well." I explain, Marie is jumping from thing to thing. Her excitement is cut off when the sound of a crash is heard below, followed by screaming.

"Ah, right on que." Woz said as we rushed to the railing and looked down to the street. Where we see Alter Ex-Aid grabbing a teen by the neck. The teen struggles to break free before

"We need to get down there!" I exclaim, turning to the door. Only to see Geiz move back before breaking into a run, then jumping off the building. "Geiz!" I shout running back to the railing. Geiz straps on his belt, turns the face of his watch, activating it and inserts it into the driver.

" **Geiz!** "

" _Henshin!_ " Spinning the belt, his armor appears on him. He slides across the side of the building before jumping off and landing on the ground with a roll. _Whoa… That was awesome!_.. _. Bet I could do it too!_ I strap on my belt, turning the watch face and activating it.

" **Zi-O!** " The Belt sounds, before putting it in my belt. Tilting the belt and spinning, while I climb on the rail and jump off.

"Senpai!" Mash shouts as I fall towards the ground.

" _Henshin!_ " I shout with the armor appearing on me. _Here we!... Wait, I'm not close to the wall of the building! Shit shit-_ I slam into the ground face first…. _Ow…_

" _What the hell are you doing?_ " Geiz asks me looking over. _G-Guess the armor saved me from dying…_ I slowly get myself up.

" _I-I was trying to do what you did._ " I said slowly getting up to my feet. I see Geiz already battling. I stand up and charge in. Swinging my fist at the Alter Ex-Aid I miss, before I follow with a roundhouse kick. The Alter leans back dodging, Geiz and I pull out our weapons and begin our attack.

 _We are Taiga_

I ran on to the scene to a white and red rider battling the Bootleg Ex-Aid. _Hey… they're…_ "Haven't seen them in a while." Biker said walking up beside me.

"And what brings you here?" I ask, he smiles pulling out his Level 0 Gashat. "I see..." I said pulling out my own Gashat. "It has been some time." I mutter, pulling out my belt.

"Oh? The former "no licence" doctor looking for an excuse to blow off some steam?" Kriya said, taking out his own belt. "Shall we?" Kiriya said, I nod and we run over to the scene. We enter our poses, activating our Gashats.

" **Bang Bang Shooting** " " **Bakusou Bike!** " The level area generates, with the white Rider pausing when noticing the area being generated.

" _What… Are those? Item Barrels? And- Trophies?_ " He asks before looking over to us. " _Wait, are you-_ " We enter our poses, as we say in synch.

" _Henshin._ " Twirling our Gashats before inserting them into the driver, then opening the flap of the belt.

" **Gashat! Gatchan! Level up!** " We select our characters as our armor appears on us.

 _We are Sougo_

I gaze at the Biker and Shooter Rider. Both take out their weapons and point it towards Alter. " _Geiz! Look out!_ " I shout, grabbing him and pulling him back away from the incoming attack. Gunfire and Arrows hit Alter knocking it down. " _Whew, that was clo-_ " I'm cut off when Geiz grabs me by the collar.

" _Hey! Don't grab me! And I didn't need your help!_ " Geiz shouts at me. I push him back before I point at him.

" _I just saved you from being shot in the back! You can at least thank me for that!_ " I shout at him.

" _I don't need your help!_ " Geiz shouts.

" _Yeah, sure. You had everything under control with Alter Build! Which one of us was the one who figured out how to beat him? Right, me!_ " I exclaim, Geiz clench his fist before punching me. " _Ow, fine! You wanna play like that then-_ " I'm cut off when Mash and Tsukuyomi get in our way.

"Senpai! Stop!" Mash stops us, putting her shield up between us.

"If you beat each other to a pulp now! The Alter will get away." Tsukuyomi said pointing at the Alter. "So stop fighting each other and fight him!" Tsukuyomi said bringing us shoulder to shoulder, then kicking us towards Alter. Geiz stumbles to the ground, but I manage to catch myself, only to see that I'm standing right in front of the Alter. _Uhh~_ Alter raises it's fist to punch me, before a pair of Sickles slashes at Alter knocking it away.

" _You okay their time kid?_ " The Biker Rider said looking at me. " _Doesn't look like your partner over there is very cooperative._ " He said as we looked back over to Geiz back on his feet and battling the Alter while trying to dodge the Shooter Rider's shots. " _We had better get in there._ " He said gesturing for me to go first.

" _Oh, thank you._ " I said, I started to run at the Alter. The Biker puts his Sickles together into a bow. Then firing arrows, they fly past me and hit the Alter. _Nice shots._ I get in close and I slash the back of Alter. The Shooter Rider then blasts Alter, but midway through his barrage, his armor begins to glitch.

" _What? What's happening?_ " The Rider asks, I turn to the Biker Rider to see he is also experiencing the same thing. _We need to end this!_ Geiz and I activate our finishers spinning the belt then launching ourselves into the air. As we drop kicks towards the Alter, we both hit the ground… I stand up and look around… _Huh? Where did the Alter go?_

" _Tch! I knew I should have done this alone! You let him escape!_ " Geiz shouts at me pushing me. _The hell!? I did nothing!_

" _What the hell are you talking about?! I did nothing!_ " I shout, pushing Geiz.

" _Okay you two, enough._ " The Biker Rider said walking over, removing his gashat and reverting to his civilian form. He's a man dressed in a flower shirt and a white doctor coat. "That wasn't either of your fault. He's been pulling that disappearing act on us multiple times before. Let me introduce myself. Kujo Kiriya, Kiriya is fine. Kamen Rider Lazer, nice to meet ya." Kiriya-san greets.

" _Nice to me_ et you." I greet while removing my armor. Geiz removes his armor too, with the Shooter Rider following after.

"I guess then it's my turn. Hanaya Taiga, Kamen Rider Snipe. Where the hell did you two come from?" Taiga-san asks us.

"You don't need to know that." Geiz said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, that's rude. They know more than us, don't you think it's better to refer to them?" I argue, for Geiz to look at me with a 'shut up' look. _What? He's all puffy and angry when he doesn't get his way?_

" _Sigh~_ Teenage Riders… I feel like I should expect this but… God." Taiga said sighing, Geiz shoots an angry glare at Taiga-san. "Hey, it's your attitude, get it under control." Taiga-san said to Geiz. The comment makes Geiz pause. _Ooh, nice._

"These two really need to get an opinion from our Emu… Now if only we could contact him." Kiriya said, pocketing his hands. "I saw him earlier today, but he just disappeared." Kiriya said.

"Emu? Who- wait… That guy!" I exclaim before I start to run to where the Teen was being choked out. The others follow behind, I arrive to see Mash, Tsukuyomi, and the other Servants around the passed out teenage student. "Hey! Are you okay?!" I ask running over.

"He's out cold." Tsukuyomi tells me. _Damn… What happened?_

"Another case." Taiga said getting everyone's attention. "Let's get him to Seito." Taiga said putting a hand up to his neck, where a device sits. "Hello? Yes, it's me. We have another patient, I need a pick up." Taiga orders, while gesturing for us to pick the guy up. "Come with us." Taiga said.

 _Umesato Hospital…_

The Teen is rolled away on a stretcher by Nurses. I look around, the whole place is super advanced. Just about on the level of Chaldea if I had to compare it. _2068 tech is amazing… I wonder._ I look at Geiz as he leans against a wall with his arms crossed. _I wonder what kind of life he would live if Oma- I didn't destroy the world?_ "Another patient?" I hear a pair of Nurses say walking into the waiting room. "Kiriya, Taiga welcome." The Brown haired nurse greets.

"Sup, Asuna, Yui." Kiriya greets, I look at Taiga.

"Another, Taiga-san you said before that he wasn't the only one. What's going on?" I asked Taiga-san.

"That Fake Ex-Aid has been going around causing teenage kids to oddly pass out. All of the known cases are still passed out. With many across the entire country." Kiriya said walking over. "It's a nightmare, no one knows why this is happening." Kiriya said.

"It seemed like the Intern knew." A new voice said, as we looked over to a short black haired woman followed behind by a mob of other doctors and nurses. I hear a few female nurses squeal behind me like fangirls. _Umm… Am I missing something?_

"Nanami-Sensei, you know he's not an intern anymore right?" Yui said to Nanami, to which Nanami turned away. I lean to get a look on her face to see she's blushing a little.

"Right… I… Forgot." I could make out vaguely under her breath. _Aww, she's cute._ "What are you looking at?" Nanami said with an angry glare. _Eep!_ I backed up and put up my hands. I hear a chuckle from Geiz. _Not funny!_ "Anyways… Doctor Emu knew something about the event." She said before looking at Geiz and Me. "And that I had to tell you two." She said.

"Us?" I ask. Nanami-san nods walking up to me and hands me a note. "What's this?" I ask opening up the note to gibberish… _What?_ I begin turning the note every which way to try and make out what it says. "What?" I say in confusion. "Mash? Do you know what's written here?" I ask bringing over the note to Mash who looks at it.

"I… Don't know. Is it some sort of cifer Senpai?" Mash asks me, I shrug. Tsukuyomi walks over to look at the note… I look at her and she shrugs.

"It's written in German you idiots." Geiz said walking over and taking the note from my hand.

"In German? Let me see!" Maire said walking over to Geiz. She puts her hands on Geiz's shoulders and looks over his shoulder to look at the note. Geiz blushes with her face so close. "Hmm? Are these directions?" Marie asks looking at Geiz.

"Y-Yeah, um. Up, up, down, down, left, left, right, right, A, B Start." Geiz lists off.

"Hey, that's the Konami Code." I say.

"Konami Code?" Mash asks me.

"It's a code that the Gaming company Konami used in some of it's games as a form of cheat code." I said, "It's been used since to show hidden secrets in games." I finish explaining. "But why would he hide it in German? And how did he know it was in the game?" I ask looking at Geiz.

"Maybe so that people don't follow him? It's clear that no one here knows German." Geiz surmises looking at everyone.

"I could have learned it in minutes. Also, Emu is a Genius Gamer. "The Second M" as he is known… Still… He could have told me." Yui mutters, puffing her cheeks.

"Still, now the question is where do we use it?" Kiriya asks, everyone crosses their arms.

"Isn't that obvious?" Geiz speaks up. "Zi-O you said it yourself. It's a code for a game." Geiz said. "Now which game?" Geiz said, to which Asuna raises her hand.

"Here! Here! I might know! Everyone! Follow me!~ To CR!" Asuna said as she rushed down the corridor. _Where is she going?_ Everyone begins following her, we follow her into an elevator. We go down into the underground of the hospital. We then follow Asuna into an office room overlooking a special hospital bed. "I believe this might be it!" Asuna said, picking up a Nintendo Switch.

"Oh, man! A Nintendo Switch!... Wait. What does that have to do with Topic at hand?" I ask, before Asuna-san pulls up a game. _Mighty Action X?_

"Emu was playing this when we were checking on other patients. But when we came back, he was gone but the game was still playing." Asuna explains, handing the Switch to us. I look at Geiz, he just shrugs.

"Yes, this is where I found the note, sitting right next to the Switch." Nanami recalls, before looking at us. "Perhaps he made these for us to follow." Nanami suggests.

"Give it a shot." Tsukyomi said, I take a seat with Geiz, Mash, and Tsukuyomi looking over my shoulder. _Up, up, down, down, left, right, left right, A, B, Start._ The screen begins to glitch.

"It's glitching!" I exclaim.

"No, we got it!" Geiz said as the screen began to glow.

"Whoa… I get the feeling that we can do this!" I said a smile forming on my face. A flash as everyone except the 4 of us disappear as the area around us changes into a warehouse. The Chair that I sit on disappears too as I fall to the ground. "Ow!" I said looking up.

"Senpai? Are you okay?" Mash asks me, putting out her hand. I take it and she helps me up. I nod confirming I'm okay. We all look around. "Where are we…?" Mash wonders.

"Are we inside the game..?" I wonder. "Awesome!" I mutter excitedly.

"If I remember correctly, Games are like any other computer program, they have backdoors." Geiz explains to us. "I bet that Emu guy must have been searching for this." Geiz surmises, Tsukuyomi just stares at Geiz.

"Geiz..." Tsukuyomi said as a smile forms on her face. "You're getting so much more involved, now." Tsukuyomi points out, to which Geiz turns away blushing a little.

"I'm not, I'm just, y'know..." Geiz mutters under his breath. I look at Mash as we chuckle. "* _Spt!_ * S-Stop that!" Geiz tells us.

"Geiz-san must also really worry for victims too huh?" Mash said.

"For the last- Guess we need to put that off for later. We're intruding..." Geiz, we look over to the entrance to see Alter Ex-Aid standing there. "And look who's come to play." Geiz said, taking off his Ride Watch. I stand up, pulling out my belt.

"You understand, right? Even if we beat him now, he'll keep coming back." Tsukuyomi points out.

"But just standing here won't help either!" I said, putting on my belt. Geiz follows as we put out our Ride Watches, turning the faces then activating the watches.

" **Geiz!** " " **Zi-O!** " We insert the watches into our belts, tilting the faces of the belt. We enter our Henshin poses before we exclaim.

" _Henshin!_ " As we twirl our belts. The Bell rings as the clock rings appear and spiral around us, the armor attaching onto us.

" **Rider Time!** " " **Kamen Rider~ Zi-O!** " " **Kamen Rider! Geiz!** " The Kanji attaches onto our helmets. Alter screams before charging towards us. Geiz and I charge at the Alter, we throw a punch hitting Alter. Alter knocks us back, Geiz recovers and kicks. Alter blocks and punches Geiz. I come in and punch only for my attack to be deflected and Alters fist to meet with my face. _This… Ass!_ I charge back in, Tsukuyomi and Mash keep their distance. Tsukuyomi hides behind a block, while Mash materialises her shield.

" _Haa~!_ " Geiz and I shout as we both kick Alter knocking him back. Alter recovers before he kicks the block that Tsukuyomi hid behind. The block breaks apart with the parts hitting us. Geiz manages to deflect the blocks, but I'm not so lucky. Alter jumps back in at us, we engage. I throw a punch only for Alter to leap up into the air and land on a floating box. Alter then launches towards us, Geiz and I move back. Alter lands on the ground like a panther, then lunging at us, kicking both of us. Alter lands and lunges at us again. We try to counter, only for another block to suddenly appear under Alter's feet, letting him change his direction before we can hit him. Lunging at us again, Alter lands another hit on the two of us. Alter lunges at Geiz again, grabbing him and goes to punch him. I jump in grabbing Alter and pulling him off, as I proceed to punch him several times. Alter then deflects and pushes me aside, going to hit me again. Geiz jumps in for the save knocking Alter back.

" _If I catch you slipping, I'll just take you out right now!_ " Geiz said kicking Alter back. He reaches for his Cross-Z Ride Watch. Alter lunges in grabbing Geiz's arm. " _Shit!_ " Geiz exclaims. I look over to Mash who's charging in.

" _Geiz! Duck!_ " I shout, Geiz looks over to see Mash coming in. " _Mash! Now!_ " I shout, as Geiz ducks, just as Mash swings her shield knocking the Alter back hitting the wall. " _Nice!_ " I compliment Mash, she looks at Tsukuyomi.

"Tsukuyomi-san! Now!" Mash said, Tsukuyomi nods as she takes aim with her Faiz Phone X, shooting the Alter causing him to be stunned. Mash moves ahead and kneels down, putting her shield above her head. "Senpai! Geiz-san! Now!" Mash exclaims, I look at Geiz. We both nod before jumping onto Mash's Shield. "Gooo~!" Mash shouts launching us into the air.

" _It ends here!_ " We shout activating our Finishers.

" **Finish Time!** " We spin our belts. " **Time Break!** " " **Time Burst!** " We drop kick into the Alter knocking him through the wall and outside. We land on the ground, as we sand a few meters away from Alter. But then, the Alter disappears leaving a man in his place. _What? A person?_ Just then, someone walks onto the scene. _Another… Doctor?_

"Well, color me surprised. I didn't think anyone else besides maybe Yui would find their way into the game." The man said surprised. "I see..." He mutters. "You must have seen my notes then." He concludes. _Wait…_

" _Not_ es?" Mash and I ask in synch. "Then that means." Mash mutters looking at the Doctor.

" _Yes, it has to be. That's… Iijima… Emu._ " Geiz mutters. _Emu? Then… He's Doctor Emu?_

" _You're the Genius Gamer… Second M?_ " I mutter, Emu lifts up the same driver that Taiga and Kiriya had on them. He straps the belt on.

"No offence. But this is as far as you'll go. Time Jumpers." Emu said lifting up a game cartridge. _Mighty Action X?_ Emu activates the cartridge.

" **Mighty Action X!** " The cartridge said as a level area generates. A start screen appears behind Emu with the logo. Emu puts out his Gashat before swinging it around. Bringing the cartridge close he shouts.

" _Dai Henshin!_ " Spinning the Cartridge upside down, he lifts the cartage up and into the driver.

" **Gashaato!** " Emu then opens the belt up, as a character select ring and a hologram screen appears. He selects the character Ex-Aid as the armor screen passes over him. " **Gatchan! Level up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!** " In a flash his armor appears on him. _Kamen Rider… Ex-Aid!_ I stand in awe at the rider before me.

" _Sorry, but. You two are going to be black and blue in a second!_ " Ex-Aid shouts before charging at us. _What?!_ Ex-Aid swiftly kicks me knocking me back, before he Round Kicks Geiz knocking him back too. Suddenly time comes to a halt as a Time Jacker walks onto the scene.

" _Time… Jacker…!_ " Geiz mutters, we are barely able to move our heads to look at the Time Jacker.

" _Sigh~_ Seriously, look at this mess. Now I'll have to start over. Thanks a lot, Overlord." The Time Jacker said kneeling down and reaching into the man and pulling out an Alter Ride Watch. She activates the Ride watch again.

" **Ex-Aid!** " A distorted voice calls out, the Time Jacker incerts the watch back into the man.

"Well, see you around." The Time Jacker said standing back up. She disappears in a flash as time resumes. Geiz and I fall onto the ground and Alter gets back to his feet. Immediately Ex-Aid begins to glitch out, and we are transported back into the room we came from, with the Alter disappearing.

"Senpai! Are you okay?" Mash asks me, walking over to us.

"Whoa, their back." Kiriya mutters looking at us. "And in their ar- What is with that shield?!" Kiriya shouts pointing at Mash.

"That's your first question? Emu, report." Nanami-san cuts in walking over to Emu.

"Nanami-san… I was right. I know who's behind these attacks." Emu said to Nanami. I walk over to Emu removing my armor.

"Um. Doctor Emu? Who was that man? And why is he an Alter?" I ask Emu. Emu turns to me and looks at me. "We want to help the coma patients." I explain.

"... I appreciate your help but. This is a medical matter, please leave this to us." Emu said to us. _What? But we're dealing with an Alter here!_ I open my mouth to say something, only for Emu to point at the door. "I have a fundamentally different goal than all of you. Please." He said with a firm face…

"Understood." I said, everyone not a doctor leaving the room.

 _We are Emu_

 _Sorry, but this is something I need-_ "To handle? With that throught process you will fail as a doctor." Nanami said, reading my mind. I chuckle. _Haven't been told that in awhile._

"Emu Sensei, you aren't alone in this case remember?" Yui said leaning over.

"Those kids too. They were here to help." Asuna explains. "They just wanted to help… Though I'm not sure why." Asuna said. _Still… I'm not sure I want to get them involved._

 _We are Sougo_

"What's with him?" Tsukuyomi said sitting down on one of the seats in the waiting room. "Instead of helping he just tried to stop us." Tsukuyomi said crossing her arms.

"The Takeaway here is that we can't rely on him. I'll go back to 2066, and I'll beat Alter Ex-Aid." Geiz said, I looked at him.

"How are we sure that he's in 2066? We don't know for sure." I tell Geiz, he walks past towards the door. "Ah- Wait hold-" Geiz stops me.

"Zi-O… This isn't your concern anymore." Geiz said before leaving the hospital.

"I-I'll go after him." Jeanne said, following after Geiz.

"Thank you. Sorry about him." Tsukuyomi said getting up and walking over to me. "Geiz doesn't hate you, not as you are now, anyway. It's just what you said to him in France." Tsukuyomi said, I remember what I said to him. As well his reaction, _what I said then was wrong. I had forgotten about what he might have gone through…_ "He and I both lost friends, people that we wish we could have saved… But… We couldn't. They all tried to change the future by defeating Oma Zi-O… But none of them lived to see that happen." Tsukuyomi explains.

"And… I caused all of that…?" I mutter.

"Senpai." Mash mutters.

"Correct." Tsukuyomi confirms. "Considering the fate of our friends, can't you see why Geiz thinks you're a villain? Even when you saved him from Alter Build, he just couldn't shake off the thought that you were a villain who must be defeated, even at this stage in time." Tsukuyomi explains.

"I do." I said. _Just how many bodies did I pile up? Plus…_ "Then, do you think I'm a villain who must be defeated, Tsukuyomi?" I ask her, Tsukuyomi thinks about the question.

"I don't know..." Tsukuyomi answers. "But I think I can at least try to guide you, so you don't turn into that Evil Overlord. At least I hope I can..." Tsukuyomi said, Amadeus steps over patting me on the head.

"Evil… Good… It's all subjective. Even if he may become an overlord. It doesn't mean he will become a monster." Amadesu points out. "I used magic to get the sounds of demons into my music. Yet, it casts no evil spell on those who listen to it. Just because it's from demons, does not mean it is evil." Amadesu explains.

"Indeed, it is the same for me. Despite history, as well as the French people's feelings at the time. I never stopped loving France. Neither did the people." Marie explains. _Right, the revolution. She never stopped loving France, even when it's people locked her up and executed her._ "Good and Evil, Evil can bear good people, as well as good intentions lead to bad results." Marie continues. "I still believe in the French people and I believe you are a good man Sougo. You just took a wrong turn somewhere. You can still change." Marie said with a smile.

"Senpai is a good person, I will do all I can to help you!" Mash expresses. _Simple… But I feel relieved…_

"Okay." I said with a smile.

* * *

 _We are Geiz._

" **Time Mazine!** " The Time Mazine floats down and the hatch opens.

"Wait! Geiz!" I hear from behind. I turn around to see Jeanne approach.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You don't have to be so distant with Sougo." Jeanne tells me. "He's just worried. Letting him help you isn't a bad thing." Jeanne expresses walking up to me.

"You wouldn't understand. Knowing what he will do. It's better that he doesn't get the chance to gain more power." I say getting into the Mazine, Jeanne follows me in, as I prepare to enter the past. "I came to the past to change the future. Not to keep it on it's course." I explain, thinking back to everyone gone thanks to him. _Even if he saved me that one time. It means nothing against everybody he has._

"Aren't you just judging him based on something he "will" do, instead of trying to change what he "might" do?" Jeanne said, to which I chuckle at the thought.

"He's already begun on his path when he took Build's Power. Only a matter of time before he becomes power hungry." I said inputting the date.

"As I was accused of heresy and burned at the stake?" Jeanne compares… "Are you saying that if you were sent back in time to stop me from becoming a heretic, would you not hesitate knowing my history?" Jeanne asks me…

"You're different. You were wrongly accused." I retorted.

"You are accusing Sougo of something he hasn't even done. And from what I've seen, the thought of what you suggest would have never crossed his mind!" Jeanne said I choke to say anything back. "Geiz, you are in a unique position to change his future… Don't you want to do the same for those poor kids currently in the hospital?" Jeanne asks me.

"HIS FATE CAN'T BE CHANGED! It's… Pointless, unless you cut off the cause." I said as I turned my back to Jeanne. _That's right. Even if he's a completely different person, once he started, he won't stop. Which is why the best I can do is keep him from his full power. Fate-_

"Fate can be changed. It is only limited by your will, as well as how much help you have." I hear behind me. Jeanne and I turn around to Nanami standing at step. "I apologise for overhearing but. I agree with the miss. Fate can be changed." Nanami agrees.

"Only if you change the start line." I said back. Nanami shakes her head.

"No, it can be changed at any time. It just requires the right help." Nanami said then walking away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, following after Nanami. Nanami stops then turning around.

"If you want to know that, you two will have to come with me." Nanami said, before she sets off. Pausing to look at Jeanne. "Though, I'd recommend something more… Casual. No armor." Nanami said, looking at Jeanne from head to toe. Jeanne looks at herself before looking at me.

"Does my look seem bizarre?" Jeanne asks me.

"Well… Maybe the armor?" I suggest, Jeanne looks at herself before the armor on her disappears. "Is that… Some sort of an ability that Servants can do?" I ask, Jeanne nods.

"Enough, it will work. So for now, you two, come with me." Nanami said.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

After the talk, I decided to try and get some alone time. I began to think of what the man could be after. _What was Alter doing?_ I wonder as I walk through the halls. I see Yui looking over some notes on a screen. "Hmm? Yui-san? What are you looking at?" I ask walking over.

"Oh, Sougo-kun. Just trying to figure out if there's a connection." Yui said.

"Doesn't Emu-sensei know? Why haven't you asked him?" I ask Yui, to which she sighs.

"He doesn't know. That's what he wants me to figure out. I only know that Ida is trying to help Keisuke somehow. I don't know how he's trying to do that." Yui explains. _Who are Ida and Keisuke?_ I wonder, Yui sees my confused face. "Ah, sorry. Ida is the father of Keisuke, Keisuke is one of our patients here at Umesato Hospital." Yui explains to me.

"What kind of illness does Keisuke-san have?" I ask.

"He has idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy." Yui said to me… _What? What did… ANY of that mean?_ "His disease is an illness that causes the patient's heart and lungs to not function correctly. Resulting in not enough blood, heart attacks, clots, and death." Yui explains to me. _Oh my god…_ "Still, I don't see why Ida-san is attacking these teenagers?" Yui wonders. I look at the notes…

"You said that it's a problem with the heart right? Maybe these patients have a heart right for Keisuke?" I suggest Yui looks over the patients and checks a few more files… Then a few more files… and more.

"Oh my god… Sougo-kun you're a genius!" Yui exclaims standing up.

"I-I am?" I ask.

"Every single patient that has been brought in, all have the right size for Keisuke to get a transplant! Ida has been collecting people who can transplant." Yui exclaims. _Which means-_

"Keisuke-san can be saved then!" I exclaim.

"Unfortunately not." Yui said. _What?_ "I know I just said that all the patients are donors. But the thing is, it's been almost 2 years now. The illness has developed too far. Even if we transplant it changes nothing. He's on the verge of death as it is. Keisuke is incredible to even last 2 years with this disease." Yui explains. _No way…_ "Still, I need to get this to Emu and the others." Yui said, then sending messages out. "Come on, Sougo. Let's get this to Emu." Yui said standing up and heading off.

"Ah, right, coming!" I said following Yui.

* * *

 _We are Geiz… Strawberry Palace..._

We enter a cafe, and we take a seat as maid's move around serving customers. _Is this…_ "You brought us too… A Maid Cafe?" I ask. _These were popular before the apocalypse… I guess they still are in this world._ "Why are we here?" I ask Nanami.

"Simple, we're here for food." Nanami said as one maid approached us. "Mihaya-san, greetings." Nanami said. "I'll have my usual, with two strawberry shortcakes for these two." Nanami orders, the maid- Mihaya-san writes down the order.

"Would you like to order the party tea set as well?" Mihaya suggests. Nanami thinks before nodding.

"Yes, I would like that." Nanami said, with a bow Mihaya walks off. "Good to see their relationship isn't strained with this case." Nanami said, looking at Mihaya walk off. _What? What does that mean?_ "Oh, nothing you two must worry about. Simply the relationship between the in- Emu and Mihaya-san." Nanami explains. "But that's not important now." Nanami said, turning back to us. "We are currently in the process of finding a connection between the patients in this case and Ida, the man you met Geiz." Nanami explains.

"So you're trying to find the Alter's motive then?" I ask, Nanami nods. A Message comes in and Nanami opens the message and reads it…

"I see. I suspected as much." Nanami said, crossing her arms. "Ida is targeting teenagers with suitable transplants for his son." Nanami explains bringing her hand up, she nibbles on her nails in annoyance. "Though we are too late. If we had learned about the illness 2 years ago, I would have been able to do the surgery necessary to save Keisuke. Keisuke is on death's door." Nanami said. _So his fate is-_ "But we can still change it." Nanami speaks up.

"What? What do you mean?" Jeanne asks.

"As we are now, I can't change anything." Nanami said before pointing at me. "But you can, Time Traveler." Nanami said. _Me?_ "I told you that fate can be changed. You can save Ida and Keisuke while also achieving your own objective." Nanami explains. _Right, that's right. I'm in a position where I can change fate… Then again… I... Always have been. Same with Chaledea._ Mihaya-san returns, she places down a whole cake on the table, with cream puffs, and two separate slices of cake for me and Jeanne, along with a tea set…

"Um… Do you plan on having the whole thing?" I ask Nanami as she takes on the cream puffs and puts them on her plate.

"Of course not. You two are welcome to the cream puffs." Nanami said, grabbing her fork and knife. _I meant the cake, but okay._ Nanami takes one of the Cream Puffs and puts it on her plate and goes to cut it.

"Okay, but… I don't think that's how you eat a crea-" I said before Nanami swiftly cut through the cream puff without effort. The Cream puff cleanly splits into four pieces. "Wha?!" I exclaim in shock, I look at Jeanne who is just as confused as I am. "H-How did she cut the cream puff like that?" I whisper to Jeanne.

"I-I don't know..." Jeanne mutters back. I just stare at Nanami-san who picks up one of the slices and eats. A warm smile of enjoyment clear on her face… _I'm so confused right now._

* * *

 _We are Emu_

I stand on the roof. "Burst link." I said as the world changes and I enter the digital world. The Hospital roof transforms into a cliff edge, with Ida-san who's transformed stands facing me. "Ida-san, you have to stop this." I said, "You have to snap out of it! What Keisuke needs right now… is for you to be at his side." I explained to Ida-san. Ida-san returns to normal.

"What are you saying?" Ida-san said, walking over to me and grabbing my collar. "You want me to sit around and wait for Keisuke to die!?" Ida-san shouts at me… "Don't fuck with me!" He shouts, throwing me to the ground. "If doctors like you won't save him, I'll do it myself! Stay out of my way." Ida-san said walking away.

"You've got it wrong!" A voice said, as I looked over to see… _Sougo-kun?_ "Ida-san. It's too late for Keisuke. Everyone you brought in. It won't change a thing." Sougo said.

"How…? How did you-" I ask, when I see Yui step over. _Yui must have brought him in._

"Sougo-san and I looked into the case again. We learned that everyone admitted has the necessary organs for donation." Yui explains helping me up to my feet.

"That's why he became an Alter Rider. He used your powers and jumped through the internet, finding people who could help save Keisuke." Sougo explains, then looks at me. "And Emu-Sensei, you wanted to give him the strength to live… So you tried to bring his father back, right?" He asks me. _Heh, seen right through me._

"You do understand then..." I mutter.

"Someone who tries to save the person that everyone else is worried about defeating. I think that's someone worth listening to too." Sougo said with a smile. "Besides, being desperate to help someone in need is the one thing that all of us have in common." Sougo said, looking at Ida-san. "So I understand how you feel, too. But you can't sacrifice others to do it! You don't have too!" Sougo tells Ida-san.

"Shut up! Just shut up already!" Ida shouts turning to Sougo. "While you're prattling on, my son is dying! He's running out of time!" Ida ignores before walking off changing back into the fake me.

" **Ex-Aid!** " The digital world begins to fade, I chase after Ida-san.

"Ida-san! Ida-san!" I shout running after Ida-san but he disappears before I can get to him.

"You don't have to do it all by yourself, Emu-sensei." Sougo-kun said, I turned around to look at him. I see him take off a Neuro Linker, as Yui materializes out of it. "Okay… That is freaky..." Sougo said, looking at Yui. Sougo looks back to me. "I'll let the doctor worry about his patient. As for the Alter Rider? Ida-san? You can let me take care of that. I'll be able to fix this." Sougo said.

"How? And why?" I asked Sougo-kun.

"Why? Because I wanna be a king someday. So looking out for people, it's all part of the job." Sougo explains. _He… Wants to become a king?... Heh._

"Heh ha… ha… What an odd dream. Yet… I like it." I tell him. _Wanting to save others. The Nobility of a king._ "And you can't achieve that dream on your own… Can you? It's a joint effort." I ask, Sougo nods.

"I just think back to the people who achieved their dreams throughout history. All of them never achieved it on their own." Sougo explains. _Yeah, no one man can achieve everything on their own, can they?_

"I see… Yeah, I should remember that for next time. So let me pass something onto you then." I said, "This is something that might be good for you to remember. Fate, it's not so easily changeable, and like you said. It's never done alone." I tell him, to which He nods, _if he's gonna deal with Ida-san, then… Perhaps he might need something._ I reach into my pocket and take out two watches. "I suppose then. If you are gonna help Ida-san, you will need this, correct?" I asked him, handing him two watches. One that's mine, the other that looks like Genm with a purple face and a black body.

"A… pair of Ride Watchs." Sougo said taking the two Watches from me. _So they are called Ride Watches huh?_

"I-... Me and the other Riders, we don't remember how we got these." I explain, trying to remember when I even got the watch. "But, we all agreed in wanting to give them back to their owner when we found him. I guess since you know what this watch is. It's yours." I explain, "So please. Get through to Ida-san." I ask Sougo.

"Of course. And I'll do more than that, I'll save Keisuke-san too!" Sougo said, as a machine floats up to the roof. _That machine… I think I recognize it._ "I get the feeling I can do this!" Sougo said heading to his machine. Yui walks over.

"He wants to be a king?... _*Giggle*_ not the first odd dream I heard. But… His heart is in the right place." Yui said, looking at me. "Don't you think so? Sensei?" Yui asks, I put my hands away in my coat pockets.

"Yeah, and I get the feeling that… In one way or another. He will achieve that goal." I said turning back to the steps to go back inside.

* * *

 _We are Geiz_

"Here, you might need these." Nanami-san said as she set down 4 Ride Watches. One with a silver face and blue body. Snipe with a dark black face and neon green body, Lazer with a pink face and yellow body, finally Poppy Ride watch with a white face and pink body.

"Wha! Wow, you had these with you this entire time?" I ask Nanami, she takes a napkin wiping leftover cream on her cheeks. I look at where the cake once stood to see the entire thing gone. _Two cream puffs, and a whole cake… I wonder how she keeps in shape?_ _No! That's not important._ "And why are you just giving us these?" I ask.

"Me and the rest of the doctor Riders wanted to return these when we found their owners. And since you and Sougo both use these watches. It's not hard to figure out who these belong to." Nanami explains lowering her napkin down to her plate. "So we are." Nanami said, "As well, I want you to help Ida-san. I can't but you can. Help us, help Ida and Keisuke-san." Nanami asks me. _I… Can change their futures._ I stand up taking the 4 Ride Watches.

"Roger. It's my mission to change the future. And I plan to do that without fail!" I said, "Jeanne, let's go." I tell Jeanne, she nods standing up. We head out for the Time Mazine.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

" **Time Mazine!** " I enter the Time Mazine. _Time to pick up the others and head out._ I control the machine to fly down to the ground level. The others come out of the hospital.

"Come on guys! We're going to the pas-'' Just then, a ship-lizard-thing rams into me. _What the hell?!_ The Ship changes into a mech before it starts shooting me with it's cannon, then pinning me to the ground with it's foot. "Ahg!... Trying to stop me? Then it's on!" I said strapping my belt on.

" **Ziku Driver!** " I turn my watch face and activate the watch. " **Zi-O!** " Inserting the watch into the driver, I tilt the belt's face before spinning it.

" _Henshin!_ " I shout as the Zi-O armor appears on me.

" **Kamen Rider~! Zi-O!** " I grab hold on the controls breaking away from the Ship and getting some distance. I turn the handles from a horizontal position to a vertical position. The cockpit of the mech changes, as a seat, pedals, and screens appear out. A flash from my Ride Watch as I see an enlarged version of my watch attached to where the head should be. The Watch parts of the head split and fold away, leaving a mecha version of my head. _Awesome! I get the feeling that I can't lose!_ Pressing down on the pedal and turning the left handle forward I boost straight at the ship. Bringing the Right arm handle back I swing with it, as the mech's fist collides with the ship mech. I flip a switch on the right stick to change control from arm to leg, I lift up the mech's right leg and kick. Switching back control, I reach out with both mech arms grabbing the ships right arm, then grabbing the left leg I lift the mech and toss him over me. The ship quickly finds it's balance and lands on its feet. _Wow, whoever is piloting this mech is good._

" _Wow! Is this you're pretty good at this Zi-O!_ " A voice speaks over the comms. _Wait, I know that voice._

" _Ora, you plan on getting in my way again huh!_ " I exclaim, as Ora charges in grabbing my mech's shoulders. Then pushing me against the wall, pinning me. " _Agh! What's your game plan!?_ " I ask.

" _Nothing really. I'm just getting in your way to pay back for Alter Build!_ " Ora exclaims punching the mech. _Really?!_ " _Besides! Going into the past won't help you, since Alter Ex-Aid is in the virtual world in the past!_ " Ora exclaims leaning back to try and stab the cannon into my mech's head. _Shit! Dodge!_ I lean to the left, the cannon slammed into the wall behind me. _Now!_ I swing the left control stick, to punch the ship mech back. Switching control of both arms to my legs, I press down on the pedals. I lift up into the air, then I bring both legs back and kick the Ship Mech back. I charge and punch knocking the ship down.

" _Hey there Sougo-kun! Looks like you're having a fun time without us!_ " Da Vinci said popping on screen. " _Sorry about the silence since you got to that universe, but we have been keeping track of things in France. But now that we have a bit more time, let me help you out!_ " Da Vinci said inputting something at her consol. " _Here, try this._ " Da Vinci said as a new icon appeared. _A… Blade?_ I activate it. A slot opens on the arm of the mech. From it pops out a handle, taking out the handle it activates a pink blade.

" _*_ _ **Gasp~!**_ _* A Beam Saber!?_ " I exclaim with excitement. " _Da Vinci you are a Beautiful Genius! Thank you!_ " I thank Da Vinci. I turn my attention back to the ship Mech.

" _I am aren't I? Now, go get him!_ " Da Vinic exclaims, I press down on the pedals I fly straight at the ship.

" _Haaa~!_ " I shouted swinging at the ship, I cut straight across the chest of the ship mech. Cut it in half. I land on the ground and look back. The ship explodes, when I hear clapping elsewhere. I look to see Ora standing on the roof. " _He managed to get up there..._ " I mutter.

"You've won today Zi-O. But we can always play again later. See ya." Ora said walking off. _And he's gone…_ Returning my beam saber back into its slot I change back into vehicle mode.

"Senpai! The Time Jacker is getting away!" Mash exclaims, running over.

" _That's not important now. Everyone get in. Where we are going does not concern him._ " I said setting the date. " _Let's go._ " I said, with everyone climbing in the hatch closed. " _Time Space Drive, activate!_ " I said as a time portal appears and we go back two years to 2065, entering the past we see Geiz, Jeanne, and Charlotte battling Alter Build. They trio take out the Alter, as we land. Exiting the Time Mazine, another Alter Ex-Aid appears from around the corner.

"What? How? I thought we were in the right time!" Jeanne exclaims in confusion. We ran over to the three. "Sougo!" Jeanne exclaims.

" _Alter Ex-Aid isn't here. He's in the digital world. I managed to get that detail from Ora, when he ambushed me._ " I explain it to the others. " _The question is, how do we get into the digital world?_ " I ask, that's when we get a call in from Chaldea. " _Hmm? Da Vinci to the rescue?_ " I ask, answering the phone.

" _Indeed it is! Da Vinci to the rescue!_ " Da Vinci said typing out commands. " _This will only work for our two Riders here. But while I was managing things in France, you're genius has also been looking into seeing the background of our Gamer Rider._ " Da Vinci said, she pulls up a screen. " _Ex-Aid has a connection to a game referred to as "Brain Burst" this game uses an interesting system to speed up it's users' cognition of time. But that's for another time. In researching this timeline, I discovered that you are right at the center of a time singularity in the digital world._ " Da Vinci explains.

" _Are you saying that Ida-san is in this time singularity?_ " I suggest.

" _So it would seem. Altho not originally, he must have transferred to that time to slip even further back in time._ " Da Vinci hypothesis. _That's something I can see Ida-san doing._ " _But, I have modified the Time Mazine to act as a VR Headset, it will allow our Time Riders to dive into the game and intercept Alter Ex-Aid._ " Da Vinci said, I look at Geiz who looks at me. The both of us nod to each other. We head over to our Time Mazines. " _Well, good to see you two are ready. You'll see a cord that can connect to your armor on the back of your neck. Once hooked up, just shout "Unlimited Burst!" and you'll enter the Digital world of Brain Burst!_ " Da Vinci explains, we enter the Mazine, a slot opens on the head rest and a cord drops out. I grab it and connect it to my armor.

" _Unlimited Burst!_ " We shout, as the world goes blue and the door to the Time Mazine closes. I grab my controls and we enter a portal tunnel. _Into the portals again._

* * *

 _We are Emu…_

" _Haaaa~!_ " I shout as I cut down the last mook. It falls to the ground and dissipates. " _Whew that seems to be the last one in the area._ " I said looking to the party. Kirito, Asuna, Liz, Silica, Klien, Agil, Lefa, Sinon, Strea, Yuuki, Phillia, Rain, Silver Crow, Black Lotus, Cyan Pile, Lime Bell, Scarlet Rain, Ash Roller, Milky Ram, Sky Raker, Aqua Current, Scarlet Rain, Metatron, Brave, Snipe, Lazer, and Poppi. As we gather all up, suddenly my body begins glitching out. "What _the?!_ " I exclaim.

" _Wh_ at i _s Hap_ peni _ng?_ " Brave asks, as she's as well as the other Riders begin glitching in and out of their Rider forms.

"H-Hey teach?! What's going on?!" Ash Roller asks me.

" _I_ ha _v_ e _no_ i _de_ a?!" I exclaim, that's when something loads into the zone. _What now?_

" **Ex-Aid!** " I hear as a monstrous version of me steps out. _What the fuck?!_

" _..._ " The Monster Ex-Aid stares at me. _Why is he just staring at me… MENACINGLY!?_

" _W_ he _e_ woo… W _h_ ee _wo_ o _..._ " I silently mutter. The Monster me steps towards us. "Wh _e_ e w _o_ o… Whee _woo..._ " I mutter again. The Monster me roars before charging at me. " _Whee woo, Whee woo, Whee woo, Whee woo!_ " I shout as the Monster jumps at us.

" **Time Mazine!** " I hear, before a machine flies in through the stones above us, crashing into the Monster me. _What?_

 _We are Sougo_

"Oh shit! Did I hit someone?!" I shout running out of the Mazine and seeing Alter Ex-Aid on the ground. "Oh, it's just Ida-san." I said.

" _Well, that landing could have been better._ " Geiz said, landing his Mazine. "Oh, you got Ida-san. Well, forget what I said then." Geiz apologises. _I should be the one to apologise._ I turn to him and I pause when I see him. _Is he?_

"Dude, what is that look?" I ask him. He still has the same face, but he has all black elf clothing with pointy ears. "Dude! You're an elf man!" I exclaim. Geiz looks at himself, then he looks at me then points at me.

"You too. You look like an elf too!" Geiz said. _I do?_ I turn to my reflection on the side of the Mazine to see myself with my brown hair and I too have elf ears and dressed in red. "See?" He said.

"Whoa! I am!" I exclaim, I look at myself. "These must be our characters in the game then… Cool." I mutter, then remembering the reason why I wanted to talk to Geiz. "Hey, Geiz?" I asked turning to Geiz, and he looked at me. I bow. "I'm sorry for what I said to you in France." I apologised. "I forgot the reason why you came to the past of my world in the first place." I said, I straighten out. "You must have lost so many friends because of me." I said turning to Alter Ex-Aid. "If I continued down this path alone. I would have probably become Oma Zi-O too… So, to prevent that future." I look at Geiz. "I do believe, Geiz. In you, and Tsukuyomi. Which is why… I'm going to fight!" I proclaim.

"Well… If that's the case. Then… I'll- No. Tsukuyomi and I will guide you to a new future. One that does not lead to Oma Zi-O." Geiz said to me, walking next to me. "So let's do this." Geiz said taking out his Ride Watch. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll change the future!" I said strapping on the belt and putting out my watch. Turning the face I press on the crown.

" **Zi-O!** " " **Geiz!** " We insert them into our drivers, tilting the face and spinning the belt.

" _Henshin!_ " We exclaim.

" **Rider Time!** " " **Kamen Rider!~ Zi-O!** " " **Kamen Rider Geiz!** " Our armor appears on us.

" _Okay… Hey! Are you guys okay!_ " I ask heading over to Ex-Aid and his party. " _Looks like everyone is good._ " I note seeing everyone… With a few more faces in the party. " _Is it a result of the time singularity?_ " I mutter aloud.

" _Hey, not to interrupt you but, who are you?_ " Ex-Aid asks me looking at me. He reads my helmet. " _Kamen… Rider?_ " Ex-Aid reads off looking at me. " _You are a Kamen Rider?_ " He asks me.

" _Kamen Rider Zi-O. My red friend is Kamen Rider Geiz._ " I said gesturing to Geiz.

" _We are not friends._ " Geiz said to me.

" _Ah heh… As you can see, we are not on the best of terms._ " I said with a half hearted chuckle. " _But please leave Ida-san to us._ " I said pointing at Alter Ex-Aid. I head over to Geiz. " _Geiz, let's go._ " I said to Geiz.

" _Right._ " Geiz said, we take out our weapons.

" **Jikan Blade! Ken!** " " **Jikan Axe! Oh! No!** " We charge in, as we approach Alter Ex-Aid summons some enemies. _Mooks? That won't stop us!_ The Mooks charge us, we engage slashing at the mooks that get close. I slice one mook down then turning to Alter.

" _Ida-san! Stop this! This isn't going to help your son! You need to listen!_ " I exclaim, kicking away a Mook and trying to get close to Ida-san. " _Look, let us help!_ " I exclaim, as I near Alter, only for mooks to block my path.

" _You expect me to believe you?! Lies, what everyone says is a LIE!_ " Alter shouts kicking me back. Geiz catches me, I look at Alter as he screams summoning more mooks.

" _Becoming an Alter has manipulated his emotions to be more volatile._ " Geiz explains standing me up. " _If we want him to see reason we need to get him away from the watch._ " Geiz said switching his weapon to bow mode. I raise my blade to attack, when a hammer smashes into the face of a Mook, sending it flying into another group of mooks. " _You, what are you doing?_ " Geiz asks to Ex-Aid.

" _Well, you guys seems to be gunning for the Fake Ex-Aid. I'm not one for bootlegs, so I'd like to help out._ " Ex-Aid said looking at Alter Ex-Aid. " _Think you're hot shit huh? Alright, Faker. Bring it!~_ " Ex-Aid exclaims charging in.

" _W-Wait!_ " I exclaim. Ex-Aid cuts smashes through multiple mooks. He's soon joined by the others. " _Wait..._ " I mutter looking at the Riders. _The Riders attacks do more damage against the mooks, even to Alter as well._ I note seeing Ex-Aid and Brave take on Alter. " _So… Alter Ex-Aid is only weak against the real Ex-Aid's power?_ " I exclaim.

"I see you have learned the truth, my Overlord." Woz-

" _Kiyaa~!? WOZ! Please stop that, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days?!_ " I exclaim, to which Woz bows.

"Apologies. Though please remember this… To beat a Rider, you must wield the power of a Rider." Woz explains, looking at Alter. "That is the source necessary to defeat any and all Alters." Woz said, I look at Alter. _Source?_

" _You mean like with Build's Power against Alter Build?_ " I ask Woz.

"Yes, very perceptive of you my Overlord." Woz congratulates. _Okay._ I look back to see Alter knock back Ex-Aid and Brave, the two beginning to glitch out. _Time to get in there._

" _Geiz! Let's armor up!_ " I shout to Geiz, grabbing the Ex-Aid and Genm Watch. Tossing the Genm one to Geiz. " _Here!_ " I exclaim running over to Ex-Aid and Brave, with Geiz joining me next to me. " _It's our turn now._ " I said turning the Ex-Aid Ride Watch Face and activating it.

" **Ex-Aid!** " " **Genm!** " We insert the Watches into our Drivers and tilt the belts. I turn to a Dab position, swinging my arm in a circle, I shout.

" _Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!_ " Before spinning the belt.

" _Grade 3 Henshin!_ " Geiz said spinning the Belt.

" **Armor Time!** " " **Kamen Rider~ Zi-O! Level Up! Ex-Aid~!** " " **Kamen Rider! Geiz! Level Up! Genm~!** " The armor appears before us, in Gashat case before it fades away.

* * *

The Ex-Aid Armor is designed much in the same way as Normal Ex-Aid. On the helmet is pink spiky hair, the rim around the visior now white, with the kanji Words Ex-Aid on the helmet. The chest has a gamepad and stats on the chest. The sholders, being designed like Gashats. My arms are covered with a pair of large mallets acting as knuckles. The rest of the armor is just armor with pink and black lines at the thighs.

The Genm armor is essentially the same armor minus the gauntlets and switching the pink with dark purple and yellow. Along with the helmet reading Genm in Kanji.

* * *

I kick the armor, it flies into Alter knocking him back. I jump into the air to attach to the armor, while Geiz charges in with the armor just behind him following him as he kicks Alter down. The armor attaches onto us. I land on the ground and turn back to Alter. " _Ta-da!_ " I exclaim.

"Iwae! He is the heir to the power of all Riders. The Ruler of time, traveling beyond time and space to reign over past and future. His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ex-Aid Armor!" Woz introduces turning to me. "And in this moment, he has once again received the power of another Rider!" Woz finishes, I jump over side by side with Ex-Aid.

"Umm… Who is he talking to?" A ruffled hair man in a red bandana asks.

"I think it's towards us?" A man in black clothing wielding two swords guesses.

" _Well then, donno why Genm has an armor but. I guess we're doing this together then?_ " Ex-Aid asks me, I nod. " _Great. Then, with No Continue!_ " Ex-Aid begins.

" _I know we can clear this!_ " I exclaim as we charge in. We jump into the air, blocks appearing under us. Ex-Aid jumps and drop kicks Alter knocking him back. I drop down in front of Alter and begin punching, I uppercut sending Alter up. Geiz and Brave jump in with their weapons, slashing at Alter. Alter drops to the ground, quickly getting to its feet, Alter jumps back in towards us. I fire my mallets straight into Alter, knocking him off balance.

" _You're mine!_ " Geiz shouts jumping in. Alter finds his balance, making a block appear under him, as he launches at Geiz upper cutting him before kicking him into the ground. " _Gurraa~!_ " Geiz shouts. _Oh no!_

" _Geiz!_ " I shouted, turning to him. Geiz reaches out with his arm, before he goes limp.

" **Game Over.** " Geiz fades away. _What? No-_ " **Continue!** " I hear as I look ahead to see a Mario pipe with the neon glowing light of Continue listed on it. _What?_ Geiz jumps out in a ridiculous crane kick pose. _What?_ Geiz kicks Alter, falling back.

" _Bahahahaha~! How was my continue?!_ " Geiz asks me… twisting his body back to look at me.

" _What the hell was that laugh?_ " I ask him, Geiz pauses realizing what he's doing stands up straight and coughs. " _Don't try and ignore what the fuck you just did._ " I pause… _Why did I need to curse?_ " _The fu-_ " I cover my mouth again. " _Why the fuck am I cursing so- God damn it._ " I mutter.

" _Keep focus!_ " Brave shouts running past us, pressing the B button on her blade.

" **Kochin~!** " The Flame blade changes to an Ice blade. Stabbing the blade into the ground, Brave swings across the ground, sending a wave of ice at the Alter who's beginning to get up. The Ice swing freezes Alter in place.

" _Now, it's time to finish this!_ " Ex-Aid said, reaching for his slot holder on the side of his belt. I reach down to my belt. Ex-Aid removes his Gashat before inserting it into the holder, and presses a button on the slot. I press on the crowns on the watches, then tilting the belt face.

" **Gashat! Kimewaza!** " " **Finish Time! Ex-Aid!** " We enter a finish pose, I spin my belt, Ex-Aid presses on the belt. We both launch into the air. " **Mighty! Critical Strike!** " " **Critical~! Time Break!** " Two screens appear, one in stylised English for Ex-Aid, and a stylized Kanji for me. _What is this? Oh! I know!_ I grab my screen and swing it, smacking Ex-Aid and sending him straight towards Alter.

" _That's not what it's for!~_ " Ex-Aid shouts flying at Alter. He round houses, floating in the air, Ex-Aid proceeds to kick a few more times then kicking back Alter as Ex-Aid drops to the ground. I fly in drop kicking Alter, followed by an uppercut, then with a flurry of punches, finished off with one more kick straight to the chest, knocking Alter Ex-Aid to the ground. I land on the ground, and rush over to Alter, seeing the Alter Ride Watch falls off leaving Ida-san on the ground. I pick up the watch, looking at the watch, it begins to crack and shatters into shards before they fade away… _The Alter's power on the timeline it's gone._ I look back at the Riders to see that their glitching bodies return to their armor. I turn back to Ida-san who slowly wakes up.

" _Ida-san, are you alright?_ " I asked, walking over to him, and picking him up. He looks at me before looking around.

"Who… Where… My son!" Ida-san exclaims as he grabs. "My son! He's-" I put my hands on his shoulders.

" _It's fine, Ida-san. He will be fine._ " I said to him, I turn the watch dial on the side of my helmet and the helmet removes. "I'd like to introduce you to a few people." I said as I bring Ida-san over to the others. "Everyone of CR. This man's son is sick with idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy. You still have time to remove the cause before it spreads." I inform the Doctors as they remove their armor.

" _You seriously remembered the name?_ " Geiz asks me to walk over removing his own armor. "I barely remember past idiopath." Geiz said, crossing his arms.

"When I need to remember something I think is important, I memorise it." I explain to Geiz.

"So then why are your grades in physics shit?" Geiz asks me.

"Sh-Shut up!" I exclaim. "Anyways, can you take care of Ida-san's son at your hospital?" I said then looking at Nanami-san. "You have that genius surgeon, don't you?" I said smiling. "If it's her, then there's nothing she can't cut." I said, with Geiz chuckling at something. _Hmm?_

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Geiz said.

"Very well. Don't worry, we'll save your son, Ida-san." Emu assures, bowing to Ida-san who bows back. I walk over and hand him a pair of Ride Watchs.

"I'd also like you to hold onto these." I look over to Geiz who is handing out the rest of the Ride Watches. I turn back to Emu. "These watches will connect our futures." I said to Emu, who looks at the watches.

"In the Future… Sure. I'll hold onto it." Emu assures me. I nod.

* * *

 _IRL… 2068…_

Our team stands on the roof of Umesato Hospital. We look on as we see Ida-san and Keisuke-kun leave the hospital. "Thank goodness." Jeanne said with a sigh of relief.

"Mm~ Those are some nice smiles." Amadeus notes looking at the two.

"I'm glad everything worked out in the end." Marie said with a smile.

"Good job you two." Mash congratulates us. "Just like you asked, we placed the real Watches in their hands." Mash tells us, I look back down at Keisuke. _Now, the loop is complete._

"I guess it's time for us to go then." I said, turning to leave.

"Go on, Geiz." I hear Jeanne mutter behind me. _Hmm?_ "Sougo? Geiz has something to tell you." Jeanne said looking at Geiz. I look at him, Geiz steps forward.

"What's up?" I ask Geiz.

"Look… I don't know if it's possible or not, but… If it's possible. I want to change your future." Geiz said to me. _Geiz…_ "I don't know if you will become an Overlord or not… Better to try then not at all right?" Geiz said to me. "So, from here on, I'll do what I came to the past to do. Change the future." Geiz said with a solid look of determination.

"Geiz..." I mutter looking at him... "Geiz. Can I ask you to promise me something?" I ask him, Geiz looks at me. "If… I in anyway, start to become an Overlord. If I become a threat to the Grand Order and all of Humanity… Promise to kill me. This extends to even you, Tsukuyomi." I ask Geiz and Tsukuyomi.

"Senpai!" Mash exclaims, I put up my hand.

"Geiz is right. If… there's even a slight possibility that I'm on my path to Becoming an Overlord. I want someone to stop me. For everyone's sake. Even you Mash." I explain to her. I look back at Geiz. "So, can I ask you to promise me that?" I ask Geiz again.

"Okay. If you do. I won't hesitate." Geiz answers.

"Same with me… But I want to believe there's a chance." Tsukuyomi said. I nod in agreement.

"Then I guess that's everything then? Or is there something else we should do?" I ask, Geiz raises his hand. "Is there something you want to do?" I ask.

 _Strawberry Palace…_

We are placed at a party table, Mihaya-san, our waiter takes our order. "Hee~, so this is why you wanted to come here right?" I ask Geiz looking at the maids serving the customer. _He's pretty normal for tastes._

"Wha- I-I never said that!" Geiz said blushing.

"Dude, you're blushing." I said pointing at him.

"Sh-Shut up! And don't act like we're friends!" Geiz exclaimed. "* **Groan~** * Assassin, help me here." Geiz asks, Assassin appears only to chuckle. "What?" Geiz asks.

"I don't think I need to do anything. Mash-chan? May I sit next to you?" Charlotte asks Mash.

"Oh! Of course!" Mash said pulling up an extra seat, Charlotte sits down. Geiz groans putting his head against the table. I glance to Marie and Amadeus, the pair are looking around at the Maids.

"My, so even Maids in the future are still in their jobs of servitude." Marie said looking at the Maids. "Yet they serve everyone in the establishment as servers, Sougo, you called this a Maid Cafe correct? Is there an appeal to maids?" Marie asks me.

"Yeah, their popular, especially to guys. The idea of having a cute girl serve you is sexually appealing. Right Geiz." I ask with a sneaky grin, Geiz sits up and points at me.

"I did not come here because of the maids! It's just the… Cake and Cream Puffs here are good." Geiz mutters with his face slightly turning red. _Plus the maids I bet._ "Jeanne you know what I mean." Geiz said pointing over to Jeanne.

"Yes, we came here on Miss Nanami's request. She ordered us a wonderful strawberry cake and cream puffs, with a lovely tea to pair with it." Jeanne explains.

"So then you talked with Namami then?" I ask Geiz, he nods. _So that's why he wants to change my fate. I'm not gonna complain._ It's then that the order comes in. _Ooh~ This looks good._ "We should totally get some of this for the others at Chaldea." I suggest.

"Yeah, I'm sure the team at home will love it… Altho..." Tsukuyomi considers before looking to the rest of us. "We aren't getting any for Romani, since he ate the snacks for us." Tsukuyomi suggests, to which the Chaldea team nods. The Servants left confused at what we mean. "But besides that. Let's eat!" Tsukuyomi said. Geiz grabs one of the Cream Puffs and goes to cut it with a fork and knife.

"Hey Geiz. You know that's not-" I cut myself off when I see Geiz cleanly cut the Cream Puff into 4 equal peices… _WHAT?!_ I look at the clean cuts before looking at Mash, who's just as surprised at me. "Wha- Ha… Geiz!? How did you do that?!" I ask.

"A secret." Geiz mutters.

"Oh, come on! Tell me!" I ask him, he just smiles and eats. _Oh come on man~!_

* * *

Rayshift 4 Complete


	6. Rider VS 1: Jedi VS Rider

Fight Skit 1: Jedi VS Rider

* * *

On a lush green planet in the outer rim of the Galaxy, a mysterious vehicle flies in through a blue time portal. The vehicle lands in a green clearing. The grass waves in the wind as some bits are torn off the ground and go flying. The hatch on the chest begins to open, a clear hiss comes from the seams as the hatch comes down. The hatch softly touches the ground, footsteps follow as a man walks onto the soft grass beneath him. The man looks around, seeing the trees before looking down at a phone in his hand.

"Shit… Did I take a wrong turn in the Time-Space Tunnel?" The man said looking at his phone. As he swipes and taps the screen, a quiet and distant sound is heard. It becomes louder and clear.

* _VrVrVrVr_ * An object spinning with a blue azure glow flies in at the man. The man puts up his hand and catches the object. The man inspects the device, it's an energy blade with buttons gizmos and switches on the handle

"What the?" The man asks, the handle shakes before it flies out of the man's hand and into the palm of another. A black glove with three silver straps down it clenches the handle. The Man looks at the new figure, cloaked in a black robe with a hood on. "Umm… Hello, who are you?" The man asks.

"Skywalker… Anakin Skywalker." Anakin introduces flipping off his hood and tossing aside his cloak. "And you must be the Overlord of time, Tokiwa Sougo, also known as a "Kamen Rider Zi-O." Odd title." Anakin said to Sougo, Sougo puts away his phone and looks at Anakin. "Some guy in some weird fishing outfit told me about you." Anakin said, walking towards Sougo.

"I'm not an Overlord… Yet, and that title is my other name." Sougo said. "Besides, I'm not going to be the most hated Overlord, I'm going to be the best and most beloved overlord of all time!" Sougo exclaims to Anakin. Anakin takes in the comment before snickering, then bursts out laughing.

"That's your dream? You're an odd one." Anakin said, wiping a tear off his face. "Ah~ Anyways, as much as I'd like to see that become a reality, it's not so simple. So for the safety of everyone in the Galaxy, I'm going to have to kill you." Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber and pointing it to Sougo.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sougo asks Anakin. Anakin remains silent, Sougo lets out a long sigh. "Sorry but. I'm not planning to die here." Sougo said strapping on his belt, taking out his Ride Watch, turning the face of the watch and activating it.

" **Zi-O!** " The Watch exclaims. Anakin jumps at Sougo, only for Sougo to put out his arm causing Anakin to freeze in the middle of the air. Sougo brings back his hand before putting it out forward again, sending Anakin flying back into the trees. Sougo incerts the watch into the driver and tilts the belt, Sougo enters his transformation pose as a large see-through clock appears behind him.

" _Henshin!_ " Sougo shouts spinning the belt face, the world spinning around him.

" **Rider Time!** " The belt exclaims, as the hands of the clock turn into a V with the Kanji RIDER appearing before flying off the clock. As metal wrist clock rings appear around Sougo, dawning him in his armor. " **Kamen Rider~ Zi-O!** " The belt exclaims as the Kanji attaches onto the helmet's visior. Anakin steps out of the woods and sees Sougo.

"Huh, colorful armor you got there." Anakin said, aiming his blade at Zi-O.

" **Zikan Blade! Ken!** " Zi-O takes out his blade and points it at Anakin. A silence between the two combatants, the world around them goes quiet, say for the silent sound of a breeze sending loose grass flying though the sky.

" **Are You Ready?** "

" **FIGHT!** "

"HA!" Anakin said as he lunged at Zi-O quickly closing the distance between the two. Zi-O puts up his blade and blocks Anakin's blade. Zi-O pushes off Anakin's blade, Anakin backflips back and puts up his blade. Zi-O moves in and the two exchange blows. Zi-O swings low, Anakin jumps over the blade then swings overhead. Zi-O dodges to the side and round houses Anakin hitting his face. Anakin stumbles but puts up his blade again getting back into position. Zi-O jumps at Anakin and swings at him. The two blades clash, a bright blue blade pushing against one another.

"Huh, it's no light saber but it blocks my blade… What's your blade made out of? Mandalorian Iron?" Anakin asks.

" _No idea._ " Zi-O answers, Anakin tilts his head to the side in confusion. " _Look, I don't know alright? The blade just appears and I have it. I don't know what kind of metal it is!_ " Zi-O said, reaching to the hilt of the blade.

" **Zyu!** " The blade said as the blade slid back and changed into a pistol. Anakin stumbles forward, but swings at Zi-O. Zi-O ducks under the blade and points his gun at Anakin, pulling the trigger a round is fired out of the gun. Anakin jumps onto Zi-O and backflips off him. Zi-O stumbles back but opens fire at Anakin. Anakin deflects the shots with his lightsaber, the rounds bouncing off his blade. The two stop and look at each other again.

"Okay, not a Lightsaber but a sword/gun hybrid? What other surprises do you have?" Anakin asks Zi-O. Zi-O reaches up to his watch holders on his wrist, taking off a silver watch with a black face.

" _I have a lot of surprises._ " Zi-O said running at Anakin while shooting at him. Anakin deflects the shots, all while Zi-O twits the watch face and activates the watch.

" **Faiz!** " The watch exclaims. Zi-O puts it in the other slot of his belt. Getting close to Anakin, Zi-O tilts the belt face and spins it and switches his gun back into a blade. " **Ken!** " The blade exclaims, Zi-O swings at Anakin. Anakin jumps to the side while force pushing Zi-O back, sending the two flying off from each other. Zi-O rolls onto his feet and starts running back at Anakin. At the same time, a holographic phone appears. " **Armor Time!** " Zi-O punches the armor it flies to Anakin. Anakin deflects the armor before it flies back and attaches onto Zi-O. " **Complete! Faiz~!** " The Armor exclaims.

"What the?!" Anakin exclaims, Zi-O summons another blade into his free hand activating it. "Huh? No blade?" Anakin asks, bringing his hands up to block. The two blades clash, with Zi-O bringing up the handle and thrusting it at Anakin's face. Anakin leans to the side, just at the Nanometer thin blade cleanly slices Anakin's skin. Anakin force grabs Zi-O and lifts him up into the air. "Ouch." Anakin said blood slowly coming out of the cut on his face. "Let's see how you like it without your armor." Anakin said, pulling away Zi-O's blades, tossing them aside, and taking out the Faiz Ride Watch and tossing it aside too. The armor fades off Zi-O. "Now for the final watch. Then you're disarmed." Anakin said, putting out his hand.

" _You first!_ " Zi-O said, breaking out of the grab. Which surprises Anakin, as Zi-O falls to the ground, he pulls Anakin's lightsaber away from him. Zi-O lands on the ground, the Lightsaber falling a distance behind him. Zi-O looks at Anakin and runs at him. Anakin reaches out with the force and pulls his Lightsaber back to him, the blade igniting as it flies straight at Zi-O. " _That didn't work the first time!_ " Zi-O said ducking under the blade, Anakin catches his blade. Zi-O punches Anakin in his gut. Zi-O then grabs his Lightsaber and his other arm. Zi-O then spartan kicks Anakin, sending him back. Zi-O tosses away the blade, then charging back towards Anakin. " _Let's see how well you can do with melee!_ " Zi-O said, bringing his fist up.

"Ough, well." Anakin said, as Zi-O swings his fist at him. Anakin catches Zi-O's fist. "I'm pretty good myself!" Anakin said uppercutting Zi-O then brings the same arm back and elbows Zi-O's helmet knocking him back. Zi-O stumbles, Anakin runs in and jumps up, dropping kicking Zi-O back. Anakin lands on the ground then jumps to his feet, putting out his arm Anakin pulls Zi-O back in. As Zi-O flies towards Anakin, Anakin puts out his arm and smacks Zi-O in the head again, Zi-O lands on the ground. Anakin grabs Zi-O with the force and picks him up. "Try this on!" Anakin exclaims, throwing Zi-O around the woods slamming into trees. The wood splintering and breaking apart upon impact. Finally Zi-O is brought back up to Anakin. Anakin brings his hands close one above the other, fingers clenching in a claw as an orb of air begins to form. The orb grows to the size of a watermelon before being blasted into Zi-O, he goes flying away all the way into a Tree, Zi-O's impact causes the tree to break down, the tree tips and falls towards Anakin. Anakin simply pushes the tree aside so as to not hit him. The Tree hits the ground. Anakin looks at Zi-O who falls from the tree and lands on his feet. "Wow, color me impressed you survived that!" Anakin said.

" _Trust me…_ " Zi-O said standing up straight. " _I can do this all day. So let me level the playing field._ " Zi-O said, Anakin raises an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly Zi-O is right in front of Anakin, his fist at the ready. The fist collides with Anakin's face, unable to put up his arms to block. The fist cracks Anakin's nose as blood begins pouring out. Anakin stumbles back, then leans back to dodge the foot of Zi-O. Zi-O then kicks at Anakin, becoming faster and faster with each kick. Anakin is able to dodge and block a few kicks but is overwhelmed by the speed and is smacked across the face multiple times, then kicked in the gut, Zi-O backflips kicking Anakin in the chin sending him up into the air. " _See how you like this!_ " Zi-O said, grabbing Anakin in the air and then slamming him to the ground. Anakin starts to get up, Zi-O puts out his hand and brings them together.

* _Snap!_ * A time bubble appears around Anakin freezing him in time. Zi-O runs in kicking Anakin in the gut sending him up, then a spartan kick, followed by a series of punches across the face, then an uppercut, Zi-O jumps stomping on Anakin's head then jumping off while spinning, finishing with a kick to the spine then landing on the ground. * _Snap!_ * Time resumes as Anakin is sent flying over Zi-O as each hit is felt in order of impact. Zi-O then speeds towards Anakin. Anakin slams on the ground grinding across the dirt, Zi-O then kicks up Anakin. Zi-O reaches down to his belt. Pressing the crown on his watch.

" **Finish Time!** " The belt announces, Anakin slams into Zi-O's machine. Zi-O spins his belt before launching into the air. Kanji of KICK appears around Anakin. " **Time BREAK!** " The belt announces, the Kanji come together and attach onto Zi-O's sole as he slams into Anakin, sending Anakin into a tree and breaking through it and a few more trees behind as well. Zi-O then zooms over to Anakin's landing zone, seeing Anakin slowly get up.

" _You know, I'd probably say you should be dead. No way a normal human could survive that impact. I have the excuse of the armor but… Not you._ " Zi-O said to Anakin.

"W-Well… I'm no Normal Man." Anakin said, getting up slowly.

" _I can see that clearly now..._ " Zi-O said, taking out a new watch, pressing on the button.

" **Zi-O TWO!** " The Watch exclaims, Zi-O puts the watch out before him turning the dial on the left end of the watch. The face moves to the left revealing a new face on the right watch. Zi-O pulls apart the watch into two. " **Zi-O!** " Zi-O removes his first watch and replaces the watches. Music plays as Zi-O tilts his belt face and then spins the belt. " **Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! Rider~! Zi-O! Zi-O! Zi-O! TWO!** " New armor appears on Zi-O.

"New Wardrobe? Interesting time to change." Anakin said to Zi-O.

" _Just want to make sure you stay dead._ " Zi-O said to Anakin summoning a new weapon into his hand.

" **Zi-O! Saikyou!** " The blade exclaims. Zi-O points it at Anakin.

"Whoa, I'm unarmed? How about letting me get my sa-" Anakin begins to say only to be cut off by Zi-O.

" _You attacked me first, which means all Morals and Honors are off the table._ " Zi-O said to Anakin, to which the Jedi chuckles.

"Spoken like a True Sith." Anakin said.

" _Said the Hypocrite. And I don't even know what a "Sith" is._ " Zi-O said to Anakin, Anakin puts on a serious face again. The hands on Zi-O's helmet flash and spin, showing him a Vision of the future. It shows Anakin breaking the ground under Zi-O out and sending him up, while bringing two trees out from the ground to crush him. " _I've seen the Future!_ " Zi-O exclaims, Anakin breaks the ground under Zi-O and sends him up into the air, then pulling the trees towards Zi-O. Zi-O pulls the Trigger on his blade.

" **Rider Giri!** " Zi-O then swings his body with the blade in a circle destroying the ground and trees. Zi-O then lands on the ground, standing back up to look at Anakin.

" _Nice...Try?_ " Zi-O said, looking at where Anakin once stood to see that he's gone missing. " _Where did he?-_ " Zi-O said, looking back to see Anakin speeding towards the opening to get his Saber. " _... Well… Figures he'd do that._ " Zi-O said running back to the clearing, before jumping into the air. Anakin uses the force to bring his saber back into his hand, igniting the blade and turning around and bringing his blade up just in time to block Zi-O's blade. Zi-O brings his fingers together to snap.

"Oh no you don't!" Anakin shouts, using the force to grab Zi-O. Anakin pulls Zi-O across the ground then back towards him. Zi-O breaks free of the force grabbing his other blade in the process, Zi-O then lunges at Anakin thrusting his blade at him. Anakin blocks the blade, Zi-O jumps over Anakin. Zi-O lands on the ground and turns back around with the two engaging in their duel. Their blades clash sparks flying upon each impact of their blades. With one large swing the three blades bounce off each other. At the same time Anakin and Zi-O bring their arms out, each palm open. Force and Time press against each other, both not wanting their footing to slip as the Jedi and Rider stare at each other. Zi-O then scrunches his hand into a fist, the force and time orb bursting, sending the two flying away. The two land on the ground, then get up looking at each other. "Enough! Time to end this!" Anakin said, putting up his blade.

" _Couldn't agree more._ " Zi-O said, putting his second blade into the ground turning the face on the face. Then taking the face off and putting it into the first blade.

" **Saikyo Finish Time!** " Zi-O then grabs the second blade and attaches it onto the first. Pointing the new blade towards the sky a bright yellow beam of energy shoots out. " **King Giri Giri Slash!** " The letters appear down the blade. Zi-O brings up the blade and swings down at Anakin.

"Huh. So it's a Lightsaber after all." Anakin said as he took a few steps to the side dodging the blade. Anakin then runs at Zi-O, then lunges and stabs Zi-O. The world around them goes silent. "Altho in the end. It's my victory, nothing personal Overlord. Guess Time wasn't on your side." Anakin said.

" _No._ " Zi-O said, Anakin's eyes widened in shock as the Zi-O before Anakin disappeared. Anakin's head slowly turns to the side with Zi-O standing behind him, his back facing Anakin. " _Time. Has always been on my side._ " Zi-O said, Anakin turns to swing at Zi-O, yet in flash, Zi-O swings his blade, spinning 360, Zi-O stands up straight. " _Always has._ " Zi-O said twirling his blade before sheathing it on his back. Anakin's blue lightsaber deactivates, as cuts across Anakin's body appear, blood pouring out of them. Anakin falls to his knees then onto the ground.

" **Timely Finish!** "

* * *

Winner:

Kamen Rider Zi-O!

* * *

Hello everyone! Forge here, this little fight skit was something I just did for fun and to test some of my fight writing muscles. Let me explain a bit of how this will work.

This is Rider VS!

Ask me to take a Kamen Rider and someone from fiction. I will then put them in a fight against each other. ( _If you have a problem with the battle's results, I will explain them. Such as this fight, if people want me to explain the reasoning for the result I will explain in the next battle._ )

Note: This will also Rider Interpretations. As in Rider in my own stories, are also possible. So you will see versions of Riders with special abilities special only to the story versions of the Rider.

If you think I should do more of this tell me! Also, if you have questions that you want everyone to hear, ask me in the Reviews and I will put a few of them in this end portion. It doesn't matter what kind of question it is. Though, do note that I will filter the memes and shiposting. So do keep in mind. With that out of the way, feel free to send in requests in the Review!


	7. Rayshift 5: Dragons and Ghost 1413

"According to this book, in September of 2018, the ordinary high schooler Tokiwa Sougo embarks on a path which leads him to become the overlord of time, Oma Zi-O. In order to remove the Alter Ex-Aid Obstacle, blocking their way. My Overlord and his party detours into, Ex-Aids Universe. My Overlord meets the Riders, gains their trust and access to a new power. Now, he returns to his dimension to continue his mission. Yet, that is not all. Looming over, a Ghostly Figure… Stalks the party..."

* * *

The Heisei Kamen Riders and the Holy Grail War have perded for decades. And now, they pass on their power and legacy onto the next generation! Rejoice!, for the Birth of a new King!

( _Oh, yeah. Ohh…_ )

( _Sougo, Geiz, Tsukyomi, Olga, and Mash look upon all the Previous Riders doing their Rider kicks. Scene changes to the Time portal, the Time Mazine flying through them, as the Katakana word for Rider attaches to Zi-O's helmet_ )

Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?

( _Are you ready?_ )

( _Sougo reaches out to the clocks on the wall, before swinging his arm down. The Background spinning in sync with his arm._ )

Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!

( _Crazy baby!_ )

( _Geiz wipes something off his face before throwing aside his torn coat, the background spinning behind him. Changes to Tsukiyomi walking straight before the camera changes to her side, the world spinning again._ )

Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite

( _Changes to Mashu and Olga who stand behind the Chaldea symbol. Olga glitches and fades in and out as she looks at her hand. Mash looks at the camera, a clock behind her counting down._ )

Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out!

( _The scene is crushed by Oma Zi-O, as he looks up his crimson eyes glowing. Scene changes to the Gang standing over the Ride Watches before looking up at the Camera._ )

Ima wo susume yō

( _Changes to Woz, in a darkened room, with a clock in the background, from the sky flaming scraps of papers fall around him. Woz looks at the screen, flames light his face as he holds the book in his hand._ )

Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake

( _Changes to Heure quickly speeding onto pulling down one of his eyes and sticking out his tongue before moving aside, behind Ora and Swartz keep their back, hiding their faces. Scene changes to a set of large thrones, each designed differently. Scene changes again to Woz who shows the book, flames coming off a close up shows Oma Zi-O obliterating rebels to dust. Then to the Ride Watche's faces turning then activating._ )

Mitsumeta sono saki ni

( _The Rider statues, crack and stone cascades off revealing the suits underneath. Quick change to Geiz turning his Ride Watch. Then to more Riders, then to Olga who turns a Ride Watch, more Statues._ )

Tobikonde mitara

( _Then Sougo who turns the face of the watch, as the statue of Sougo crumbles._ )

Believe Yourself!

( _Oma Zi-O stands behind the rubble. Camera comes close up to Oma Zi-O. The Rubble hiding his helmet only letting the Red eyes glow though it._ )

Now, Over "Quartzer"

( _Sougo exclaims Henshin before spinning his belt, the world spinning behind him._ )

Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni

( _Armor completes as the Words attach to the helmet. Zi-O, Geiz, Echo drive down a road, explosions and lasers blasting as they pass. Scene changes to a downpour of rain, as Jackers walk away from a destroyed clock. Back to the Riders as the three drive though the frozen Rider kicks._ )

You, Over "Quartzer"

( _Time resumes, as the Riders Kick, causing explosions. Zi-O Jumps through the fire._ )

Mirai wo koe yō

( _A shadowy woman, her blade in the ground in front of her, both hands resting on it turns her head back. As the camera flies back passing through 7 bubbles of different times. Before a shadowy figure brings his hands around the 8 bubbles a devious smile forming on his face. Scene changes to Sougo staring straight at the camera. He puts out his right arm as the world stops spinning. Same for Geiz, Tsukiyomi, Olga, and Mash._ )

Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai

( _Scene changes to a staircase, Zi-O, Geiz, and Echo rush in, their helmets words creating a path for them. All around them explosions go off and lasers are blasted at them._ )

Kanjiro sō Nexus Future

( _Tsukiyomi walks down the stairs, the Jackers shifting and glitching before disappearing leaving Tsukiyomi by herself. Scene changes to Zi-O who swings his blade attacking. Mash behind Zi-O protects him._ )

Now, Over "Quartzer"

( _Changes to Geiz, readying his bow before letting an arrow off. At the same time behind him, Echo shoots a few shots before kicking at the screen._ )

Mabayui sekai

( _Scene flashes title cards from the past before leaving Zi-O and Geiz back to back before they attack each other. The two clash their battle sparks and light up the screen._ )

Misete

( _The rest of the Title cards flash before leaving._ )

* * *

ZI-O Grand Order

* * *

Rayshift 5: The Dragon and Ghostly Figure 1413

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

We set back down in the France Singularity, we get around to explaining our situation to the Servants. "- Now I understand. The whole world, never mind France, is in danger." Marie said looking at me. "As well as the meaning behind the Promise Geiz made to you, Sougo. Altho it's in a different form, this too, is a Holy Grail War?" Marie asks.

"I knew it was dangerous when I learned it was a Master-less summoning, but I didn't expect this." Amadesu said, crossing his arms. "Now there were five Servants in opposition. Nine total including Mash, but isn't that too much?" Amadeus asks.

"The Rule of Seven Servants is no more… Although that doesn't mean ``infinite. It's not surprising at all if there are more than seven Servants." Mash explains. "According to the records, one time a total of fifteen Servants fought." Mash explains.

"Oh, I get it! I've figured it out, everyone!" Marie said. "We were summoned so that- we could defeat them, like heroes!" Marie exclaims.

"Sure, but still. The odds are stacked against us. We may not have to worry about Ex-Aid Alter anymore. But the Time Jackers are still at play. Lest we forget those other Riders who have allied with Jeanne Alter. As well as the machines and whatever else Oma Zi-O has given Alter." Geiz points out. _Right, we still have a giant wall blocking our path ahead._

"Geiz is correct. It's perfectly fine to be confident, Maria. But we're up against powerful foes." Amadeus said looking over at us. "Jeanne, Charlotte, Mash, Geiz, Tsukuyomi, and even Sougo, are used to combat. But you and I aren't the fighting type." Amadeus points out. "The numbers matter less than the fact that they're far stronger." Amadeus said.

"...Indeed. Vlad III, and Elisabeth Bathory. One carved their name into history as a hero, and the other, a murderer..." Mash points out. "As well as d'Eon. But, who knows how many more Servants, Alter may have." Mash said.

"Wait, guys, back in the town, didn't Vlad mention an executioner?" Tsukuyomi points out. "That executioner Alter mentioned, might be other servants. Sougo, do you know any Executioners that could be a heroic spirit?" Tsukuyomi asks me.

I think about the question. "That's a tough one to pin down, there are many people in history that could be considered… Franz Schmidt, Albert Pierrerpoint, Charles-Henri Sanson, that one I'm sure you know Marie, Anatole Deibler, William Marwood, Jack Ketch, Giovanni Battista Bugatti and more." I list off. "What does everyone over at Chaldea think?" I ask.

" _Hold on._ " Director said sipping on some tea with her cake. " _Romani, take over._ " Director orders.

" _Is this because of the snacks that I ate during the Fukuki mission? I said I was sorry._ " Romani apologies, I chuckle rolling my eyes. " _Anyways… I'm not sure, considering how summoning works, it's likely anyone related to France or it's borders in some way will be prime to be summoned. Altho England might also have some appearance._ " Romani surmises. " _Though, I wonder if some of her servants would be willing to join us?_ " Romani wonders.

"That might be difficult, I think." Jeanne speaks up. "I've lost my Ruler's ability to see True Names, but there is one thing I could see. All of the Servants under Alter's command have been Given "Madness Enhancement," regardless of their alignment or background." Jeanne said. _Madness Enhancement… Wait._

"Doesn't that basically mean, every Servant under Jeanne Alter is a berserker essentially?" I summarize. "Is that something She can do?" I ask.

" _No, it's likely that Alter is using the Grail to do this. Even without an episode of Madness, it can give them Berserker traits..._ " Director said.

"Hmph. The Goal of a Holy Grail War is to get the Grail, but they already have it." Marie said, crossing her arms. "It's not fair." Marie said, puffing up her cheeks.

"But that leaves one mystery. Why were you, and the rest of us summoned?" Jeanne wonders.

"... I might have a Theory." I said raising my hand. "Romani, you told us in the briefing that the Grail is what is keeping this Singularity together right?" I ask Romani. Romani nods, and I look at the gathered servants. "All the Servants we've encountered are related to Europe in some way, form, or fashion. Vlad, Carmillia, Jeanne, Marie, d'Eon, Amadeus, Alter mentioned Gill so Gill De Rais is also here too, as well as this executioner, we can assume he's related to Europe. So when this Singularity was created, the magic used summoned Servants." I theorise.

"Yes, that might be the case." Jeanne said, I look at Jeanne. "Despite the fact that the Holy Grail War hasn't begun, someone already has the Grail. This is a reversal of causality. A bug, if you will, and perhaps the Grail is resisting it. The greater the opponent, the more powerful the Grail's reaction." Jeanne explained her own theory.

"I see. In other words, somewhere else in France-" Mash begins.

"Indeed. There may be other Servants summoned here like Marie." Jeanne said.

"Oh my! That means I can meet even more people, right?" Marie exclaims with excitement.

"That's not necessarily a good thing. It may just mean more enemies." Amadesu points out.

"Better than having Berserkers everywhere." Geiz points out. "Oma Zi-O may have brought the Riders and Robots. Who knows what else he's brought to this time." Geiz said. _Right, we still don't know to what extent my Oma self brought to France._ "But why isn't he participating in this personally?" Geiz wonders.

"I think I may know the answer." Charlotte said, appearing. "May I?" Charlotte asks Geiz, to which he nods. "I think Oma Zi-O is attempting to test his younger self." Charlotte said looking at me. "It would stand to reason why he isn't here is to ensure his younger self becomes an Overlord like him." Charlotte explains.

"Right, that would explain his appearance at the Fort when getting the Ghost Watch back." Geiz agrees with the theory. "Still, that doesn't explain why he hasn't killed me or Tsukuyomi yet… But why?" Geiz wonders.

"Let's put such a question aside for now. For now, we should start searching for the other Servants as soon as we can. Better we have more allies on our side then what we have now." Amadeus agreed. "We should do so before the Alter Jeanne finds them first." Amadeus suggests.

"Indeed. I've lost my ability to detect Servants. So we'll have to depend on Mr, Roman, Miss, Olga, and Miss Da Vinci." Jeanne said to the Team at Chaldea.

" _Sure thing. I can't match a full-powered Ruler, but we can search farther than a Servant._ " Romani said.

" _We'll keep an eye out for them, as well as possible Alter Riders too._ " Olga said.

"Let's take a little break first! With this Alter Rider business and today's happenings, you're all tired, right?" Marie said to me, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi.

"Yes, Master, rest for a bit. You two as well Geiz, Tsukuyomi. We'll stand watch." Mash said to us. Geiz sighs before sitting against a tree and laying his back against it. _Now that she mentions it. I think I'll take a nap._ I lay down and put my head against the ground and close my eyes. Tsukuyomi sits and lets out a sigh.

 _Later that night…_

After a good nap, I got up and with nothing to do, I decided to begin practicing with a blade. Swinging it around, not really sure of how to swing it. "I'm going to Patrol the area. Jeanne, please wait here." Mash said, heading off into the forest to patrol. I glance over to Jeanne who looks off with a concerned look on her face, Marie approaches and sits down next to her.

"Is something wrong, Jeanne? You seem defeated… Are you tired?" Marie asks.

"Marie… No, I'm not tired. I am a Servant, after all." Jeanne answers, Marie sits down next to Jeanne.

"Perhaps you're saddened by the state France is in… I mean, are you disappointed?" Marie asks Jeanne.

"No, I'm not disappointed. Thank you for your concern, Marie." Jeanne said putting her hands together. "But… Seeing those familiar towns in flames is a bit hard to bear." Jeanne laments looking at the ground.

"Yes… For you, especially, this era is exactly like it was when you were alive." Marie said. "It's different than what I feel inside… Memories that are still going on." Marie said, I walked over.

"It must especially sting, because of who is responsible… I've had some thoughts on why Alter may be doing this." I said sitting down, putting my blade next to a log. The two Servants listen in. "It has to do with how you died… I wonder if… Alter is just a version of you that regretted everything you did?" I theorised. "I mean, anyone would be angry at being accused of something you haven't done. I know you may not think that way… But it's clear that she does." I pointed out. I glance over to Geiz who's asleep… "I guess I can relate to how you feel Jeanne." I said, glancing over to Tsukuyomi who's also asleep.

"What do you mean?" Marie asks me. I grab my sword and look at it. I clench my grip on the blade. "Sougo?" Marie asks me.

"Don't tell Geiz or Tsukuyomi about this, but… this isn't the first time I've been called an Overlord." I said looking at my blade. "It… It was back when I was 4, only a few months after my parents died, and I moved in with my Uncle." I explain.

* * *

 _Japan 2004..._

When I returned to school, what happened to me and everyone has spread around the school. And what I expected as a warm return, changed into a cold return. No one would look at me, or even talk to me. Even my friends, they stopped talking to me and left me alone. The only people who talked were those forced to talk to me and the Teachers… There were multiple nights where I had to cry myself to sleep…

" _Hey, Sougo!_ " Whenever I heard that shouted at me, it always was followed by a bully session. I had become a prime target for a trio of bullies, who were spurred by the news and the demands of a few other students to bully me. From one person in particular.

" _Eat this Sougo!_ " Kakogawa shouts at me, as he punches me across the face. My body tumbled to the ground, with blood beginning to bleed out of my mouth. " _I HATE YOU!_ " Kakogawa shouted as he beated me down in the middle of the hall. Kakogawa Hiryu, another victim of the accident that killed my parents, as well as his. I had my uncle, but Hiryu… All he had was his parents and their dead, so he needed someone to express his anger on. And that was me. Eventually Hiryu was transferred out because of the beat downs he would do.

" _Come on Sougo! Do something!_ " Even then, the bullying didn't stop. It continued, it got to the point where they would call me to the back of the school where they would push me around and hit me. It's around that time that I had enough, while delivering something to the teachers on a request, I had swiped a box cutter sitting on the table. " _Haha ha! Come on do-_ " I was fast, I acted on instinct. Pulling out the box cutter, I extended out the blade and stabbed one of the bullies. " _H-Huh?_ " One of the bullies muttered, I pulled the blade out. Blood begins to stain his shirt. But it wasn't serious, just a flesh wound. I had only extended it out enough to only cut flesh. But I didn't know that. " _WAAAAH~!?_ " The Bully screamed out as he dropped to the ground. I charged at the other two cutting them in a few spots before throwing the two back to their friend on the ground.

" _Never… Ever, touch me… Again. Don't even tell the Teachers, because if you do..._ " I said extending out the box cutter again. The three shaked their heads up and down. " _Leave._ " I said, the three scrambled to their feet and ran away crying. The Teachers never knew, but the bullies never ever approached me again, word silently spread, my threat had made even the other students not say a word to anyone else. Behind my back, I was called an Overlord… Yes, on that day, I had become the Overlord of the school.

* * *

 _France 1413…_

"Heh, funny to think… I want to be a king." I said looking at my reflection on the blade. "Perhaps, I really am meant to become an overlord." I said putting down my blade… "I… I hope I'm wrong… Because I really do… Want to be a king." I mutter under my breath. I look up at the two Servants with a forced smile. "Well, on the plus side, if something does make me an Overlord. I have Geiz to cut me down." I said, forcing out a chuckle.

"It's not funny." Jeanne said, standing up and walking over to me. "That's not who you are! You are not an Overlord!" Jeanne exclaims standing in front of me.

"Wh-What?" I asked, surprised.

"I saw how you acted when you saw the towns folk turned into zombies, you were horrified. With Alter Ex-Aid, you were relieved when you saved Mr. Ida and Keisukei. An Overlord wouldn't react like that!" Jeanne said, Marie takes my hands and kneels down in front of me.

"She's right. What you did was in self-defence." Marie assures, smiling. "No king has ever lived without making a mistake. Same with me, you can still become a king. A wonderful king in fact!" Marie said with a smile.

"Jeanne… Marie..." I mutter.

"Miss Nanami said something to Geiz that you should also hear too." Jeanne said. " said that: "Fate can be changed. It is only limited by your will, as well as how much help you have." and I believe that you can change. With Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Mash, Romani, Olga, and Da Vinci, as well as everyone from Chaldea by your side. You can change." Jeanne said smiling. _Emu-Sensei told me the same thing..._

"...Yeah… Thank you." I said with a smirk forming. "Yes-" I smile, when Assassin drops in with Mash.

"Master! Tsukuyomi! Wake up! We have enemies inbound!" Charlotte exclaims running over to Geiz. Tsukuyomi and Geiz jump up to their feet.

"A Servant? Wyverns? What is it?" Geiz asks, going over to Charlotte and putting on his belt.

"Wh-Uh… G-Geiz? W-Were you… Listening on us?" I ask Geiz, feeling some heat that's different from the fire on my face.

"What? What are you talking about?" Geiz asks me. "This sort of thing happens all the time. We were constantly on the move to avoid yo-Oma Zi-O's Watchers." Geiz explains. _Oh… Of course, that makes sense._

"Master!" Mash exclaims running over to me. I put on my belt.

"Prepare for battle!" I exclaim, as Geiz and I put out our watches, turning the faces and inserting them into our belt.

" **Zi-O!** " " **Geiz!** " Tilting our belts we spin the belt face.

" _Henshin!_ " We exclaim. The armor appears on us. Amadeus walks over to us, sighing as he stretches.

"What a drag. I've detected it, too. Having good hearing isn't always a good thing." Amadeus complains. "In fact, I hate this sound so much it makes me want to scream." Amadeus complains picking up his Conductor baton. "The Sound of an enemy's footstep is worse-" Geiz cuts Amadeus off.

" _If you have time to complain, you have time to explain._ " Geiz said, taking out his weapon, to which I followed suit. " _How many enemies?_ " Geiz asks.

"Ah I must say though. You had a nice rhyme there." Amadeus said, Geiz just shoots the look of ' _Just shut up and answer me._ ' "* _Ahem_ * from the sounds. Skeletons, Metal men, Wyverns, and… Something big." Amadeus said. _Something big?_

" _How big are we talking? And does it make any growls?_ " I ask Amadeus.

"It's louder than a Wyvern, we should hear it approach soon." Amadeus said. We ready ourselves, as Skeletons, Guardians, Wyverns, as well as a few mechs. "But those metal men are the most annoying in terms of sound." Amadeus said, "I much prefer the sound of Mash and Maria's sleeping when we were camping. I enjoyed listening to them both." Amadeus said with a happy smile… _That's… Weird._ "But, not just the sound of you sleeping. I've recorded all the tiny sounds your body makes in my Wolfgang Recorder!" Amadeus exclaims… _Wow…_

"A-A sexually harassing Servant!" Mash exclaims, running over to me and hiding behind me.

"I'm sorry, Mash. As his keeper, I apologize." Marie said, blushing. "But bear with him a little. Without his ears, he's nothing more than a pervert!" Marie explains looking at Amadeus in a bit of disappointment.

"What are you saying? Human beings create filth just by living! Only by realizing that you create true music. Life is filth, and music cleanses it." Amadeus argues.

"If only." Geiz said, reaching to his watch holder. Taking a watch with a blue face and lime green body and tossing the watch to me. "Here, Zi-O use this." Geiz said to me, I catch the watch and look at who it is… _Snipe?!_

"W-Wait! Geiz! I'm Terrible at shooting! You've seen it! I can't shoot the broad side of a train!" I exclaim. Geiz sighs as he takes out a blue watch with a silver face.

"The Rider's ability will be yours to use when you transform. Like with Build. You'll shoot fine." Geiz said, taking out his watch. I look at the watch. _Oh yeah._ We step forward and put out our watches turning the faces on them and activating them.

" **Zi-O!** " " **Geiz!** " " **Brave!** " " **Snipe!** " We then insert the watches into our drivers, tilting the belt face and spinning it.

" _Henshin!_ " The Watch rings spiral around us.

" **Rider Time!** " " **Kamen Rider~! Zi-O!** " " **Kamen Rider! Geiz!** " The armor appears. " **Level Up! Brave!** " " **Level Up! Snipe!** " The watches exclaim as the armor attaches onto us piece by piece.

* * *

The Brave Armor is using the same base as the Ex-Aid armor. With the differences being in the arms, helmet, and color. The helmet is now knight-like, with Geiz's yellow Kanji text reading Brave. The shoulders are blue Gashats, and the left arm has a shield, and the right arm has a basic brace.

The Snipe Armor is the same. With Snipe helmet, hair covering the right eye side of the visior. With the word Snipe in pink Kanji. Gashat shoulders, and no difference besides colors like Snipe.

* * *

" _Ooh. Nice._ " I said summoning my gun into my hand.

" **Gashacon Magnum!** " I look at the Magnum in my hand. _Cool. Like an arcade shooter cabinet!_ I take aim, pulling the trigger, the shot flies out and hits right at the joint of the wing. The Wyvern falls to the ground breaking its neck. _Wow! I'll really have to practice with Snipe Armor!_

"Master that was an amazing shot!" Mash said coming over.

" _Yeah, Mash! Cover me from the Guardians while I take out the Wyverns!_ " I order Mash. I take aim and Mash puts up her shield to defend. I start firing off shot hitting and killing the Wyverns. A Wyvern dives in, but not to me. Towards Tsukuyomi. " _Tsukuyomi get out of there!_ " I shout at her, Tsukuyomi takes out her Faiz Phone X and attempts to shoot down the Wyvern. She hits the Wyvern but it's body falls to the ground and is on a crash course to slam into Tsukuyomi.

"Look out!" Mash shouts at Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi dodges out of the way, only for another Wyvern that flew past my view to grab up Tsukuyomi. "TsukuyomI!" Mash shouts, I take aim and shoot the feet, freeing Tsukuyomi, but she's high up enough that the fall could kill her.

" _Tsukuyomi!_ " I shout, I hear galloping as Marie rides in with Jeanne, Jeanne launches up into the air catching Tsukuyomi and landing back on the glass horse.

"Sougo! We have her. We'll handle the skeletons. You and Geiz handle the metal men." Jeanne said putting down Tsukuyomi. I nod and turn back to fight the walkers approaching us.

" **Gashacon Sword!** " I hear looking over to Geiz who summons Brave's blade into his hand. He swings and cuts down a guardian. Geiz presses the A button. " **Ko Chin~!** " The blade flips and freezes, Geiz button mashes the B button lifting the blade up then slamming the edge of the blade into the ground. The ground around Geiz freezes, completely freezing the Guardians and the legs of the walker.

" _Assassin._ " Geiz said, Charlotte takes out her knife and speedily cuts though the Guardians. Geiz takes out his blade then runs at the Walker, jumping up and cutting the legs of the Walkers, they tumble to the ground and explode. Geiz presses A again on his blade, switching back to Fire.

" **Ka Chin~!** " _Cool elemental switching!_ I reach down to my Magnum and press the A button.

" **Ba Kyun!** " The Magnum said as a barrel extension flips out into a rifle, with a scope on the side. _Neat!_ I take aim and pick off more Skeletons, Guardians, and the last few Wyverns.

" _Last!_ " I shout firing the last shot. The round is a headshot the Wyvern falls down snapping its neck upon impact. _Ooh… Ouch._

"All that's left are the Servants!" Mash exclaims.

"Is everyone alright? Does anyone need healing?" Marie asks, blasting a skeleton into a pile of bones.

"We're good here." Jeanne breaks down a Skeleton. "What about you, Tsukuyomi?" Jeanne asks her.

"I'm fine. Romani, are the Servants here yet?" Tsukuyomi asks over the coms.

" _They're coming. Are you ready?_ " Romani asks us. The Trees rumble as footsteps encroach on our location.

" _Ground team, heads up!_ " Olga said, a tree is pushed aside as a Turtle like Dragon walks in. Standing on her back is a woman with light purple hair with blue eyes. She carries a cross staff with her. _Considering they are all Berserkers, I don't expect her to be really talkative._

"...Hello, everybody. What a lonely night." The Servant greets us… _What a… Calm greeting._

"Who are you?" Jeanne asks, stepping up.

"Who? Let's see, I wonder who I am." The Servant wonders. "I forced myself to be a righteous saint, but in this world I'm a slave to a broken one." The Saint said. _She's a saint? Then perhaps she could join us?_ The saint looks at her palm, I look at her hand to see some blood dripping from it. "Yes, thanks to her, my reason has left and I've gone mad." She clenches her hand hard, as more blood slowly begins to drip out. _Oh shit._ "I am doing everything I can to hold myself back. What a mess this is." The Saint steps down from her dragon and approaches us. "So while I appreciate your hopes, I cannot join you. You don't want a Servant who'll stab you from behind at every single opportunity, do you?" The saint said looking back at her dragon petting it with her other hand.

"Then why did you come here?" Jeanne asks.

"...My task was to observe you, but my waning reason whispers that I should test you." The saint said, turning back to us. _Saint, dragon, cross… Could she be?_ "You face the Dragon Witch. Disaster incarnate, riding on the "Ultimate dragon." If you cannot surpass me, you will never defeat her." The saint said, raising up her staff and pointing it at us. "Defeat me. Plung your blade into my heart without hesitation." The Saint exclaims, pointing her staff at me. "Do not be held back by the chains of the Past Overlord! Do not let the fear of Tomorrow cloud your judgment! Show me your will to become a King! Now come to me, Iron Dragon Tarrasque!" The saint orders the Dragon behind her roaring.

" _Tarrasque… Of Course! She's Saint Martha!_ " I exclaim looking at her. _She still manages to keep a calm look, despite her situation…_ I look at her determined look. One not filled with Anger and Hatred. It's one filled with Determination and Will. _How much will, must you have to still have some part of your reason still with you?... That kind of will… To defy power…_ " _Understood._ " I mutter looking at Martha. " _I, Tokiwa Sougo swear to take you down! Saint Martha! Ready yourself! Let's go!_ " I shout.

"Yes, that is it. Come all of you! Let us see if you are capable of slaying me!" Martha said.

" _Watch out, Ground team!_ " Olga said. " _She's no joke. She defeated the very dragon with her with only her prayers. If she's a Servant, that means she's a dragon Rider!_ " Olga said, as Tarrasque roars at us.

" _What's the plan?_ " Geiz asks, I look up at the tree line, then back at Tarrasque who approaches us.

" _I have an idea! Geiz, make a smoke screen!_ " I said to Geiz. He switches his blade to ice. Button mashing B before jamming it back into the ground. A large pillar of ice forms, Geiz then switches to fire and mashes B again then setting the pillar on fire with steam exuding everywhere. " _Now everyone get it!_ " I shotu as I turn to the trees and jump up and I begin climbing.

"What kind of plan is this!?" Tsukuyomi asks, shooting. I climb onto a tall tree's branch. I materialise the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into my hand. _Ooh, nice._ I insert the Gashat into the Rifle.

" **Gashat! Kimewaza!** " I take aim, my reticle targeted at Martha who's standing on the back of Tarrasque. " **Bang Bang! Critical Finish!** " I fire off the shot, it hits Martha off Tarrasque. I continue to fire, this time at the bases of the trees around Tarrasque.

" _Timber!~_ " I shout, as multiple trees fall upon Tarrasque. Everyone moves back to avoid the trees. " _Geiz! Put that Turtle on ice!_ " I shout down to Geiz. Geiz looks at his blade.

" _So that's the plan! Not bad!_ " Geiz shouts, switching his blade back to ice. Then puts Tarrasque's body in ice. " _Assassin! Finish it!_ " Geiz shouts putting up his hand where his Command Seals are, begins to glow.

"Okay!" Charlotte said approaching Tarrasque. " _I can't change the world, but the world can't make me lose my edge either._ " Light begins to glow from the heavens as Charlotte approaches Tarrasque. " _Excuse me, would you mind joining me on a ignoreant Murder?_ " Charlotte stabs Tarrasque in the head, right at the brain, a small bit of blood spurts out onto Charlotte's face. " **Le Rêve Ensoleillé.** _Goodbye, my beloved_ " She smiles removing her blade with a bit of blood dripping from it.

" _Yes! Nice one Geiz! Charlotte!_ " I said, the tree I stand on begins to shake. I look down to see the tree beginning to fall. " _Shit!_ " I exclaim holding onto the tree.

"Senpai!" Mash shouts, I fall down on the ground. When I approach the ground, I jump off and roll across the ground. The tree falls down next to me, I lift myself up, only to have a staff pointed at my face.

"I'm impressed. But is that all you have?" Martha asks me. I slap the staff out of the way, before aiming my rifle at her face. I fire off a shot, Martha dodges back, swinging around and knocking my rifle away. I summon my blade, as Martha comes in again from above. I manage to block, but I'm pushed against the ground. "A normal Human can't possibly match against a Servant!" Martha said pinning me against the ground.

" _G-Grr…_ " I attempt to push back, but to no avail. " _I-I could get some help here! Please!_ " I exclaim, Martha brings up her staff when Jeanne jumps in kicking Martha away. " _Whew… Thanks._ " I thank Jeanne. She puts her hand out to me. I take it as she helps me up.

"You're welcome." Jeanne replies.

"Senpai!" Mash exclaims jumping over the trunk. "Are you okay?" Mash asks me. I walk over to the trunk, picking up my rifle from the ground, we turn to Martha.

" _I am now. Let's go, you two._ " I said taking aim at Martha. " _Time to finish off the saint._ " I said. The three of us look at each other, before we all nod in agreement. " _Mash! Front and center! Jeanne you and Mash move in! I'll cover from a distance._ " I said firing at Martha. Martha blocks the shots, as Mash and Jeanne charge in. Martha blasts balls of light at Mash. Mash blocks, Martha charges in, jumping on Mash's shield then jumping over at Jeanne. Martha swings at Jeanne, Jeanne blocks and pushes Martha away. " _I've got you in my sight!_ " I said shooting at Martha. Martha dodges a few shots but I get multiple hits in.

"Haa~!" Mash shouts charging in from behind, swinging her shield. Martha jumps over the shield and kicks Mash into Jeanne. "Kiyaa~!" Mash said as she fell towards Jeanne. Jeanne catches Mash, as Martha comes in again. I fire at Martha but she dodges the shots.

" _Mash, look out!_ " I shout to Mash. Mash turns around blocking Martha pushing her back. Mash proceeds to swing her shield at Martha, keeping Martha on her feet. Unable to get a good hit in, Martha jumps back to make some distance. " _You're mine!_ " I shout, taking aim, pulling out the Gashat and then re-inserting it.

" **Gashat! Kimewaza!** **Bang Bang! Critical Finish!** " I shoot at Martha, but while I shoot, Martha points her staff at me and fires at me. _Oh shi-_

 _We are Mash_

The ball of light hits Senpai as he falls on his back. "Senpai!" I shout, running over to him. I kneel down to check on him. I look back at Martha, who clenches her shoulder as she lifts herself up. "Senpai! Senpai!" I shout, shaking Sougo.

" _Oooh~ That hurts like hell._ " Sougo mumbles slowly lifting himself up.

"Senpai! Are you okay?" I ask him.

" _No… Not at all. I feel like my guts have been squashed._ " Sougo said, I take his arm and help him up. Jeanne looks at Martha, with everyone else joining us. " _Took you long enough._ " Sougo said, looking at Geiz.

" _Hey, don't blame us. Tarrasque was harder to kill than we thought._ " Geiz said, walking over to Sougo and helping me. " _Here._ " Geiz said, helping me. Martha stands up, wiping her shoulder where Senpai's shot hit. The clothes and chain mail are burnt and destroyed, but Martha's herself is fine.

"... I see. That's enough." Martha said dusting herself off.

"Martha. Did you-" Jeanne begins to ask.

"Hold back? Of course not." Martha said chuckling. "A quick plan and execution. Well done." Martha said to Sougo. "You and you're allies as well… This is fine, it's fine this way." Martha said smiling at us. "Seriously, don't make a saint massacre you!" Martha said.

" _Yeah. One's enough._ " Sougo said, coughing.

"Senpai!" I exclaim, Sougo assures me that he's fine. We look back at Martha.

"Listen, let me tell you one last thing. You'll never beat the Dragon controlled by the Dragon Witch." Martha said, then pointing in a direction. "There's only one way to surpass that type of Dragon. Go to Lyon… The city once known as Lyon." Martha directs. "It won't be a saint who defeats the dragon, nor a princess. Ever since ancient times, only a "Dragon Slayer" is capable of killing a dragon." Martha said before glancing over at where Tarrasque lies dead. "Tarrasque, I'm sorry… Next time, I hope I'll be summoned properly." Martha laments.

" _Don't worry._ " Sougo said standing up straight. " _I get the feeling that we'll see each other again._ " Sougo said, removing his helmet and smiling. "So when I do summon you. We'll beat up all the guys who're destroying history!" Sougo exclaims pointing at Martha. Martha takes in the comment, before giggling and smiling.

"Yes, till we meet again, You're Highness." Martha said before she fades away into nothing.

"...Even Saint Martha can't resist her." Jeanne said.

"But Damn if she doesn't put up a hell of a fight… Ow… I need to sit down." Sougo said, I help him sit down.

"She'd undergone Madness Enhancement, in addition to being summoned. Perhaps it can't be helped. Normally it would be impossible to even talk to her." I said.

"Yet she pulled that off and kept a straight face." Geiz said, removing his armor. "I guess that just shows the will power she had." Geiz said.

"Yes. She was peaceful, yet fierce as a person. I could tell." Marie said looking at where she once stood. "She is the Iron Saint. She is a woman like adamantite, who solves things with her fists in the end." Marie said.

"A very dangerous person to cross. I hope we may cross paths with her again someday." Charlotte said.

"They say she defeated the Tarrasque with a sermon, but I bet she just beat it up." Amadesu said, sighing. "Anyway, thanks to her, we know where we're going. We should hurry, right? Let's get going to Lyon." Amadeus directs.

"... I'm surprised. Amadeus seemed like, um, the type of person who'd hate to travel on foot..." I said, Senpai taps me and puts out his hand. "Oh, right." I said taking his hand and helping him up. Marie walks over and Helps Sougo up.

"Oh no, Amadeus loves traveling. He's traveled to many places ever since he was a child." Marie said.

"...Well, I suppose it's true that I'm used to traveling." Amadeus said.

"Hehe, I'm getting excited. I wonder what, and who, waits for us in Lyon!" Marie exclaims with excitement. Marie turns around to Sougo and Jeanne. "Come on, Jeanne, Sougo. Let's get going!" Marie exclaims in excitement.

"Right!" Jeanne said smiling.

"Yeah, just… Argh..." Sougo grunted. "C-Can someone carry me? I… I don't think I'm in a good walking condition." Sougo said.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

With Jeanne Alter she hears the news. "Did Rider commit suicide? It's troublesome that she retained her sanity. Even with Madness Enhancement." Alter mutters, Savior and Nega walk over.

"Thus the saint falls. A shame. For a woman of god, I figured her faith would be stronger." Savior said flicking his lockseed's button.

" _Well that went as well as I thought._ " Nega said chuckling. " _Good a servant she was._ " Nega said sarcastically.

"Still, she likely fought with all her might. If that's the case, we can't let our guard down. Next time, "he" and I will mobilize. I'm also taking the Servants summoned today." Alter turned to Gilles behind her. "Please contact Berserk Assassin." Alter orders.

"Understood. If I were who I was before, I would've stopped. But now, you're perfect Jeanne! You don't even need luck!" Gilles exclaims, before bowing to her. "Please trample over them as much as you wish." Gilles said, much to Nega's groaning.

" _Do you ever stop getting off kissing her ass like that?_ " Nega said walking at Gilles.

"Silence Creature! You know nothing of her! Jeanne… A perfect being." Gilles exclaims.

"Gilles. Which do you think is the real one? Me, or her?" Alter asks Gilles. Gilles looks at Alter.

"Of course it's you. Are you listening, Jeanne? You were burned at the stake. Betrayed, by everyone!" Gilles exclaims. "Charles VII left you to die, because he didn't want to pay the ransom!" Gilles exclaims clenching his fists. "Not a single person rose to bravely fight for your return!" Giles shouts.

"Then… Does that not include you? From the way you speak, you did not try to invervine yourself." Savior said looking at Gilles.

" _Yeah. What? Were you expecting God or something to save her?_ " Nega asks.

"Yes! He… The great one. It was God! It was our God, mocking us!" Gilles said turning to the glass murals on the walls. "Thus, we deny God. Don't we, Jeanne?" Gilles asks Jeanne.

"...Yes. Yes you're right, Gilles. I have nothing left." Alter said, clenching her hand into a fist. "My soldiers are gone, and my admiries fled. The king betrayed me and the bishop burned me in the name of God. I was wrong. No, everything was wrong. Not just what I believed in. The very country that allowed me to exist was wrong." Alter said.

" _So, that's why you want to wipe all of France out then?_ " Nega asks, tossing his pass up and catching it. " _To wipe out the country known as France?_ " Nega wonders looking at Jeanne.

"Not just France. This mistake must be righted. Jeanne d'Arc was a mistake." Alter said. "So let us do as they decided, and make it all so it never happened. My salvation of the country itself is a fatal mistake." Alter said.

"...Jeanne. Please, don't put yourself under such stress. This is divine punishment. Nothing more. Your revenge is righteous. What you saved, you may destroy." Gilles said. "Isn't that all there is to it?" Gilles asks.

"... You're right, Gilles. What you say is extreme, but it brings me strength." Jeanne said.

" _Heh… Hahahahaha!_ " Nega said clapping.

"What are you laughing about?" Alter asks.

" _Ah~ It all makes sense now. That Overlord was right about us being a good match..._ " Nega said walking over to Alter. " _You want to wipe out this timeline and drag as many people down with you._ " Nega said smiling. " _That sounds like one hell of a deal! Hey, bring me with ya. Hearing what you wanna do has gotten me itching for a fight!_ " Nega said, pulling out his belt. " _I've been wanting to cause some havoc!_ " Nega said, clenching his pass. " _So count me in on some carnage._ " Nega said smiling.

"... Very well. Let's go, Berserker, Assassin… This is getting Complicated. May I use your True Names?" Alter asks. "Lancelot, Knight of the Lake; and the Executioner, Charles-Henri Sanson. Mount your wyverns. I shall lead you." Alter orders, Lancelot is silent.

"... Of course, Master. Only I am fit to take the head of the Queen." Sanson said, grabbing his blade. The team walks towards the door.

* * *

 _We are Marie…_

"...And that's what happened…" The man explains to Me.

"I see, I see! Understood. How interesting. How very interesting!" I said nodding. "Thank you, kind sir. Farewell, until we meet again!" I exclaim, the man blushes nodding.

"Y-Yes ma'am! Um, by the way, you seem to be of noble birth. What is your name-" The man asks.

"My name is Marie Antoinette! Hehe, it might be worth remembering." I said and with a little smirk. "... Keep passing it down for 360 years or so, and someone might be in for a surprise, hehe." I said with a chuckle, before leaving. I head back outside the city. "Guys! I got the information!" I said walking over to our camp that was set up outside.

"Sorry, Marie. I will cause a panic if I go into town..." Jeanne apologies, we look over to Sougo who is being given medicine.

"Don't worry, Jeanne. We're both Servants, you know." I assure Jeanne. "Now, I've got some great information. The city St. Martha told us, Lyon. To put it simply, Lyon was destroyed a little while ago. It's refugees have settled here." I explained.

"The "used to be" nuance interests me… So it's just as I thought?" Jeanne said, I nodded.

"Yes. The town is filled with monsters that seem to have risen from the depths of Hell. But I think what came before that is the important part. They said Lyon had a protector." I said, Sougo looks over.

"A protector huh? Any details?" Sougo asks me.

"A knight with a large sword, who defeats wyverns and skeletons." I explain.

"That sounds like a Servant alright, maybe the one Martha talked about." Geiz said.

"Yes. But a little while ago, some scary people came." I said.

"What do you mean by Scary people?" Geiz asks.

"Servants, probably. He was overwhelmed by their numbers and is now missing. And so Lyon was destroyed." I finished explaining.

"I hope he's alive..." Mash mutters. "No, let's believe in the words to St. Martha." Mash said.

"Oh, right. Charles VII visited the village, and General Gilles de Rais marshalled the routed soldiers, they said. He's attempting to attack Lyon and take back the city." I explained.

"Wait. General? Gilles… Well… I'm sure that would be… Difficult to meet with him." Sougo said, glancing over to Jeanne.

"Why is that?" I ask. "Gilles de Rais is an admirer of Jeanne, right?" I ask everyone, Jeanne nods confirming me. "If Jeanne asks, he's sure to lend a helping hand?" I wonder.

"...That's precisely the reason. He knows that I've become the Dragon Witch. He wouldn't accept me like that." Jeanne said.

"... I see. I'm not sure if that's quite right. But I understand that you might not want to see him! You're a girl, after all." I said. "Yes, I agree we don't need to see him! We're in a hurry, after all. I don't think normal soldiers can handle all those monsters in Lyon, anyway..." I said.

" _Speaking of not being able to handle things._ " Olga speaks up, as she appears in a blue light. " _Tsukuyomi I think it's best that you return to Chaldea._ " Olga said.

"What? Why?" Tsukuyomi asks.

" _It's due to lack of a proper way to protect yourself. I should have brought this but before, but I was… Busy with other things that I forgot to ask you before you went on mission._ " Olga explains. " _I'll be the first to admit you did better than I thought. But I feel that if you stay like this, you might become a burden to the Ground team. Which is why I want you here in the command room._ " Olga said to Tsukuyomi.

"What more help would I be there if not here?" Tsukuyomi asks.

" _Well, I could always use a helping hand here._ " Romani speaks up. " _With you here, I could work on figuring out more about the Singularity._ " Romani explains. " _You would be able to help more people here than on the field._ " Romani finishes. Tsukuyomi considers before looking at everyone…

"Understood, Director." Tsukuyomi responds.

" _Good, we will bring in our Time Mazine to pick you up._ " Olga said, before she disappears.

"Tsukuyomi." Geiz said, Tsukuyomi glances over. "I feel more comfortable with you watching over me then anyone else." Geiz assures.

"Heh, don't get comfortable with me not being there." Tsukuyomi said before walking off.

"Right, I guess it's just up to us from now on." Sougo said, standing back up. "We got this." Sougo said.

"Sougo… You're right. This is nothing." Jeanne said.

"With Tsukuyomi watching over us, we'll take back the city in no time." Sougo said with a confident smile.

"Yes, that's what it means to be a boy! Here's your reward!" I said before walking over to Sougo and kissing him on the cheek. Everyone looks at me confused, as Sougo's face turns red as a tomato. "Well? Was it good?" I ask, Sougo takes a moment to take in all his feelings.

"What?" Mash exclaims flushed. Sougo almost tumbles back, when Mash steps in to stop him from falling. "Master, hand in there... Jeez!" Mash exclaims, propping Sougo up.

"What are you doing?" Geiz asks.

"Ah… This must be the Antoinette Kiss." Charlotte said, Geiz looks at her in confusion. "I heard many a rumor that this happened often in the palace." Charlotte explains.

"Yup. Maria's bad habit of kissing everything, caused chaos in the palace on many occasions." Amadeus said. "There were actually factions formed of people she'd kissed and people she hadn't. No playwright would touch a story about a court that almost destroyed itself before the revolution." Amadeus explains.

"What is with that?" Geiz said.

"Master, come on. Snap out of it. Snap out of it!" Mash exclaims, shaking Sougo. _Wait… Did I do something wrong?_

"Huh? You guys don't do kisses?" I ask looking at everyone. "Maybe like when your heart feels like someones squeezing it… You do it too, right Jeanne?" I ask, looking at Jeanne.

"I-I do not! I do not!" Jeanne exclaims her face flushed red. "Only with someone I was going to marry-" Jeanne said.

"I-..." Sougo mutters, before he shakes his head. "Wh-Whoa… That's a whole new experience… I've never-" Sougo mutters before Geiz walks over, knocking Sougo on the head. "Ow… Thanks." Sougo thanks.

"No problem. We need to stay focused on the mission people. Let's move!" Geiz said, walking off, everyone glancing at each other. Mash, Sougo, and Charlotte quickly follow, with Jeanne, Amadeus, and I all exchanging a glance before following.

 _Near Lyon… We are Sougo_

"We're almost there, don't you think?" Marie asks, crossing the open fields.

"Yes, we should be." Jeanne confirms. "... Though the thought of having to see a ruined town again, is heartbreaking." Jeanne expresses, as we see the outside walls of Lyon.

 _Lyon…_

"...There's no one here." Jeanne said looking beyond the gate of the town.

"Doctor, Tsukuyomi-san, any signs of life?" Mash asks, only to be met with silence. "Doctor? Tsukuyomi-san?... I'm sorry. Reception's not very good here." Mash explained turning to us. "Let's split up and search for that "Dragon Slayer" Martha mentioned." Mash suggests.

"Right. Let's see which of us finds that person first. Amadeus and I will take the west side." Marie said with Amadeus joining her.

"Then Mash and I will take the east." Jeanne said, Mash nods joining Jeanne.

"Then I guess that leaves me and Geiz to take the north." I said looking at Geiz.

"Assassin, circle around to the town and come in through the south." Geiz orders Charlotte, Charlotte nods before heading off to circle around. "Everyone, once we have made our rounds, let's meet in the center of the city." Geiz suggests to everyone. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Okay, now that we have that. Let's go." I said. "And Mash. Stay safe." I tell Mash, she smiles and nods.

"I will Senpai." Mash said before she and Jeanne head off. Geiz and I walk straight into the town… As we walk through the town passing buildings and bodies a question comes to mind.

"Hey… Geiz?" I ask, Geiz glances back at me. "Is destruction like this make me wonder… Is what Oma… I, do in the future, worse than this?" I ask Geiz, Geiz glances around at all the destruction then straight ahead.

"Yeah. No country, state, city, town, or settlement was spared from Oma Zi-O's wrath." Geiz said, stopping at a stall with a soldier's dead body smashed against it. His back is clearly bent at a 90 degree angle, with claw marks on the shoulders. "First the Mage's Association, then the Church, then the major militaries, then the world." Geiz lists off. "If you were a normal person, a quick death is mercy compared to some." Geiz said turning around to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"If you were a mage, politician, CEO, basically anyone with power. You were stripped of everything, humiliated, and tortured, all before being made into a Slave." Geiz said, looking back at the body. "Course that's not to say that submitting to Oma Zi-O didn't end well for some." Geiz said looking up at the sky. "Those who submitted to him, became Oma Zi-O's slaves, making monuments, palaces, and working many of the mines, farms, and factories. Still, they had a comfy roof and food… But they had nothing else besides that." Geiz said.

"That's why people still rebelled. They had no other freedom." I mumbled, Geiz nods.

"That's it. That's why we fought… Does this answer your question?" Geiz asks me. I nod. _Just how many people's lives have I ruined just by my existence?_ The rest of the search is silent, with no one in sight, we meet up with everyone in the city's center. "Did you find anyone?" Geiz asks Jeanne. She shakes her head before Jeanne looks around the town.

"This was once a beautiful town. Why would that Dragon witch do this?" Jeanne mutters aloud as we meet up. She turns to a direction. "Wait… I thought I heard something. Did you hear that?" Jeanne asks, Geiz and I look at each other in confusion.

"Yes, faintly. It may be a survivor. Let's go check it out." Mash said, we approach when we see corpses begin to stand up. "Living dead!" Mash exclaims.

"Let's deal with them quickly!" I said. Geiz and I strap our belts on, twisting our watch faces and putting them into our belts. " _Henshin!_ " We shout spinning our belts.

" **Rider Time!** " The armor appears on us, readying our weapons and we engage the living dead. _I hate to do this, but I'll put your bodies to rest. Rest in peace._ I think as we charge and begin cutting down Zombies. _You know, I think I'm getting used to fighting now._ We make quick work of the zombies. Jeanne cuts the last Zombie down, as the body goes limp Jeanne looks at it.

"Phew! Enemy eliminated. May their souls rest in peace." Jeanne said, footsteps approaching. A man with a dark black cloak, conductor clothing, with red gloves with sharp blade fingers stained with blood. His face is half covered with bandages and a mask.

"Peace… Do they desire peace? That is such a foolish thing to say." He said looking down at the bodies. "They have no peace in their souls. There is certainty none residing in us Servants. This world has been frozen for years..." He said looking at us with a creepy smile.

"...Servant!" Mash exclaims. We all ready ourselves for battle.

"Who are you?" Jeanne asks. I take a good look at the man. _Half mask, soul… his clothes..._

" _This is just a wild guess but… Are you… the man in the Phantom of the Opera?_ " I ask, _Please let me be wrong._

"Correct. People call me- The Phantom of the Opera." Opera introduces himself. _Oh come on._ "By order of the "Dragon Witch," this town is under my absolute control. Now, now, now. This is the middle of Hell, where the dead live." Opera said. "-What are you going to do?" He asks me.

"We'll take you down!" I said.

"Just like that, Master! Here we go!" Mash exclaims.

" _Let's go!_ " I shout, taking aim and firing. Opera dodges the shot and jumps at me. _Shit!_ I put up my gun barely managing to block Opera's blade fingers. Mash charges in and slams Opera with her shield, knocking him off me. Amadeus and Maria shoot at Opera from two angles keeping Opera on his feet.

" _Assassin! Get in there!_ " Geiz orders firing at Opera. Charlotte runs in with a knife at the ready. Opera and Charlotte begin a clash to blades. I get back up and take aim, Charlotte jumps into the air. Marie, Amadeus, Geiz, and I open fire. Opera dodges the shots, Jeanne and Mash moves in and engages. Opera enters a blade lock barely holding back Charlotte, Jeanne, and Mash.

" _Haa~!_ " The Three shout in sync launching Opera back. Marie and Amadeus fire at Opera managing to get a hit in. Geiz takes out the Brave Ride Watch turning the watch face and inserting it into his weapon.

" **Finish Time!** " Geiz pulls back the arrow hammer, then letting the hammer fly. " **Brave! Gira Gira Shoot!** " The Arrow flies into Opera. He attempts to block only for his arms to be frozen solid.

" _Mash! Now! Break the Ice!_ " I order, Mash charges and jumps at Opera thrusting her shield at Opera, shattering the ice and leaving Opera armless. _Oooh, I was not… Expecting._ Jeanne and Charlotte jump in and stab Opera. The two land on the ground and they back away from Opera.

"Ugh! Still, my mission is accomplished. Though I shall never be rewarded, never. This is where my song ends, but the real Hell starts now." Opera said opening his arms out towards the sky. "Rejoice, oh Holy Maiden! Your evil has grown even more than you." Opera said, then coughing up blood.

"-Be silent. It must be hard to even talk now." Jenne said to Opera.

"These are not words. This is a song. To lament your future, and to mourn it. Forget about the Dragon Slayer… Run to the ends of the earth. If lady luck is on your side, you might just have a chance to escape. Here it comes. The Dragon is here. The Devil is here. An evil dragon unlike any of you have seen before." Opera said as his body began to glow.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you? The coda has ended, now back to hell with you." Amadeus said, Opera goes limb and disappears.

"An Evil… Dragon?" Mash mutters, I look off into the distance. _Why do I get the feeling like I know what's going to happen next?_ Just then the Cladea Command calls us.

" _Ground Team!? Ground Team?! Finally, we're through. Good job Dr. Roman. Ground Team! You need to get out of the city now!_ " Olga exclaims.

" _This reading is way beyond a Servant, it's indicating an "Ultra-size lifeform." It's approaching with incredible speed!_ " Roman explains to us.

"...Beyond a Servant? Can such a lifeform even exist in this world?!" Mash exclaims, Geiz taps on my shoulder, I look at him, and he points up to the sky.

" _Well from the readings it does look like that! Wait… I'm also detecting 3 Servants heading your way!_ " Tsukuyomi said.

" _Yeah, I think we can see them too._ " I said pointing off to see a large winged creature followed by a small ontrague of smaller winged creatures.

"...It must be them. This is quite a problem." Marie said looking at the sky.

"The Orchestra is done. Let's get out of here. I know we just wasted our effort, but that's life." Amadeus said turning to leave.

" _Negative on that Amadeus. If that large creature really is a Dragon, then you need to find that "Dragon Slayer" Now more than ever._ " Olga said. " _Tsukuyomi, search for any other Servant signatures in the town._ " Olga orders Tsukuyomi, she nods and starts typing away on her console.

" _What? Are you a crazy Director?! No no no no! There's no time!_ " Roman exclaims.

"But if we abandon that Servant now, we may never get another chance!" Jeanne said. _She's right, that Servant has to be here somewhere? But… Where?_ I close my eyes and try to wrack my brain, just then I feel a shock surge through my eyes. _Ow…_ I rub my eyes, opening them. I see what looks like a ghost outline of the town and someone hobbling down the street.

" _What the?_ " I mutter. I follow the shadow.

" _Zi-O? Where are you going?_ " Geiz asks.

" _I… I think I see where this Dragon Slayer is. I hope._ " I said before I started running towards the castle in the center of the town. Everyone follows after me, we enter the castle. Following the ghost into a dark room where a man is lying against a wall. " _Hey! Are you okay?!_ " I shouted, running over to him.

"What a terrible wound!" Jeanne exclaims as we all approach the man. The Man grabs his blade and immediately swings it at me. Mash moves in the way blocking the strike.

"One after… Another." The Man managed to say readying to fight us.

"Please wait! We are on your side! At least, we have no intention of causing you harm!" Jeanne explains to the man, the man gives us a confused look.

"At any rate, please hurry! A dragon is approaching! Several Servants are with it, as well. We are at an overwhelming disadvantage here." Mash said to the Man.

"A dragon, huh… I see… That's why I was summoned and then attacked." The man surmises. Mash and I walk over to the man to help him up.

" _We will help you, so let's get out of here._ " I said as Mash and I lifted him up.

"I'm sorry, I owe you one!" The Man- _No he's clearly a Servant, grey hair, knight armor yet… An exposed chest with neon blue markings? And his blade… No, now's not the time. Save that for later._ We help the man up and we move to leave the castle, as we rush through the halls, I can't help but feel like someone is watching us.

"Hurry, Sougo! Even we can sense it approaching!" Marie said as we got out into the front of the castle.

" _It's in plain sight now!_ " Tsukuyomi updates us.

" _This is… No, it can't be!_ " Romani said, we looked up at the large Dragon, it's wings flapping as it came towards us.

"Wyverns can't compare to that thing. That's a real dragon!" Mash said. The Dragon lands it's wings blowing large gusts of winds at us. We put up our arms to block the dust and debris coming at us.

"...I was wondering what you found, turns out it's just another dying Servant. Very well, you can all die together!" Alter exclaims as she steps into view, as the Dragon begins walking towards us.

"It's coming!" Marie said readying for a fight.

"No, get back, Maria! Your Noble Phantasm is useless here!" Amadeus said to Marie, Mash steps forward.

"I-I am going out!" Mash said.

" _Stop! Don't be ridiculous!_ " I tell Mash grabbing her by the hand. " _There's no way you can stop that Dragon by yourself! Geiz help me- Hey, where's Geiz?_ " I ask looking around, to see he's nowhere to be seen. The Dragon lifts up it's head preparing to blast fire at us.

" **Time Mazine!** " We hear as Geiz drops in with his Time Mazine and changes into its mech form. Grabbing the Dragons head and slamming it into the ground. _Right! We have our own Titans!_ Geiz pushes back the Dragon and steps back to look at me.

" _What are you waiting for?! Get your mech in here!_ " Geiz orders me. _No argument here!_ I reach down to my belt and press my Ride Watch three times.

" **Time Mazine!** " My Time Mazine flies in and I run over to the machine. Everyone makes some distance as I enter my machine. Switching to mech mode, I walk over to Geiz as we stare down the Dragon. Just then we hear a horn go off.

" _A… Horn?_ " I ask when I see a portal appear in the sky, from the portal comes a… Train? _No…_ " _That's a Shinkansen?_ " I ask, zooming in with my camera I get a clear look at the Train.

* * *

It's body is white with a black top and bottom, with red visior like glass in the shape of eyes on the front and back of the train. Cross the other cars are an outline of red on the top of the cars. With blue on the outline of the windows. Finally there are dark blue tribal markings across the whole train.

* * *

" _Good I haven't missed the party._ " Nega said over the loudspeaker. _Nega is in that train?_

"Where have you been?" Alter asks looking off in the distance. "And what is that… Steel Dragon?" Alter asks. _I guess that could look like a Dragon in one perspective._

" _I brought our second ace in the hole. I've been itching to use this bad boy. Seeing those two having mechs too just makes me want to go wild!_ " Nega said the Train makes some distance away from the city and makes a turn around to move at us.

" _Um… I don't like the look of that Geiz._ " I said turning to him. Geiz scoffs.

" _It's nothing. A Shinkansen is a type of train right? All we need to do is knock it off it's rails._ " Geiz said entering a battle stance. _I guess that makes sense, but still… Something about it charging at us doesn't sit well with me._ " _Besides it's not like it can transform or anything._ " Geiz said… _Oh god._

" _Why did you say that?! Geiz! You totally just jinxed us!_ " I exclaim looking at the Train. " _It's totally going to transform now!_ " I shout looking back at the Train.

" _What? What are you talking about? No way it can transform._ " Geiz said with confidence.

" _ **Accelerate to Ultra Evolution Speed!**_ " Nega said, as the Train speeds up to crazy fast speed. _Oh god, it's totally going to do it!_ " _ **Change! Shinkalion!**_ " Nega shouts.

" **Nega Den-Liner! Now transforming into Shinkalion!** " A robotic announcer said as the cars of the train detach, as the front and back of the train connect at the nose of the cars. The back of the train splits revealing leg frame, the legs fold out into position, the legs slide up and connect at the knees. The front car tilts 90 degrees as the back of the train splits and folds out into arms. The cab snaps into the chest, the arms snap into place and they clench. A flap at the top of the cap slides back and opens. A head popping out of the slot. A distorted song plays as the visor head lights up and a Sword comes out of one of the container cars into the Mech's hand. " **Shinkalion Nega Den-Liner!** " The announcer said as the Mech landed on the ground sliding and stopping next to the Dragon.

" _It..._ " Olga mutters.

" _It..._ " Romani mutters.

" _It..._ " Tsukuyomi mutters.

" _It..._ " Da Vinci mutters

"It..." Mash mutters.

"It..." Jeanne and Alter mutters

"It..." Marie and Amadeus mutters.

" _It..._ " Geiz and I mutter.

" _IT TRANSFORMED!_ " We all shout in synch.

" _I Fucking called it! I called it Geiz!_ " I shout at Geiz. _I feel both happy and sad that I was right. Cause now we have to face this thing alongside the DRAGON!_ I look at the Mech. The color scheme is the same but now with silver at the exposed frame. Also the head looks almost exactly like Nega Den-O's face mask. Just a little more angular.

" _Now then… Let's dance!_ " Nega said charging at us. Lifting up his blade, I reach for my own blade and we enter a blade lock. " _Let's see if you can stack up!_ " Nega said kicking me back, I tried to block only for Nega to side step my attack and kick me into a building. _He's good! He knows how to use that!_

" _Zi-O! Make some distance!_ " Geiz said, taking aim, I move to the side, busting through another building. Geiz opens fire on Nega. Nega tanks the shots, behind Geiz the Dragon opens its mouth to blast fire at Geiz.

" _Look out!_ " I shouted getting up and flying over to Geiz grabbing him and pulling him out of the way. " _No way we can hold out against these two! No way!_ " I exclaim.

"- No, looks like you made it. Thanks to you, my power's restored for a little." I hear on the ground, Geiz and I look over to the Knight who's up to his feet and readies his blade. "It's been awhile Evil Dragon Fafnir. If you've been resurrected, I will send you back to your slumber." The Knight said. _Wait, Fafnir… Armor, markings… Could he?_

"... Fafnir is trembling… That Servant, could it be-?" Alter said.

"Hear me, One Who Rules the Blue Sky! My name is Siegfried! He who once defeated thee!" Siegfried said the blue gem on his blade's handle flashes, before a massive burst of energy flies out from his sword. A blue azure flame glows in front of us, stretching far into the sky. " **Balmung!** " Siegfried shouted, swinging his blade.

" _Shit!_ " Nega shouted, moving back.

"Dammit! Fafnir, climb up now!" Alter shouts, the Dragon roars and flies away, Nega moving away. _W-Were safe…_ Siegfried falls to his knees, taking in air.

"...* _pant, pant, pant_ * Sorry, this is the best I can do. Get out of here, before they come back..." Siegfried said, Jeanne and Mash help Siegfried up.

"He's right. Everyone, let's retreat while we can!" Jeanne orders. Geiz and I changed our machines into it's flight mode.

" _Everyone get in! This will get us out of here faster!_ " I said opening the door to the others. Geiz does the same. With everyone aboard we fly away from the city. Carrying with us an injured Servant.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

The Time Mazines blast away from the city. Above in the sky Alter is considering her options. "It's dangerous. Considering what's to come, I can't exhaust Fafnir. If they use that sword again it may be a problem." Alter said, turning to the Servants behind her, with Savor also watching. "Berserker, Saber, Savor. That "Dragon Slayer" is the prize. Concentrate on getting him. Berserk Assassin will be joining us soon. This time, finish them off for good." Alter orders. With that, Berserker, Saber, and Savor drop off the Dragon in pursuit. Nega follows after the three.

"Ah~Ah." Uhr said standing on the top of the castle in the center of town, watching the two Servants and the Rider drop to the ground. "Your spotlight was taken… Oh well, who could've expected a Dragon and a Transforming Mech!" Uhr said standing up and walking down the side of the Castle's tower. Uhr walks onto the top of a Window arch, standing upside down. Uhr looks into a room filled with darkness. "Guess we'll have to wait till next time. Though, I guess that means you have more time to power up, right? Ghost?" Uhr said. A ghostly blue light begins to glow, it's light showing a hooded man, a smiling orange face, with eyes as black as night. Around the man, balls of light gather into the light voices echoing out. Uhr smiles at the man.

Elsewhere… Outside the city a Rider in blue armor props himself against the tree. " _I-I made it… G-Geiz… Tuku-Yomi… Where are you two?_ " The Rider asks, clenching his groin. Behind him a damaged blue Time Mazine sits with it's cockpit blinking red.

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

" _Zi-O, they're still following. Still, here we have a bit more space to fight._ " Geiz said to me.

" _Can't we still continue to just shake them off?_ " I ask.

" _Not likely, Ground Team. Remember that the transforming train is still following._ " Olga said to us. " _So as long as that train is following there is no way you can shake off your pursuers._ " Olga said to us.

" _Still, watch out. I'm detecting more Servants and even that Savor Rider is also with them._ " Tsukuyomi tells us. We land on the ground letting everyone out.

" _I'll keep Siegfried here with me. It's better here than with you guys._ " I said to the others. " _And Mash._ " I said, Mash looks at me. " _Keep everyone safe out there._ " I order Mash, she smiles and nods. I close up and look at Siegfried. " _Sorry if things get a little bumpy._ " I said to Siegfried, he looks up and me and nods.

" _Zi-O! Let's go!_ " Geiz said to me, Nega approaches with some Wyverns behind him. " _Time we take them out._ " Geiz said, we move to attack Nega and the Wyverns.

 _We are Mash_

"Right, so while Senpai and Geiz-san take out the Wyverns-" I said, turning to our adversaries, two Servants are about to face us. One dressed in black knight armor with red glowing eyes. The other a man dressed like a french gentleman with white hair. "-we deal with the Servants." I said preparing my shield.

" _A-Urrr!_ " The Knight grunted at us, the white haired gentleman stares at Marie in silence.

"...Damn you!" Amadeus shouted. "I should have known. Though I guess this means Sougo was right." Amadeus exclaims at the gentleman. _Does that mean that these two know him?_

"-My, what a coincidence. It seems Sougo really was right. I've never forgotten your face, you lazy artisan." Marie greets. _So the… That means._ "It's nice to see you again Sanson!" Marie said smiling.

"That's good to hear. I've never forgotten yours either. Your face, and pale white neck." Sanson said, unsheathing his blade. "Still color me surprised. That Overlord knows of me? Well I suppose since he is one who controls time. I guess it's not that surprising. At the same time, I feel like this is destiny. That you and I share a Special connection. Don't we? The fate of an executioner killing the same person twice, I feel like only we share that kind of connection." Sanson said with a small smile forming on his face.

"...Not only in life, but even now you're eager to execute Maria? Could it be that you are genuinely mad?" Amadeus asks Sanson.

"Mr executioner." Charlotte muttered looking at Sanson.

"...As a human, it pains me to discuss our relationship with a low-life like you. Amadeus, you claimed all lives, all humans, are filthy. Not I. Humans are sacred, precious things." Sanson said pointing his blade at Amadeus. "That is why we executioners respect life. We are incompatible, you and I. Trash who couldn't even love humans, trash who couldn't understand her, has no right to be next to her." Sanson said, when suddenly the knight jumps at Amadeus. I jump in to block, the punch from the Knight is enough to dent the ground I stand on. _What an attack!_

"Mashu! Get back!" Charlotte said jumping in and swinging at the knight. The Knight jumps back dodging the attack. "Are you okay?!" Charlotte asks me.

"Yes, but we need to stand back! But this strength..." I said looking at the Knight. "This Berserker… He's much more frightening than any Servant we've faced so far!" I said prepping my shield.

"Not only that, look at the sky! Look at the sky! Look how many Wyverns are in flight!" Marie said looking to the sky. We all look up to see an aerial battle taking place between the Time Mazines VS Wyverns at the Nega Mech. Some of the Wyverns make it pass the Mazines and towards us. "Here they come!" Marie said.

"Ugh… Charlotte, please come with me. We will deal with the Wyverns. You three, take care of that Servant!" Jeanne exclaims, gesturing for Charlotte to follow her.

"I shall try my best!" Charlotte exclaimed following Jeanne.

"My sword of execution is pure. It's not for the likes of you who do not submit to death, but… Thinking of it, this entire nation is an execution site. Now, I shall remove your head with one strike!" Sanson said, slowly walking towards us.

 _We are Sougo_

I grab my blade, pulling it off and activating the plasma blade I cut through several Wyverns. " _Zi-O! Move back!_ " Geiz orders, I fly backwards just managing to dodge Nega and a few Wyverns lunging at me. " _Why the hell are you using your sword? You have guns on hand, use them!_ " Geiz tells me.

" _Where are they exactly?_ " I ask.

" _There is a quick selection ring on the HUD. Just go to your weapon Icon and hover over, it should show you all of your weapons._ " Geiz explains. _Wow, like in a JRPG._ I hover over the icon and look at my weapons. _Machine guns, missiles, ooh even plasma weapons._

" _I get the feeling that we can do this!_ " I exclaim shooting at Nega and the Wyverns. Nega drops to the ground, leaving the Wyverns to be gunned down. Geiz and I drop back to the ground to face Nega. " _Now, I guess that leaves you._ " I said, grabbing my blade again.

" _Come then. I've been looking for a fight like this!_ " Nega exclaims.

* * *

 _We are Mash_

Berserker charges in swinging his blade. _He has madness enhancement and yet I can't help but notice real skill with the blade behind the madness. This isn't just a mad man with no skill. He's a trained Knight!_ I side step a swing from Berserker and slam my shield into Berserker sending flying back. But without even tripping, Berserker lands on the ground and charges back to me. " _Mash! Try and direct Berserker into Sanson!_ " Tsukuyomi suggests.

"Good idea." I said running at Sanson. Sanson swings at Marie, Amadeus blasts Sanson's blade. Sanson moves back, I charge in from behind and jump at Sanson swinging my shield, Sanson manages to block, but his feet grind across the ground. I charge at Sanson and engage with him in combat. I block and attack when I can. Leaving Sanson little wiggle room.

" _Mash! Dodge now!_ " Tsukuyomi said to me. I knock Sanson's blade to the side, before climbing Sanson and jumping off him, as I backflip in the air. I see Berserker charge into Sanson, the two trip and roll across the ground. " _Nice moves Mash!_ " Tsukuyomi compliments me.

"Thank you for the idea." I thank Tsukuyomi.

"...Damn. What is with that Servant? I mean, that shield is beyond indestructible!" Sanson said getting back up to his feet.

"Sanson… What's the meaning of this..." Marie asks.

"Dammit, now there are more wyverns, too! And who else but that Savor Rider is with them too! If only they'd focus on that Crazy Decapitating maniac!" Amadeus shouted. _Oh no, no way Jeanne and Charlotte can handle all of them by themselves! But… I can't leave these two here..._

" _Mash, go and assist Jeanne and Charlotte._ " Olga orders me.

"Director? But..." I said.

" _Are you disobeying an order? Go, Amadeus and Marie can handle themselves._ " Olga orders me… _She's right. They can handle it._

"Yes mam!" I said running to assist Jeanne and Charlotte.

 _We are Observer_

Mash runs off, confusing Amadeus and Marie. "Where is she going?" Sanson asks standing back up. "Oh, well. I will be able to deal you two better now." Sanson said, beginning to walk towards Amadeus and Marie. Berserker runs past Sanson and straight at the pair.

" _Hmf._ " Berserker hears, Berserker looks to see where the sound came from. Only for a fit to suddenly punch Berserker in the face. Berserker staggers to the side, then looks at the one who punched him. Standing is a Blue Rider with the kanji Rider on the face.

"Another Rider?... Though you're clearly related to that King and the Man from the Future." Sanson surmises looking at the Rider. "Who are you?" Sanson asks, the Rider is silent, only lifting up his hand and gesturing to come get him. "... Very well… No Human could possibly stand against a Servant." Sanson said running in and swinging at the Rider. As the blade is about to hit the Rider, the Rider begins to phase in and out with the ghost of the Rider dodging is seen as the blade passes through the Rider. The blade hits the ground with a thump, the blade being caught in the ground. "What? H-How can that be?!" Sanson shouts.

" _As if you could hit me._ " The Rider said. The Rider's voice is feminen and elegant.

"What? A woman?" Sanson exclaims, just as Berserker jumps in from behind. The Rider upper cuts Sanson, as a Ghost kicks Berserker at the same time. The Rider punches Sanson again, as multiple other ghost fists punch multiple times in different positions. Sanson stumbles back, the Rider moves in drop kicking Sanson and jumping off him. The Rider drops at Berserker drop kicking Berserker from above knocking his head into the ground. The Rider jumps back, reaching to her wrist mounted device with a watch connected. Berserker slowly picks himself up, as the Rider presses the crown of her watch.

" **Finish Time!** " The Rider then reaches down to the side of her watch, where a crown button sits. The Rider presses the crown, the watch tilts with the Rider spinning the entire watch in a circle. The Rider charges at Berserker punching him. After the first punch knocks Berserker back, a ghost appears upper cutting, followed by another slamming down with her fists, finally one last ghost back handing Berserker. It sends Berserker flying across the green fields. The Rider then turns to Sanson, repeating her finisher before charging at Sanson. The Rider spins her watch again. " **Time Fragment!** " The watch shouts, Sanson swings at the Rider. The Rider phases though the blade, dropping and kicking Sanson in the chest. Sending Sanson into the air, another ghost appears kicking Sanson up into the air. Followed by one last ghost kicking Sanson into the ground. The Rider backs up to Amadeus and Marie.

"You have my thanks." Marie thanked the Rider. The Rider looks back at Marie and Amadeus. The Rider approaches the two before falling to her knees. "Oh my! Are you okay?!" Marie shouts as she and Amadeus run over to the Rider. The Rider simply stands up and begins fading away, her ghosts fading and disappearing. "Wha… Where did she?" Marie asks.

 _We are Sougo_

I run sideways shooting at Nega. Nega bloks the rounds, Geiz comes in from behind taking out a handle that activates into a Beam Axe. Geiz swings at Nega just barely able to put up his blade in time to block Geiz's axe. I come in from behind taking out my blade and swing at Nega. Nega jumps back. I move to the side, dodging running into Geiz. I take aim at Nega again and fire missles. Nega tanks the shots but the armor is damaged. I look to where Jeanne and Charlotte are fighting, they are holding their own, but I notice a sneaky Carmila moving in from behind. " _Oh no, Look out!_ " I shout aiming a rocket at Carmilla. I fire the rocket.

"Huh? Wha-" Carmilla jumps attempting to dodge but the explosion sends Carmilla flying. "Arhg… Damn Overlord." Carmila grunts as she gets up.

"Now!" Jeanne shouts jumping in Striking Carmilla. Carmila moves back, Mash runs in jumping over and slamming her shield into a Wyvern killing it. Carmilla glances at the battle around her, then back at Jeanne.

"Heh- I expect nothing less from a Ruler. Even with your power stolen, your physical strength..." Carmilla said. "Retreat! Lancelot! Sanson! You too Sa-... Where the hell is Savor?!" Carmilla exclaims looking around. "Agh… Forget it. Nega, fall back." Carmilla orders. Nega swings at me. I block with my blade, Geiz comes in from behind. I change my Mazine back into a Vehicle and fly away. Geiz comes in kicking Nega to the ground.

" _Nice!_ " I exclaim to Geiz.

" _It's not over yet._ " Geiz tells me we glance back over to see Berserker charge at Jeanne.

"A…. ARRRH~!" Berserker shouts, Mash intercepts Berserker.

"... It would seem that Jeanne d'Arc has touched the strings of his heart. Argh..." Sanson said coming over to Camilla. "Now what, Carmilla? Will he even listen to reason?" Sanson asked Carmilla.

"...Retreat! We have no obligation to stay with a black knight that's lost his mind." Carmilla orders. "Lancelot! Buy us as much time as you can. Until the moment your life is extinguished!" Carmilla orders.

" _Wait?! The Knight of Lake Lancelot?!_ " I exclaim. " _So then that must mean this must be a version of him during his rescue of Guinevere!_ " I exclaim. Nega jumps back and changes back into a train riding away. Berserker jumps at Jeanne attacking her.

"Ugh! Why are you..." Jeanne asks looking at Lancelot.

"W-We have to stop them! Master, it's a once in a lifetime chance!" Mash said, Geiz and I came over with our mechs. "It breaks the code of chivalry, but we have to bring down Lancelot!" Mash said, preparing her shield.

" _Well that thing is clearly no longer a knight!_ " Geiz said.

" _Still, let's do it!_ " I said, aiming my machine gun. _Please don't hit…_ I fire a single shot that hits Lancelot in the head. The round bounces off his head, Lancelot turns to me. I aim both of my guns. " _Jeanne! Get back!_ " I order, Jeanne jumps away and I open fire. Lancelot begins running at stupid crazy speeds dodging my rounds and running up to me. " _Shit!_ " I exclaim attempting to stomp Lancelot. Lancelot runs up my leg and onto the cockpit slamming against the metal.

" _Zi-O Take to the sky! Try and get him off!_ " Geiz tells me.

" _Right! Siegfried-san! Hold on!_ " I said to Siegfried. He grabs on and braces himself. I switch the Mazine back into vehicle mode and we launch into the air. I fly widely and high into the air but Lancelot just won't let go as he slams on the door. _Crap, Crap, Crap!_

* **Bang!** * I hear as a bullet hits Lancelot blasting him off my Mazine and sending him plummeting to the ground. I slow down and look at where the shot came from. I look but I can't see anyone… I look back and head to the ground. Landing and helping Siegfried out of the Mazine.

" _Sorry for the rough ride._ " I tell Siegfried laying him against a tree. " _But who shot Lancelot off the Mazine?_ " I wonder aloud standing back up. _Best to leave it for later._ " _Stay here, I'll be-_ " Just then Marie and Amadeus come over.

"Sougo!" Marie said coming over.

" _Great timing. I'm going to go help the others. Keep an eye out on Siegfried-san here._ " I said running over to help the others. Lancelot is battling Charlotte, she's barely able to keep up with Lancelot.

" _Assassin! Get back!_ " Geiz orders Charlotte. She pushes Lancelot away and makes some distance. Lancelot quickly turns his attention to Jeanne and runs at her.

" _Mash! Get in there!_ " I order. Mash jumps in the way and blocks Lancelot. The two battle each other. I run in with my blade jumping in and winging. Lancelot moves to the left dodging my blade. _Oh no!_ Lancelot grabs my arm and swings me around before tossing me into the air. " _Whaah~!_ " I scream before Lancelot kicks me in the groin sending me flying. I roll across the ground and lie on the back of the grass field. _Ow…_ I sit up to see Geiz move in. Lancelot sees Geiz and jumps off Mash's Shield and towards Geiz.

" _What?!_ " Geiz shouts, Lancelot swings at Geiz. Lancelot's blade is blocked by Charlotte blocking the attack. " _Assassin! Thanks._ " Geiz thanks, Charlotte nods. I walk over to Geiz, clenching my groin.

" _We need to slow him down, or at least knock him off balance long enough to take him out._ " I said trying to think of something.

" _Zi-O I have an idea. Assassin, Mash, distract Berserker!_ " Geiz orders, the two Servants, immediately move in and attack Lancelot.

" _What are you planning?_ " I ask him. Geiz gestures me to stand up.

" _We are both going to do our finisher attacks. I'll attack first, my finisher will confuse Berserker long enough for you to come around and knock him off his feet. Then Jeanne, Mash, and Assassin will finish Berserker off._ " Geiz explains. _Oh… I see._ I stand up and move towards Lancelot. We activate our finishers.

" **Finish Time!** " I come in from behind while Mash and Charlotte battles Lancelot. Geiz tilts his belt and spins it. " **Time Burst!** " Geiz jumps into the air, Charlotte pulls Mash away. Lancelot then sees a shadow of his future self, then sees Geiz. Lancelot runs then jumps at Geiz. Geiz kicks Lancelot, sending him towards the ground. I tilt my belt and spin it. " **Time Break!** " Lancelot hits the ground, as I jump onto and kick him straight into the ground. The ground breaks from the impact. I jump away.

" _Mash! Jeanne!_ " I exclaim.

" _Assassin!_ " Geiz exclaims. The three look at us, as we put out our hands in synch.

" _Finish him off!_ " We both exclaim. The three nod, running at Lancelot. All three jump into the air and drop at Lancelot. Lancelot goes to get away, but something flies and hits his arm knocking him off balance. Lancelot attempts to get up again but it's too late.

"Haaaah~!" The three girls scream, Mash smashes Lancelot. Jumping away, Charlotte slashes cutting open Lancelot's armor before rolling over him. Finally Jeanne drops in stabbing Lancelot with her flag in the opening Charlotte made. Lancelot begins reaching out to Jeanne.

" _A-Arthur..._ " Lancelot grumbles.

"Arthur?... You mean your king, Arthur?" Jeanne asks, Lancelot tries to reach out to Jeanne. "Unfortunately, I am Jeanne d'Arc. I am not Arthur, the king you seek." Jeanne apologises.

" _I thought it was something like that._ " I said walking over.

" _What?_ " Geiz asks.

"I know why Lancelot was so obsessed with Jeanne. She resembles Arthur, doesn't she?" Mash said. I nod. "Not her face, but her soul-" Mash said.

" _My… King… I… Please._ " Lancelot grumbles. I walk over taking Lancelot's hand and placing it on his chest.

" _Rest now Lancelot. For the sin that you wish to be forgiven for has been forgiven. You can rest now._ " I said to Lancelot. " _For while I may not be your king… I'm sure Arthur forgives you._ " I assure Lancelot. Lancelot looks at me then up at the sky, his body beginning to glow.

" _Th… Thank… You..._ " Lancelot said before fading away. I stand up, removing my armor.

"Let's go." I said, everyone nods and we walk away.

* * *

 _Later…_

We come upon a fort. "... It looks to be an abandoned fort. Let's rest here for now." Mash said, Jeanne looks back at me and Geiz who are hosting Siegfried up, while Marie attends to him.

"How is Siegfried's wound?" Jeanne asks.

"My Noble Phantasm can heal wounds, just a bit. But not this one, it seems." Marie said.

"...It looks like some kind of curse." Siegfried said looking at his wound.

"Why were you in that city?" Jeanne asks.

"Were you summoned into that city? Sir knight?" Charlotte asks Siegfried.

"Yes, it seems that I was summoned relatively early. I was drifting without a Master… That's when I saw the town being attacked." Siegfried explains to us.

"So you went to rescue them?" Marie asks.

"Yes… Though it's not like when I was alive. Still, with Balmung, I managed somehow." Siegfried said, clenching his wound. "When you're attacked by multiple Servants, it's not easy to pull off… Then one of them hid me in the castle. My wound wouldn't heal, and I couldn't ask anyone for help either. I had no choice but to wait." Siegfried explained to us.

"Was it a woman who could control a dragon?" Mash asks. _Saint Martha would be the only one who would know about how he would still be alive._

"Dragon? No, it was a turtle… No, a dragon… A dragon turtle… Now that you mention it, is it possible for that kind of dragon to exist?" Siegfried said, then looking at Jeanne. "Oh. She did have the aura of a Ruler, similar to what you have." Siegfried said.

"That's Martha for sure. No wonder she knew about him being in this city." I said.

"So that's St. Martha, the one who drove off the evil dragon Tarrasque. I want to thank her-" Siegfried said before looking at our faces making it clear that she's not here anymore. "I see, then never mind. I am sure she's prepared for the worst." Siegfried said looking at the ground. "Still, I feel guilty that she saved me when I was useless." Siegfried said.

"Baptism Rites could probably remove this curse. But a Servant of considerably high rank must perform it." Jeanne surmises, as we enter the fort.

"Jeanne, you can do that, can't you?" Marie asks.

"...No. I tried, but my power alone isn't enough. Multiple curses have been put on Siegfried… It's a miracle he's even alive. We need another Saint to remove multiple curses at once." Jeanne said.

"Hmm. A Servant who was a Saint..." I wonder aloud.

"Still, we need to rest. That last fight really drained me." Geiz said, finding our way into a large room with a table near a fireplace. Geiz and I sat Siegfried down in a chair as the rest of us took seats around the table.

"Still, one thing I must ask." Amadeus speaks up. "Mash, why did you leave us part way through that last fight?" Amadeus asks Mash.

"Huh? That's because the Director ordered me to help Jeanne and Charlotte-san." Mash said, _they did need help near the end of that last fight._ "Right director?" Mash asks the Director.

" _What are you talking about? I never ordered you to help them._ " Olga said, confused at the statement. _What?_ Everyone looks around at each other. " _I never said anything in the last fight._ " Olga said.

"Amadeus, do you think this has anything to do with that Blue Rider?" Marie asks, Geiz and Charlotte look at the two in surprise. Even a silent Gasp from Tsukuyomi.

" _What did this Rider look like?_ " Roman asks over the comms.

"Similar to you two. A clock motif." Marie said to us.

"Geiz. That could that be her?" Charlotte asks, Geiz thinks looking at Olga in the call.

"I'm not sure..." Geiz said.

"You know something about this Geiz?" I ask him. He looks at me, then back at the ground.

"Something like that… This Rider… Her name is Kamen Rider Echo. Just like Marie said, she uses the same technology as us. Except she uses a wrist watch that transforms her instead of our belts." Geiz explains. _Oh, so similar but different… Huh?_ I look at Geiz and he already knows what I am about to say. "Yes, I did say she. In my world she's my version of the Director. Still, I can't be sure if this is my Olga and not just someone else." Geiz said.

" _I see… Then until we know for Certain you are to regard Kamen Rider Echo as a potential threat. And act with discretion._ " Olga orders. " _We will rest here in the fortress for the night. Sougo, I want you to come up with a list of potential people that would fit the role of our Saint character. Marie I want you to keep an eye on Seigfried you're the one keeping him alive right now. Till then. Everyone rest up._ " Olga orders us.

"Okay." Me, Amadeus, and Jeanne said.

"Roger." Geiz and Mash said.

"Very well." Charlotte, Seigfried, and Marie said.

* * *

 _Later at night…_

" _Sougo, give me an update here._ " Olga said over the comms. I look up from the fire and I turn my attention to her.

"Okay… Sorry… Here we are." I said, pulling up my list. "Here is what I have so far. Amio, Berno of Cluny, Peter Chanel, Saint Domnin, Genevieve, Georgious, Joan of France, Judoc… And a few more… Need me to look further?" I ask Olga, she shakes her head.

" _Not right now. I trust you will spot them when you see them. Your ability to identify Servants is a useful one, but I know that there will be a few Servants who you won't be able to recognize._ " Olga said, much to my confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, some Servants have skill and class abilities that allow some Servants to keep their True Names hidden. Such as assassins, riders, even some sabers." Olga said.

"Really?" I asked. "I wonder just how many Servants have those kinds of skills." I wonder, that's when I notice Geiz pacing around the room. Marie tending to Siegfried, Charlotte reading a book near, Jeanne watching the door, Mash is being checked up by Roman while talking to Tsukuyomi. "Hey Geiz, is something on your mind?" I ask him. Geiz looks up at me and turns to me.

"Oh… yeah, something like that." Geiz mutters.

"Is it about Echo?" I ask him, Geiz looks at me then at the ground. "What happened with your version of Olga?" I ask Geiz, he crosses his arms and looks at the fireplace. The bright flame, the shifting of the wood causing the wood to pop and crackle.

"For as much as I know… The only reason why she lived in my world is due to Oma Zi-O… I assume with the Ghost Watch, which she told me." Geiz explains, I lift up a finger to ask him. "-I already know what you are going to say. Look, where I came from records on some events around Oma Zi-O are… Sparse… It's just… She lived and managed to help lead the resistance, saving many peoples lives with her powers." Geiz said.

"Including you and Tsukuyomi?" I ask, Geiz nods. "I see… No wonder you wanted to save the Director." I said, Geiz tightens his grip around his arms in clear frustration.

"Last I saw her, she was giving orders to the resistance for an attack to distract Oma Zi-O to give me and Tsukuyomi cover to come here… I know it's very likely that it means she's dead… But-" Geiz said to which I cut in.

"You still believe that she might still be alive, right?" I ask him. Geiz looks at me, then back at the fire.

"Yeah, I hope… Arh..." Geiz grunts ruffling his hair. "I need to get my mind off this. Help me out here." Geiz asks me. _Get his mind off that?... How? Hmm…_ I look around the place.

"The place is pretty dark." I said, Geiz looks at me in confusion. "Reminds me of a scary story I heard. This place reminds me a lot of a temple in my town. The temple is large and dark, with plant life overgrowing everything. It's said that the temple was home to a massive fire, many people died in the fire that engulfed the temple. Their spirits haunt the premises at night." I said to Geiz.

"Wh-What does that have to do with anything?" Geiz said, seeing his hands clench his arms harder. "B-Besides I asked you to distract me with something. Not something as superstitious as Ghosts!" Geiz exclaims at me.

"Oh, come on. An abandoned fort like this, with no one around…( _scary finger wave_ ) This place could be crawling with Ghosts!" I exclaim, Geiz seems to clench. _Is he scared? Oh he's totally scared!_ "With Zombies around, there's nothing stopping Ghosts. Besides, you already use Ghost Armor, this should be nothing to you." I said to Geiz.

"TH-This and that is different! First off, Zombies are corpus brought back with no consciousness, Second the Ghost armor is just a Rider that emulates Ghost abilities!... I think." Geiz said, I tilt my head at him in confusion. "L-Look, I only know so much about the Riders of the past. Besides, Ghosts don't exist!" Geiz said, walking over to the fire and leaning against the fireplace.

" _Actually, that's not true Geiz._ " Olga said jumping in. Geiz and I look at the transmission. " _In Magecraft, it's quite normal for a Magus to use Spirits. Ghosts and Ghost Houses are a real thing._ " Olga said. " _It's quite possible for spirits to be roaming that fortress you're in._ " Olga said.

"Could they hurt us?" I ask the Director.

" _Not in any normal way. Though, be aware of the possibility that strange happenings could happen._ " Olga warns. I look around, _that's not very comforting…_ Crossing my arms… Suddenly the fire goes out and the room becomes dark.

"Kiyaaa~!" I hear. I reach for the Faiz Phone X and turn on the flashlight, lighting up the room. I look around. Mash is ready for a fight, Amadeus is standing next to Marie covering her and Seigfried. Jeanne is in a battle stance. _That's every_ … _Huh? Where's Geiz?_

"Geiz? Where are-" I turn my light to the fire place. There, I see Geiz clinging to Charlotte, his face tightly nestled into her chest. His feet shaking as he holds onto Charlotte for dear life. "Oh." I blankly said. _Geiz… Lucky._ Charlotte is clearly surprised, her knife at the ready and is raised up, almost about to Stab Geiz when she realises who's holding onto her.

"M-Master?! What are you doing?!" Charlotte asks Geiz, Geiz doesn't answer as he continues to shake and cling to Charlotte. "Master… Please let go of me." Charlotte asks. Geiz only tightens his grip.

"G-G-Geiz-san!? What are you doing?!" Mash exclaims running over to Geiz, pulling him off Charlotte and tossing him into the wall. _Whoa!_ "... Ah! G-Geiz-san! I'm sorry! I put too much strength into that!" Mash said running over to him. Charlotte and I walk over too.

"Jeez Mash, hold back a little." I tell Mash, as we help Geiz up. "You okay Geiz?" I ask him, Geiz looks up and around before nodding.

"Y-Yeah… I… * _Ahem!_ * Sorry Assassin." Geiz apologises.

"No it's fine Master…" Charlotte said, I walked over and crossed my arms.

"So… That was quite the scare huh?" I ask Geiz, he looks at me.

"Wh-What are you talking about! I-I was just Startled is all!" Geiz exclaims. I look at Mash with a smile.

"Sure~" I said, looking at Geiz. Mash chuckles and Charlotte smiles.

"Master~ It's okay to admit you're scared." Charlotte said, to which Geiz begins to sputter.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Geiz exclaims. Everyone in the room shares in a chuckle.

" _Sorry to interrupt, but we have trouble!_ " Roman speaks up, catching everyone by surprise. " _I was too busy earlier when helping Mash and Tsukuyomi, but just now I detected multiple signatures in the fortress._ " Roman exclaims, the relaxed atmosphere disappears in an instant as we all start looking around the room.

" _How many Romani?_ " Olga asks.

" _Uhh… Te-No Tw-No… What? How? How are there that many signatures?!_ " Romani exclaims in shock.

" _What? Let me… Oh no… Wait. What's that at the center of the horde?_ " Olga asks. _The Horde?!_ " _Da-Vinci analyse!_ " Olga orders.

" _... Well, it looks like we might have an Alter in the vicinity._ " Da-Vinci said. I look at the Faiz Phone to see the scan of our area. To find hundreds of signatures around a darker signature.

" _An Alter Rider. Sougo-kun, Geiz-kun you Mash and Charlotte should check it out._ " Olga orders us, Geiz and I look at each other and nod. " _Jeanne, you and the other Servants stay here._ " Olga said to us, we strap on our belts and ready our watch. We run out of the room and through the halls, as we run towards the signal Geiz and I activate our Watches and transform.

" _Henshin!_ " We exclaim as the armor appears on us, we run into the courtyard. Bodies of rotting soldiers littering the field. Standing on the top of a fountain in the center of the courtyard, the light of the Night sky casts down on a Ghostly figure, his face hidden by a black hood.

" _Who is that?_ " I ask.

" _Kamen Rider Ghost Alter._ " Tsukuyomi said. " _That blackout trick he pulled out must've been to draw us out._ " Tsukuyomi surmises. A small blue ball of light floats past my eye, as we see hundreds of these lights gather around Ghost. " _These signatures… Director is this?_ " Tsukuyomi asks.

" _Yes, those are souls..._ " Olga said.

" _Olga..._ " I hear. " _Animusphere._ " Ghost mutters standing up straight, pulling it's hood off. We get a clear look at the Altar and his ghostly look.

* * *

Ghost Alter's color pallet is black, silver, and orange, with bits of white. The body, jacket, and hood are black with bits of silver. The clothes are gothic with the undersuit being covered with stitches. The face is orange, with large black eyes, one black horn on the head, grey hair coming from the back of the head to the front. The center of the chest has an orange eye. The belt is a veiny eye with a handle on the right side of the belt. The hands and feet expose orange skin with red and green veins coming from the inside of the jacket.

* * *

" _Come..._ " Ghost mutters before he fades away.

" _Hey! Where is he-?_ " I said before I'm cut off by the spirits going into the bodies of the soldiers. The bodies begin to violently shake before their eyes open. The Zombies start to rise up grabbing their weapons and beginning towards us. " _Whats going on?!_ " I exclaim.

" _Fight now, ask later!_ " Geiz said, taking out his axe.

* * *

 _Chaldea Command Center… We are Olga_

"Romani! Find out where Alter Ghost went!" I order, Romani starts typing away on his console. "Tsukuyomi, keep me updated on the situation on the ground." Tsukuyomi continues to monitor the situation on the ground. "Where did you go?" I wonder. Suddenly the danger alarm rings out. "What?" I exclaim.

"Director! We have an intruder!" Da Vinci said, turning in her seat. _What? How is that possible?!_ "We have a visual." Da Vinci said.

"Put it up on screen." I said, Da Vinci puts the video up on screen. In the image we see Wool with Ghost Alter walking through the hall.

"Time Jacker." Tsukuyomi mutters… _We don't have any of the Riders here. We can't pull them out of the fight now… And even if we did they wouldn't be able to return here fast enough._

"Da Vinci, tell me you have the countermeasure ready now." I ask Da Vinci, she looks at me. I look at her. "You had the time to integrate the transformation technology from the Jiku Drivers, Right?" I ask Da Vinci. She nods and stands up. "Tsukuyomi, stay here. Give me updates on the ground as things develop." I order, heading towards the door with Da Vinci.

"Director, what about you?" Tsukuyomi asks me.

"I'm going to get something that might help." I said, the door opens. Da Vinci and I run though the hall towards the Lab department. We get to the elevator, the two of us quickly enter and press the floor we need to go to. As we go lower down into the facility, Roman calls me up. "What is it Roman?" I ask.

" _Director, not to make you worry but. Alter is coming towards the Command Center!_ " Romani exclaims.

"Tsukuyomi, are you there?" I ask.

" _Yes director?_ " Tsukuyomi asks.

"I need you to be ready to defend the Command Center if Wool and the Alter enter the room. Understood?" I tell Tsukuyomi. She nods and returns to her consol. "We will hurry and get back as soon as we can." I said to Romani before hanging up.

"Director." Da Vinci said. "Are you sure you can handle it?" Da Vinci asks me.

"I don't know… But it's better to attempt it rather than do nothing." I said clenching my hand. _That's right… They never sat around waiting for someone else to do it… Sougo and Mash didn't just watch when I was floating towards Chaldea… Neither was Geiz when he turned me into a ghost to save me… I… I refuse to be weak…_

" _So take a good look, scion of the Animusphere Family. This is the fate of your family's lunacy._ " Leffs voice echoes through my head. " _She's a corpse anyway._ " Leff said. _I am no corpse! I am still alive! And I won't let Humanity or Chaldea fall today!_ The doors open to the lab Level. Da Vinci and I ran to the lab. Entering into the lab we walk over to a glass case. Their sitting in the case is a wrist mounted driver, with an orange Ride Watch.

"Here we are. The Tokei Driver." Da Vinci said, inputting a code on the console to unlock the case. The locks on the glass unlock, I take off the Glass casing and pick up the wrist driver and the Ride watch. "We still aren't sure if the watch will properly work or not." Da Vinci advises me.

"Better now then never." I said putting the driver on. The wrist straps fly out and snap together and tighten around my hand. I'm called by Romani again, I answer.

" _Director! Good news! The Alter and the Jacker are no longer on the way here!... Instead, they are heading towards the labs._ " Romani informs me.

"What is their aim? What do they want here?" Da Vinci asks.

"I don't know. But we need to figure it out fast." I said, we head out of the lab and into the hall. Walking into view, Ghost Alter and Wool walk in. "Time Jacker Wool." I mutter.

"Oh! The Ghost Director!... With a Driver… Hmm… But not like the ones Zi-O and Geiz have." Wool said looking at the Tokei Driver. I ready the watch. "Still, we found who we are looking for." Wool said, I look at him in confusion. Wool smirks as Ghost charges towards us.

"Director! Get back!" Da Vinci said as she put out her arm. A nozzle slides out and blasts fire at Ghost Alter. Then lifting up her staff, the staff fires off homing energy shots at Ghost. _No time to waste._ I turn the Watch face and activate it.

" **Chaldea.** " I insert the watch into Driver, only for shock of electricity causes the watch to fly out of the Driver. _What?! Why?_ I grab the watch and look at it in confusion. Alter Ghost moves past Da Vinci and grabs me.

"Director!" Da Vinci exclaims, Wool puts out his hand. The world feels like it slows to a crawl. Da Vinci freezes in place. I grab Alter's arm that's gripping me.

"Good thing you didn't die by Chaldeas. This death is a lot less painless." Wool said, Ghost Alter takes off it's hood. Ghost brings me close, while I reach down to my pocket reaching inside. Ghosts mouth opens, his jaw unhinges and splits open. Ghost begins to inhale something, I feel my body slowly begin to feel numb. I bring my other arm into my pocket and reach for my Faiz Phone. I take out a stone putting it up to Ghost Alter's face. Light beams out of the stone causing Ghost to look away, as does Wool. I take the chance and take out the Faiz Phone and shoot Ghost letting me go. I drop down and quickly grab Da Vinci lifting her up and running down the hall, dropping the stone behind me. _Wow she's heavy! That armor and staff are crazy heavy!_ I look back to see Ghost stomp the stone crushing the light. Wool looks around and sees me, pointing at me. I manage to bring her to the elevator, I push her in and press the button to go to the upper levels. When I'm grabbed and pulled out of the elevator. "Oh no you don't." Wool said.

"Director!" Da Vinci shouts as she comes to her senses as the elevator door closes behind me. _Am… I going to die here?_ I wonder, as Wool looks over at me.

"Well now, I'm going to make this death a little more… Personal." Wool said snapping his finger. Time stopped-

* * *

 _We are Sougo_

I swing at the Zombie, slicing through the spear it carries. The spear's wooden handle splits in two as does the Zombie as it slopes to the ground. "Oh, Zi-O~?" I hear, I look to the roof of the fortress to see Wool with Ghost Alter and-

"Dire _ctor!_ " We all exclaim, seeing the Director being held by Ghost. Geiz and I aim our weapons at Ghost when Wool puts out his hand and time freezes. I look on as Ghost opens its mouth and begins sucking something out of the Director.

"Enjoy the show." Wool said, as Director slowly started to become see through. Suddenly, a bullet is fired off, hitting the hand of Ghost Alter letting go of the Director. As the Director slowly falls through the air, Ghost goes to grab her again, when a Blue Rider jumps in, kicking Alter back before taking out a pistol and shooting at Wool. "Who the?!" Wool asks dodging the shots fired upon him. "No matter. She'll die within 24 hours anyway." Wool said before disappearing. The Rider drops down grabbing Director and helping her safely land onto the ground before she too disappears. Time resumes as Geiz and Charlotte look and see the director on the ground.

" _Director!_ " Geiz shouts running over to her, we all run over to her. Geiz picks her up. " _Director? Are_ you okay?" Geiz asks to remove his helmet, I kneel down removing my helmet to get a look at her. Director opens her eyes, as she begins to shift between solid and see through.

"What? What's happening!?" Director asks as she looks at her hands.

"Woz? Explain what's going on." I ask, on que as I said that, a scarf flies in and wraps into a large man sized cone with the scarf unfurling as it wraps around the neck of Woz. "What's going on Woz? Explain." I ask Woz, to which he bows before looking at the Director.

"It seems like Ghost Alter has cut down on the Director's time left on this land." Woz said, stepping over to us. "Ghost Alter has sucked out much of her time." Woz explains.

"Explain." I ask.

"In Ghost's world, when someone dies, they have a chance to return as a Ghost if their mind is preserved in an Eyecon. Thing is, that spirit can only last in the world for 100 days." Geiz explained to me.

"Ghost Alter has cut it down to 24 hours. As well as the potential threat of Ghost Alter I believe it best that you move on Ghost's world and acquire the Ride Watch." Woz advises. I look back at the Director who's trying to keep herself calm.

"But what about her? What do we do?" I ask again.

"In Ghost's world there is a being known as the Great Eye. This Great Eye has the power to grant whoever possesses the 13 Eyecons are granted a wish." Geiz said.

" _Interesting, so this Great Eye is like the Holy Grail and the Greater Grail in that it can grant wishes?_ " Romani asks coming in on the comms.

"Yes. Except the requirements to summon it is a little easier. We just need to collect 15 eyecons to summon the Great Eye." Woz said opening his book. "In many ways, it's simmilar to how one must summon 7 Servants for a Holy Grail War. Yet, if done correctly, not one drop of blood must be spilled in order to acquire the 15." Woz said, showing us 15 eyes like the ones on Ghost Armor's shoulders.

"But we have to acquire 15 right? It does not mean that collecting them would be easy." Mash said. I nod in agreement.

"That's the easy part. We just need to go back into the past at the point where the 15 eyecons were all together. Just as Woz said. If we play the cards correctly, we can get the wish and the Ride Watch in one fell swoop." Olga said, pulling away from Geiz and she stands up.

"Are you sure that's for the best?" Mash asks.

"It's the best we have to go on. Da Vinci? Tell me you have something?" Director asks.

" _It's something, normally it would take some time but we have coordinates._ " Da Vinci said. _What? Already?_ " _Though, it seems I can't take the credit for it._ " Da Vinci speaks up. " _Roman, please tell them what happened._ " Da Vinci hands it off to Romani.

" _Gladly, while the Ground team was dealing with the Zombies and I was managing here. Tsukyomi was given data from a third source. She handed the data off to me, the decoding process was quick due to it being the same as our algorithm here. I-_ ( _Da Vinci glares at Romani_ ) _W-We determined dimensional coordinates to Ghost's world._ " Romani explains.

"Do you know anything about this Woz?" I ask Woz, he simply shrugs.

"Nothing my lord." Woz said, shrugging. _Why do I doubt that?_ "Still, it's best that you get going. As things stand, you may find yourself in a stroke of good luck. Though, do keep in mind… Watch the shadows." Woz said before grabbing his scarf, tossing it as it wraps around him again and the scarf flies away.

"...Well that's totally not ominous." I muttered.

"How does he transport himself with that scarf?" Charlotte asks looking in the direction of Woz's scarf.

"Save those questions for later." Director said, crossing her arms. "Sougo, Geiz, call in your Time Mazines. Romani, keep track of the Singularity. Da Vinci, figure out what's going on with the Driver, Tsukuyomi, watch our backs." Director orders, all three nod and get to work.

"Director, are you sure you should come with us. You could come in when we find the Eyecons." Mash said to the Director. She turns around and looks at us.

"Maybe, but you guys are stretched thin as it is. Even with Servants helping you, you've only been able to do so much. I'm helping out." Director said, reaching into her pocket and taking out an Orange Ride Watch. "If we play this correctly, we can not only acquire the Ride Watch, but also get my body back, and one more Rider to the playing field." Director said, Geiz and I glance at each other before we look at the Ride Watch. _So… She wants to help._ I look at Olga's face. Seeing her clear concern, guilt, and a small twitch of fear. _She wants to run so badly, but why doesn't she? Is it pride, or something else._ Director looks at us putting on her serious face again. "What are you two waiting for?! Daylight! Call your Mazines!" Director exclaimed.

"Yes mam!" Geiz and I shout as we call in our Mazines.

* * *

 _Ghost's World… We are observers…_

At the Daitenku Temple, a man with light blond hair sits before an altar. His eyes closed as he meditated. Behind him, the sun beamed down on the clean green yard. Cicada flew through the air and let out their distinctive calls. "Ne~ Takeru." A voice speaks up as an Orange Cat walks up to Takeru. "Nee~ Ta-Ke-Ru!" The Cat said, jumping into the lap of Takeru. Takeru opens his eyes and looks at the cat smiling.

"Yes, Yurusen?" Takeru asks.

"You have been doing nothing all day! Let's do something!" Yurusen said, rolling around in Takeru's lap.

" _Sigh~_ Weren't you the one who said you wanted to do nothing but lay around and do nothing?" Takeru asks.

"That was yesterday~ Come on." Yurusen said, to which Takeru sighed.

"You know everyone else is gone. You and I are the only ones here. There is no point-" Takeru said when something loud roars from outside. "Hmm?" Takeru said, Yurusen jumps out of Takeru's lap as he stands up. Looking outside a machine lands in the green grass yard of the Daitenku Temple. "What the?" Takeru mutters, as the hatch opens and a blue Rider stumbles and drops to the floor. "H-Hey! Are you okay!?" Takeru asks running over.

 _Elsewhere…_

A portal appears as Savior steps into Ghost's world. "...Are you sure he will come here?" Savior asks, as Oma Zi-O steps though.

" _I have ensured that my Younger self and Echo comes here. This grants your desire too. If you play your cards correctly, you may achieve godhood yet._ " Oma Zi-O said as he turned back to the portal. " _Oh, but don't think you could defeat me._ " Oma said as he walked back through the portal.

"Of course not. You are a god killer after all." Savoir said as the portal closed behind him. Savior looks up to the sky. "Besides, I do not wish to be a god that destroys after all… But uplifts people." Savior muttered as he walked forwards.

* * *

Rayshift 5 Complete


End file.
